


Loki's Resentment

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Series: Trials of A Dammed Soul [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Sex, Children Being Tortured To Death, Dark Fic Turn, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Explicit Torture, F/M, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Killing Of Children, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mpreg, Multiple Attempts At Humor To Soften Tragic Events, Nightmares, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Loki, Vaginal Sex, crazy Loki, deep depression, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 115,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Loki's Pain. Loki struggles to figure out how to cope with himself after his time with Thanos and the Other and after the attack. Tony tries to help him recover and save his life. Tony/Loki in later chapters. Steve/Bruce in later chapters. Explicit for both.<br/>DARK THEMES DARK THEMES DARK THEMES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneaky Sneaky

Tony stood there in shock for a long time.

"What?" he said. "I said just let me die." Loki snapped. Tony took a step back as the air grew even colder. "I am dying Anthony. Do you not see it! Only I will not die until Thanos allows me to. That was his promise. If I failed in taking Midgard, then he would make sure I experienced things worse than death." the god said.

"Loki..." Tony sat on the edge of the bed, immediately regretting it. He was literally freezing his ass off now. "Loki, what has gotten into you?" he asked. Loki glared at him. "I do not know what you are talking about Stark." he said. "I'm talking about the god who attacked New York. The god that wanted _everyone_ to kneel to him in Germany. The one that threw me out of the window of _my own_ home. That is the god I want to talk to. Not... _this_." he said.

Loki just looked at him. Tony doubted if he would survive this encounter with all of his body parts intact with the way Loki was looking at him.

"How _dare_ you..." Loki said, his voice like acid. "No how dare _you_. You've got a brother out there who went against his own father, your own king to get me here. And to do what? To save _your_ life. And this is how you act. With selfishness?" Tony said. "What do you know? You are mortal. You know nothing!" the god spat.

"I know enough to know that even though you don't see it, there are some people here who actually care about you, even though you won't believe it. And I'm one of them. And I love you." he said. Loki turned toward him. "What?" he said. "Remember when you said you loved me? Well now I'm saying it back." Tony said.

"Tony...I'm sorry if I gave you he wrong impression. I was not thinking correctly when I said that." he said. Tony swallowed. Ok that stung a bit. "Oh...well ok."

"Tony...you do not know what it is like to be...used, when you are so used to using others for your own purposes for so long." he said quietly. "Well, at least you know how it feels now." he said. Loki looked at him. "What do you know of me Tony Stark? Of my life?" he asked. Tony shrugged.

"I guess all I know about you is from legends. Although the Poetic Edda is the best reference in my opinion." he said. "Tell me." Loki urged, sitting up. He winced slightly, as he felt the medicine wearing off, but tried to hide it.

So Tony told him what he knew of the God of Mischief. Loki shot almost everything down immediately. Then after Tony had finished, Loki told Tony what actually happened.

* * *

Thor jumped up as Tony entered the room. "What is it Man of Iron?" he asked. Tony fell back into a chair.

"Oh nothing. Except the fact that Loki wants the Allfather to end his life." he said casually. Thor's eyes widened. "What? No...Loki...how can this be? What did you do?" Thor demanded. Tony looked over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean what did _I_ do? I think I can actually see why Loki is the way he is." he said. Thor narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue Man of Iron." he warned. Tony sat up. "I'm serious. I mean, practically all his life he's been ignored. Degraded. He told me everything." he said.

* * *

Thor paced around his room. He'd had completely no idea how Loki had felt all those centuries. Now he felt terrible. "Thor." said his mother, entering the room.

"Mother I feel so...bad. I did not know this was how Loki had felt. And after all this time. How he suffered." he said. Frigga nodded. "He keeps things to himself Thor. It was not your fault." she said. Thor shook his head. "I should have noticed. After I...I called him _argr_. From that moment on he never opened up to me again." he said.

"I know Thor." she said. "I just...feel terrible. And now he is dying and I cannot do anything about it." he said, as she hugged him. "Your father is doing everything he can for Loki." she said. "Well perhaps..." he stopped, not wanting to reveal Tony and his friends. "Perhaps what?" she asked. "Well...you know of the Man of Iron?" he asked. She nodded. "Of Midgard, yes. I remember. I also saw when Loki followed him into space." she smiled at that.

"Well, I invited him and two of his friends to Asgard." he said. Frigga's eyes widened. "Thor! You cannot allow Midgardians into our realm. It is against the Allfather's orders." she said. Thor looked away. "Thor? Thor what did you do?" she asked. "...I already...they are already here." he said. "Thor no! This is...no! If Odin finds out, he might have them executed. He may even cast you out again." she said. "Why would you do something like this?" "I only wanted to help Loki. Tony Stark...Loki said that he had hepled him before. Removed something from him.

"I thought that perhaps he would be able to help him again. The healers had no idea on what to do." Thor said. "Well, what about the others? His friends?" Frigga asked. "Well, the Hulk man, Banner I mean, he came to do research and to do what he could to help. And the Captain of America came...for some reason. The Man of Iron said something about being laid on something." Thor said, with a frown. Frigga sighed, putting hands on her hips. "Are you going to tell the Allfather?" Thor asked, sadly.

She shook her head. "No Thor. You were trying to help your brother. I will not tell him. But...I cannot do anything if he finds out in any way, so keep them well hidden." she warned.


	2. Visitor

"Hey. How do you feel?" Tony asked. He had attempted a scan of Loki's body to see what was wrong. After that, he gave Loki a serum that Tony himself used to purge any toxins from his body caused by the arc reactor. Of course he had to give the god a _much_ higher dosage, and the stuff was really expensive even to him, but hey. What the heck. Loki seemed to get better, coughing up black goo every so often.

Loki glared at him. "Right. Stupid question. Hey come on man. Why are you so angry? I molested two guards because of you. _For you_. Cut me some slack." he said. "You know you're looking more and more like a crackhead smurf everyday. Good for you!" the inventor said enthusiastically, lightly punching Loki in the shoulder. He jerked back, as the contact seared his skin. "Shit." he hissed, studying the dark blue skin on his knuckles. He flexed his hand a bit, trying to work some feeling back in.

"You are not supposed to touch me." Loki said, smirking. "So you smile because I am in pain. Thank you so much for caring Loki. Thank you." he said.

"Your welcome." the god replied dreamily. Tony sighed, shaking his head. Then, Loki sat up, blinking. "Tony, I think someone is coming." he said. "Crap!" he said, gathering his things. He looked for a place to hide, but the room was completely bare of acceptable hiding spots. He looked at the bed. He figured it was large enough for him to fit under. He dove under the bed just as whoever was coming came into the room.

"Loki? I did not expect you to be awake. How are you?" Odin asked, seeing his adopted son was awake. "I am...better than before. The healers have done wonders for my body." he said. Odin studied him. "Yes, they certainly have." he said suspiciously. "I do not understand how they cured you so quickly, since they did not know what was wrong in the first place." he continued. "Are you disappointed that I will not die after all? _Father_?" he spat. Odin stare at Loki for a moment.

"Loki, I have loved you ever since the day I found you inside that temple. You have always been my son in my heart." the Allfather said.

"Before or after you tried to use me as a pawn to create an alliance with the Jotuns?" he asked. Odin shook his head. "It was not like that Loki-" Odin began. "Oh? It wasn't? Then what was it _Allfather_? Perhaps you wanted to keep me as a relic because of my differences to my kind. No other Jotun can use magic. Was that it? A creäture neither Jotun nor Aesir?" Loki shouted. He was breathing heavily now, feeling the tightness in his chest.

This wasn't good. He gasped as his lungs tried to suck in air, but it wasn't going fast enough. He slowed his breathing, forcing himself to calm down. "Loki?" Odin asked. Loki laid back against the pillows. "I am fine. You need not worry." he said. Odin nodded. "You still have not told me why you came. You rarely did before, and when you did it was only to interrogate me about Thanos and the Other." he said.

"I just wanted to warn you Loki. Just because you are my son, does not mean I will allow you to escape justice. You played a part in that battle on Midgard. You led the army. And now, I must pass judgement. The people of Asgard demand it of me. And I cannot deny them what is right." he said, leaving the room.

Under the bed, Tony heard every word. Not that he had been eavesdropping or anything. He'd just been hiding. But from the sound of Odin's tone he figured that if Loki was going to be put on trial Asgardian style, he wasn't going to get a slap on the wrist. Nothing even close to it.

Tony climbed out from under the bed. "You ok?" he asked. Loki looked over at him and smiled. "Never better." the god said. Tony nodded, not wanting to push. "Ok. I uh...good night I guess." he said, heading-sneaking-back to his room.


	3. Can't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thor stood, watching Loki sleep. He had always enjoyed moments like these, when Loki was relaxed and all the hard lines that marred his beautiful face were gone. Even the blue hue of his skin didn't seem as bad as he had initially thought.

It had faded to a sky blue since Tony had been giving him the special solutions, indicating that he was regaining his magic. He backed away as he found himself staring into the emerald gems of his brother's eyes.

"Loki...I was just-" he began. "I know what you were doing Thor. You were watching me sleep. Like when we were...children." he hesitated, not wanting to reflect on the happier moments of his life, knowing that they would never return.

Thor attempted a weak smile. "You look much better." he said. Loki scoffed. "Do not try lie to the God of Lies Thor. It was never one of your strong suits." he growled. Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loki...can you not push people away so? I truly care for you. Can you at least appreciate my sentiment?" he asked. "I would if it were true." Loki said stubbornly. Thor ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration. "Loki..." he groaned.

"Thor, don't." the younger god warned. Thor sat down on the bed. "Thor...? What are you doing?" Loki demanded as his brother leaned over him. "You need a hug Loki." he said. "No! No! No! Let go of me! Stop it!" he shouted as Thor embraced him. Since he was able to control most of his magic now, he was able to control his frost giant nature.

Loki strained his ears to see if he could hear if anyone was coming. He did not want to be caught hugging Thor. Then he glared at his brother as he pulled away. "There. Do you feel better?" he asked. Loki stared at him. "No." he said. Thor frowned. "Perhaps the hug was not long enough. Maybe another one would-"

"No more hugs Thor! Or I will turn you into a-a I will turn you into a...worm." he threatened. Then he groaned, leaning back against the pillows. He had lost his touch with words a bit, which shocked him.

"Thor I am tired. If...you would like to stay and continue to watch me in my sleep, then do so...quietly." he said closing his eyes. Thor smiled. "Of course Loki. But because I have seen enough of your lovely face for today, I shall leave." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of Loki's face that had come loose in their hugging struggle. His effort was met with a ferocious swat.

* * *

Bruce looked down at Steve, whose head was in his lap and whom had started stroking his inner thigh. "Steve...what are you doing?" he asked as the Captain's hand crept higher.

"What do you mean?" the soldier replied innocently. "Can you tell me by any chance if anything Tony said about you wanting to come along in hopes of getting laid is true?" he asked without looking up from his work of studying Asgardian soil.

Steve smiled. "Maybe..." he said. Bruce bit his tongue as his hand brushed his crotch. "Steve...I'm sort of working here." he said quickly. "Take a break." the Captain suggested.

Bruce started to seriously regret his choice of wearing sweatpants as Steve began to play with the waistband.

"Steve..." he groaned, half warning his boyfriend. He chewed his lip at the thought. 'Do I really have a boyfriend now?' he asked himself. He was brought back to his current situation as he felt Steve's warm tongue glide across his lower abdomen.

"Steve!" he gasped jumping up. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up straight. Bruce shook his head. "We can't Steve. I...can't." he said. He looked away when Steve stared at him with those bright blue eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt you Steve. It's happened before. I lost control once...I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. I...hope you understand." Bruce said. Steve nodded. "OK. I understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3! A little brotherly love between Loki and Thor even though Loki really didn't want any of it. How was it?


	4. Caught In the Act

Loki groaned as he woke up. He felt like he was being crushed under a huge rock. Then he opened his eyes and saw why. 'Of course he would do this.' he thought, looking at Thor sleeping on top of him. And drooling on him.

"Thor...I am dying here." he moaned. "What is it Loki? How can I help?" his brother demanded sleepily. Loki hissed as the other god shifted on top of him, making things worse. Now he knew how Atlas felt.

"Thor...get off of me. I can't...breathe." he choked out. Thor nodded as he rolled off of Loki. "Can I get you anything?" Thor asked. His brow furrowed as Loki turned cobalt blue. "Thor...I do not need anything right now." he said with a struggle. "Alright. Would you like to talk to the Man of Iron? He wants to see you." he said. Loki sighed. "I suppose." Before he knew it, Thor was gone. He sighed in relief. 'Finally.' he thought.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes and stared at Tony. "Stark...you wanted to see me?" he said. "What's up with the smurf thing?" the inventor asked. Loki rolled his eyes. "I am feeling...different today. I suppose it is because my Jotun nature is unisex, I feel comfortable in it. And I am tired and maintaining my Aesir form drains me." he said. Tony stared at him. "Wait a minute. You blue guys are...both?" he asked. Loki shrugged.

"It is nothing. I discovered it is a trait all Jotun share." he said casually. "So basically you you have a dick and a...vajay-jay?" he asked. Loki nodded. Tony hesitated. "Would it be weird if I asked to see it...them?" he asked. "No, I suppose not." he sighed. Tony's face got really hopeful. "But I will not do it." Tony's face fell.

"Oh well. So much for scientific curiosity." he sighed. Loki tried not to smile. "Tony...?" he asked. The man turned to look at him. "Yeah?" he asked, setting up his equipment. "Do you really want to see it?" he asked huskily. Tony stared at him. He nodded. Loki laid back down onto the pillows. "No. You can't. You are just going to have to wait." he said. "For what?" Tony asked. Loki grinned. "I do not know. A chance to catch me naked I suppose." he said.

* * *

Steve laid his head on Bruce's chest. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Bruce smiled. "I'm thinking about...how sexy you would look in a thong." he answered. Even though Bruce couldn't see it, Steve was blushing. "Oh really?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "Yeah. A red, white and blue one." he said, his smile growing. "I don't think they have those here though. Maybe we could ask Thor." Bruce suggested. Steve gasped, sitting up. "You wouldn't dare..." he said, eyes wide. Bruce smiled. "Of course not. I'll just get you one when we're back home." he said. Steve sighed. "Only if you get one too."

* * *

Loki watched Tony as he studied his vital signs. He looked at peace like this. Playing with is toys. When he stood, Loki looked away. "Hey Reindeer Games. I saw that. Checkin' me out are you?" he said with a smile. "Do not think so highly of yourself Stark." the god said.

Tony shrugged. "Well, I'm just about done here. You want anything? Weed? Morphine? Little blue pill?" he asked. "What does the little blue pill do?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head. "Never mind. I'm gonna go sneak back to my room, if there isn't anything else." he said. Loki nodded.

Tony made his way back to his room, pretending to be a ninja. 'I could have been James Bond.' he thought. Then as he opened his door, his mouth dropped open. There in his room stood the Allfather himself. At his feet was one of Thor's private servants that he had given Tony, bloody and beaten to a pulp.

"Uh...hey. What's up?" he asked. Odin looked at him. "Man of Iron, you are not supposed to be here. For this treason, I hereby sentence you to be executed on the next full moon." he turned to his guards. "Take him to the dungeons." he ordered. Tony stared at him as he was dragged out of the door. Then he saw Thor coming around the corner. The god froze.

"What is this? Release him. He has done nothing wrong." he said. Then as Odin stepped out of the room, he quieted. "Thor, I am disappointed in you." he said, brushing past. The god's shoulders drooped visably and he looked on as Tony was dragged away. There was literally nothing he could do. He looked into the room at the servant on the floor. He entered the room and looked down at him.

"Afistical..." he said kneeling down beside the man. He moaned weakly. "Afistical why? Why did you tell? This was probably my only chance to save my brother's life." he said. The servant looked up at him.

"Your brother almost killed us all a year ago. Let him die in our place. It is better that way." he said. Thor stared at him. "What...how can you say that?" he demanded. "Loki has saved your life countless times. You do remember when he stood up for you when my mother's precious dragon bone bracelet went missing? The one my father gave her. Odin slayed the beast himself. Loki had to fight a fire giant to get it back. Just so he could clear your name." he said.

Afistical looked up at him. "Not before my sister was punished for it. They raped her and _then_ they killed her. So I say, a brother for a sister. Is that not a fair trade?" he asked. "Or are we servants worth less than a bastard, abandoned halfbreed Jotun that should have been killed at birth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Atlas was the Greek god who holds up the whole world in Greek mythology. He had 3 daughters that would lure men to dance with them. But it was a trap. Once the guys started dancing, they couldn't stop until they dropped dead. Interesting right? Just some Food for Thought and a little history lesson too. ;)
> 
> Also I have noticed that one of my old chapter notes keeps getting posted with new chapters even when I don't post a new note. Don't know if it's the site or what. Bear with me here. Sorry. :)


	5. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where bad stuff starts happening to Loki and Tony. Sorry! I did say dark fic turn.  
> And I have also noticed that the author note thing went away when I logged back in the next day. Yay! Maybe it's my computer. It's old. Lol. Enjoy! ;)

Loki sat up. Something was very wrong. It had been three days since Tony had come to see him. Usually the man came everyday. Even though he would never admit it, he looked forward to those visits the most.

"Where is my brother?" Loki asked the healer crushing herbs at his side. The woman ignored him. "I would like to see my brother. Will you send someone for him?" he asked. He was trying to be polite, but some people could be so frustrating. "He will come when he can." she told him. "And what is he doing that prohibits him from coming?" he asked. "I do not know. He will come when he is able to." she repeated. "Has something happened?" he asked. She said nothing as she finished crushing the herbs and set them on his lap.

"Drink this." she said. He nodded, and seeing he wasn't going to get anything else from her, he drank the healing potion. Then she left without another word, leaving the god alone once again.

* * *

They were tending to their own devices, Bruce studying another natural resource of Asgard, Steve on the bed grooming his nails, when the door burst open.

They stared at the man in front of them. "I am Odin Borson, king of this realm. I charge you both with treason and trespassing of this realm you shall be executed on the next full moon." he said. "Take them to the dungeons." he ordered. Steve and Bruce both stared at him as they were pulled from where they were and forced out of the room.

* * *

"What did you do Thor?" Loki demanded. Thor looked away from his brother, unable to meet his eyes. "I-Tony has been taken to the dungeons. I am sorry Loki...the Allfather...Loki I am so sorry. He..." he trailed off. "What did you do Thor?" Loki asked again. "I did not do anything. Odin, he...found out that Stark was here. Afistical told him. Now he will be executed along with his friends." he said. Loki was quiet. Too quiet.

"Loki...?" "No Thor." he said softly. "When did this happen?" Loki asked. "Two days ago." Thor answered. "And no one told me? No one thought to at least inform me? This is your fault Thor! You-" he gasped as a sharp pain shot through his back. "Brother!" Thor said, rushing forward. "Do not touch me! You are not my brother! You would have told me sooner. What was so important? Was it that woman? Jane is it not? Were you fucking her? Was that it!" Loki snarled. "Loki...I could not come. I was not allowed. No one was." he explained.

"This is your fault Thor. If you had not brought them here-" "You would probably be dead right now." Thor cut in. "Loki, I am sorry, but do not make me apologize for bringing them here. Every moment longer with you, my brother is worth...anything." he said. Loki stared at him.

"Thor..." he said, staring in front of him. He held out is hand and Thor took it. He was surprised when Loki pulled him down next to him in a hug and buried his face in his chest. Thor ignored the cold spreading through the front of his body.

"Please Thor. Do not let him do it. Do not let them die. Not for me. I am not worth that." he said. As he started shaking, it took Thor a moment to realize that Loki was crying. Something he hadn't done since their childhood. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother and held him, because it was all he could do at the moment.

* * *

Odin listened as he neared the room. "Please Thor. Do not let him do it. Do not let them die. Not for me. I am not worth that." he heard Loki say. 'No...that cannot be Loki.' he thought.

As he entered th room, what he saw shocked him. Both of his sons locked in an embrace and crying. His younger, sobbing into the older's chest.

"What is this?" he asked. Thor looked at him, wiping his tears. When he tried to stand, Loki pulled him back down. "Do not let him do it. They are innocent." Loki cried. Odin sighed. "Father, you must not do it. They are heroes of Midgard. I only invited them here to help Loki. They have done nothing wrong." Thor said. "They broke the law. They trespassed. That is punishable by death. You know the laws." he said. "But they do not know our laws father. Something like this would maybe result in a payment of money and a possible overnight imprisonment in their realm." he said.

"The law is different here. And as they are in our world, they _will_ abide by it." he said. "Father-" "No Loki! I know you care for these mortals, and you also Thor, but we cannot afford to be lenient on them just because they are our friends." he said, storming out of the room.

Thor looked at his brother, and saw the look on his face. Then he realized something. "You love him." he breathed. Loki looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked, wiping his face. "Tony Stark. You love him." Thor said again. Loki glared at him. "I do not love him. I...think he is a very good friend and does not deserve to die and neither do his friends." Loki said defensively. Thor shook his head. "I will do what I can to help them. But...you know how father is. He is set in his ways. Almost nothing can change his mind once he has made it up." Loki glared at him.

"Tha bastard is _not_ my father." he snarled. "Loki-" "Leave." Loki ordered. Thor nodded, backing away. Loki had turned back to his full Jotun form, his magic failing in his distress.

"I am truly sorry Loki." 

* * *

 

The next day, Thor came to visit Loki again. But, as soon as Thor entered the room, he noticed that Loki was out of bed, sitting in the chair across the room, seething. "Loki you are feeling better. I am glad." Tor greeted.

Loki ignored him and got to his feet, pushing past him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To my chambers." Loki said vaguely. Thor followed him. "Why? You should stay in bed and rest. I do not wish you to relapse. Tink of all the work Anthony has done to get you to this point. You are not yet at your full health yet." Thor warned. "I need clothes." he said. "Why? Where are you going?" Thor demanded. Loki turned around.

"If you are not going to try and save them, then I have no choice but to do something myself." he said. Thor's eyes widened. He didn't like the way Loki was speaking, but he said nothing. He had just got Loki close to the point they had been at when they were children and didn't want to ruin it. "Come on you lumbering oaf. I am certain I'll need your help." Thor frowned. "With what?" he asked. Loki turned to glare at him.

Loki entered his room, and searched through his closet. "What do you need help with Loki?" Thor tried again. He watched as Loki stripped slowly, carefully, and then made a poor attempt to pull on leather armor. "If you are just going to stand there then leave. Otherwise, help me with this." he snapped. Thor grinned.

"If you needed help with your clothing you could have just told me." He told him as he went over to his brother and helped him fasten the many buckles on the clothing. Loki hissed as Thor pulled one of the straps particularly tight. "Are you alright brother?" he asked. Loki nodded. After the last strap had been buckled, Loki took a deep breath.

"Alright Thor. I am ready to see the Alfather." he said.


	6. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a feeling you are soooo going to hate me by the end of this chapter. Not going to tell you for what reason I think this. You're just going to have to read on to find out. ;)

Odin was eating breakfast when the messenger came in. "My king, Loki Odinson wishes your presence in the throne room." he said. Odin nodded. He took his time, not moving until after he finished his food. He was the king after all.

When he entered the throne room, Loki was already there. "Loki, I see you are feeling better. What do you wish to discuss with me?" he asked, seating himself on the throne. Loki looked up at him. "I would like you to free Tony Stark and the other Midgardians." he said. Odin smiled. "Loki..." Odin sighed tiredly. "Please Odin. Can you not just throw away your sense of justice of them for just an instant and let them go free?" Loki pleaded. Odin stared at him.

He had never heard Loki speak like this before. Usually, he was angry and cruel. But now he was...pleading.

"Loki...I cannot-" "Then take mine instead." Loki insisted. Beside him, Thor stiffened. "Loki no!" he said. "Be quiet Thor." Loki hissed, looking up at Odin. "Take my life and let them go. I am the reason why all of this is happening anyway. So it is only right that you punish me instead." he said. Odin shook his head. 'Loki the people-" he broke off as Loki knelt in front of him. "Please..." he said. "They do not deserve to die fo my mistakes. Let me take this burden." he urged.

Odin straightened in his seat. "I must call a trial but...I will try." he said.

* * *

In the dungeons, Tony shivered. It was colder than he could have ever imagined and he could feel the tips of his fingers and toes starting to lose feeling. He jerked as a guard banged on the bars of his cell.

"Hey. You. The one they call Man of Iron. The Allfather has changed his mind. He's not going to kill you and your friends...yet." he said. Tony stood, wincing a bit at his feet. "What are you talking about? He's setting me and my friends free?" he asked. The guard chuckled. "You're going to have a trial first. Someone offered to take your place. He challenged the Allfather himself." he said. "Who? Who was it?" Tony asked.

"Well, none other than the bastard Loki Laufeyson."

* * *

"I want to see him." Loki said. Thor looked at him, a frown plastered on his face. "I do not believe father will allow that." he sad. Loki glared at him. "I want to see him." he repeated. Thor shook his head, and stood. "I shall ask." he said leaving the room.

Loki stretched out on the sofa, and picked up a book off of the table. An hour later Thor returned looking surprised.

"He said yes." he told him. Loki smiled. "Of course he did." he said standing and leaving the room. Loki made his way down into the dungeons. It was cold there, which made Loki sigh in relief in his heated state. But then he thought of Tony and how he and the others might not be as comfortable in these cooler climates. As he came to the cell, Tony looked at him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. Loki smiled. "I figured that it was only fair. You saved my life, so I am returning the favor." he said. Tony stood and leaned against the bars. Loki grinned wider. "Even though you never did get me that drink now did you?" Tony smiled weakly.

"You know there's a possibility that you might die right?" he asked. Loki nodded. "It is fitting. I started all of this when I made that deal with Thanos." he said sadly. Tony stared at him. "You're willing to die for...me?" he asked in disbelief. "I am tired Tony Stark. So very tired. Tired of saying things to benefit only myself. It is better this way. Don't you think the same?" he said. "No Loki. I don't that. And I don't want you to do this. I don't want you to die."

Loki studied him carefully. "What is this Stark? Do you care for me? The God of Mischief? Of Lies? Of Chaos and Destruction?" he asked. Tony stayed quiet. "I thought so. No one can love the monster that I have become. The one I have always been even before I discovered it myself." He turned away.

"I don't just care for you Loki. I love you. And I don't give a shit if you don't love me back. If you don't then it's not your problem anyway. At least give me the satisfaction of you knowing." Tony said.

Loki continued walking. He didn't turn around. He couldn't. He couldn't look at the man he was leaving behind. That loved him. He couldn't bear it.

As he passed the cells of Steve and Bruce, he looked at them. They saw the pain in his eyes. What he was doing. Giving himself up to save three innocent people.

This was something the Old Loki would have never done. He probably would have killed them himself back then.

The look he was giving them now told them that if they interfered, he would kill them with his bare hands.

* * *

Tony grunted as he was pulled roughly to his feet. "Hey! Did you not read the packaging? It says fragile." he complained at the rough treatment. "Today's your lucky day Midgardian." his guard said, yanking his arm painfully. Tony bit his tongue, saying nothing.

He winced as his feet met the warm floor above the dungeons. They prickled painfully as they began to recover, regaining feeling. He stared up at the ceiling. He had never been in this part of the castle before. There were golden arch ways and silver columns jutting up out of little pools in the floors.

The servants shuffled by on silent feet, carrying plates of food and wine, their eyes looking toward the ground. Tony saw slaves, some being beaten bloody. Even from the distance he was at, he could practically feel their pain. Then they entered the throne room. It was possibly the most lavishly decorated room Tony had seen yet.

And there, kneeling in front of the king was his savior in the flesh. Loki. He had been stripped of is armor and was wearing a green cloth shirt and pants. His eyes were lowered to the floor, reminding Tony of the servants he had seen moments earlier.

But the only difference was that the god was shackled to the floor. Like a criminal.

Tony was forced to kneel beside the god, but thankfully he was spared of the restraints. He didn't know how much more damage his wrists and ankles could take before they were rendered useless and he had to be carried around. Actually that didn't sound all that bad. Being carried around had its advantages.

Then he looked over as Steve and Bruce were put beside him. They looked better than he did, but then again they _were_ genetically altered, one accidentally the other by agreeing to be a volunteer. Lucky bastards.

Tony looked over at the god. Loki kept his eyes on the floor, unmoving. He was still slightly blue and his eyes were slightly red, but he looked a lot better than before. Tony could feel Odin watching him, so he turned to face him, staring him straight in the eye, defiantly. The Allfather stood and walked down the steps of the dias.

"The trial of the Midgardians Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner and Steven Rogers has now been called to order. The Asgardian raised Jotun Loki Laufeyson has offered to take their punishments upon himself, to compensate for his alliance with the enemy, Thanos and the Other. Are there any objections?" he asked, looking around.

"Kill them all!" a few people shouted. Tony looked around in surprise. "Well damn!" he said. Odin looked at him in confusion.

"The jury shall now vote for the verdict." a man said, looking over at a group of people. They raised their hands, some crossed over their chests, others their arms held out in front of them. Tony didn't get it at all, but he hoped the majority was for innocent.

Odin gave a nod and sat back down on his throne. "The verdict has been decided innocent. The Midgardians shall be sent back to their home, whereas Loki Laufeyson's punishment shall be overruled on the evidence that his mind was being controled and he was under someone else's influence."

There was an angry cry up in the crowd of citizens that had come to watch the trial. One man stood, drawing something out of his sleeve.

Tony was helped to his feet, being led out of the door. Thor was smiling, happy that his brother and friends were cleared of all charges. Loki looked up into he crowd and seeing the armed man, he had a feeling on what was about to happen. He dove for Tony just as the dagger went flying. People screamed as they were pushed out of the way, the guards diving for Loki, most still not trusting him.

Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a long knife protruding from under the arc reactor through his skin. He gasped a sudden cold began to spread through him, clouding his thoughts. Then he felt someone grab him from behind, guiding him gently to the floor as he fell. Loki knelt over him, and removed the blade from Tony's chest. He studied it, and then looked at the purple veins spreading across Tony's chest.

"Poison." he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. Odin came up behind him and knelt. "Is there anything you can do?" he asked Loki shook his head. "This is not of the Nine Realms, Allfather. This is something...beyond. Beyond even my own powers and abilities." Loki ran his finger over the oily substance coating the blade. He didn't draw away from it as it hissed against his skin, the pain in his heart overpowering the pain of his flesh.

"I can do nothing. It burns my very skin when I touch it." he said. He stared down at Tony. The inventor's eyelids were darkening, turning a dark blue, his body writhing in pain as the poison flowed through his body. And then as Loki watched, unable to do a thing, he sobbed, staring on in horror as Tony's breathing stopped and he went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...don't tell me you're not saying 'Oh god Rathian Empress is a monster! How could she do that to Tony! He could sue her. He's got more money than God!' Oh well, I think it was time for a little twist. Don't you? Keeping you on your toes is my job. ;)


	7. Trade

Loki stared down at the man in his arms. He couldn't believe it. Tony had stopped breathing and was pale white, a color he had never seen on him since his skin was fairly tanned.

"Loki..." Thor's kneeling beside him went unnoticed by the god, along with his voice. When Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, he didn't feel it. When he called his name again, the god didn't hear him. He was dead to the world. The only thing that existed was Anthony Stark. _His_ Tony Stark. The only thing that made him move was when Odin ordered one of the guards to carry Tony's body away.

The man didn't even get to lay a hand on Tony. Loki's head snapped up and he stared deep into his eyes. Then he watched as the guard sank to his knees, eyes rolling back into his head as blood poured from them.

"No one shall touch him." Loki hissed. Beneath him spread out a thin sheet of ice, growing to cover the entire floor. The room grew so cold that the fires in the braziers sputtered out. Odin looked around as a thick layer of frost spread over the walls. "Loki." he said. The god turned to him, skin cobalt blue eyes red as blood.

"Father, I think we should leave." Thor suggested. Odin looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Very well then." he said, following his older son from the room. "Bring him." Odin ordered the guards. They dragged the man who had thrown the dagger into Tony's chest between the two of them.

Loki watched them go. He watched the man go. Then he ground his teeth together as he turned his head and smiled.

* * *

It was hours before the doors opened to throne room. The guards left at the door, instructed to take Tony's body when Loki left, went into the room after the last inhabitant had left. They looked around, but the room was empty of a body.

Loki swept past them silently, his mind focused on only one thing.

He had to force his way into the dungeons, since Odin had ordered the guards not to let anyone in, fearing Loki would try to enact his own justice on the murderer they were guarding. They were however no match for the grieving God Of Mischief.

Loki stared down at him, not making a sound. The man stared back, still smiling.

"What reason did you have to do this?" he asked. The man sat up. "I could ask you the same thing." he said. "I did not kill Anthony. You did. Tell me why." he demanded. The man leaned back, laughing. "Can you not guess why this was done?" he asked. "Disobedience deserves punishment." he said. Loki stared at him. "What-" he stopped, realizing.

"Did Thanos send you?" he asked. He smiled. "Who else?" he said. "You owe the Other your life Trickster, and on top of that your very soul. And the Other _never_ forgets debts owed to him."

"What did you do to him?" Loki demanded. "He is not dead, not yet. But it is though he is. I cannot feel his heart beating in his chest. He is cold and as pale as a corpse. It was poison, I know. But not of the Nine Realms." he said. The man smiled. "There are worlds beyond these. You have seen them. I know the Other has shown you. He still needs the Tessaract Loki." he said. Loki glared at him. "I cannot give him that. It is too dangerous a weapon to be used by one being. No matter how powerful."

"Well then. We seem to be at a disagreement. In anticipation to this, I have been ordered to relay a message to you. A trade has been offered. The Tessaract for the antidote to the mortal's affliction."

* * *

Loki stared at the man lying in front of him. "He is getting worse." Hel said beside him. Loki looked at his daughter. "Tell me something I don't know." he said. "Can you do anything?" he asked. She sighed, holding her hands over Tony's body. Then she shook her head. "I can do nothing at the moment." She turned to a small table beside the bed, and picked up the bowl of water resting on it. She sprinkled a crushed herb onto the surface, and then waited.

"His soul is leaving him." she said. "Part of it in Helheim, the other in his mortal body." she told him. Loki turned away from her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked. This surprised her. Usually her father _never_ asked his children's advice. But now he was. Hel became aware of how desperate he was.

"It is your decision father. Give a weapon of mass destruction to the enemy, and in return save the man you...care for. Or you can leave the weapon where it lies and let this man die." she said. Loki glared at her. "Why are you so difficult Hel?" he asked. She smiled.

"Death is difficult." she said. "And besides...I am _your_ daughter after all."


	8. Stay Out of It

It had been three days since Loki had disappeared with Tony's body. And it had been a little over two days since the prisoner that had assassinated him had escaped.

Thor paced around his brother's room. He didn't understand how Loki could do it. He just took Tony's body. He knew that his brother had been especially fond of him, but he just didn't understand.

He whirled around as the door opened. The God of Mischeif ddn't look at him as he entered.

"Loki...what have you done?" he asked. The god looked at him. "What do you mean? And why are you in my room? You know I don't like it when others enter my chambers with out my permission." Loki said tiredly. Thor glared at him. "Tony Stark. You took his...body." he said. Loki looked away from him. "I know what I am doing Thor." he snapped. His brother grabbed his shoulder.

"Loki...I know you cared for him greatly, but he is dead. We all saw his breath cease. You cannot reverse that." Loki glared at him. "You know not what you speak of. Let me be Thor. And stay out of this." Loki snarled, turning away. "Loki...I think we should return the Man of Iron to Midgard. It is only right that he is put to rest by his own people." Thor said.

Loki glared at him. "Loki...I did not mean-" he began as he saw the tears forming in his brother's eyes. "You are to stay out of this Thor. I mean it. Do not follow me." he said, leaving Thor alone.

* * *

Loki stared at the man standing across from him on the Bifrost. He had cloaked them in a shield so Heimdal wouldn't be able to see their interaction.

"I have made my decision." he said. The man smiled. "I hope it was the right one." he said. Loki ignored that. "What must I do?" he demanded.

"You are to go back to the Void. And wait for Thanos to retrieve you." he said. Loki stared at him. "He wants me to...go back into the Void?" he asked in disbelief. The man smiled. "Of course. It is only logical that you return to the place you were in when he found you."

Loki sighed. "Anything else?" he asked. "Just make sure to bring the Tessaract." he said, vanishing. Loki stood there for a moment before removing the shield. As he mounted his horse and went back to the castle, Heimdal watched him suspiciously. He still didn't trust the god after what had happened.

Loki opened the doors to the weapons vault as carefully as he could so he wouldn't set off any alarms. The guards had just passed by a few minutes before so he didn't have much time.

He stepped into the room, looking around. It was dark, the only source of light coming from a few dozen glowing enchanted weapons. He looked over to the blue cube near the back of the room. He went over to the light and stood over the weapon, hesitating before picking up the case. As he turned to leave, something else caught his eye. A larger blue object with cold smoke rolling off of it. 'The Casket.' he thought. He looked at the door, knowing he didn't have much time left.

He picked up the second weapon and vanished it along with the first. He had a feeling he'd need it later. And it was technically his, since his real father, Laufey was dead now.

He looked around as he left the room, closing the heavy door quietly. Almost right after three, a guard came around the corner. Loki turned, making it look like he had been studying the paintings on the walls. "Prince Loki." the guard said in greeting. Loki nodded to him as he left, going back to his room.

He removed a panel in his wall and removed some supplies. Daggers, poisons and other weapons were among his stash. He vanished those as well so they wouldn't be on his person for when he was checked, as he was sure he would be.

He turned as his door opened and Thor walked in. "Loki. We must talk." he said. The god glared at him. "Do you ever knock? And did I not tell you to leave me alone?" he asked. Thor sighed. "Loki...I wish to help you. Just tell me what you desire of me." Thor said. Loki shook his head. "I must do this on my own." he said pushing past hs brother. Thor followed him out and Loki closed and locked the door.

"I shall be gone for a while. A few days...perhaps longer than that. Do not worry about me. I can care for myself." he said. "Loki, where-" he broke off as Loki vanished.

* * *

Loki stood on the edge of the rainbow bridge, looking down into the darkness. He didn't want to do this again. He smiled as Heimdal slowly approached him.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Loki looked at him. "Heimdal...I have always admired you. Able to stand so perfectly still, listening to all of the universe at once." he said. Heimdal nodded. "It is my duty as the Guardian of the Bifrost. None escape my watch." he said. Loki nodded.

"If I die...will you be able to see me?" he asked. He smiled at the Watcher's confused look. "What are you getting at Loki?" he asked. Loki just smiled at him again.

"Goodbye Heimdal. And tell mother if I do not return, then I am sorry for the pain I have caused her for my existence. And to Thor also." he said as he jumped. Heimdal just stared as the younger god disappeared into the darkness of space. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to the King. But especially not to the God of Thunder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know, in actual Norse Mythology, Thor and Balder are sons of Odin. Odin has a lot more children, but I don't know who they are yet. I think Frigga and Freya, who are twins, are his children too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)


	9. Horrible Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT NO HEADS UP ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE.
> 
> So I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just a warning: there shall be torture and some rape in the future. Just so you know. Prepare yourselves for the wild ride. ;)

Loki couldn't see. He could hardly breathe. It felt as though everything was crushing around him. He was positive he had jumped only moments before, but then again he wasn't. Time was different in the Void. Sometimes it was faster than that of Asgard, sometimes slower.

He felt a slow, bone numbing cold creeping over his legs, which scared him a little since he was a frost giant and he was immune to the cold. It was difficult to turn his head, but after a while he managed it. His eyes widened as he saw the creäture climbing up his leg. He moved to kick it off, but his body wasn't obeying him. He stared as it climbed onto his chest, and looked into its deep red eyes.

'I would not do that.' a voice whispered. "Thanos?" he said. The voice chuckled. 'Do you like my pet? It is the mature form of the creäture I used on you. Do you not remember my Tikilashi? She is the end result.' he said. Loki shuddered as te creäture sniffed him.

"Are you not going to remove me from this place so that we may continue with our deal?" the god asked. "I think not. I was disappointed with you when you betrayed me Loki. Perhaps you would like to play with my pet for a while." he suggested. Loki held his tongue as the creäture dug its claws into his skin, the venom in them searing his skin. "Thanos...our deal cannot be completed if I am stuck here." he said quietly.

"You think I do not know that? I have much time. I can be patient when things are in my favor." he said. Loki hissed. "Tony does not have time. If anything happens to him, you will _never_ see the Tessaract." he threatened. "You think you can scare me little god? I know you would not sacrifice your life for a single inferior mortal. If you were to destroy the weapon, you would need to use powerful magic in a close proximity. The blast would kill you and any life forms around you for miles." Loki smiled. "Exactly." Loki whispered.

"The only reason I am doing this is to keep Tony alive. If he dies, what more reason do I have to continue on?" he asked. Thanos said nothing after that, and Loki knew that he had the advantage.

* * *

Odin stared at him in disbelief. "You mean he just jumped?" he asked. Heimdal nodded. "Yes my king. He seemed...determined." the Guardian said. Odin tensed. "Do you know where he has gone?" Heimdal shook his head. "I sensed him for a moment, but he disappeared. Just as he did before." Odin looked at him. "Send someone to check the weapons vault." he ordered. A guard nodded and ran off. Minutes later, he returned with one of the guards that had been guarding the vault. "Well?" Odin asked.

"The Tessaract is gone...along with the Casket of Ancient Winters." he reported. Thor stepped into the room. "Father, I fear that Loki may do something that will endanger his life." he said. "Thor, Loki is gone." his father said. Thor stopped. "Where is Loki?" he demanded.

"We do not know. Heimdal can no longer sense him. He believes that he went back into the Void when he jumped from the Bifrost." he said. Thor's eyes widened. "He _jumped_ from the Bifrost? Why would he...Does he still live?" Thor asked. Heimdal walked toward him. "I do not know. I cannot see anything past the Void."

Thor nodded. "Where are you going Thor?" Odin asked. "I am going to find my brother." he said, without looking back. Odin stood.

"Thor, you will do no such thing! You are the heir to my throne. If anything happens to you, Asgard will be rulerless when I am gone." he said. Thor turned. "What if it was Loki here?" he demanded. "What are you talking about?" the king asked. "If I had been the one to jump from the Bifrost, would you not make him go and rescue me?" he asked.

"No. I know what you would do. You would most likely send your entire army." he continued.

"But for Loki, my brother, your _son_ , you tell me not to try an save him." Odin glared down at his son. "How dare you. I would treat you the same if this had happened to you." he said. Thor looked up at him. "You would not. And with or without your blessing I am going to do whatever I can to save Loki."

* * *

Loki shuddered as the Tikilashi licked his face again. He was starting to become worried now. 'Perhaps this was all just a ploy to lure me here just to let me die.' he thought.

'Are you enjoying yourself?' the voice asked. Loki grimaced. "Very much so. I would to thank you for your generous hospitality." he said dryly. Thanos chuckled. "I hope you know that when I allow you to come from the Void, I will not let you go unpunished.' he promised. Loki gave a sly smile. "Of course not." he said.

* * *

Steve and Bruce sat next to each other, not saying anything. Tony's death had put a strain in the air and things hadn't exactly been going smooth between them to begin with.

No longer able to take the silence, Bruce spoke up. "You know...I would've never thought that Tony would die from being poisoned. Especially with the amount of alcohol he drank. I'm kinda surprised he didn't get kidney failure or something." he said, with an attempted laugh.

Steve smiled and nodded. "I...don't think he had any family. At least close family. That's gotta suck." he said. Bruce shrugged and put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Steve laid his head on the scientist's shoulder and sighed. "I love you Bruce." he said. Bruce smiled. "I love you too Steve." he replied, pulling the other man to his feet.

"Where are we going?" the Captain asked. Bruce continued to smile. "I think we should leave. Asgard I mean. And go home." he said. Steve nodded, taking a step froward to go to their room and gather their things. He stopped when he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "I don't we should wait anymore." he said. Steve stared at him. "Wait for what?" he asked, cluelessly. Bruce smiled at his innocence. "I think when we get back, we should..." he broke off, becoming nervous.

"I want to make love to you Steve. Will you let me?" he said quickly, before he got too nervous and changed his mind. Steve smiled shyly. "I-I would love that." he said.

* * *

Thor stood near the edge of the Bifrost, unmoving. Heimdal came to stand beside him. "You are not going to do it are you?" he asked. Thor looked at him. "I cannot understand how Loki could actually do it. Just willingly throw himself into that..." he said. Heimdal nodded. "When you love someone enough, you will do anything for them." the Watcher said. Thor turned back to the dark space before him.

"Do you think he did it for the Man of Iron? For Tony Stark?" he asked. "Yes." Heimdal replied. Thor looked at him. "I am a horrible brother." he said, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you think that?" the Guardian asked. "Loki is my brother. I have known him all of my life since his birth, and I do not love him enough to do what he did for a mortal who he has known for a few meagre months. I should have talked to him. Tried harder to bond with him. Never shamed him. Maybe he still would have talked to me..." he said. "It is not your fault my prince. He remained silent with his feelings. " he said. Thor shook his head.

"All these years, I have never known how much pain he was in. Never paid any attention. And when he used the Destroyer to attack me on Midgard, I thought all he wanted was to get me out of the way so that he would have the throne to himself. I still did not see it. He was always in my shadow. I was always Odin's favorite. And then he found out that he was a Frost Giant. The very creäture mother would tell us stories about to scare us at night...I cannot even begin to imagine how he felt then." he said, wiping his eyes.

Heimdal placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will find another way. I shall help you." he said. Thor turned. "You will?" he asked. The Watcher nodded. "Of course. I believe things will get a little dull around here without Loki's...lively presence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you grow impatient for updates just go on fanfiction dot net and look for Rathian Empress in the authors section, click on my name and then Loki's Resentment. You can't miss my name. I am truly one of a kind. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience. As a matter of fact here's a link if you're too lazy to do that. No offense. I'm lazy at certain times too. Lol.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10356849/1/Loki-s-Resentment


	10. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG totally forgot today was Monday. Lol. I'm sick btw and mom made me stay home. Even though I was supposed to go to school today and go on a field trip and take notes for a project I have in science class. Will probably fail now. And I could have had a piece of my own fossil that I would have dug up. *pouting* Oh well.
> 
> ENJOY! ;)

Loki awoke with a jolt, gasping as a searing pain shot through his chest. He opened his eyes, regretting doing so immediately. Everything was spinning. _He_ was spinning. No, he was falling. He couldn't tell if it was up or down but he knew he was moving. The Tikilashi creäture was gone as far as he was able to tell.

Without warning he felt himself thrust harshly onto a cold, hard surface. Everything was bright, hurting his eyes which felt like they had been without light for eternity. He slowly looked up to see two red eyes staring down at him. Thanos towered over him at his height of 6'7", grinning cruelly. "Welcome back Trickster. Now we can get back to work."

Loki looked up at him. "We have a deal Thanos. I trade you the Tessaract for Tony's antidote." the god said, rising to his full height of 6'2", staggaring a bit. Thanos' smile widened. "I do not think you understand why you are here Loki." he said. Loki's eyes narrowed. "And why am I here Thanos?" he asked. "The Other needs you to act as a...Well, he needs your magic." he said. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. Thanos smiled.

He snapped his fingers. Loki gasped as a cold metal collar clamped over his neck. "What-what is this?" the god demanded. He could feel it tampering with his magic, cutting it off.

"You need not worry. You most likely will not be conscious for it." he said.

* * *

Hel stared down at the man lying on her table. She was starting to see why her father was so interested in him. 'He is handsome enough.' she thought, as she waited for some of the poisoned blood in the man drained out into the bowl she was holding. Her eyes trailed down to the glowing object in his chest. She leaned closer to examine it closer. From what she could see, it was implanted inside him, the skin around it scarred. She tapped it lightly, smiling at the sound her nails made against it.

As she stood, unfocused brown eyes caught her attention. "Well I see you are awake. That is good. But you should rest. Save your strength." she advised. Tony closed his eyes, wordlessly wondering who the woman standing over him was and what had happened to her face.

* * *

Jane Foster sat in her apartment sipping a glass of wine across from Darcy Lewis. She didn't know how the other woman had gotten into her apartment, but she was grateful for the company. They jumped as a loud crack went through the air. Jane stood, walking into her living room with Darcy close behind her, holding a bat. Darcy stepped forward, swinging at empty air. "Come on I know you're in here! Just let me hit you a few times and then you can leave." she said. Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Lady Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, I only wish to speak with you." came a familiar voice. Thor stepped forward into the light, clad in full armor. "Thor?" Jane said angrily. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "Hey! How come _she_ gets the a 'Lady' in front of her name?" Darcy demanded. "Thor where've you been?" Jane repeated.

Darcy looked at him skeptically, as she threw the bat onto the couch. "Take off your shirt thing." she demanded. Thor frowned at that. "Darcy!" Jane gasped. The raven haired woman shrugged. "What? We need to make sure it's him. And I'm a woman with needs." she said. "Well if you're that needy, go and get your own god boy...uh." she looked over at Thor. The god smiled at her.

"Go get your own god friend." she finished. Darcy rolled her eyes. "So Thor, if your bro isn't in god jail or whatever, is he in a relationship?" she asked. Jane stared at her and Thor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, is he? Or if he is can he just give me a quickie?" she asked. Thor shook his head. "Loki is gone." he said. Jane stepped forward. "What do you mean gone? I thought he was supposed to be getting charged for New York." she said. "How did you know of New York?" Thor asked. "It was on tv for like a month." Darcy said. "So what happened to him? Where is he?" Jane asked, pulling him over to the sofa, her earlier anger forgotten.

"He...he is attempting to save the life of Anthony Stark." he said. "What happened to Ironman?" Darcy asked. "There was a trial..." he paused, not really sure what he was going to say.

"After New York, Loki was poisoned somehow. It happened before, but the Man of Iron saved him." he then began to tell them of the events that had happened after he ad taken his brother back to Asgard, up to the point where they were now. Darcy let out a groan when she heard about Loki and Tony's relationship.

"Why does your brother have to be gay?" she asked. Thor glared at her. During his time on earth, when he had been banished, he had learned a few things. "He is not gay. He is...argr." he said defensively. Darcy just looked at him. "What is argr?" she asked. Thor sighed. "It is when...a male lies with another. But for amusement. Or when that male is feminine." he said. Darcy threw her head back and laughed. "Gay!" she cried. She stopped when a loud clap of thunder broke across the sky.

"Hey dude. I'm just having a laugh here." she said. Thor nodded as the rumbling outside subsided.

"So...Loki is risking his life to save Tony?" Jane asked. "Yes. He...I believe he loves him very much." he said. Darcy smiled. "Well at least he's gettin' some." she said. Thor frowned again. "I do not believe that he and Stark have engaged in such relations yet." he said. Darcy whistled. "Hey, let me know if Loki is feeling horny or anything. I'm here for him." she said. Thor sighed. "I shall...let him know of your offer." he promised. "You're a good man Thor." Darcy said, raising her wine glass.

The god turned to Jane. "So why are you here?" she asked. "He wanna hit that!" Darcy exclaimed. "Be quiet Darcy." Jane said. "I am here because I am hoping that you may be able to help me. My mother used a lot of magic to get me here." he said. Jane nodded. "What can I do?" she asked. "I need a way to protect Loki. Heimdal is working on finding him. In case he does, I need a way to protect my brother should those who controlled him try to attack my realm and any other." he said.

"So you want me to create a weapon?" she asked. Thor nodded. "I have materials should you need them." he offered. He pulled out a glowing blue tube. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "I'm gonna need to get to my lab, but I think I can do...something." she said. Thor smiled. "Thank you Jane Foster." he said, pulling her into a hug. "C'mon dude. Give her some sugar. With tongue." Darcy urged, wiggling her eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> So I know you may be confused by the end there. Let me explain. After seeing that he was going to get nowhere with Thanos Loki teleports the Tessaract back to Asgard just before he gets collared. Thor sees it and takes it to Jane to see if she can make a powerful weapon with it to use against the Other.
> 
> Jk I'm lying. But that's what I'm sticking with. Forgot I put this part in here and so my mind just went 'hey let's change logic here.' Hey it happens with chapter fics. But it's good though right? ;)


	11. Vashta Nerada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would post twice a week but life happened. OMG parents. Or in my case MOM. And now she thinks that when I type up stuff here for new chapters it's saved to the computer which she does not want since there's a lady cleaning out the computer. And the woman has made no move to correct her btw. :(
> 
> OMG can't wait until I go to college and move in with one of my friends on campus (YES I HAVE FRIENDS). But enough of my problems. Enjoy the chapter!

Loki struggled to remove the ring of metal around his neck, hissing every time it flared at his touch. He looked up at the Other, who was watching him closely, an amused smile spread across his face. Thanos stood beside him, whispering in his ear.

"I wish to play with him first." Loki made out from the motion of his lips. The Other hissed. "He is to be broken. Not played with like some toy." he growled. Thanos smiled. "I assure you, he will not enjoy the games I have in mind." he said. The Other sighed. "Very well then. If it will strengthen our control over him, then do it." Thanos nodded, walking away.

Loki stared at Thanos as he entered the room, a smile on his face. "Hello Trickster. Would you like to play a game?" he asked. "I do not want to do anything with you. I only wish to fulfil my part of our bargain. But I have a feeling that in my haste, I did not realize that you had no intention of complying." Loki snarled. Thanos smiled. "Very good." he said, stroking Loki's cheek. The god jerked away. "I do not wish for you to touch me." he said. Thanos continued to smile. "I did not ask for what you wanted." he said, moving closer.

And then Loki's eyes widened as he saw what was in Thanos' hand. "Oh? You see it now don't you? Yes well I thought this would be perfect for what I had in mind. You remember it don't you?" he said, holding up the stick of metal. It began to glow red, then white when he tapped it. "You remember this do you not?" he asked, holding it closer to the god. Loki leaned away from it, feeling the heat and remembering the pain it had caused when it had touched his skin. Of course, it had been the Other who had tortured him at e time, but the weapon was still the same.

"I want you to scream for me now. Will you do that? I would be so pleased if you did." he said, thrusting the weapon against Loki's skin. The god jerked away, forcing himself not to make a sound. That's just what Thanos would want him to do.

As the tool dug into his skin, he gasped as he felt shocks of pain rush through him. "Ah yes. There have been some modifications to it. Much more effective." he said. Loki slumped forward, exhausted as Thanos pulled away. "You may be wondering why I am doing this. Yes it is partly because of your disobedience. But I need you compliant with everything. Which apparently didn't work last time since you betrayed us." he said.

"Stop talking to him Thanos. I need results fast." The Other's voice said in the air. Thanos rolled his eyes. "Oh well. I guess I will not be having as much fun as I thought I was. But you certainly won't be having fun at all now will you?" he said mockingly.

* * *

"Thor, where have you been?" Odin demanded as his son walked into the throne room. "I have been preparing for what is coming." he said. Odin shook his head. "Thor, nothing is going to happen. We have no threats at the moment." he said. Thor stepped forward, kneeling down in front of his father. "Loki would not have left as he did if it was not for a good reason. I believe that he returned to those who were his allies because he was promised something. Or maybe he has..." he looked over at Frigga, seeing her tense. She knew what he was going to say and it hurt him to say it in her presence.

"Or maybe he has not severed his ties with his allies and gone back to them. He may even be planning an attack as we speak." the God of Thunder said slowly. Odin stood.

"Why do you think this? Why  _would_  you think this Thor?" he asked. Thor looked up at him. "I am only listing _all_ of the possibilities, Allfather." he said. Odin nodded. "Let us pray that it is not the latter my son. I wish for Loki to become part of our family once more and to remain." he said. Thor nodded, rising.

"Tell me of your plan." Odin said, walking with him. "I have enlisted the aid of Jane Foster and her friend Darcy Lewis. They are considering recruiting Dr. Selvig also." he said. "Why would you want the aid of Midgardians? What can they do?" his father asked. Thor smiled internally. For once in his long-lived immortal life, his father was asking him what was happening instead of making all the decisions.

"They are said to be brilliant in their work. And they are the only mortals I trust with this. We cannot handle everything ourselves Father. And I have a feeling that this shall affect their world also, and we must not keep the information from them." Odin nodded. "Alright. I trust you Thor. I shall have Heimdal keep a closer watch." he said. Thor smiled. "Thank you father. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

Jane studied the readings she was getting from the energy Thor had brought her. It was giving off sparks that were much more powerful than any weapon she knew about on Earth. 'Or Midgard as Thor calls it.' she thought with a smile. Darcy looked over at her. "Havin' freaky, dirty thoughts are you?" she said. "No I am not for your information." she said, turning back to the computer. Darcy grinned.

"Ok. If you say so. Just give me details later ok?" she said. Jane just glared at her. "Whatever Darcy." she muttered.

* * *

Steve sighed happily as Bruce stroked his thigh. They were still in Asgard, so they were holding off on the actual sex for the moment. For now, they were satisfied with just holding each other.

"Steve..." Bruce said with a slight warning tone. The soldier's fingers were playing with the waistband of his underwear, slowly going lower. "If you're going to tease, then you have to be able to  _be_  teased also." he said. Bruce grinned. "Oh, ok. So that's how you wanna play, huh?" he said, rising to his knees. He knelt over Steve, who was smiling. "I thought we were going to wait until we got back to Mid- uh Earth I mean." he corrected. The Asgardians way of speech was starting to rub off on him.

"No. I said I wanted to wait 'till we got back to make love to you. I think a bit more touching won't hurt." he said, kissing the other man's lips. Steve kissed back, surprising the scientist with his hunger and eagerness. "Whoa. Slow down." he said. Steve laid back rolling his eyes.

"We're in a private room Bruce. No one's gonna-" he broke off as a slight movement caught his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the servant standing in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" the soldier demanded. The man looked at them and bowed his head. "I am but a slave. Here to fulfil your wishes." he said. Bruce stood. "Why are you here exactly?" he asked. "The Alfather's orders are for slaves to fulfil every wish of the masters of the room." he said, stoic. Bruce and Steve looked at each other. "Uh, well we didn't know you were here. We kinda wanted...privacy." he said. The man nodded.

"I am instructed to serve you in any way you wish." he said. "Yes well we were kinda hoping to be alone." Bruce said. "I am ordered to stay here to fulfil your commands." he repeated. "So you're not going to leave?" Steve asked. "I cannot leave." he said. Bruce flopped back onto the bed, frustrated. "Good night Steve." he said. "Good night." the soldier replied.

They both settled into comfortable positions, staring into the darknes. Neither went to sleep. How could they with a creepy set of eyes watching them from the corner of the room?


	12. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...hi. I blame my weird mind for certain parts of this chapter.

Heimdal gazed out into the vast space. No matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find any trace of Loki. He could sense that the Trickster god was out there, but he just didn't know where. He pulled back, resting his senses for a bit. The work of constantly focusing on a point that he didn't even have an idea where was focusing on tired him immensely. He closed his golden eyes with a groan.

Part of him hoped Loki wasn't found. He didn't think the consequences Loki would receive would be pleasant.

* * *

Loki groaned, his whole body throbbing in pain. He forced himself to wake up. When he did, he stared down at himself, horrified. He was naked and slashes and burns marred his body.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." a voice said behind him. Loki turned, wincing as a few of the healing cuts broke open. "Why are you doing this Thanos? What are you getting out of this?" he choked out. The man smiled as he came in front of Loki and squatted down in front of him. "You want to know what I get out of this?" he said, smiling cruelly. Loki swallowed as he traced a finger over his nipple.

"I get to play with you. Just as you played with that mortal. Did you like him? Of course you did. Why else would you have come here for the antidote." he said, standing. Loki gasped as he placed a hand on his neck from behind. "I'm going to play with you now Trickster. And you're going to enjoy it." he said as he unlocked the chains holding the god.

"Up." Thanos ordered. Loki stood, stumbling forward. He hadn't been on his feet for days, since he had been chained to the chair and tortured. The god looked up at him, preparing himself for what was going to happen next. He grunted as Thanos slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with his body. "Don't move." he ordered, stepping away. Loki turned his head slightly to see what was going on behind him. He caught a flash of something metallic out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" he asked. Thanos smiled.

Loki tensed as he was pulled away from the wall and a knife was placed against his throat. "Be quiet." he snarled. Loki took a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as possible.

He was forced to his hands and knees, his palms and legs scraping against the stone floor. Then his yes widened as Thanos knelt behind him. "What are doing?" he demanded. Thanos growled and forced his face into the floor. "I said I was going to play with you. And that you would like it...eventually." he said. Even though he couldn't see him, Loki knew he was smiling. "Thanos...no..." he said quietly, trying to stand. Thanos placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"The Other says that I am not allowed to go gently with you. He says we must break you. And that is exactly what I will do." He thrust forward harshly. Loki couldn't hold back the cry of pain that was ripped from his throat, his eyes tearing up.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" Loki said, struggling under him. That only made Thanos thrust harder and pin him down with his body weight. Loki screamed in frustration as he became helpless. He could feel himself beginning to panic, and he forced himself to calm down. If he continued to breathe and took deep breaths, it didn't hurt as much.

After a while Thanos' movements became easier, and Loki knew it was because they were slicked with blood. He forced himself to swallow the bubble of disgust in his stomach. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

* * *

Jane smiled as she heard the clap of thunder and the smell of ozone reached her nose. Thor was back, most likely to check on their progress. Darcy grinned at the god. "Hey Thor!" she called out to him. The god nodded. "Ms. Lewis." he said in greeting. He jumped as she grabbed his ass. He stared at her, mortified.

"Ooh. Firm." she said. "Darcy!" Jane shrugged. "Hey. Someone's got to touch it." she said. Jane sighed. "Should I be worried about her forcing herself onto me?" Thor whispered. Jane shook her head. "Nah. She's just kidding. Aren't you Darcy?" she asked. Darcy looked at her, saying nothing. Thor moved away from her just in case.

"I have come with word from my father. He says that he shall be able to supply with you any other materials you should need." he told them. Jane smiled. "Thank you Thor." she said, looking up from her machine. The god smiled, bowing to her. "Lady Jane, if you require any assistance, Odin is happy enough to supply it." he said again. She nodded. "I think I'm fine here." she said. Thor nodded. "Alright, guess I will leave now." he turned, walking out of the room. Darcy punched her in the arm.

"Hey! Don't do that. One wrong move and  _all_  of this goes ka-boom." she warned. "Didn't you see the way he was just standing there? Hoping you'd say that he could stay?" she said. Jane hook her head. "No. He was just..." she trailed off, thinking. "And the fact that this is like the tenth time he's been here in two days." she continued.

"No, it's not ike that. He's just worried about the weapon. He did say that thee could be war on Asgard at any time. Which is why we have to hurry up and finish this." she urged. Darcy smiled. "Alright. Just promise me that when you two have kids, name one after me." Jane nodded. "Ok Darcy. Sure."

* * *

Bruce sighed. He looked over at Steve, who was now sparring with Thor, who had just returned from where ever he had been. He smiled. Steve was pretty relaxed to be someone going up against the legendary God of Thunder. The only reason that they were staying as long as they were, was so they could bring Tony's...when they could bring Tony back to Earth.

He didn't want to think of Tony as a body now. He just couldn't. Even though they'd spent such a short time together during the attack of New York, he still felt like Tony was a really good friend now. A really narcissistic, really rich, powerful and smart friend.

Thor swung his hammer, causing a wave of energy to rush toward the soldier. Captain America threw up his shield, knocked down to one knee from the force of the blow. He grunted at the pain, but stood back up. "That all you got?" he called tauntingly. Thor grinned, swinging his hammer around by the strap.

He flew up, high enough so that those on the ground had a hard time of seeing him. Then he flew back down, building more and more speed as he went. Then he slammed into Steve, knocking them both into the earth. The soldier groaned at the impact. He swore he felt something in his back crack when he hit the ground.

Bruce gasped as the god flew into his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he saw the force of the impact. He tensed as the good stood up, perfectly fine, but Steve just laid there.

Thor stood over him, smiling. "Do you yield?" he asked. Steve nodded. "I yield." he said. Thor held out a hand, pulling the man this feet. "I admire your skill." he said. Steve nodded. "Thank you. And I yours." he returned. Thor looked down behind him. "Well that was...harder than I meant it to be." he said. Steve looked down at the impression of his body in the dirt. "Wow. That's...ineresting." he remarked at the hole.

Thor clasped him on the back, causing him to wince. "I am sorry my friend. I admit I gt a little carried away." he said. Steve nodded. "It's no problem. I heal quickly." he assured the god.

* * *

It had been four days since it happened. Since Thanos had forced himself onto Loki. As punishment for his resistance, Thanos had sent him back into the Void for a week and then again for another three days for his own amusement. Loki hadn't moved since. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be there. Didn't want to open his eyes. But the breathing above him scared him more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"So, you're awake now. That's good because I have plans that involve you being conscious." Thanos said. Loki forced himself not to shudder as the man's breath touched his skin. He tried to move away as much as possible, as discreetly as possible. Thanos hissed at that and pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Loki held his breath, preparing himself for what was to come. He allowed himself to go limp as Thanos picked him up painfully by the throat. "You're learning to obey. Good. But it is still not good enough." he said, throwing the god onto the floor. Loki groaned as his hip slammed into the floor. "Do what you will Thanos. You will get what you want, as long as I get what I need." he said, trying to remain defiant. Thanos smiled.

"Apparently my methods are not getting through to you quickly enough. Perhaps another tactic is required? Perhaps I should put you back onto the Void." he suggested. Loki bit his lip, shaking his head. "No...no." he said quietly. Thanos nodded. "Good. Now you will be a good little Trickster won't you?" he asked. Loki nodded.

"Now I'm going to need you to give me the Tessaract." he said. Loki wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking his head. "I-I don't..." he said, trembling. Thanos glared down at him. "I don't think I caught that." he said. "I don't have it." Loki said finally. Thanos sighed, shaking his head. "You really are making this harder on yourself aren't you? Now stop playing around and give me the Tessaract." he said. Loki continued to shake his head. "I don't have it." he repeated. Thanos growled, lifting him to his feet roughly.

"What do you mean you don't have it? Were you not willing to trade it for your precious antidote weeks ago?" he demanded. "I s-sent it away." the god said, cringing as his hand tightened around his arm, verging on breaking the bone. "Where?" Thanos demanded. "I sent it back..." Loki choked out. "To Asgard?" Thanos said in disbelief. Loki nodded. "Well that was stupid." he just nodded again. As soon as he left the rom, Loki ran over and curled up into a corner.

Soon, he returned, carrying a dark bundle of leather. Thanos scowled at him. "Get up. Go wash yourself and put these on." he said, tossing Loki the clothes. The god looked at them, savoring the feel of leather between his fingers. It felt like forever since he'd been around proper clothes. Usually, Thanos just made him wear a loincloth. Sometimes not even that.

"What are these for?" he asked tentatively. Thanos frowned. "Must I tell you everything?" Loki shook his head. "Know your place. Now put those on. We're going to Asgard. And you need to wear something other than that don't you?"


	13. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know I might not be posting for a little while. Momfound out where my fourth piercing was and FREAKED. It's in my hand btw. She's PISSED. So just gonna post as much as I can today for you. Sorry about errors. Typed this over on FFN at home and my keyboard is older and some letters may not turn up.

Odin paced back and forth. He didn't know where Thor was and he as getting worried. The God of Thunder had been gone for three days, which was an unusual amount of time for him to be gone without reasonable case. Frigga watched her husband from afar, knowing that he just needed to let his worry run its course. He stared at the young man that suddenly entered the room.

"Gofstang you had better have a good reason for entering my personal chambers without my permission." the king said. Gofstang bowed."You wanted someone to tell you as soon as Prince Thor had returned. He has and is retiring to his room." he said. Odin pushed past the boy. Frigga followed close behind.

Thor looked up as his parents entered the room. "Father, mother. I did not mean to worry you. I was with Lady Jane Foster and Lady Darcy Lewis. They wanted me to stay for a few days to test their progress on the weapons being made. All is...somewhat well. They are not as powerful as they need be, or as I had hoped, but progress is still being made." he said. Odin nodded. "I...worried for you. With everything that has happened, I fear something will happen to you." Frigga said. Odin nodded again. "And I as well." he admitted.

Thor smiled."That is nice of you mother but I am a man now. And I have duties that, although they may be dangerous, they must still be done." he told her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "My brave boy. So strong and handsome." se sai, stroking his cheek. "Bring Loki home." she said quietly. He nodded.

"I will mother. But...what if I am too late? You did not see how Loki was during the fight on Midgard. He was...he was not well. He was so desperate. I have never seen him like that. I cannot even begin to imagine what his state of mind is now, if he truly went back to those who influenced him in the first place. They would have surely punished him for betraying them. If...they haven't killed him yet." he said slowly. Frigga shook her head.

"No. Loki is cunning. He will have convinced them to keep him alive." she said. Thor nodded. He didn't want to upset his mother right now. Se didn't need that, added to her worrying.

* * *

Loki shuddered at the warmth of the room. It was uncomfortable on hs skin, his body used to cooler temperatures since he was a Frost Giant. He discreetly looked over at Thanos, who was consulting with the Other. He shifted back to his original position when the man finished the conversation and came over to him.

"I have decided that we will not go to Asgard today. Instead, I shall give you a treat. I will allow you 20 minutes outside. I know the heat bothers you, and I should think you would want some relief." he said, stroking the god's cheek.

Loki held his breath at the contact. "Are you excited?" he asked. Loki forced himself to nod. Thanos smiled down at him, digging his claws into his skin. "Good. Now get up!" he snapped. Loki forced himself to his feet, obeying the order as quickly as he could, despite the pain in his legs and back.

hen they approached the door leading to the outside world, his pulse quickened. He shielded his eyes as the harsh light assaulted his eyes. The cold air felt so good on his skin. He sighed in relief. hen he looked over at Thanos who was watching him. "Thank you. I...am grateful for this." he said softly. Thanos just looked at him. "You should be." was all Thanos replied.

* * *

Thor turned the smooth, round piece of glass over in his hands. After all these years, he had still kept it hoping that Loki had kept his and they could talk through them.

'How foolish of me.' he thought sadly. "I hurt Loki that day. He most likely got rid of his as soon as he returned to the castle.." he said to himself. He smiled, thinking of all the conversations they used to have long after their mother had told the to go to bed. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice hi mother had entered the room until she paced her hand on his arm.

"Thor. What are you thinking about?" she asked wiping a tear from his cheek. "I was just..remembering how Loki and I would talk so much with these." he showed her the glass. "After you would tuck us in, we would talk through them. Bu after I...I ruined that with him.

"I'm pretty sure he threw his away. I never got another response from him." he said sadly. Frigga stared down at the object. "Thor, may I see that." she said. He gave it to her, unsure why she wanted it.

"Yes. This  _is_  familiar." she said, holding it up to the light. "What is it?" he asked. "I do not think Loki threw his away. I saw him playing with something like this when I watched him. Right before he attacked Midgard. He might still have it. This one might be able to be used to find him." she exclaimed. His eyes widened. "Of course! You are brilliant mother!" he exclaimed, and kissed her cheek.

She concentrated on getting the device to work, but nothing happened. "Perhaps more magic and is required." she suggested. He nodded hopefully, taking it from her.

Then they made their way back to her and Odin's chambers. The king is surprised at their sudden entrance. "What is this?" he demanded. "Father, we may be able to find Loki." Thor said. Odin looked at his son skeptically. "How?" he questioned. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up prematurely.

"Loki and I used these to communicate as children. Mother believes that Loki can be found using this scrying glass. But we both just tried and got no result. Mother said that we needed more magic or maybe something to amplify it." he explained. Odin nodded. "Are you positive that this is possible?" he asked. "I do not know." Frigga said uncertainly. "But at least we can try." Thor said.

"Alright. But...I do not think this will work." Odin said, leaving the room. Frigga looked up at her son."Well your father isn't very enthusiastic about this now is he?" she said. He nodded. "All that matters is that we find Loki...well hopefully." he said. Frigg nodded. "So do I."

* * *

It was the third time that Thanos had let him outside that week. He was content with that.

Now, Loki sat in his room, which was pleasant cold. He slid his hand up hs sleeve ad removed the small piece of glass he kept there. He didn't know why he had kept it. No, he did.

Part of his young self had hoped that Thor's face would suddenly appear one night on it and he would apologize for what he had done. Then they could return to the way it had been before, both of them talking way into th dead of night. Now, part of him wondered if he should have been the one to contact Thor first.

He stroked the surface of the glass, smiling to himself. He laid back, curling into a ball. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. But the growing warmth in his hand prevented that. He looked down at the glass.

'Thor...' he thought at first. He shook the thought from his head. "Thor would have forgotten how to use his if he had even kept it." he said quietly. But he stared down at the object in his hand, debating on whether or not he should look.


	14. Everything

Thor paced back and forth frantically. Odin had wanted to wait to try to contact Loki with the scrying stone. Thor so badly wished that he still remembered how he used to communicate with his brother so he could do it himself. When he heard someone on the other side of the door approaching, he straightened and stood next to it, waiting.

Odin looked down at him incredulously. "Thor, what are you doing standing there so early?" he asked. "I was waiting for you to awaken so that we may attempt to find Loki with the scrying stone." he answered. Odin sighed. "Of course. But your mother has decided that she should train you-or retrain- you to use it again." Thor stared at him, mouth wide open.

"What! B-but Loki...! He is out there somewhere possibly being tortured to death." he exclaimed. Odin held up his hand. "I do not think it necessary to teach you magic, but she insisted that since the stone is originally yours, it would be best if you were the one to use it. And since you have forgotten how, she must teach you again." he said. "But father-" "She is the Queen my son. One day you shall understand that a woman knows best."

Thor looked behind his father as Queen Frigga emerged from the room. "Hello Thor. You are up quite early." she commented. He nodded. "Father tells me that you wish to train me so that I may use the scrying stone." he sai unhappily. She nodded. "It would be best if you did." she said, her tone suggesting that her word was final. Thor just nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue.

"So when do we begin practicing?" he asked. Frigga smiled. "Give me an hour." she said. He nodded, returning to his room to wait.

* * *

Loki sat in the snow, basking in the lack of warmth. He looked up when he heard a commotion to his left. He stood, and followed the noise. There he saw an unnaturally small frost rabbit being attacked by three much larger, regular sized frost rabbits. The only thing that was saving the smaller animal was its speed. He glare at the larger animals and took a step forward.

Loki summoned a ball of fire and threw it so it landed next to one of the larger animals, startling it, its desired effect of getting its attention succeeding. Then they turned, snarling and hissing at him. He summoned another ball of fire as one leapt at him and then veered off its course of attack at the force of the heat. The others circled him, hissing at the other frost rabbit.

As another approached him, he hit it with a fireball. It let out a scream, hopping away. Seeing what had been done to their companion, the other larger frost rabbits followed him.

Loki knelt next to the smaller frost rabbit as it tried to limp around him. He reached out and pulled the injured animal onto his lap, stroking its hard, sharply ridged skin.

"You are just like me." he whispered. The animal looked up at him, then went back to chewing on the edge of his shirt. "Yes you are. You are smaller than all of your kind. I bet the ones who did this to you are your family, are they not?" he asked expectantly, gently lifting its leg and examining it.

He smiled when it began to lick his hand as he tore a piece off from the frayed edge of his shirt and used it to tie onto the frost rabbit's leg. The rabbits gnawing had already torn it almost all the way off anyway.

"You know what, I will keep you. I shall name you...Lítt Bjarn-dýr. Or maybe Lítt Bjǫrn for short. Do you like that Lítt Bjǫrn?" he asked. He thought the name suited the little rabbit, since the name meant little bear and the rabbit was little and looked a lot like a bear. Lítt Bjarn-dýr stretched up and licked the god's face as if in agreement, and Loki's smile grew. He almost forgot about the pain he endured on a day to day basis.

"I know I cannot take you inside the castle. Not yet at least. I shall return to you as often as I can to see you. Alright?" he said. The rabbit's whiskers twitched. Loki really hoped that the rabbit would come back so that he could continue to see him, and then eventually keep him.

* * *

"Lítt Bjǫrn! You came back." Loki cried happily. He pulled a few pieces of food from the package that he was carrying. Thanos was beginning to allow Loki small freedoms and he allowed him to stay outside for longer periods of time. They were long enough to require food.

Loki smiled as Lítt Bjarn-dýr sniffed at the food being held out to him, then ate from the god's hand. After, he shook himself and laid down on Loki's lap. Loki sat against a rock, allowing himself to relax for the first time in months. As he did so, he released the magic hiding his appearence. Lítt Bjarn-dýr looked up at him, placing his paws on Loki's chest.

"This is how I really look. See, I told you I am just like you. Cast out by my own kind because of my small size. Having no one. But I can promise you that you shall always have me Lítt Bjǫrn. You shall always have me." he closed his eyes, smiling as the rabbit curled up again.

* * *

After a week of training from his mother, Thor began to insist that he was able to use the scrying stone properly enough to try and contact Loki. After hours of arguing, Frigga finally relented when Thor told her that the longer they practiced, the more certain he was that Loki was becoming closer to death.

Odin cleared the throneroom, allowing those who wanted to stay to be able to. They all held their breaths as Thor began.

* * *

Loki continued to come back to visit Lítt Bjarn-dýr. The frost rabbit was content to just sit on his lap, being fed small pieces of fruit and bread and meat. In turn, the god was just as content to do the same.

While relaxing with his pet, he felt an increasing warmth on his arm. He frowned, thinking that Lítt Bjarn-dýr was urinating on him. 'No. That cannot be possible. The inhabitants of Jotunheim are all cold, even the animals, inside and out.' he thought. He reached under his sleeve and pulled out the scrying glass. He stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

The face of his brother stated back up at him, each shocked to see the other's face.

"Loki! It is you!" Thor cried out. "What has happened to you? Are you hurt? Where are you? Tell us." he demanded. Loki just looked down at him sadly. "I am afraid I cannot do that Thor." he said. Thor stared at him. "What are you saying Loki?"

Loki closed his eyes. "I must do this for Tony. You must understand Thor. I...I care for him." he said. Thor continued to look up at him, unable to say anything. Then Frigga stepped into view.

"Loki, you must tell us where you are. Tony...he is-" "Don't you dare tell me that Tony's life is not worth this. Not worth mine. It is my fault he is dying. I cannot let that happen. I...owe him." he hissed at her. She looked at him curiously. "And what do you owe him Loki?" she asked softly.

"Everything." he whispered.


	15. Innocents

Thor watched his mother, talking to his brother. He had never heard Loki say anything close to What he was saying now in his entire adult life. He was amazed at how much Loki thought he owed Tony. He himself hate wanted his brother to come home.

"How are you? You are not hurt are you?" Frigga asked. The god shook his head slowly. "No. I am...well enough." he replied slowly. She nodded, knowing he wasn't going to say much more about the matter.

As Thor watched the scene, Loki stiffened as someone called his name behind him. All of the color drained from his face.."Loki...What is it?" he asked. Loki shook his head. "I must go." he said quickly. Then the scrying glass went black.

* * *

Loki took a deep breath, and stood. It had been Thanos that had called his name and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to know what the Other would do if he found him this far from the castle.

Lítt Bjarn-dýr wriggled in his arms as Loki carried him over to a large mound of snow to hide him. "Lítt Bjǫrn, go. Come back in a few days." he ordered. The frost rabbit sniffed the air for a second then hopped off, seeming to understand Loki's words.

"Loki." Thanos said behind him. The god turned around slowly, looking at the ground. "Why are you out here so far from the castle?" he demanded, nostrils flaring. Loki's breath hitched when he felt something brush against his leg. Lítt Bjarn-dýr stood on his hind legs, leaning against him.

"What is that thing doing?" Thanos demanded. Loki glanced at him before leaning down and picking the frost rabbit up. "His name is Lítt Bjarn-dýr." he said quietly. Thanos stared at him as if he had just grown ten heads. "It means little bear. I named him that because he looks like one."

"He is your...pet?" he said. Loki nodded slowly, holding him tightly to his body. "I-I wanted to keep him." he said. Thanos sighed, frowning. "If you bring him into the castle, he better not shit on anything or I'll give him to the cooks." he said. Loki stared after him, in shock.

Thanos was going to let him keep Lítt Bjarn-dýr. He'd been sure that he was going to kill him the moment he saw him. But he couldn't let the Other know about him. It would give him an advantage over the god that he just didn't want.

"Will you tell him?" Loki said. Thanos turned to look at him. "I don't think heel be interested in your petty pleasures. There are more important things than a tiny frost rabbit." he snarled. "And by the way. The Other wishes to see you."

* * *

Loki stared at the Other until he finally spoke. "I have been working on something Loki." he said. Loki waited for him to continue, knowing that not doing result in severe punishment.

"I have created something new. Something that will be so powerful, when combined with the tessaract, it will be the most indestructible weapon in any realm. I just need one thing before I connect it to the tessaract when I get it." he said. Loki took a breath, and spoke.

"What do you need?" he asked. The Other smiled. "I need you. Or more specifically...your magic." he said. Loki nodded. "I can supply that." he said. The Other turned to him, still smiling. "I am afraid you do not understand." Loki nodded. "I don't see what I am not getting." he said quietly.

"I need your magic. Taken directly from your body. It will be a painful process I assure you." he promised. Loki shook his head. "I do not think something like that is possible. To take one's magic directly from the body and expect them to survive is...it is impossible." he said. As he looked into the Other's eyes, he realized what he was saying.

"No..." he said. The Other's eyes narrowed under his hood. "If I remember correctly, it is I who makes the decisions. Not you." he snapped. Loki shut ho's mouth and bit his tongue. "Yes." he said. The Other nodded. "Now, you must do this willingly, or it will not work. Are you willing Trickster?" he asked. The god said nothing, staring at the floor.

"I see. Well, let's see how you feel tomorrow then." he said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Thor paced back and forth across the throne room, wondering how important Tony Stark was to Loki for him to risk his life for him. Frigga watched him, worried. Not about his health or state of mind, but about him going off and trying to find Loki on his own as he had been ready to do originally.

He stopped suddenly. "Could you tell anything from his surroundings?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Thor, even if we did know where he was, we should leave him for the moment." she advised. He turned.

"How can you say that?" he demanded. "Did you not hear him? How he begged us not to try to find him and how he dis not tell us his location? What if whoever he is with discovers he is communicating with us and kills him? Or worse?" she asked. He looked down. He hadn't thought of that being a reason.

"And I also that it best if we keep the contact with him using the glass as least as possible." she said. He bit his lip and nodded. "Alright mother. I shall do as you ask. For Loki's sake."

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, indian style as he waited for the Other, thinking about his promise. ' "Well, let's see how you feel tomorrow then." ' he had said. The god hadn't slept at all that night, not wanting to be caught by surprise. His head jerked up as the door opened, and the Other stepped into the room, two of Thanos' servants behind him. Loki stared at Islis, who was smiling just as wide as the man leading him.

"Well I was not expecting you to be awake this early." he said. Loki glared at him. "No, I suppose you weren't." he said quietly. The Other frowned. "Tsk tsk tsk. How rude. I assume you remember my plan? Have you changed your mind?" he asked. "I have most certainly not. I like living much more than my...urge to please you." he said. The Other nodded. "I thought you would say that. So, I have decided to create another option." he said.

"And what is this third option?" Loki asked carefully. The Other smiled. "My weapon requires energy. So if you will not give it to me, then I shall take it from somewhere else." he gestured to the servants standing behind him and Islis and the other servant left the room. They returned a minute later, each holding the hand of a child, a boy and a girl. Loki estimated that they couldn't be older than five or six. He looked at the Other curiously.

"Choose." the Other said simply. "Choose what?" the god asked. The Other pointed. "Choose one. The boy or the girl." he said. "Why? hat will happen?" Loki asked. The other smiled. "I told you I need energy to operate my weapon. One of them shall have to take your place." he said. He watched as Loki's eyes widened. "You don't mean to..." "I told you I needed energy. I  _will_  get it one way or another. Now choose" he said.

Loki shook his head. "No. I cannot do that. I will not...cannot." he said. The Other sighed. "Fine. Bring them here. I shall decide for you." Loki watched as he drew a long knife from his sleeve. "What are you doing? They are children!" Loki cried. "You have given me no other choice, Trickster." The girl stated to scream when she saw what was happening.

Tears fell from Loki's eyes as The Other drew the blade across the small boy's throat. Blood flowed down his chest, and raspy choking sounds began to come from his open throat. The little girl continued to scream, kicking and biting as The Other came toward her, leaving the boy twitching on the floor.

"Stop! Please!" Loki sobbed, grabbing the Other's sleeve. The man hissed at him, pushing him back. "This was your choice Trickster. Only yours." he said as he slit the girl's throat. Her screaming stopped, replaced with wheezing gasps.

"Tomorrow I will ask you again. If I receive the same answer, you will have the same result." He wiped the blade off on a clean part of the now dead girl's dress. At his nod, the servants dragged the bodies from the room, leaving a long trail of blood.

Loki stared at the blood on the floor for he rest of the night. And then when it got too dark to see, he stared at the area until morning.

* * *

Jane leaned over the table, staring intently at the molecules on the microscope. When Darcy came in, she looked on, silently laughing at the state of her hair. It was frizzy and dry, standing all over the scientist's head in odd points and tangles.

"You look terrible." she commented, filling her mouth with another spoon of coco puffs. Jane glared at her. "Well thank you, but I've been working my as off over here while you sit around and eat shit like a fucking elephant." she snapped. Darcy raised an eyebrow at her language. "Well someone's time of the month is here." she said. "And I can eat as much as I want and not gain an ounce. I'm gonna take advantage of that for as long as I can." she said.

"Well at least you can help me a little." Jane growled. Darcy sighed. "Well I mean if you'd let me  _do_  something then I'd be helping. But you're just hogging all of the work. At least give me a crack at that scepter Thor brought over two days. It's power has got to be less complicated than the tessaract. I'm sure I can handle that. Please?" she said. Jane shook her head. "We've got to focus on the tessaract right now." she said.

"Come ooonnn! Pleeeeaaaase? It's just sitting there." she urged. Jane sighed. "Fine. Take it. But don't touch it directly." Jane said. Darcy nodded. After she pulled on a pair of gloves she took the staff out of the case.

After a while, Darcy had a thought. "You know, this thing makes me wanna know how big Loki's" "Darcy!" Jane hissed. The woman just shrugged. "Don't tell me you never wonder about Thor. I mean...look at how big  _he_  is. And that's his natural size. No steroids or anything!" she exclaimed. Jane turned back to her work, a blush creeping onto her face.

"That is inappropriate." she said. Darcy just smiled. "Oh I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. The children killing part was horrible. I didn't really want to write it like that, but I needed something to give Loki a little push and become more...submissive I guess is the right word. BTW Lítt Bjarn-dýr/Lítt Bjǫrn means 'little bear' in Old Norse. That's right. Teaching myself Old Norse now. Whaaaaat!
> 
> SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS START HERE. AGAIN DON'T READ IF YOU ARE THE TYPE THAT HATES SPOILERS!
> 
> Anyway, fair warning: this will happen again! Sorry! I don't really think Loki would break that easily after seeing just two children getting killed. And it will probably just get a bit more gruesome. Apologies in advance.


	16. Breaking Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter. I am just as eager for the children killing part to be over as you are.
> 
> By the way, I've been looking for this story. I'm pretty sure I saw it over on FFN but didn't save it. Not sure if I imagined it or not but the summary was about Loki being a frost giant and Laufey finding him an unworthy son/frost giant and his other bros being found as worthy mates and no one wanting to marry/mate with Loki. Then another frost giant sees Loki one day and wants to be with him.
> 
> Not sure if I imagined seeing it or it got taken down or somthing over there but I'd be happy if someone (ANYONE) would comment me or send me something (ANYTHING on what the title is and/or the author please. Dying to read it if it is real and not a figment of my overactive imagination.
> 
> No one over on FFN responded. *SIGH* Maybe I'll get some results over here.
> 
> DYING TO READ!

Loki didn't move when the door to his room opened. He continued to stare at the stain of red on the floor. The Other smiled at this.

"Where did they come from?" Loki asked, still staring. "Who?" the Other asked. Loki tore hs gaze away from the floor, forcing himself to look directly into his eyes. "The children." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The Other smiled, looking at the men behind him. "That is not important." he said. "Now are you ready?" he asked. "Or must I make you choose? Or must I choose for you again?" he said. Loki hid his face in his hands.

"I don't...want them to die. I don't kill children...I never have." he said. The Other sighed. "Come with me." he ordered. Loki shoo his head. "I can't...I don't want anymore of them to die. But I don't want to die myself..." he said. The Other stared down at him. "I said come." he growled. Loki resisted slightly when the Other ordered the men to grab him. Loki winced as he was roughly pulled to his feet. "Please don't..." he begged. The Other ignored him.

They made their way down to the dungeons. Thanos stood over i a corner, watching as they entered. When Loki saw the two children sitting on the floor tossing a ball around to each other, and the hundreds of others being kept in the cells, he lost it.

"No! Please don't!" he cried. "You are still allowed to choose. You or them." he said. Loki shook his head. "I can't." he said, on the verge of crying. The Other nodded. "Alright then. Bring them." he said to Thanos. The man nodded, pulling them toward them. "You can still choose." The Other offered. "There must be another way." the god sobbed.

"Do you know how many children it would take to power my weapon for one week?" he asked. Loki turned his head away. He didn't want to know. The Other smiled. "Two thousand, three-hundred and eighty-four." he answered. "And that's just counting the children that can use magic. But you," he knelt in front of the god.

"You could just end all of their suffering now and allow me to do what must be done. Your magic could power my machine for centuries. And there would still be some energy left over to repeat the process perhaps...ten times over." Loki's shoulders shook as he trembled, trying to move away.

"Please don't." he begged again. The Other just smiled, taking a knife from a table that had been moved into the room.

* * *

Odin was surprised when he was told that Njord wanted to see him. When he asked if he could wait until the next day, the answer was negative. When the Vanir entered the throne room, he did not look happy. Odin hadn't seen the god in a while and saw no reason as to why he was here now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure King Njord?" he asked. "My visit is not meant to cause pleasure Odin. I am here to discuss a serious matter with you. And I would ask that it be discussed in private." he said. Odin nodded. Please leave us." he ordered the men and women sitting in the room. After they were alone, Odin motioned for Njord to speak.

"Our children are disappearing." he said. The Allfather leaned forward at this. "What are you saying? Do you think we took them?" he asked. Njord shook his head. "I am not accusing anyone of anything. All I know is that the children of the Vanir are disappearing by the hundreds each day." he said, starting to pace back and forth.

"I am sorry to hear that King Njord, but I have my own problems at te moment. Perhaps you have not heard but the threat of Thanos and his allies are still upon us." Odin said. "I did not expect you to discard your own problems, bu I just wanted to inform you of what is going on in Vanaheim. And if you should come across anything that may help us, I would be...happy if you would tell me about it." he bowed his head slightly and turned, going the way he came.

Odin looked over at the guards at the door. "Bring me Heimdal." he ordered. "One of them nodded and went off, returning with the Watcher. "You summoned me?" he said. Odin nodded. "Njord just left here, telling me of children that have vanished from his realm. I want you to watch Vanaheim. Try to see where the children are being taken." he said. Heimdal nodded, going back to his post.

* * *

Loki sobbed as the little girl was positioned on the table, her hands and feet strapped down. "You can still choose Loki." Thanos said. He backed away when the Other hissed at him.

"Come on Trickster. Make this easier on yourself. The procedure may not even kill you." the Other said. Then he smiled. "But then again, it might." he said. Loki pulled at the ropes binding his hands to the bars of a cell. "Please. Let her go. Let them all go." the god begged. The Other just smiled, shaking his head.

"You know, I've decided to use four today." he smiled at Loki's reaction. "Yes. I think that is best. Every day that passes, I will add on two more children. I must find a way to get rid of the rest don't I?" he asked. "You have your choices. I will stop chosing for you once you choose or yourself."

The girl screamed as the the knife touched her skin, going through bone. The finger fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Look at the pain you cause her." the Other ordered. The god tried to turn away, but Thanos directed his head back to the scene of torture.

"Just think, Trickster. Tomorrow, your resistance shall cost eight children their lives." he said, taking another finger.

After it was over, he slit her throat, just like the first two children. Then he moved on to the next three, repeating the same process he had done with the girl.

By the time he was done, there was a steadily growing river of blood making its way to Loki. He no longer noticed the cuts, burns and bruises on his skin. His own pain no longer mattered. He could still hear their screams echoing in his mind as the Other leaned down in front of him.

"You're only making it harder on yourself. Just give in. It is so much easier that way. For both of us." Loki raised his eyes to the other man's face, his gaze unsteady.

"I still need the antidote." he croaked out, his voice hoarse from screaming. The Other frowned. "For that mortal? I do not understand your interest in him. He is nothing to me. I am a higher being than he. His kind should worship me." he snarled. Loki smiled weakly. "You are wrong. He is stronger than you think. And smarter too. Without him, he and his teammates would have lost their battle against the Chitauri and myself. He is like none other."

The Other looked down at him thoughtfully. "If I were to allow this mortal to have the antidote, what would you be willing to give me?" he asked expectantly. Loki smiled sadly. "What you want." he said.

* * *

Jane stared at Darcy. "What are you doing?" she asked. The dark haired woman looked up at her and smiled innocently. "Remember when I said I studying the scepter would be beneficial? Well I was right. Ha! In your face you buzz kill." she said triumphantly. Jane came over to her and looked at her work.

"See. The staff is just like the Tessaract. Only smaller. It's like a little mini baby Tessaract." Jane stared at her. "Well aside from the fact that I sort of already figured that out, good work. But are we any closer to making that weapon?" she asked. "Well I was thinking that we could just make a huge one of these, slap a ribbon on it and give it to Gods Among Us. But then it might not be as effective since we don't know what it's made of." she said. Jane sighed.

"Let's just keep working." the astrophysicist said. Darcy saluted her. "Yes, sir...I mean ma'am."


	17. Breaking Point

He didn't look up when he entered the room. He had no reason to. This was routine now. He figured he might as well enjoy it now since this might be the last day of his life.

Loki shuddered as Thanos ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't..." he whispered as he felt the hand glide down his face, pulling at his tunic. The plea was ignored as he knew it would be, the garment being pulled over his head. Loki resisted weakly as his pants were removed.

"Please..." he begged again as Thanos rolled him onto his stomach. He closed his eyes, tears springing to them as he felt something nudging at his anus.

He forced himself to relax, to enjoy it while he could. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out from the pain, trying not to show how much this hurt him. And then Thanos stopped to lean down close to his ear.

"I do not do this because I enjoy it, Loki. I do this because I must."

* * *

Thor stood in his brother's chambers, staring at the walls. It felt so empty without its usual green eyed inhabitant. The thunder god smiled sadly as he picked up a book from the book shelf. He flipped through it, the words scrawled across the pages foreign to him. He turned when he heard someone enter the room.

"Father..." Thor began. Odin held up his hand, shaking his head. He crossed to the other side of the room, approaching a sword Thor hadn't noticed before.

"I remember when I gave this to him. It was the only gift I ever gave him." he said sadly. Thor watched as the Allfather attempted to pick the weapon up. He staggered back as a shock raced up his arm. "Father!" Thor cried in alarm. Odin waved him away. "I am alright. The protection spell was just unexpected." he said. Thor nodded, stepping back.

"I never knew you gave him...that." he said. He had been about to say  _anything_ , but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Odin looked at him silently, knowing what he meant. He nodded.

"I know what you meant Thor. It is true that I have never done much to show that I love him these past few centuries, but I do." he said with tears in his eyes. His voice wavered, hoping that hs son would believe him. Thor looked on, suddenly seeing how exhausted, how weary his father was.

"Father...I know. I know that you have aways loved Loki. Even if he did think you favored me over him." he said. Odin stared at his son, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. "I did." he whispered, breathing heavily as he placed a hand on the wall to support himself. "I still do." he gasped, slipping to the floor.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed in alarm, rushing forward. Odin looked up at him, eyes fogged. "Find him Thor. Tell him that I am sorry for what I have done. And tell him that I want him to forgive me."

"Father!" Thor cried as Odin closed his eyes. "Guards! Guards come quickly!" he yelled over his shoulder. Four men rushed into the room at the shouts. They looked down at their unconscious king. "What happened?" one asked as the other two examined him. The last left the room, presumably to got a healer.

"I do not know. I think he got over excited and fell into the Odinsleep...again. I-I have never seen it happen this close together before." he told them. The guard returned with the healer, and the robed woman knelt to look a Odin.

When she looked up, her brow was furrowed in worry. "Come. Quickly." she ordered as the men lifted Odin. Thor looked after them, knowing that if he lost his father to this, he would blame himself.

* * *

Loki stroked Lítt Bjǫrn's skin, staring out from the cave at the falling snow. He held he scrying glass in his hand, feeling the familiar uncomfortable warmth as it activated. He was greeted by Thor's face, lighting up at the sight of his brother. They had only talked using the scrying glass a few times to Thor's disappointment.

Loki hadn't bothered to change the color of his skin. If a rescue attempt was going to be made, he knew they would be too late if Thor was smart enough to realize why his skin was blue and where he was.

"Loki! It has been months since we have spoken. How are you?" he asked. Loki looked down at Lítt Bjǫrn. "I am fine Thor." he said quietly. Thor studied him, noticing the bruises that stood out on his now blue skin.

"You...do not look fine brother. I wish for you to come home. I worry for you." he said. Loki smiled sadly. "Soon Thor...if they send me back to Asgard when they are finished with me. Perhaps they won't. Maybe they shall bury me here." he continued.

Thor stared at him, not liking his dejected tone. "Loki...what do you mean 'send you back'?" he asked worriedly. Loki sighed, bringing Lítt Bjǫrn up to his chest. "This is Lítt Bjarn-dýr, but you can just call him Lítt Bjǫrn." he said. Thor nodded slowly.

"I want you to watch over him in my absence. I will send him to Hel, and then she can give him to you. She's never been good with pets. They've all died for some reason. Make sure you take him to the mountains. It's cooler there so he should be comfortable." Loki said.

Thor looked at their mother. "Loki?" she said, stepping forward. Her younger son looked up at the sound of her voice. "Mother, I had no idea you were...listening." he said. She nodded. "What are you planning to do Loki?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"I must do what has to be done." he answered. Thor's eyes widened. "Father...he says he wishes for you to forgive him. For what he has done in the past he said. He showed me the sword he gave you. He never knew you kept it." Thor said quickly. Loki's words and demeanor unsettled him.

Loki smiled. "I did. It was his only gift to me." he said quietly. "Keep it safe for me Thor." his voice was barely above a whisper and Thor almost didn't hear him. Then the glass cleared again and Loki was gone.

Thor looked over at his mother. "They've done something to him. He spoke as if it ws the last time he would do so." he told her. "If only we knew where he was. We could send an army to take him." the god said. Frigga nodded. "He's on Jotunheim." she said. He stared at her. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"His pet, Thor. It was a frost rabbit. Anywhere else and it would have died. And his skin was blue." she finished. "Of course. Why did I not see it sooner. But, his skin hadn't been blue the last few times we had talked. We must tell Heimdal!" he exclaimed. "I already sent someone to tell him." she said. He nodded in relief.

* * *

Loki stood, holding Lítt Bjǫrn to his chest. Then he concentrated, teleporting the frost rabbit to Helheim. He staggered back from the amount of magic he'd had to use. He had known that the Other had used methods to block his magic and using it now almost damaged his restrained reserves. But he wasn't done yet. He still had one more thing to get. When he returned to the castle, the Other turned, expecting him to speak and he did.

"I'll do it. But you must give me the antidote first." he said. Thanos stared at him, his expression completely opposite from the Other, who was smiling widely. He frowned at the last part of Loki's sentence. Then he smiled again.

"How are you expecting to get it to your little...friend?" he asked. Loki glared at him. "That is none of your concern. Just give it to me." he hissed. The Other growled at his tone. "Who do you think you are speaking to Trickster?" he asked. Loki ground his teeth together and took a deep breath. "I apologize. The fact that I may not survive the rest of the day is quite...stressful." he said. The Other eyed him as he stood. "Wait here." he ordered, leaving the room.

He returned minutes later, carrying a vial of white liquid in his palm. He smiled at Loki's eagerness, holding it away from the god when he reached for it. "Patience, patience." he crooned. Loki nodded, returning his hands to his sides and straightening. When he was finally handed the precious concoction, he held it to his chest, fist closed tightly around it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. In a flash of green, his hand was empty and he collapsed to the floor. The Other stared at him, hiding his surprise.

"Do what you must Other. My task is done and I am no longer needed except for what your cruel visions have for me." The Other nodded. "Good that you think that. Tell me something Loki. Do you fear death?" Loki shook his head. "Well you are correct to say so. There are much worse things. Much worse. One of which you are about to endure."

* * *

Hel stared at the trembling creature sitting at her feet. She looked over at Thor. "What is... _it_  doing here?" she asked. He didn't look at her as he wrapped the frost rabbit in a cloak before picking him up. Immediately, it hardened from frost.

"Loki sent him. So that I can take him back to Asgard and...care for him." Frigga had already told him that Loki most likely planning on returning. He had cried that night, not wanting it to be true.


	18. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in such a long while. Computer ban is finally up. YAY! ENJOY!

Hel studied the man laying in front of her. It had been three days since she had given him the antidote and nothing had changed. He was still pale white and thin.

'It would be a pity for him to die now. But perhaps father can visit him here...if he doesn't end up here himself.' she thought. 'Then again...if they both die then they'll be together.'

She watched him for a bit longer before turning away. "Perhaps tomorrow then." she told herself.

* * *

Thor paced back and forth, wishing his father would wake up. His mother had forbidden him to enter Jotunheim again in fear of his presence being taken the wrong way and starting a war which Asgard couldn't afford at the moment.

He sat down at the foot of the bed and placed his hand over his father's. "What can we do?" he asked quietly. "What action must we take that is the best for the realm?" He watched Odin lay there unmoving. He knew what his father would say. And none of his words were what Thor wanted to hear.

* * *

He didn't fight as he was pushed onto the table. He closed his mind as he felt straps clamp down on his arms and legs. He held his breath when one was drawn across his head and neck. And he closed his eyes when the Other stepped into his line of vision.

"Are you ready Trickster?" he asked. Loki didn't answer and supressed a shudder when he felt a finger caress his face. What he rally wanted to do was bite it off, but he didn't want the taste of the Other's tainted blood in his mouth as part of his last moments. The Other let out a small chuckle.

"Where do you think you will go after this?" he asked. "Valhalla or Helheim? I know you only go to Valhalla when you die in battle, but maybe this is a battle for you. Sadly I do not care." He leaned away from the god still smiling. "If you had given me what I wanted in the first place, then perhaps this wouldn't need to be done. Well...maybe it would have, but it probably would have been much later than this."

"Just do it." Loki growled, opening his eyes to glare at him. The Other smiled. "Of course. I am eager to be rid of you as much as you are of me." he said walking over to a machine. Loki watched him, wanting to see the reason for his death so he could remember it wherever he went.

If he was lucky, he'd go to Helheim and be able to warn Thor about the weapon. And he'd be able to see his children as much as he wanted then, instead of avoiding them so Odin wouldn't bother them because of who their father was, fearing a conspiracy of some sort.

He tensed when he felt a hand being placed on his chest. He looked at Thanos standing over him. Loki smiled at him.

"Will you enjoy this? Watching him drain my magic? Killing me?" he asked. Thanos didn't answer him and turned away.

When the Other approached him again, he was holding eight long needles connected to long tubes which were connected to the machine. They were unusual, unlike anything Loki had ever seen. They were also thicker than regular needles. He held his breath as the first was placed against his skin. The god ignored the pain, telling himself it would all be over soon.

When they were all in place, four on each side of his chest and abdomen, he relaxed a bit. The Other made his way back over to the machine, watching him. Then he pressed a small button and waited as dark liquid flowed through the four tubes on his side.

Loki had promised himself when he was younger that he would not show any emotion when his death came. That he would not scream no matter how painful it was.

When the liquid reached him and entered his body, it felt as if something was being pushed inside of him. Gently at first. Then the pressure increased. It felt like something was being torn away inside.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Jane smiled as the results finally appeared on the screen. The power levels looked stable enough, but she wanted to be sure. As she reached over to type some commands into the keyboard, there was a crash of thunder and Thor stepped into the room through the window they had left open for him for when he visited.

Usually it was left open anyway to vent some of the heat from the weapon out of the room, but after the god had broken the window a few times when he visited unexpectedly it was just left open.

"How fares the progress of the weapon?" he asked. Jane looked over her shoulder at him. "It's fine. Just have to make sure its stable enough to use." she replied. He nodded and began to slowly pace the room.

"How much longer until you think it is ready?" he asked. "A few months I think." the astrophysicist said. His eyes widened. "That long?" he said tiredly. She nodded. "For some reason a few of these chemicals aren't mixing well. Hence the stability tests. And I think I might need something else too." she explained. After she described to him what she thought might stabilize the weapon, he nodded. "I will get you what is needed." he said.

"I shall take my leave then Lady Jane." He nodded to Darcy and flew out the window. When Jane looked at the other woman, she gave her a look that dared her to say something. "Hey. I just thought that he seemed kinda stressed." she said.

* * *

He couldn't move. The pain racing through his body made it hurt to even breathe. He tried to stop for a moment, easing the pain slightly but when the need to breathe overcame the desire to lessen the agony, he gave in. As a result the pain increased in him to an unbearable point then faded after a few seconds.

As he lay there, allowing his mind to finally wander to release himself of the pain of keeping it under control, a memory floated to the surface that both eased and sharpened the pain. He remembered the day his mother had reprimanded him as a child for wanting to give some of his magic to a small animal that had been hurt and helpless so it could protect itself later on when he wasn't around.

' "Loki you must never do that. It is the first thing young magic users are taught. I know now I should have taught you the same thing as soon as I knew you had the ability to do magic to prevent this. If I had not been here..." ' She had paused to gather herself before speaking again.

' "Giving magic away is dangerous and can hurt you very badly. Do you understand this?" He had nodded slowly, taking in her words carefully as he always had even when she believed he hadn't.

A tear escaped him at the memory. When he had gotten older, right before the war when he had discovered this true heritage, he had cursed her, hurt her with his words. And he knew now that he would never see her again to make up for them.

* * *

The Other watched the god's struggle, and the tears, smiling. He looked over at Thanos who watched from the shadows.

"Don't worry Thanos. When I am finished...you can still have the body after." His smile widened at the look of pure horror on his partner's face and he threw his head back and laughed when the man left the room in a rush, retching.

He turned back to the container still smiling as he watched the green and black energy fill it. He moved to lean over the god, looking into his eyes.

His pupils were dilated so much that the black covered the green almost entirely. He studied the unhealthy looking pale white skin and the black veins that branched out across it from the black liquid forcing the magic out of the body in front of him.

He had thought the god would be dead by now. He had hoped. But now he saw that he might not be rid of the Trickster god so easily. He would have to come up with another use for the him if he survived.

* * *

Frigga watched her son pace back and forth across the room restlessly. When he had returned from his visit to Midgard he had seemed even more exhausted than usual. She worried for him since he had not been sleeping well. She suspected he hadn't slept at all since Loki's absence, but she knew he would never admit it so she never asked. But now she felt she had to do something.

"Thor stop." she said softly. He did and inclined his head to her voice. When she stood, he turned to her. She pulled his head onto her chest. As a child, when he had heard her heartbeat it had calmed his fears. She found it still worked, but now only in extreme situations.

With Loki, she had always laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. When he became an adult, he had insisted that it didn't work anymore but more often than not she had visited his room when he'd had nightmares and done the calming ritual and he had relaxed. Sometimes he had even been awake for some of the visits and had not fought her.

She had always known that in ways of the mind Loki was stronger than Thor and more fragile in ways of the heart. Now both of her sons were being forced to face what they were weak in and she told herself she had to do something to help them both.

When Thor moved to straighten up she held his face and looked into his eyes. The normally clear blue orbs were still slightly clouded, but seemed much more focused.

"Everything will be fine Thor. Soon...everything will be the way it was." she assured him.

* * *

The Other stared at the last trickling remnants of flickering magic being sucked into his weapon. He placed a hand on the god's neck. There was still a faint pulse. Each beat was about ten seconds apart.

'Impossible!' he thought. Loki should have been dead, but he wasn't. At least not yet. He turned away with a huff. When the process was done he disconnected the needles and tubes from the body on the table and watched the black liquid oozing from the flesh. He continued to stare at him for a moment longer, trying to decide what to do. Then he called in some servants.

"Get him out of my sight. Take him to his room if you must. And get someone to clean this up." he snapped and pushed past them. Islis looked at the body lying on the table with sadness. He had liked Loki. He had been the first person to touch and treat him with at least some aspect of kindness. With a sigh he and the others lifted him from the table and carried him to his room. He sent the other servants back down to clean the room while he stayed with the god.

Then he called in a wash basin and cloth and began wiping the black liquid off of his skin. It was the least he could do at the moment. The last kindness he could offer.

* * *

Thanos stood on the balcony, his knuckles white from gripping the banister so tightly. He couldn't even begin to describe the way he had felt when the Other had offered him Loki's dying body. He hadn't agreed to or with what the Other had done, but he couldn't do anything about it without going against his authority.

He watched the Other emerge from the lower levels of the castle, followed shortly after by Islis and a few other servants carrying the god's limp body. He waited until the Other had gone to another part of the castle in the opposite direction of Loki before he moved.

He followed them up to Loki's room and snarled at the servants who came out. He noticed that their numbers were one short and he entered the room to investigate.

He stared at Islis wiping the black fluid from the unusually pale skin. The man looked up at him nervously. "What are you doing?" he asked. Islis put the cloth down and backed away.

"I was just...he's dying isn't he?" he said. Thanos looked at Loki lying on the bed and then back at him. "It looks like it." Islis nodded and picked up the cloth again. "I just thought I might clean him up before...it happened." he said slowly. Thanos nodded.

"You don't have to." he told him. "I'll do it." he added when the servant began to shake his head. "Oh. Ok." was all he said. He placed the cloth back in the basin and left the room.

Thanos stared down at Loki once again. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the blue, black veined lids uncover the emerald-green eyes. "Loki? Can you hear me?" he asked hopefully. The god stared blankly at him and said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke. Or at least he tried to. All that came out as a rasping choked sound.

"Shhh. It's aright. The Other is done with you." he said quietly. At the mention of the name Loki tensed, whimpering as his movements caused him even more pain.

As he ran the wet cloth over his body, Thanos kept his actions as gentle as possible. He didn't know what kind of chemical the Other had used to do this and it worried him. But he pressed as much fluid as he could out of the wounds. When he had gotten out as much as he could, he had two full basins of the black liquid at his feet. That much, even more was still flowing through Loki's veins.

All he could do now was wait. And hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. Now here's my fangirl moment. OMG OMG OMG THERE"S GONNA BE A THOR 3! Thor: Ragnarök. Loki is definitely going to be in it. I mean he has to be. You can't have a Ragnarök without Loki who is the cause of it. *calms self* Sorry. I'm CRAZY about Loki. And Tom Hiddleston too if you haven't already guessed that. Sadly a friend of mine doesn't see the reason for my attraction to him. Curse her. When I called her a mewling quim she was like O_O?...What? *giggle* Lol.
> 
> And Thanos may seem bipolar with the conflicting feelings but...oh well.


	19. Bitter Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaaha I remember when I first wrote this chapter months ago. Kept coming over here and reading kinky Loki fanfiction. Kept getting distracted and not posting chapters regularly. Lol. Curse you ao3 for being so enticing.

Hel smiled as the man lying in front of her moved again. "Hello Anthony Stark." she said as he opened his eyes. He turned to look at her. She expected him to cringe at her appearance, to look away even. But he didn't. He looked her in the eye when he spoke.

"Where am I?" he asked. She smiled as he struggled to sit up, failing miserably. "This is the realm of Helheim. I understand that you are from Midgard? As you can see, our worlds are very different." She stood and conjured a large pillow and placed it behind him to support his back. "Thanks." he mumbled. "So basically...I've died and gone to hell. Great. That's just great." he huffed. She smiled again. "Well I assure you Anthony, this hell is a better place than you think." He looked over at her suddenly realizing she reminded him of someone.

"Wait...who are you?" he asked. "I am Hel, queen of this land. You could say that I am Queen of the Dead." she said. He studied her and then frowned. "How did I get here?" The woman shook her head, smiling. As she did so a piece of skin fell from her neck. Tony stared at it for a moment then looked back at her. "Sorry. This happens sometimes." he nodded. "Just gonna pretend I didn't see that." He whistled nervously.

"Sooo...how long have I been out?" he asked trying to change the subject. She hesitated a bit. It was the only piece of real emotion he had seen her express. "How long?" he asked again. "Several months." she answered. His nails suddenly became interesting.

"Who brought me here?" he asked without looking up. "My father of course." she said. He struggled to remember what he knew about Norse Mythology. He knew practically nothing since he had never paid attention to that particular subject in college. He'd just taken it to get credit and gotten the girls in his class to do his work for him since he had no interest in it at all. Not that he had needed them to. He just hadn't felt it was worth his time to do.

He stopped since he knew he wouldn't be able to remember and his head was starting to hurt from the effort. "Who is your father exactly?" he asked sheepishly. "Loki." she answered calmly. "Loki bought me here?" he exclaimed.

"Yes." she said. "He cares for you Anthony. He has sacrificed everything for you to get the antidote to the poison that would have killed you." He looked at her. "I care for him too. But...where is he?" Tony said. She said nothing. "Where is he?" the man asked again, a bit harsher this time. She lifted her head to look at him. "He has sacrificed everything for you Anthony." she said again.

"Is he still alive?" he asked. "Yes. He is not here or in Valhalla so yes." she answered. He leaned back, trembling. "Where's Loki?" he asked tiredly. "In Jotunheim. Or at least that is what I have been told."

"Then why hasn't someone gone to bring him back? Has anyone gone?" he asked. She shook her head. "No one has gone. He...did not plan on returning from retrieving the antidote. Not-." she broke off, seeing how stressed he was becoming. "Not what?" he demanded. She stood and paced the length of the room. "Tell me." he growled. "I do not think he planned on coming back...alive."

His eyes widened. Tony was speechless. He stared at her, tears stinging his eyes. "I am sorry Anthony...but I know my father. He does everything for a reason."

* * *

Thor smiled as he looked down at Lítt Bjarn-dýr nibbling a piece of frosted grass. "I think I am beginning to see why my brother liked...likes you so much." He knelt and ran the tips of his fingers over the rabbit's back. The small animal jumped when he cursed as the frostbite set in. He sucked on the injured digits, smiling. "I forget Lítt Bjorn, of your origin." he said quietly.

He turned his head to the sudden sound behind him. He saw a guard on a horse racing toward him.

"Prince Thor. I was sent to inform you that your father has awoken and he wishes to speak with you." he said. The god nodded and grabbed his hammer from where he had placed it. He looked down at the frost rabbit. "Will you return him to his home? It is just over there." he said. The guard nodded. "But do not touch him. He...stings." He held up his darkened fingers with a chuckle.

When he returned to the castle, Frigga stood waiting for him. "Thor. Your father is awake." she said. He nodded and they walked to the room together.

The Allfather was sitting up on the bed, drinking a healing potion when they entered. "Thor, what is your mother talking about? Have you found Loki yet?" he asked. Thor looked at his mother. "You did not tell him?" he asked. "I could not. I _know_ he is still out there." she said. He nodded and turned to look at his father.

"I am not certain but there is a chance that Loki may be...dead." he said quietly. Odin stared at him.

" _May be dead_? You are not certain?" he exclaimed. Thor shook his head. "We have not found anything. But we discovered that he is in Jotunheim. At least he was when I last spoke to him. I wished to go there and get him but mother forbade it. I see now that would have been a poor decision. One that could have possibly caused war with the Jotuns." he confessed. Odin nodded.

"A wise choice to listen to your mother." he said. "Has there been any other sign of Loki?" he asked. Thor shook his head. "No. But when we last spoke he sounded...like he was giving up. He told me goodbye. And he gave me his pet to care for."

Thor lunged forward when his father moved to throw the covers back. "Father, you should rest a bit more. You said you always feel a bit off after the Odinsleep." he said. Odin waved his hand at him. "If you are going to stand there then help me up. If not, then leave. There is still the threat of war with Thanos that must be prepared for and taken care of." he said. Thor helped him to his feet as he spoke.

"Jane and her friend are doing well with the weapon. They say they require another month or so to perfect it." he said. Odin grunted.

"We may not _have_ a month." he snapped.

* * *

Thanos sat across from the Other in the dining hall. He shifted nervously once, then forced himself to stop. He eyed the blade in his ally's hand, turning over and over.

"Is he alive?" the Other asked coldly. Thanos shivered.

"Yes." he answered slowly. "Why?" he asked. "Because...I've been taking care of him." Thanos held his breath, waiting for the other man's reaction. There was none however. He only stood and made his way behind Thanos' chair.

"Do not let me see him in such a state that he cannot fend for himself. My hand might just...slip one night." he whispered pressing the knife against Thanos' throat. He slammed the point of the knife into the table and left it, vibrating from the force of the action.

He sat there for a moment, then jumped up and raced to a room on the far side of the castle. He opened the door and stepped inside the bitterly cold room.

Over in a chair sat a blue figure with his knees drawn up to his chest. Red eyes flicked over to him when he entered. Loki growled at him, stiffening. Thanos studied him, seeing the slowly spreading black veins still spread across his skin.

After Loki had recovered enough from the draining of his magic to remain conscious for more than a few hours, the god's skin had returned to its natural Jotun state, not having enough magic to maintain the illusion of being Aesir.

"What do you want Thanos?" he said hoarsely. Thanos sat down in a chair close to the door, not wanting to get too close in case the god had another sudden bout of anger and lash out at him. His hand moved to the still healing patch of skin where Loki's claws had scratched him and frozen the skin at the same time.

"I wanted to make sure you had not been discovered. The Other...He knows you still live and he has threatened to harm you should he come upon you in your weakened state." Loki continued to eye him. Thanos turned away from his gaze.

"What's the matter Thanos?" he asked. "Don't you want me? Am I not attractive to you in this form?" he taunted. He smiled when he saw the muscles in his jaw clench. "Stop it Loki." he said quietly.

The god stood, allowing the fur to fall from his body revealing his nakedness. "Don't you want to fuck me like this Thanos?" he asked softly. "I'd let you. I can take away the cold. Make it so it doesn't harm you when you touch me." he offered. He was standing in front of him now, running his hands over his chest seductively.

Thanos looked up at him, shaking his head. "I shouldn't. I want to but I shouldn't." he said. Loki knelt in front of him smiling. "You want to. Relax." he said. His skin faded to a lighter shade of blue, but the lines and ridges across his skin and his eyes remained the same. It took a quite a bit of magic to do, but, he could spare some for this.

He led Thanos over to the bed still smiling, gently stroking, kissing. When Thanos ended up on his back, he looked at him questioningly. "Shhh. Let _me_ do this." he whispered. Thanos nodded, but he was still tense. When Loki guided him inside of him, it was different. He sat up a bit to look. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

His cock wasn't up his ass like it usually was. It was...in a hole in front of his anus. "What..." he breathed before Loki covered his mouth with his. "The body of a Jotun is different Thanos." he heard whispered in his ear.

He groaned as Loki began to move, the claws on his hands pricking his skin in such an exquisite way.

Just as he was about to come, he felt a slight shift in the body on top of him. He paid it no attention, too caught up in his pleasure to even care. Soon he released with a cry and dropped back onto the pillows. Then when the temperature around his organ began to drop alarmingly, he froze. He looked at Loki who was still smiling, but the expression on his face was harsh and determined.

"You stupid bastard. I hate you. I always have. This is the last time I let you fuck me. Not because I won't let you. But because you won't be able to. And now you'll probably never be able to use your cock again. Not even to piss."

Thanos stared at the darkening skin, listening to the words, trying to match what he was hearing with what he was seeing, his mind clouded with slowly fading pleasure. And then he screamed as the cold became unbearable. Painful cold radiating through the lower half of his body. Agony. He shoved the god off of him and tried to stand. He fell. He couldn't get his legs to cooperate. They were excruciatingly cold, skin partially frozen.

He dragged himself through the door, into the warm corridor, Loki yelling behind him.

"You fucking bastard! I want to kill you but you deserve to suffer. The next time you touch me I'll kill you!"

The pain between his legs felt like it was increasing, which had to be impossible. He didn't think anything could be worse than this. He was wrong. He managed to get around the corner before the pain increased to such a level that he was sobbing before he actually blacked out.

When a servant near by finally got up the courage to check on things, he found Thanos on the floor the next morning, still unconscious. The wild high-pitched laughing could still be heard from around the corner coming from Loki's room from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...who thinks he deserved it? Hey! Don't get mad. You know it was only a matter of time before Loki finally snapped from all those times getting raped and stuff.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AHEAD. DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU READ UNDER THIS 'ACCIDENTALLY'. YOU HAD TO READ THIS WARNING FIRST RIGHT?
> 
> Ahem. Now then. There's gonna be a WHOLE lotta crazy Loki from now on. He's been raped and tortured enough to make anyone go insane and jump over the edge. Well, for Loki it's more like a skip over the Line of Crazy but who cares right? He's a sexy raven haired god of mischief that we all find cmpletely irresistable. Well most of us. GRRR. Mine. JK. I'll share...for now.
> 
> OMG on every site I get on someone else has already taken the name Angrboda. That's my actual nickname btw. Haha. I luv norse mythology.
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	20. Battle Plans

Tony groaned as Thor pulled him into a bear hug. "Thor please...hurts...owww." he gasped. The god let him go, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just had to see you. We did not know where you were after Loki took your body. We thought you had perished and...that maybe he could not accept that and decided to keep you." he said quietly. Tony leaned back on the bed wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Yeah well, I'm good now. Well...almost." he said. Thor nodded again. "I was thinking we could send you back to Midgard. Your condition has improved immensely and I think it would be best if you finished your recovery in the familiarity of your native realm." Thor said. Tony grimaced. "You make it sound like I'm an endangered species." he grumbled. Thor smiled. "Yes well you deserve to go home after all that has happened. I will have a servant pack your things when I-"

"No." Thor froze as Tony spoke. "What?" he asked. "No Thor. I can't go home. Not yet." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Tony, I am sure your people are worried about you. And Steve and Bruce also." Tony slowly shook his head. "I'm not going to leave him. Not after he's risked so much to keep me alive." Thor finally understood.

"I do not know where Loki is on Jotunheim. It is a vast land and I have only visited maybe two or three of its kingdoms. And there is still much more I have not yet seen. And the fact that the last time I went, the people were none too happy about the outcome of my visit." He smiled as he remembered how he and Loki had fought together. It also brought him sadness, remembering it was how Loki discovered he wasn't truly Aesir.

"Alright Anthony Stark. We will find Loki and bring him home. Together."

* * *

The Other leaned over Thanos, his mouth down turned under his hood.

"What happened?" he asked pleasantly. Thanos snorted in disgust. "Loki. That's what happened." he growled. He tried to sit up, but fell back when his back spasmed painfully. "I'm going to kill that little bitch. _After_ I castrate him and boil the skin from his bones." The Other smiled and to a step back. The man tried to sit up again. This time he succeeded in pulling himself into a sitting position against the head-board, grunting at the numbness of the lower half of his body.

"Thanos...there is something you should know." the Other said. Thanos ignored him and threw back the covers. He stared down at the shiny metal of the lower half of his body. Then he looked at his right hand which was also metal.

"What is this?" he demanded. "Your legs were...unreparable. As was your hand. The frost destroyed the nerves and flesh. I thought the claws for your new hand would cheer you up. Apparently I was wrong." he said. Thanos looked up at him. "He destroyed my legs?" he asked. The Other nodded. "HE DESTROYED MY FUCKING LEGS!" He trembled with rage as he said the words. "I want to see him. NOW!" he demanded. "I do not think that will be possible. He has...disappeared for the moment."

"How the fuck can he disappear in my fucking castle! Find him!" Thanos snarled. The Other sighed. He wasn't even angry that Thanos was yelling at him which under any other situation he would NOT accept. He left the room in to return to the god's chambers to see if he had come back to it. He had not so he summoned Islis.

"I want all the servants looking for him. I don't care if you have to drag him to me. I want him in front of me this afternoon." he said. He grabbed the smaller man's face roughly. "You all know what happens if my wish is not met. Yes you do don't you? _This afternoon_. Now go." Islis ran out of the door like he was on fire.

The Other casually made his way back to the dining hall to wait for Loki to be dragged to his feet.

* * *

Bruce groaned as Steve shook him awake. "Tony's alive. Wake up. We're going to see him." the soldier said excitedly. The scientist sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He knew he should have gone to bed last night, but he's been so busy studying the resources of Asgard to even care. And the fact that since Tony's disappearance he'd thrown himself even deeper into it didn't help any.

He got up and went to the wash room to freshen up. Then he put on the Asgardian clothes Thor had insisted they begin wearing months ago. The god had insisted they were sturdier than the clothes of Midgard and would be more comfortable with the weather. Of course the god had forgotten to mention the seemingly endless straps and buckles that came with it. Luckily they had servants to help them into the clothes. But they were still creepy servants.

When they were ready, they met Thor out in the corridor. "Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner I am happy that you are so wiling to come with me." he said. The men nodded. "Well, we were worried about him. We'd be stupid not to jump at any opportunity to see him just in case it doesn't come again." Thor shook his head. "Nonsense friends. Tony is just recovering in Helheim for the time being. Although he has voiced his discomfort. Repeatedly. I think seeing you will put him at ease."

Thor led them to the stables and mounted a horse. When Steve moved to a get on a lean black mare that had been prepared for him, the god stopped him.

"I am sorry but you cannot take that one. She is Loki's. It's just that...he does not allow any one to ride her and I would like to honor that." he said. Steve nodded. "I understand." When they had all mounted a horse, they rode out to the Bifrost.

Heimdal nodded to them as he placed his sword into the contraption. "I can hear your friend's whining all the way up here. I thought he was supposed to be a hero of Midgard." Bruce smiled. "He is but that's just Tony. He's...special." The watcher hummed in amusement. "Have a nice time with Hel." he replied before twisting the sword and a bright white light filled the room. When it cleared, they stood in a dark hall.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting." Steve commented. "What were you expecting?" Thor asked. The soldier shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe fire or something." he said. Thor smiled. "This is Helheim. A place where those who have not died nobly spend their time until Ragnarök." And then Steve sighed.

"Please don't start taking samples of the soil, Bruce." Steve said, noticing when Bruce reached a hand into his pocket. Bruce blushed. "I was going to do no such thing."

* * *

The Other stared down at Loki. The god knelt in front of him in a thin silk robe smiling. "What did you do to him?" the Other asked.

"I froze his cock off." he answered. The Other frowned when he began to laugh hysterically. Islis shifted toward the door but one look from the Other made him return to where he had been standing.

"Oh? I had to remove one of his legs and half the flesh from the other, along with his entire reproductive system. And a hand. All because of you." Loki looked up at him, still smiling.

"He deserved it." he said quietly. The Other slowly made his way to stand in front of Loki. He reached down and grabbed his neck, lifting him up. He hissed at the coldness seeping through his gloves but he didn't let go.

"I don't care what he deserved. _I_ am the one who punishes. Not you. Do something like this again and I'll kill you." he threatened. When he released him, he flexed the half-frozen glove.

"I don't know if I can trust you Loki. But I want that Tesseract." he growled.

* * *

Thanos was standing in front of the mirror when the Other entered, leaning heavily against it.

"Did you find him?" he asked without looking away. "I did." he answered. "Then where is he?" Thanos demanded. "I do not think it would be wise for you to see him now." Thanos glared at him. "That is not important at he moment. I came here to talk about the Tesseract, not Loki." Thanos growled but nodded.

"Will you be up for traveling tomorrow?" the Other asked. "Yes but, where are we going tomorrow?" The Other smiled.

"Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've discovered an amazing site. It's called Listia. FREE AUCTIONING AND BIDDING SITE. You bid with credits instead of money which are earned by listing auctions, doing surveys, watching videos and buying credits. It's awesome. I won a pack of lip rings last month. Thought it was a scam because it's been a month since I won them and they haven't come yet.
> 
> But it turned out that the auctioner hadn't even sent them yet. Sent them yesterday at 5pm. So happy.
> 
> But there are some scams on there. Like a week ago there was an iphone 6 auctioned. Hardly anyone bid. Only got up to 2000 credits when phones usually go for at least 10,000-20,000 credits.
> 
> Now I hope my Friend 1 pulls through and accepts them for me since they're being sent to his house. Still wary of my Friend 2 though. Promised me a piercing kit, got the thing and used it on himself and Friend 1. Friend 1 didn't know of course.
> 
> Now Friend 1 is in trouble with the assistant principal at my school because it's believed that HE pierced Friend 2's lip, when Friend 2 was explicitly asked not to say anything. Now Friend 1 is scared to order me another kit in fear of getting in trouble should it come to light that he bought it for me and get suspended. UGH. Drama.
> 
> Well a little tid bit of my life.
> 
> ENJOY!


	21. Timed Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this yesterday as a little gift to you all but I posted a new chapter on FFN and then started playing DH4, Throne Rush and Brothers In Arms 3. Played BIA a while ago and when I discovered it was available on Google Play, I pounced on it. OMG NO LONGER ON NINTENDO DS!!!
> 
> So...Merry belated Christmas. ENYJOY!

Loki bit his nails obsessively as the Other stood over him. "We attack Asgard now Trickster. You will join us." he said. Loki laughed. "My part in your plan is done Other. You needed my magic. You took it. I am done. Now leave me alone so that I may die in whatever is left of my peace." The god pulled himself over into a corner of the cold room and curled against the wall.

The Other glared at him, then sighed in disappointment. "I will give you 24 hours to join us Loki. If you don't..." He smiled and bent down close to his ear. "Think of the children." Loki shuddered as his breath touched his skin. "I will place a portal in the dining hall. Use it if you come. You will come out close to my location. I hope you make the correct decision."

He placed an hour-glass on the floor and left, leaving the sobbing god to scream alone.

* * *

Tony sat up, grinning when he saw his two fellow Avengers. "Hey! You're still here. I thought you two would have left and screwed each other senseless." he said. Steve blushed which made Tony grin even wider. "Oh come on. Don't be like that Spangles. Hulk's dick probably isn't _that_ big. Is it?" he asked turning to Bruce. The scientist glanced away from him. "I'm not even gonna answer that." he said. Tony shrugged. "Oh alright. I'll stop." he promised.

"So are you guys here to sneak me out?" he whispered, and glanced at Thor. "No. You're still recovering." Steve said firmly. Tony looked over at Thor again who was talking to Hel about his condition. "Look, I'm actually better than I seem. Thor just wants me here so I don't get into trouble." Bruce eyed him as he pulled a slim stick out of his pocket. "What's that?" Tony asked as it was held in front of his mouth.

"A thermometer. Now open." he ordered. "Don't see what it's gonna do but ok." Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm taking your temperature. And some blood too." he added. "What are you gonna do? Test it?" the man asked as he handed the instrument back to hm when it beeped. Bruce frowned. "What's it say doc?" Tony asked. "Your temperature's slightly below normal but it's alright."

Soon he had Tony hooked up to a small transportable blood testing machine. "There's still a small amount of poison in your system but it doesn't seem to be at a dangerous level." Tony did a fist pump. "Yes! So I'm well enough to travel." he said happily. "To go where?" Steve asked. "Jotunheim. That's where Thor said Loki is." he said.

Thor walked over to them. Having heard part of the conversation he spoke up. "Anthony I do not think you are prepared enough to go to Jotunheim." he said. Tony glared at him. "I'm fine Thor. I want to find Loki and bring him back. I know he's out there somewhere. And you thinking I'm not fit enough to do so isn't going to stop me." he growled. Thor shook his head. "Hel says that she does not recommend you leaving for Jotunheim. And I agree."

"Oh really? Give me one good reason besides the fact you think I'm still sick." he demanded. Thor sighed. "You wouldn't survive five minutes in Jotunheim. None of you would. It is a complete land of ice. You'd freeze to death before you even took the first few steps." he said. Tony stared at him. "But...I have to go. I can't leave Loki after what he's done for me." he said, his voice cracking.

Thor bit his lip at the scene. He didn't want Tony to be upset. And he didn't want him to die either.

"Maybe there is a way for you to enter Jotunheim without being harmed." he said. They all looked at him expectantly. "Come. We must go to see my mother."

* * *

Frigga smiled when Thor entered the room. But she stopped when she saw the worried expression on his face. And he wasn't alone.

"Thor what is it?" she asked. "Mother, I must ask you a favor." he said. She nodded and he continued. "We must enter Jotunheim to retrieve Loki from the clutches of whatever evil traps him. But my friends cannot enter as they are. The cold would kill them within minutes." he said. "Thor! You cannot enter Jotunheim. The frost giants will see it as an act of war." she exclaimed.

"I will propose a treaty with the new king Thrym and ask if they may forge an alliance with Asgard in preparation for the possibility of war with Thanos." he said. She nodded. "Very well. I have never made anything like this before so I will need a few hours." Thor nodded. "It does not need to be permanent or last very long. Just maybe five hours. And maybe multiple spells or potions in case the first ones run out." he suggested. She nodded. "Like I said. I need a few hours." she repeated. Thor nodded. "Of course mother."

* * *

Loki jerked as a gloved hand brushed his cheek. He looked up into Islis' orange eyes. "Leave me." he said. "The Other will kill the children if you do not go." he said. Loki shook his head, tears spilling again and freezing on his cheeks. "I c-can't. I want to but I can't do it. I don't want to contribute any part in this war except what I have already given."

He felt something being placed next to him and the sound of retreating foot steps. Then silence. When he opened his eyes again he saw the glint of gold wrapped in black silk near his thigh.

He stared at the scepter lying next to him. There was another wave of frozen tears before he opened his eyes again. The hourglass was half empty. He curled against the wall again. He had quite a few hours left. He wanted to use them to be alone for now.

* * *

Frigga smiled triumphantly as she held out the case. Thor took it and looked inside. There were nine vials of liquid sitting in three rows. Three for each of the mortals. After explaining how to use the potions, she and Thor hugged and he and kissed her cheek. "Thank you mother." he said as he let her go. "Be safe my son. Come back to me." she whispered. He nodded and she left them to themselves.

"So I guess we drink these huh?" Tony asked, taking the open box from him. Thor nodded. "Yes. They each will only last a short time. Five hours or so." he said. Tony nodded. "Alright. Let's suit up." he said. "You brought your suit?" Steve asked. "Of course. I never go anywhere without it." he said, grinning.

"My room is this way right?" he said. Thor sighed. "I will take you Anthony." As he opened the door, he turned to the god. "You know your mom is a total MILF right?" he said. Thor stared at him. "I do not understand what a MILF is." he said, confused. Tony patted his shoulder.

"Of course you don't."

* * *

Loki stood, fully dressed in his leather and armor. His helmet rested under his arm. The scepter gleamed on the table where he had placed it, still wrapped in the fabric. The whole castle was quiet. Empty. He stared at the hour-glass, watching the sand sink to the bottom.

He stroked the silk, rubbing it between his fingers. He peeled it back and grasped the hilt of the weapon. It tingled in his hand and he closed his eyes, remembering how he had felt when he had held it before. There had always been another presence in his mind, coaxing him forward. But always watching.

He glanced back at the hour-glass. It was still half full. He approached the glowing portal. He froze. He began to panic.

'What if he does not keep his word?' he thought. The Other had no use for children. Certainly no use for all those children being kept in the dungeons. None at all. He sat down on the floor and held his head between his legs. He couldn't lose it now. Not with all those children at stake.

He took a few unsteady breaths and pulled himself together.

* * *

Heimdal studied them individually, holding their gaze. Even Tony in his suit.

"I hope you know what you are doing my prince. I do not look forward to having hostile Jotuns inside Asgard battaling against us. Again." he said. Thor nodded. "Of course. I only wish for the safety of Asgard and the return of my brother."

The Watcher nodded and pushed the blade into the machine. The Bifrost flared as it opened. "Good luck my friends." he said from above them. They each took a vial and drank it. A tingling warmth spread through their limbs. White light engulfed them as they stepped through.

Then they were standing in the barren land of Jotunheim.

"Well this is...disappointing." Tony said. "It is Jotunheim Anthony. There is nothing disappointing about it." Thor replied. The inventor sighed inside his suit. "So where do we go from here?" Steve asked. "We must go to see Thrym first. It would be impolite to just wander around uninvited and seen as enemies of the people here." Tony groaned.

"Can't two of us just go and find Loki?" he asked. "No. It would be seen as deception if only two of our group of four were to show up at the palace." Thor said. "They don't know we're here. How will they find out?" Tony demanded.

"They control the ice Man of Iron. I would not be surprised if they could feel through it. Now let us cease this talking. We are wasting valuable time." the god thundered.

* * *

He was halfway through taking off his armor before he stopped and began putting it back on. He placed his helmet on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Red eyes and cobalt skin stared back at him. He looked away and reached inside his wrist guard, pulling out a small circle of glass. He held it in his hand for a long moment, before returning it to its hiding place.

* * *

Thrym stared at them for what seemed like hours. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ha! You want to make an alliance with _us_ Asgardians. I think not." he spat. Tony chose that moment to speak. "Uh I'm not Asgardian just so you know." he said, lifting his face plate. The Jotun King stared at him. "Of course. You are much too small to be a true Aesir. And I have never seen armor such as yours." he said. Tony bowed. "Tony Stark, genius, playboy-" Bruce clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say any more.

"We don't need to hear your speech Tony." he said.

"King Thrym, I wish for this to benefit both of our kingdoms. Thanos plans to attack the Nine Realms soon. His army of Chitauri is powerful and is close to endless. I am begging you to reconsider." Thor said. Thrym squinted at him. "I have heard that the Midgardians had no problem defeating the creatures. They are mere mortals. As Jotun, we should have no problem defeating them even if our numbers do not match theirs." he growled.

"Look Papa Smurf, the only reason we were able to close the portal was because of the Chitauri scepter. And guess what? We don't have it." Tony said. Thor turned. "You do not have it? Impossible. I gave it to Lady Jane and her friend for research." he said. Tony shrugged. "It sort of disappeared." he said. "How do you know this?" Thor demanded.

"Hey look. S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps close tabs on us. And I sort of have an inside guy...or AI if you want to be literal." Thor shook his head. "Why was I not told of this? How do you know this? You have not set foot on Midgard for almost eight months." Tony tapped the side of his helmet. "JARVIS keeps me up on everything. Oh and I just found out like a few days ago." he said. "AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME!" Thor exclaimed. Tony lowered his face plate and activated his hand pulsars.

"Hey man. We're on the same team here." he said. "Thor, maybe we should talk about this another time." Steve said. The god forced his muscles to relax. "Yes. You are right." he turned back to Thrym.

"As amusing as that was I suspect that you are not here just to get us to join you." he said. Thor looked up at him and nodded. "My brother was taken here a while ago. We believe he is still here and we would like your permission to search for him."

Thrym smiled. "Ah. So that is the true reason you are here." he purred. "It is part of it, yes." Thor admitted. "Which brother would you be looking for?" he asked. Thor shifted uncomfortably. "His name is Loki." he answered. Thrym frowned. "I have heard the name before, but I am not familiar with him."

Another frost giant stepped forward and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Thrym smiled widely. "He led a few of my men into Asgard a few years ago did he not?" he asked. Thor nodded. "And he is also the son of Laufey." His tone hardened as he said it.

"He is." Thor said. Thrym chuckled. "Why would I want the heir of the previous king of Jotunheim to survive and risk the chance of him staking claim to the throne?" he asked. Thor stared at him. "But...he does not want the throne of Jotunheim. He does not even like...Jotuns." he said. Thrym sat forward in his seat.

"How can you be so sure? I have heard he is a trickster." he said. Thor nodded. "He is a bit of a trickster. But mostly it is just for fun. He has always been mischievous. Ever since we were children."

"Well then. If you are so certain of this, then you would not mind putting that into the treaty." he said. Thor frowned. "What?" he asked. "You will add that should your brother desire to claim the throne of Jotunheim, he cannot unless he wishes to start a war between our worlds." Thor took a deep breath.

He still wasn't entirely sure that Loki had no desire to claim Jotunheim or perhaps rather destroy it. But it was a risk he had to take.

"Alright." he said. Thrym nodded. "Good." He turned to the Jotun at his side and spoke to him in a different language. He left them and returned with paper and writing sticks.

"My mages have prepared the agreed terms. You are welcome to read it if you like. But you must sign this if you wish to set out immediately to find your brother." Thor took the offered writing stick and scanned the paper. Then he dipped it in the ink and signed the seal of the House of Odin. When he was finished, he stood.

"Thank you King Thrym. My father will be pleased." he said, turning to leave. "Prince Thor, I fear you do not have much time." he said. Thor looked at him. "What do you mean?" the god asked. "My mages have reported heavy magic usage miles away. Maybe you should start there." he suggested.

* * *

Loki stretched as he stood. Hours had passed and still wasn't ready to leave. He stood and began to pace the room again. He circled around the pillars and back to where he started.

He faced the mirror again and willed his skin to become pale again. After several excruciatingly painful moments, he stared at his old self. Pale white skin and green eyes. He smiled, raising a hand to touch his face. He dropped it to his side. He didn't have enough energy to even move. The effort to maintain the illusion was draining his magic faster than he anticipated. He allowed it to fade and felt some of his strength return.

He continued to stare at the Jotun before him. Then before he knew it, he was surrounded by broken glass and his hand dripped red at his side. He turned away and picked up the scepter again. He watched the blood pool between his feet and smiled.

It would be so much easier to just take a piece of glass and slit his wrist, or even his throat. He picked one up, prepared to do it. To end it all. But it slipped from his grasp becoming slick with blood. He ran his other trembling hand through his hair. He still had a long while before his time ran out.

* * *

Tony, Thor, Steve and Bruce stared at the castle. They had taken their second vials after they had left Thrym and then their last vials an hour earlier. Tony had seriously underestimated the vastness of Jotunheim and was regretting it.

"So you think this is it?" he asked. Thor nodded. "This is where Thrym told us where the magic source was coming from. I hope so. You only have a few hours on your potions." he said. "I think you should return to where we started or at least close to it." he said. "I'm not going anywhere Point Break. I said I'd find Loki and that's what I'm gonna do." Tony said defiantly.

"You only have a few hours before the potions wear off. It took us about four to get here. If you go back to Thrym, you'll most likely make it before they do. And if this is where Loki is being kept, then Heimdal will not be able to use the Bifrost to collect you. He cannot find this place." the god insisted. "Well I'll just have to take that chance." Tony said. Thor nodded. He knew he wasn't going to get rid of Tony Stark as long as Loki was involved.

Thor looked over at the others and they nodded to him. They weren't leaving either. Thor smiled. He was glad to have such determined friends.

As they approached the castle, there was a sudden scratching sound. All at once, snow exploded around them and creatures crawled up to the surface. Tony began firing energy beams at them immediately. After a few minutes, there were hundreds of thin, hairless creatures lying at their feet.

"Well that was unexpected." Steve said. He turned to look at Bruce who was shrinking back down to normal size.

"Uh guys, they're moving again." Tony said as the creatures began to get up. The cracking of their broken bones pulling together again seemed loud in the silence of Jotunheim. After knocking them down again, and then again, the creatures got back up again.

"Inside the castle. Now!" Thor ordered. The creatures lunged at them as they began to move. Thor pulled open the heavy doors and they rushed inside. Thor and Steve forced the doors closed against the screeching creatures. "Well that was fun." Tony said cheerfully.

* * *

Loki's head snapped up when he heard the noise outside. He raced up the stairs and looked down on the ground through the window. He stared at the figures fighting the fully grown Tikilashi.

He watched as Thor slammed his hammer into the ground, sending shock waves to knock the creatures off their feet. He winced as he saw the Hulk smashing his way through wave after wave of the creatures. He stared wide-eyed as he watched the red and gold of the Ironman suit blast the creatures into the snow. After they were all down, he watched them rise again, healing themselves like he knew they would.

The Other had used Loki's own magic and blood to give them that trait since he healed quickly. After fighting them a third time, Thor called for the others to retreat into the castle. He stood there for a moment trying to process what he just saw.

'They actually came.' he thought. He had imagined Tony or Thor rescuing him, but he had pushed those thoughts aside to get the antidote for Tony.

Now he was actually seeing four of the Avengers look for him. Even Hulk. But inside he felt a twisting sadness. He couldn't go with them.


	22. Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Happy New Year! My little gift to you to start the year off. Hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the fic so far. Whoo-hoo! 2015! YEAH! :)

The Other stared at the hour-glass floating before him. It was a virtual projection of the one he had left for Loki. And the god still wasn't by his side. He was becoming increasingly agitated by Loki's act of defiance. He vanished the hour-glass with a snarl.

Perhaps he should just kill the children after all.

* * *

The first thing Tony saw when he and his companions entered the room was the trail of blood on the floor. Then he saw the tall, blue-skinned figure standing with his back to them. They all readied their weapons just in case there was trouble.

"I did not expect you to come for me. You should not have come." Loki said. Tony lowered his arm, staring at the god. He had seen him in his Jotun form before but it was still quite a shock. "Loki?" he said in disbelief. The god turned, smiling wickedly.

His hair was longer than Tony remembered, close to reaching almost halfway down his back. He looked beyond tired, leaning on the now full-sized Chitauri Scepter. Loki sighed, studying them all. His eyes stopped on Tony.

"Hello Stark. It's been a while." he said quietly. Thor stepped forward. "Brother! We have come to take you home. Where is Thanos and the Other?" he asked. Loki straightened and twirled his scepter between his hands. "They are waiting for me." Tony shifted uneasily. He didn't like the tone of Loki's voice. "Loki...I think we should go. Now. Is there another way out of here?" Loki smiled and slammed the butt of the scepter into the floor. "Of course." he replied.

"Alright then. Show us the way out so we can leave." the inventor suggested. Loki shook his head. "I can't."

Thor took a breath. "Loki do you know how to defeat those creatures out there? They seem indestructible." Loki turned to look at him. "Of course they are. The Other created them."

"Did he show you how to destroy them? Maybe you can help us get past them unnoticed if you do not know the other exit of this place." Thor said. Loki sighed, shaking his head. "You don't get it Thor. You never do." Tony took a couple more steps closer.

"Loki maybe you should wrap your hand up. You're bleeding all over the floor." he said. Loki looked down at his injury and frowned. "Oh..." was all he said. He lifted his hand to his face, watching the blood flow. "I suppose I should." he finished.

"Are you alright brother?" Thor asked uncertainly. Loki just stared at him again, the muscles in his left eye twitching. "I am not your brother Odinson. Can you not see that?" he said spreading his arms wide. "I am Jotun." he whispered.

"Loki maybe we should talk about this some other time. Right now we need a way out of here." Steve said. Loki faltered. "I-I cannot. You...can't come with me. He is expecting me. He can't know you are here." he gasped. "What's going on Loki?" Tony asked.

He walked to the other side of the room and gripped the tapestry hanging on the wall. "There are children...I have to go. I will not allow any more to die because of my mistakes. He is expecting me to join him. He said if I refused he would kill he children."

"Where are they? Maybe we can get them out." Steve suggested. Loki shook his head. "I tried. He...moved the rest." he said slowly. "What do you mean the rest? Some are still here?" he asked. Loki ran his bloody hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter now. What was done cannot be undone." He sat down heavily, shaking.

Thor approached him cautiously. "Loki? Please tell us what we can do for you." Loki flinched when he put a hand on his shoulder. "I killed them..." he whispered so quietly that only Thor heard him.

"No. You didn't kill anyone. Come Loki. We must leave." he urged. Loki smiled. "I might as well take you with me. The Other will kill you anyway. It is only a matter of time." He let out a small laugh. He approached the tapestry again and pulled it down with a shudder.

The small group of Avengers stared at the glowing portal. "So I guess that's a good thing?" Tony asked. Loki looked over at the hourglass on the table. It was almost empty.

"When we come out on the other side...begin running. Immediately. It may save you an up close encounter with the Other. Or Thanos. Do not stop. No matter what happens." he instructed. "Perhaps you can call upon Heimdal to transport you back to the palace." While the others prepared to go through, Thor hung behind with Loki.

"Where does this portal lead?" he asked. Loki grinned. "Where do you think it leads?" he asked, his voice like ice daggers. Thor swallowed. "You would attack your own home? Your family?" he asked, his voice showing his heartbreak. Loki glared at him.

"Asgard was never my home. I belong to a race of monsters." Thor's brow furrowed. "You are not a monster Loki. You are my brother." he told him. Loki snarled. "I am Jotun! What other way can you describe my race? Mother told us stories as children. Do you call her a liar now?" Loki demanded. Thor withdrew his hand.

"You have no right to disrespect our mother so!" the god spat. "She is not _my_ mother. Just as Odin is not my father." Loki sneered. Thor shook his head. "Loki-" he began, but the other cut him off. "Go Thor. Go to your people and warn them of what is to come. Perhaps they will be able to die standing upon their feet instead of in creating bastards to mock and live in shame for the rest of their lives."

As Loki moved forward to go the portal himself he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed leaping forward. Loki twisted away from the other god's touch. "Do not touch me!" he snarled, straightening.

"If you hope to have any chance of saving your precious realm, then go now before it starts." Loki said, his voice strained from the pain. "What will happen Loki?" The god looked over his shoulder at him.

"There will be death Thor. Do not mourn me when everything has finished. I do not need your pity, nor will I ever."

* * *

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out into the warm air. The effects to the potion had begun to wear off while they were talking to Loki, but it hadn't been that bad at first. Then the cold began through the suit to the skin and he was starting to get a little jealous of Loki and his blue cold-resistant skin.

He pushed the thought aside as the two other gods emerged. "I thought I told you to run." Loki snapped. He froze suddenly as he felt another presence in his mind.

'Well it certainly took you long enough. I've been waiting. And you know how much I hate to wait for things.' The Other paused. 'Who else did you bring with you?' he demanded. "I-I brought no one. I came alone." he said.

He felt the Other's power before he appeared. He turned to his companions. "You must go now. He is coming." Thor's grip on his hammer tightened. "Nonsense brother. We shall fight him together." he insisted. "No...go. Please. He is much more powerful than he appears."

"I think we should go Thor." Tony said. After a moment the blond god relented. "I hope this will not end with one of us losing the other." Then the four Avengers rushed off into the trees. Seconds later the Other appeared behind him.

Loki did not turn. He closed his eyes instead and held his breath, expecting pain.

"Who else did you bring?" he demanded. "No one." Loki said, shuddering. The Other circled around to stand in front of him.

Loki couldn't stop his head snapping back from the force of the slap. Or his body hitting the ground harder then he'd expected he would when the next strike landed. "You seem to be more trouble than you are worth. I am starting to regret my decision on keeping you alive." he growled, holding a blade to the god's throat.

"But...I will not kill you today when such important things are about to happen. Perhaps after."

* * *

When Thor saw the Other attack Loki, he would have rushed out to protect his brother if it hadn't been for the other three men holding him back, which was a real struggle since Thor was an extremely powerful god. Even with their combined strength they almost didn't manage it.

"We need to get back to the palace and warn everyone about the upcoming attack." Steve told him. He calmed down a bit, nodding. "Of course. Perhaps Heimdal can let us use the Bifrost." He looked around to make sure they were alone. As soon as he turned around, a white light engulfed them and when it faded the were stepping out in front of Heimdal.

"So...you did not retrieve him?" he asked. Thor shook his head. "He travels with the Other. I believe they are on their way here to attack. We must return to the palace quickly." He didn't even wait for the others. He swung his hammer around and took off in the air. Tony followed the god in his suit. Steve and Bruce however mounted their horses and spurred them onward.

When they arrived back at the palace Thor was already in the throne room, speaking with his father.

"I saw him father. He warned me of the Other's plans. They will attack Asgard soon. We must ready the army for battle. We have an hour or two at most. Maybe a day. We have the strength of Jotunheim behind us. As well as Vanaheim, Alfheim and Helheim. I am sure the dwarves would come to our aid if we went to them. But we must do it quickly. We do not have much time to send word." he continued. Odin sighed.

"What progress has been made on the weapon?" the Allfather asked. "I have not spoken to Lady Jane and Darcy Lewis in a few weeks but they informed me they are not yet finished." Odin stood and walked in front of him. "Alright Thor. I shall have the soldiers stand ready to attack." Thor nodded. "What of aid from the other realms allied with us?" Odin shook his head. "There is no need. After what has happened on Midgard, I am positive we can defeat them easily. You fought with the Midgardian heroes. Surely with the help of our army we will not lose." Thor stared at him, shaking his head.

"No father. We were only victorious because Anthony Stark managed to close the portal." Thor told him. Odin nodded. "And we shall do the same." He inclined his head to Thor. The god knew he wouldn't be able to change the king's mind now. "I think it would be best if I go to see Lady Jane on matters pertaining to the construction of the weapon." Odin nodded.

"Alright. I do not think a quick trip to Midgard would hurt. But I expect you back as soon as possible." he said. Tor nodded eagerly. "But no more than half a day." he said after several long moments. The thunder-god nodded happily. "I shall return as soon as I can. I will not stay long." he promised.

* * *

Heimdal smiled as Thor waited eagerly for him to open the Bifrost. "Come now Heimdal. I must see Lady Jane." The man sighed. "In these perilous times where attack is imminent, you still make attempt to seek out your love? I must commend you my prince. You are quite loyal to your lady. I hope for her sake that we are victorious in this war." Thor nodded and stepped through the portal. As soon as he landed, Thor quickly flew to Jane's lab.

When he stepped through the window, Jane jumped, gun in hand. "My Lady, it is only I. My father grows anxious to know the progress of the weapon." he said. She smiled."Darcy and I made some little tweaks here and there. But I think we're finished." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. At the mention of her name, Darcy sat up from under the table, still half asleep.

"Oh just like that you masterful God of Sexy Mischievous Goodness." she mumbled. Thor and Jane just stared at her. Then Thor looked over at Jane. "Please don't ask." she said before he could speak. He nodded, thankful for the advice.

"So ladies, where is the weapon? I fear we may need it very soon." Jane nodded and led him to the middle of the room. She reached over and pulled back the cover on the device. Underneath it looked like a giant laser gun.

"How does it work?" he asked. "Well, before the Tessaract disappeared, it was going to be powered by that. But we had to change it. It's got two ways. See this lever here?" she said pointing. The god nodded. "That's how you turn it on. And this here changes the range of the energy emitted from here." She pointed to a lever first and then to the front of the machine. She went on to explain the complex design of the weapon and where the buttons were and what they did. She paused when she got to the last one.

"What is this one?" he asked. "This is a 'when-all-else-fails' button. You send the weapon into the enemy after someone presses it. You've got a forty seconds before it explodes. But if you hold the button down and push the lever up over here, it will explode instantaneously." she finished. "Meaning you need someone who is willing to die for 'The Cause' if you will." Darcy cut in.

He nodded. "This is quite a lot to remember." he said quietly. Darcy hopped over to them beaming. "Here you go. An extremely detailed guide to the weapon. I knew _she_ would forget to make one with all the work she put into it, so I did it for her. You're welcome by the way." She winked at Thor. "And I want you to bring your brother here as soon as all this crazy stuff is over. I've got a little gift for him." Thor smiled. "I shall see what I can do." he promised.

"And don't you die up there. You and Jane haven't even had sex yet!" she called after him.

* * *

Heimdal cocked his head to the side, feeling the change in the air. He could feel something was wrong. He turned around just as an energy beam whizzed past his head.

The Watcher rolled and sprang to his feet, his sword slashing at a group of Chitauri soldier attacking him. Several of them surrounded him and blasted him with their weapons. He landed flat on his back, and groaned, feeling his armor digging into his flesh here a piece of the gold had been torn open. He looked over at his sword, lying ten feet away. He rolled onto his stomach and inched toward it. One of the soldiers hissed and placed the tip of its blaster against the back of his neck.

"Do not try to move Gatekeeper. I come for what is rightfully mine. Isn't that right Trickster?" the Other said, looking over his shoulder. Loki stepped beside him nodding. "Yes." he said.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. What is mine. Men continue on to the palace! Kill everyone in your path that attempts to stop you." he ordered. Heimdal couldn't see them but he tensed as he felt the rush of the air wash over him as the soldiers flew over him. The soldier followed his comrades.

As soon as he was free, Heimdal jumped up and grabbed his sword. He rushed back to the end of the bridge and thrust his sword into a hidden slot. Light poured out of the top of the building, sending it up into the night sky, letting it be seen for miles around. Almost immediately horns could be heard being sounded from within the palace Other growled in annoyance.

"Why must you Asgardians make it difficult on yourselves?" he asked. He turned to Loki. "Kill him and then join me when you are done." he ordered, turning around and heading to the palace.

Heimdal eyed Loki warily as he approached. He looked much different from the last time he's seen him, his skin now blue and his eyes rd; a Jotun.

Loki raised his scepter and fired a blast of energy at him. He winced as the heat of the attack shot past the side of his face, burning a bit. He stared at Loki.

"You could have hit me with that." he pointed out. The god stared at him. "I know." he said tiredly.

"I-I can't...do this Heimdal. But I can't not do it." he said hoarsely. Heimdal stepped toward him. "You can help us. We may not be able to withstand the numbers of those things. With your magic we have a much stronger..." he trailed off as he studied the pained look on Loki's face. "You can't use magic can you?" he asked.

He closed his eyes. "I am truly sorry Heimdal." He hissed as he felt the scepter send a shooting pain up his arm. "I must go. You must also. He cannot know I did not kill you. The consequences would be...most unpleasant. Hide yourself." he said.

"But I must open the bridge. Thor is in Midgard. He will request to return soon." Loki sighed. "Do what you must." he said. "But if I open the Bifrost then the Other will know I am not dead. He may punish you." Loki smiled. "There is no doubt he will. However I no longer care about my own physical being. What more can he do? Well...he could kill me but that does not matter.

"Open it. Allow Thor to return. Perhaps his assistance will allow you to be victorious."


	23. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hello readers. Here's the new chaper. Stuff starts happening. Hope you enjoy!

Thor frowned when there was no response.

"Heimdal! Open the Bifrost!" he repeated. He waited a while longer. "Maybe they're having a party and can't hear you." Darcy suggested. "Highly unlikely. Celebrations aren't usually held until _after_ a victorious battle."

"Oh well. If you can't get this thing to Asgard can we keep it?" Thor stared at her. "What ever for?" he asked. "So we can sell it to the President of course! He must make like a billion dollars a day." she exclaimed. Jane rolled her eyes. "Darcy, the President only makes around $400,000 a year." Darcy slumped. "Wow. Well that really sucks. No wonder he looks so much older than he really is." She sighed and sat down in the truck.

* * *

Heimdal looked once more at Loki's retreating form before turning away. He grabbed his sword and pressed it into the proper slot, his shoulder still aching from his previous impact. The bridge opened, sending a bright flash of light to fill the darkness. Minutes later an angry-looking Thor appeared, hand on a metal contraption.

"Where have you been Heimdal?" he demanded. "I have been waiting for over an hour for you to respond." The Watcher retrieved his sword and sheathed it across his back. "My prince we do not have much time. The Other has arrived and is headed to the palace this very moment. He attacked me when he arrived which was why I was unable to open the Bifrost." Thor's eyes widened. "Truly?" Heimdal nodded.

"We must get this to the palace at once. He must have come for the Tessaract. We cannot let him have it." the thunder-god said. "I think that is the least of our worries at the moment." Heimdal pointed to the still open portal spitting out thousands of Chitauri soldiers. Then it flickered for a moment and closed, having run out of power to stay active.

"We must destroy the creatures that have already arrived. I fear that when the Other gets his hands on the Tesseract he will unleash more of them against the other realms. As for us...I have no doubt that should we encounter any more of them we will not be able to hold out any longer."

* * *

Tony was in the middle of tinkering with his suit, wishing he was in his lab where there were many more materials at his disposal, when the first shouts began. He tossed his tools aside and rushed out into the corridor. Steve and Bruce followed him just as curious. The engineer grabbed the first person he saw and demanded to know what was going on.

"The Other has come! He will kill us all!" the man cried hysterically as he promptly sank to the floor, sobbing. Tony suited up and checked his power levels. They could be better, but he wasn't going to complain yet. It was all he had to work with.

He looked over at the other two men and advised them to do the same. "Suit up guys. Looks like the dread hour is nigh." Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodding. "C'mon Bruce. If this is as big as we thought it would be then we're gonna need some 'Hulk Smash!' out there." Bruce sighed.

After they had prepared-Bruce still in his human form since he'd been afraid he would break something as Hulk-they went down to the ground floor of the palace to see a full-blown battle already being fought. It was painfully clear that the Asgardians were greatly out numbered, but they still fought on. The brave bastards.

The three gathered Avengers joined the fight and began kicking Chitauri butt left and right. Then there was a flash of light and a moment of confusion as whole group of Chtauri shrank to charred bits of skin and dust. Tony glanced up and smiled when he saw Thor above them on a ledge blasting Chitauri with a metal cannon-like weapon.

"Hey! Tropic Thunder's here!" the inventor exclaimed. Steve frowned as he blocked a shot of energy with his shield. "What?" he called over his shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes. "Sorry Old Timer. I'll fill you in later!" Tony grunted as a creature jumped onto his back. He tried to get up into the air and shake it off but it weighed him down. "JARVIS how's my power looking here? I need to put some extra thrust into the repulsors." he said, hopeful. There was no response as he expected.

"Great. This is just perfect. Just when I really need you I get abandoned." he pouted. There was a slight burst of static and he smiled. "Hey JARVIS buddy you're back! Now I need you to tell me the condition of the suit." he ordered.

"Stark-" Static. "...are you?" Tony gaped at the voice. "FURY?!" he exclaimed. "This channel is private. Between me and my AI only." he snapped. He finally managed to throw the creature from his suit and blasted it. It lay there unmoving. He got himself into the air, ensuring that didn't happen again.

"Stark where the hell are you? You're-" More static interrupted the line. Tony sighed and flew closer to the Bifrost. Maybe being closer to it would help since it was connected to Midgard.

"Stark? Answer me dammit!" Fury fumed. "Hey there One Eyed Willy. Listen. I'm kinda in the middle of something here so I'm gonna need a minute." he replied. He stared in disbelief as a few of the dead Chitauri began to piece themselves back together and begin fighting again.

"Uh...something just happened. Gonna need a lot longer that a minute."

* * *

Loki stared at all of the building chaos around him. And he felt nothing. He didn't even look down at the soldier he'd just slain before moving on to the next. And the next. And the next...and the next... He was just so tired. He wanted this to be over so he could just...be.

He felt the Other summon his attention through the scepter he carried. He turned, knowing exactly where to look. He knew what was going to happen next. He knew what he had to do.

He turned just as the soldier slashed at him. The tip of his weapon sliced the man's throat open easily. Loki resisted the urge to spit the blood from his mouth as it splashed on him. Some day that would be him. He spun around, suddenly dizzy. The smell of blood surrounded him. It was on him. Everywhere. He screwed his eyes shut and willed the images to go away.

He _would not_ think of his time in those dungeons with those children. Their blood clawing its way toward him as he could only watch...hearing them scream.

He jerked as his arm suddenly came up against his will. He blocked the sword inches away from his chest and pushed it back. As its owner fell, he glanced over at the Other who was watching him. Anger flashed across his face for a moment. ' _Focus_.' the new look said, echoing in his mind.

Loki turned back to the fight and continued on.

* * *

Thor couldn't believe it as the Chitauri that had already been killed now rose again. The ones who had been blasted to dust reformed into their bodies, a few chunks of flesh missing here and there. But then he noticed that the ones who had been killed the first time by the weapon, stayed down the second time they were killed. He continued firing. A sharp pain knocked him off the high vantage point he had been using. He rolled to his feet and grabbed his hammer from where it hung from his waist. He slammed it into the ground, creating a shock wave that threw all the enemies advancing on him back.

He swung his hammer again, summoning bolts of lightning to rain down on his enemies. He whipped his head around and spotted Odin. The king was busy swinging his staff around, hitting Chitauri and killing them with his magic. Frigga was near him fighting as well. Odin had probably lost te argument with her to stay out of the fighting. He watched her kneel and heal a few soldiers before sending balls of fire into the opposing forces.

Thor looked up to see a red and gold suited Tony blasting the wretched creatures beneath him. The god looked up at the ledge from where he had been knocked down from. He had to get back to the weapon. He swung his hammer around by the strap and took off into the air. He landed beside the weapon and began using it again.

His body jerked as a sudden pulse of energy ripped through him. He staggered back, still firing the weapon. His head began to feel foggy and his muscles slowed in following his commands.

He gasped as another pulse went through him, bringing him to his knees. They were coming faster now. He tried to stand again, only to be pushed back down by the next wave. He looked out below him, and saw that his fellow soldiers were experiencing the same effects.

He groaned as it came again. He couldn't move. His body refused to obey him. And he feared that this was the end.

Loki stood beside the Other, watching as he continued on with the spell. The man was expecteing _him_ to take over the spell while he continued on to lead his army.

He didn't even have enough magic left for a simple illusion. He couldn't do it. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

And then he felt the signal. "Trickster. It is time. Hold the spell." Loki gasped, pushing away. "No...I cannot. It is too much. I don't have enough magic left to-" The Other snarled at him. "I have had enough of your excuses. Now maintain the spell or you will know a fate worse than death." he growled.

They had managed to get inside the palace, fighting their way further in. They had somehow managed to sneak past the majority of the Asgardian soldiers and were now facing a much smaller group they had managed to push back. Loki couldn't believe they had actually made it inside. He wanted to turn against the Other and stab him in the chest with the sharp point of the scepter, but a force greater than his own restrained him.

Loki shuddered as he felt the spell pushed onto him. The burden was almost too much for him to handle. It was too much. He could feel his already pitifully low reserves depleting rapidly. There was a growing pain in his abdomen. He ignored it and pushed on.

He felt the exact moment when his power ran out. The pain blocked out all other sensation, and he sobbed at the torture of it. He felt something wet drip down from his nose but made no motion to wipe it away. The action would require too much energy. Energy that he could not spare.

He was exhausted. Beyond that even. He lost his battle with trying to continue standing and dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking.

His eyes snapped open and he sucked in air. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped breathing. Then he felt the spell slipping away and had to halt his breathing to maintain it. His body fought him, but he could not stop. Deep down inside he wanted to live. No matter what he told himself, how much better it would be to just let go he still wanted to live god dammit!

Vaguely he remembered something his mother had told him as a younger man, after his daughter had grown into her kingdom.

_' "A sorcerer must never push their self past their magical limits before they are ready. The result is a guaranteed death, full of an agony one's body simply cannot hope to cope with. The very core will burn away to leave an empty vessel, poisoned and beyond hope of ever returning no matter how generous Hel herself is feeling." '_

Loki almost fell over when the Other placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't fight as he was pulled to his feet. The Other sighed in disgust as the god sagged against him. He pushed him over to Thanos who gripped hs throat. The Other hissed at the action. "Leave him alive. I still need the Tessaract fool!"

Loki fell onto his stomach, no longer being supported when Thanos let him go. "Get up." he commanded, kicking his side. Loki groaned and struggled to his feet.

All around them lay twitching Asgardian soldiers and a few of the Chitauri who had also received the effects of the spell. Thanos teleported them to where Odin was rising to his feet along with a few other recovering soldiers. "Halt. Come no closer Other. Leave this realm." he said. Thanos smiled.

"Oh Allfather. Who are you to give orders in such a weakened state. Look around you. Your men have all been defeated and we stand victorious.

"Your Trickster shall lead us to the Tessaract and then we just might leave the rest of you alive." He gripped the back of Loki's neck and pulled him forward. "Lead." he snarled.

"Brother what have you done?" Thor asked, making his way down to them, weapon in hand. "Thor...I-" The grip tightened. "Quiet! Now bring me the Tessaract or feel my wrath." the Other said. Thor stepped forward with his hammer. "Unhand my brother. You've no right to do this. The Tessaract is not yours by right."

The Other smiled. "Neither is it yours." He waved his arm and a powerful blast of magic pushed them back.

"Now lead on Trickster. And perhaps I may let you live after I have what I came for."


	24. Harsh Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched Guardians of the Galaxy 5-17-14. Not giving out spoilers so don't worry. Found out I've pronounced Thanos' name wrong this whole time! Pronounced Th-an-os like 'other than' instead of Th-ah-nos like 'ah refreshing'. Lol. Learn something new everyday.
> 
> And OMG Tom Hiddleston won a best actor award! He totally deserved it. CANNOT wait for Thor 3. But then I will be saddened because then the Thor movies will be over. I demand that Marvel Studios make a Loki movie next. Who's with me? How dare they tease us on April Fool's day with a false movie cover thingy of a probable Loki movie that wasn't even real! GRRR! Possible cause for a war. I'M IN LOKI'S ARMY!
> 
> ENJOY!:)

Loki stumbled from the harsh push from behind.

"Move." Thanos ordered. Loki fingered one of his now empty dagger sheaths. The Other had made sure to rid him of any concealed weaponry before hand. He knew how treacherous the god could be. Loki was still unsure of how he had discovered _all_ of the tiny knives, but they were gone now. And with them any protection he might have hoped to have against Thanos, should he decide to attack.

His scepter was gone, held by the Other. He probably would never see another like it. If he survived that was. Thanos had been given explicit instructions to keep Loki alive until the Other held the Tessaract in his hands. But Loki was sure that Thanos wouldn't wait to hand the cube over. He knew his icy skin wouldn't be able to protect him for long.

They passed the weapons vault in silence. There were no sounds but the scuffling of their boots and the metallic drag and clang of Thanos' leg. Every sound it made filled Loki with a growing satisfaction. He had done that. Seduced him and destroyed most of the lower half of his body with his own. Loki finally smiled, remembering how satisfying it had felt to hear the screams echoing through those castle corridors.

"How much longer?" Thanos demanded, pulling the god from his fantasies. Loki swallowed thickly. It was getting harder to breathe with all the walking they were doing. His body was still recovering from its previous injuries.

"A while." he answered hoarsely. The other man grunted.

"I hope you are telling me the truth Loki. For I will not grant you a quick death as the Other probably will. He will not care how we dispose of you. Just as long as he gets what he wants. I on the other hand do care. Aren't you so lucky?" He chuckled at that last thought. Loki kept walking, hands clamped around his vambraces to keep them from shaking.

* * *

Thor shifted a fallen wall from his back and tried to rise as silently as he could.

"Stay down little god. Your bastard nest mate's life may depend on it." a voice crooned over to his left. His head was pounding and his whole body hurt. His eyes snapped open when he remembered where he was; what was happening. He shifted his head.

"Why must you do this? What will you gain? A few more worlds to conquer; a larger burden to shoulder once you have them?" he asked. His throat hurt from all the yelling he had done earlier and it was hard for him to speak but he continued. "How do you-" The Other sighed. "Be quiet! Or I may just cut your tongue out and..." He trailed off for a moment, as if listening to an unheard voice.

"What do you from us? Has Loki not already given you what you desire?" he asked quietly. The Other growled at him. "Your bastard brother is a liar and a trickster. Of course I have not gotten what I want from him. But that changes today." He smiled cruelly, eyes glittering darkly. Thor glared up at him.

"Loki has always been a liar. He has always conived to get his way. It is his nature. You cannot change a soul once it has been set on what it wishes to become."

The god turned his head, searching for his fellow fighters. Tony had gotten trapped under a gold pillar that had fallen lose. He was attempting to roll it off of his suit, slowly succeeding. The Other eyed him occasionally as he paced back and forth.

There were about a hundred Chitauri soldiers surrounding Bruce. They formed a tight ring around him, but made no move to get any closer.

Steve only had twenty or so guards around him, a few holding him down as he struggled.

"I demand that you release me this instant. I am a citizen of Earth which you know to be called Midgard and in extension of that, the United States of America. I have rights-" Tony rolled his eyes. He paused his efforts to glare at the man.

"Shut the fuck up Steve! These people don't give a shit about good ol' U. S. of A. This is Asgard. They don't give a flying fuck about the Constitution, much less know what it is." He grunted, rolling the pillar another inch.

The Other approached him and placed his foot on the pillar. Tony cursed as he pushed it back all the five inches he had moved it originally.

"What the fuck man! Do you not care that this golden phallus is crushing my suit?" he asked. The Other shrugged.

"Not particularly."

* * *

Fury glared at the screen. "Try it again dammit." he commanded. The GALIGA playing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent nodded and started accessing the radio stations again. Fury turned to Natasha.

"I'm going to ask you this again Romanov. Do you have any idea where Banner, Rogers or Stark might have gone?" he asked her. "No sir. I haven't been in contact with anyone after Manhattan except Barton." she answered truthfully.

"Stark had invited us to shwarma after the fight." she continued. "That was the last time either Barton or I had seen any of them. At least I can say that for myself. I don't control what Barton does or who he sees. Maybe you should question him." she suggested. Fury snorted.

"I did. He said he didn't care where Stark had gone. And he said he'd hoped Thor took real good care of Loki for him or he'd have to kill the sneaky bastard himself. His exact words." Natasha shook her head. She didn't think she would ever understand what kind of mental torment Clint had endured while he was under Loki's control.

"May I ask why you're looking for them sir?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's classified information Romanov, in which your level of clearance does not entitle you access to." She nodded, figuring as much.

"In that case may I go?" He nodded. "Just stay in contact. Your skills may be needed."

* * *

It was nearing three hours now and they still hadn't reached their destination yet.

"You know, I have the feeling that I should just kill you now and return to the Other and tell him that you lied to us. He would understand." Loki struggled to keep his breathing even. "It is not much farther now." the god told him.

He knew that without him, Thanos wouldn't be able to find his way back out again. And no one would ever find him either. None of the living royal family, nor anyone else even knew of the existence of these tunnels. It had died with Odin's father, Bor and the rest of the family that had come before them. But he couldn't do that; leave him down here.

If he did, then any hope of the children's survival was gone. That was who he was doing this for. No one else. After this was over, he didn't care what happened. Asgard could burn to the ground for all he cared.

Before he realized where he was and whether he had somehow missed a turn, he found himself face to face with a wall.

"What is this?" Thanos demanded. "You lying bastard! You have-" Loki sighed. "It is not a trap." Loki forced out hurriedly. "This wall is just a precaution to protect what lies inside."

Loki held out his palm, which Thanos looked at incredulously. "I cannot open it with magic as would be my usual way of preference. I do not have enough magic for some reason. The only other option is a blood sacrifice. And since I have not been granted so much as a shard of glass, you shall have to do it since I will not be able to do it properly. Unless you wish to give me a knife and let me do it myself." he said.

Thanos smiled as he conjured a small blade from within his clothing. Loki took a step back as he approached menacingly. Loki stopped when his back pressed flat against the wall and Thanos pressed the tip of the blade against his throat.

"I could slit your throat and just use your blood to get in." Loki stared up at him unblinking.

"You could." the god whispered. "You want to. I can see it in your eyes. You despise me for what I did." The god looked down at the metal limb and grinned. "But once you had the Tessaract, you would also die down here. These tunnels twist and turn.

"Some lead nowhere. Some lead to horrors beyond the imaginings of your sick and twisted mind. And some are portals. They could lead to peaceful worlds. Most don't. I'd give you about a day before you'd probably started to panic. Maybe two. Less places for your blood to travel means it will return to your brain faster. I've heard legends tell of people suffocating down here."

He watched with relief as Thanos' lip curled and he felt a sharp pain slice into his palm. The blood flowed slow and thick, clotted with the black poison that continued to plague his body.

He pressed the bleeding cut to the hidden crevice in the wall, praying that it would be accepted despite its tainted nature. To his relief, the barrier drew back revealing a dark room. He walked over to the wall and felt around for the loose block he needed. He removed it, revealing a glowing blue hole inside. He removed the cube and replaced the block, once again hiding the treasures he had collected over the centuries.

Thanos watched him closely as he came back, eying the Tessaract hungrily. He snatched it from Loki, rubbing it covetously. He then glared at the god behind him.

"Alright then. Maybe I won't kill you today. Now lead me out of here."


	25. Hard To Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG has anyone seen Seether's new music video for their new song 'Same Damn Life'? Dear God that song is so good. Love Seether so much. The video is HALARIOUS. It's set in a nursing home. OMG new favorite song now.
> 
> Along with their song 'Country Song' that is. That music video is halarious too. AWOLNATION's 'Kill Your Heroes' will always be my #1 though. Sort of have a crush on their lead singer Aaron Bruno. Blond with blue eyes and handsome. *sigh* ;). But Tom Hiddleston will always be at the top of my list.
> 
> ENJOY!

Thor slid his leg out from under the rocks encasing it. The Other was pacing furiously now, no longer paying attention to him. He himself had to admit that Loki and Thanos had been gone for quite a while now. He was starting to worry and had to take action now while things were in his favor. He had no idea where Odin was. He had not seen him since right after the ending of the fight, so he expected no help from the Allfather.

He held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir. Tony watched him. He was almost free of he pillar now, his arm still trapped under it. Once that was done he gave a small nod, ready to fight again along with the god. Thor took a deep breath and prepared to summon lightning to his weapon. Then he froze.

Thanos entered the room, followed closely by Loki who was clutching a bleeding hand to his chest. Then he looked at the glowing blue light in Thanos' hands and his heart dropped. Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter. He locked eyes with his brother.

"I would not do that if I were you Thor." Loki said quietly. Thor shook with rage.

"How dare you Loki! How dare you betray your people, we who are your family." Loki barely glanced in his direction. "Thor please. You must listen to me...trust me for once...please." he said. Thor forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Something in Loki's tone unsettled him.

The Other smiled as he took the Tessaract into his hands. "Oh how I have waited for this moment." he sighed with visible pleasure. He paused, frowning at the voice behind him.

"Stop! Release the Tessaract. By ancient law it is the property of Asgard. You cannot hope to withstand the full force of the Nine Realms against you." Odin called out. Tony rolled his eyes. "I mean come on, Old Man River. Can you seriously have worse timing? Where the hell have you been?" the inventor demanded. Odin ignored him. The Other smiled.

"Your warrior is correct Allfather. You are too late. I have what I need now and I cannot be stopped. I can fight my way out of here if need be, but I can assure you that if I must do so then I shall kill every soldier that raises a weapon against me. I will kill their children and their wives. And then I shall return and bring the full force of my army down upon this palace once again. Would you like that Odin, Allfather of the gods?" he spat smugly. "How could you hope to call upon your allies when you will be dead?" he asked.

Odin glared at him, gripping Gungnir so tightly his knuckles turned white. It was painfully clear that he had lost this battle and could do nothing about it.

The Other smiled, turning to Loki. "And now then. A deal is a deal." He waved his hand at a portion of the wall and it turned transparent before becoming a purple mirror-like glass. Thor decided that now would be a good time to speak up.

"What deal does he speak of?" the god demanded. "Brother, what have you done?" he asked a bit gentler. The Other smiled. "Now, now. Do not be angry with him. It was his choice. Honestly I would have done the same thing." He leaned close to Loki's ear. "I sincerely hope that you do not take my actions personally. For they were necessary you see." Loki nodded numbly as the Other withdrew his soldiers. The Chitauri hissed and spat at the Asgardians as they passed.

"Seize him!" Odin commanded once they were gone. The god gasped, struggling against the guards that had grabbed him.

"Wait! Listen to me, please! I-" Odin scowled. "Gag him." he ordered. "And find someone to close this dammed portal." Loki struggled even harder after that, his head jerking away from the metal gag being forced over his mouth. He turned his head, eyes pleading with Thor to help him.

"Father perhaps we should see where this portal leads first." Thor suggested. The king shook his head. "It could be a trap. Or an escape route he was planning to use." Odin inclined his head toward Loki. The god shook his head, screaming against his restraints. "But father-" Odin swung his staff at him.

"Quiet boy. I have had enough of this nonsense. I have more important matters to attend to; such as the reconstruction of my kingdom. Now I wish for you to escort the prisoner down to the dungeons and have him chained. Later on your friends will be returned to Midgard where they _will_ remain. Permanantly."

Thor looked at his brother with great saddness as Odin left them. Tears streamed down Loki's face as his eyes begged in the way his mouth could not.

"The word of the Allfather is final. Take him to the dungeons."

* * *

Tony gave a yell of pain as his shoulder was popped back into place. That gold pillar had done more damage than he'd thought. He was grateful for his suit, or else his arm would have been completely crushed.

"Fuck!" he groaned at a particuarly sharp tug. The healer ignored him and continued on to clean the cuts along his body harshly, from the metal being crushed into his skin and piercing it.

"You know you could at least _try_ to act as if you care." he growled. He sighed as she jabbed his arm with a needle and proceeded to stitch his skin up, ignoring his pleas. She gave a disgusted grunt. "You Midgardians should keep your trouble to yourself." she spat. He rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you should learn to keep a hold on your _own_ magical shit. The Tessaract came to us. Remember that?" He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her tense frame and tight lipped expression. He growled when she stuck him particularly hard on purpose.

"Ok, that's it! I'm good. I don't need you to use me as a freaking cadavar anymore. Probably caused more damage than there was to begin with." She glared at him as she packed her things angrily. She left, mumbling obscenities and slammed the door behind her.

Tony slowly made his way over to the mirror and inspected his back. The healer had clearly hated him with every bone in her body.

The stitches crooked and were skipped over in some places. He yelled in outrage as he turned and punched the glass with his fist. Then he cursed again as he realized it must be made of some kind of trasparent reflective metal. And he's most likely broken is hand from the way pain was radiating up his arm. "Another injury for Asgardians to fuck up." he mumbled in a pained voice. He turned as the door opened and a tall woman entered, a criclet upon a head of light brown hair. Oh shit.

"Uh, your majesty...I...I seriously wasn't expecting you. Sorry if I'm a bit underdressed." he stammered. She smiled.

"I heard you were in need of a healer." she said, stepping forward. He stared down at his hand and saw that the knuckles were already beginning to swell. "I guess that's one way to put it. That was quick." he mumbled. "Yes well I talked to Lial on her way out. Se claimed you acted poorly toward her." She motioned for him to sit down on the bed, then inspected his injuries. She hissed at what she saw.

"Oh gods this is just terrible. That woman shall have to be punished for this." She tsked. Tony swallowed. "Well nothing too harsh. I mean she seemed nice enough." he said. "Why would you think we would dicipline her too harshly?" she asked. "We give just punishments to crimes as they are due." Tony bowed his head when she told him to do so.

"Thor told me about what Odin wanted to do to Loki after he attacked Manhattan. He was literally knocking on Death's Door from two different angles, and the guy still wanted to lock him up beneath the earth." Frigga took a deep breath.

"Odin was furious. He had recently banished Thor and had awoken from the Odinsleep. It was all quite stressful for him." she said.

"If you are worried I will personally oversee her punishment. Odin will be quite busy now because of what has happened." She ran a damp cloth soaked in antiseptic fluid over his newly stitched back and arm. The she wrapped his injuries up in bandages. She conjured a bowl of ice and water and placed it on his lap.

"Leave your hand in this for a few minutes. The herbs will help with the swelling and heal any possible internal injuries." She smiled as he did what he was told. "Tht was really fast." he told her. She nodded. "I am very experienced with these things. After battles, my sons would come to me fo the healing of many injuries. They were quite proud of them. Especially Loki. He always tried to emulateThor did as a child." Sh paused, looking at him.

"What?" he asked. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. "I can see why Loki likes you." she said, packing her supplies away neatly. Tony smiled. "Why do you think so?" he asked. "You are like him in some ways." He rolled his eyes. "Of course. Narcistic bastard." he grumbled. His body jerked in surprise as she took his face between her hands. He stifled his groan of pain as his stitches pulled from the sudden movement.

"He sees you as the better part of himself he believes he has lost and will never recover. I want you to help him Anthony Stark. Help my son to realize that he is perfect and loved. That every horrible thing that happens is not his to take the blame for." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"This Is the only thing I ask of you Anthony." She stood and vanished the case.

"Be good to him. He deserves more than he believes he does."

* * *

Tony made his way down the stairs to the dungeons at a pitifully slow pace. He leaned against the bannister, panting like a dog from the exertion. He slid down to sit on the stair beneath him and tried to catch his breath. Thor found him like that half an hour later, beginning to struggle his way back into a standing position.

"Friend Stark, may I assist you back to your chambers?" he asked, holding out his arm. Tony shook his head. "I..." Pant. "I need...need to see...Loki." he said, wheezing. Thor frowned. "Are you sure? You seem very much in pain. Perhaps it would be better if you rest first. I would advise you against making any hasty decisions. You are still recovering after all." the god suggested. Tony groaned.

"It's not the injuries. I think I was bruised a lot more that I thought." Tony lied. Thor eyed him skeptically, the man having used the last ten minutes in the god's presence to try and stand, ending up no better than where he'd started.

"Would you like me to carry you?" the god offered. "Seriously? You'd be ok with carrying me up and down these stairs?" he said, incredelous. "Of course. I had to do it for Loki many times during our youth. No one really knows this, but he could not handle much mead when he was young. So...do not tell him I said do." Tony's eyes widened.

"Loki actually let you carry him? I literally can't see that." he said. Thor sighed. "Back then, things were...simpler." he admitted. Tony grinned. "Very well my noble friend. Carry away." he said, holding his arms out at his sides.

Thor grunted as he lifted him. "I was wrong. You are heavier than I thought you would be." Tony glared at him, sniffing distainfully. "You callin' me fat Pikachu?" he demanded. Thor chuckled. "Of course not. I am sure it is all muscle." he said. Tony snorted.

"Damn right it is."

* * *

Loki glared at the guards as they approached him. Two held weapons and another held a long chain and a large lock. The last carried a weapon also, but it was undrawn. Each wore thick leather gloves that went up to their elbows.

He had no means of defence, as Odin had ordered that he be made to wear magic-restricting shackles, so he would have to endure the torment they had planned for him. Loki didn't see the point really since he was utterly powerless. But, he guessed Odin didn't want to take any chances. Smart man.

"Undress him." the man holding the chain said. Loki squeezed his eyes shut. "Wait." he choked out. He heard the chains rattle. "Must we have reason to cut out your tongue too, bastard?" the man asked. Loki's body jerked as he felt multilpe pairs of hands grab at his clothes.

And suddenly he was back under Thanos, begging the pain to stop. He drew his limbs against his body and tried to curl himself into a ball, only to be forcefully stretched out onto his stomach.

"Please...don't." he sobbed. He didn't know what they were trying to do, but he didn't want any part of it anyway. They were careful not to touch his skin directly, as they knew what would happen if they did. When he was naked, they relesed him for moment and he tried to crawl away over in the corner, the memories of Thanos' touch flashing before his eyes and crawling over his skin.

"Grab him. Here, you put the chain on him Theron." Loki whimpered as thickly gloved hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the wall.

He screamed as the chain was wrapped around his leg, causing his vision to go white, agony coarsing through his body. He tried to jerk away, but, the hands on him were too strong. He kicked out at whoever had a hold on him, but, failed to free himself.

The pain increased as the chain was wrapped higher around his legs, reaching his thighs. The men were begining to have trouble holding him now, his writhing becoming even more erratic.

After the last of the chain was wrapped around his chest and locked to keep it from unraveling, the men surveyed his suffering for a moment, smiling amongst themselves.

"That should keep you entertained for a while." the first guard said. As Loki's screams continued to echo throughout the cell, they seemd to increase in volume. "Gag him." one of the men said. Loki could no longer distinguish between voices, the pain distorting his senses. "We want him to endure his punishment, not have someone come to his rescue the moment we leave."

A guard came over and put his knee into Loki's chest to keep him still as he forced a metal gag over his mouth. After the gag was put in place, they left Loki to writhe in agony from the cursed chains wrapped around his body.

The first guard turned to Theron. He held out the key. "Take this to the blacksmith. It is no longer needed."

* * *

"You know I could get used to this." Tony said. Thor snorted. "Please do not say that. I fear I shall become the target of such affections later on." Tony grinned. Thor growled as the man wriggled comfortably in his embrace.

"Yep. Definitely taking one of you big and strong Asgardian men home with me." Thor smiled. "I recommend Volstagg. Despite his size and appetite, he is quite a nimble fighter." Thor suggested. "I will take him into careful consideration then." Tony promised.

When they arrived at the last set of stairs leading down into the dungeons, Thor paused at the top. He set Tony down and surveyed the situation. The doors were heavily guarded, which was quite unusual.

"What is the meaning this? Why are there so many guards here? My brother is no threat. He is in a cell, stripped of his powers."

"We have been given explicit orders not to allow anyone entry to the dungeons." one guard said. Thor straightened to his full height, which was quite impressive. Tony was a bit jealous but would never admit it. Damn these impossibly handsome gods and their tallness.

"As prince of this realm and future king of Asgrd, I demand that you open these doors and allow my friend and myself to pass so that we may visit my brother. Now will you allow me to pass?" The guards said nothing, staring straight ahead. Thor's jaw clenched. "Answer me!" he thundered.

"I do not believe that it would be in the best interest of the prisoner to interfere with his...therapy."

Tony pushed himself away from the wall and made his way down the stairs from where Thor had left him. "What kind of therapy?" the inventor asked. The guards glanced at each other. "We are not at liberty to say." the one closest to Thor said.

"Must I involve the Allfather with this matter?" he asked. "The king is already involved. It was by his order that we are here." Thor stiffened.

"What is being done to my brother?!" Thor demanded. When they didn't answer, he summoned Mjolnir. "Move or you all shall die by the power of the Mighty Thor!" he threatened. Tony whistled, having gotten down to the forth step now.

"We wouldn't want that now would we? I think you should just let the man through." he said. The guard's eyes widened and they shuffled off to the side. Thor forced the heavy gold doors open and went through. He didn't even wait for Tony.

The god ran down the rows of cells, barely stopping to glance in them as he passed. None held his brother.

Near the end,Tony watched him freeze and his face contort with pure white hot rage. Thor brought his hammer down onto the golden glowing forcefield. It barely rippled under the impact. Tony quckened his pace. Something had to be very wong for Thor to get so worked up so quickly. He came to stand by Thor's side, staring into the cell with shock. He didn't even care that the god had left him back there.

Loki lay on the floor of the cell, writhing in agony the smoking chains around his body caused him. Thick black fluid leaked from is mouth around the gag that had been put in place. Even more was spurting out of his nose.

Tony looked around at the patrolling guards, ignoring them. A few even dared to glare in their direction.

Tony turned back to Thor who had calmed down enough to find the button that turned the forcefield off. Thor sank to his knees beside his brother. Tony followed him in as he removed the gag and began work on the chain lock.

"What is that?" Tony asked, pointing at the chains. Thor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "These chains are forbidden. They have been for centuries.

"They were only used as torture devices for enemy mages during the wars. Because of the metal they were crafted from, it was their only possible use. Many died." Tony took out a small pick and nail file. "What are you doing?" Thor asked. "Picking the lock. Unless you have the key, I don't think these are coming off." Tony cursed when the file broke. "Looks like we're gonna need the key for this one." the inventor obseved.

"I shall get it." Tony gave him a worried look when the god began yelling at the guards, demanding the key. When he was told that a guard had been seen taking a key to the blacksmith's and had it melted down, Thor almost lost it.

"Someone shall bring the Allfather to me. _Immediately_!" he said. Tony groaned. He really didn't like Odin that much, and now even less. He positioned Loki's head so that the black goo coming out of him wouldn't obstruct his breathing any more than it already was.

When Odin finally did arrive almost an hour later, Thor was in an even worse mood than before. After a lot of yelling and threats, mostly made by Thor, Odin finally admitted that it had been him that gave the order to punish Loki harshly for his treason. But he had not expected it to go this far or for this method to be used.

"Oh really father? What _did_ you expect?" Thor demanded. "I expected him to be restrained and then whipped." Odin growled out.

When he discovered the key had been melted down, he was furious too. Of course there was another, but he had given it to Frigga as a wedding present, as a sign that he would keep his promise that the chains would never be used again. Now he had to tell his queen that the promise had been broken. And that apparently she'd been lied to. Odin steeled himself for whatwas to come.

While Thor waited for his parents, he paced while Tony worked to keep Loki as comfortable as possible, even though the god wasn't even aware of his efforts. He let out a long sigh of relief when Odin returned, led by an upset ,but, elegant looking queen. She passed the key to Tony instead.

"Here. I cannot touch those chains. I am a sorceress. They would harm me." she told him. The man nodded an rushed to undo he lock. After, he set it down and unwound the length of chain from Loki's skin. His stomach churned as he saw the damage it had done.

Underneath, the skin had been chafed raw and burned. He almost began to panic when Loki's wounds begn to bleed heavily. The god sobbed incoherently as each limb was freed, the movements excruciatingly painful.

"Odin, you promised me you would protect him. And now after all this has happened, you have lied to me on top of that. You told me that all of the other keys had been destroyed. Along with those chains." Odin shook his head.

"Frigga, I admit that I should have done more, but I cannot change what has been done. However, Loki attacked us with his allies and that in itself is unforgivable. He shall be healed and then remain imprisoned until I see fit to release him. If ever." Frigga glared at him.

"How dare you see that as the best option. Has he not suffered enough? What more can you do without killing him.? I will not stand here while you-" she broke off as Loki began to speak in his unconcious state and Tony told them to be quiet.

"I...I must...the children..." Tony leaned closer. "What is he saying?" the queen asked. "He said something about children..." he murmered, trying to hear what else the god was saying.

"He promised...they need me." Loki said, Tony barely catching it. Loki fell quiet after that. "Something about a promise." Tony relayed.

"Perhaps the Other had something to do with the disappearance of those Vanir children. Perhaps that's where the portal leads." She said. Apparently no one ad been able to close the portal yet. Thor frowned. Frigga went to her husband. "It should be investigated Odin. Perhaps you can spare a few men to go through the portal." Odin shook his head.

"All the men I have are being put to work removing the rubble from the cities and gathering up the dead. With the numbers I have now, even sending two men would jeopardize the entire process."

"Then perhaps we can go." Thor said. Tony looked at him. "Uh...excuse me? Where exactly is this 'we'." the inventor demanded. Thor sighed. "If Loki made a deal with Thanos for his services in exchange for the children, then I find it in the best interest to do what he cannot and reunite them with their families. If I must, I _will_ go through that portal alone." Tony swallowed.

"Well when you put it like that...I guess there's no other option."

* * *

Bruce looked around at where the portal had spit them out. "Well this is just depressing." he commented. He calmly removed Steve's hand from his ass. "Not now." he whispered. The captain looked absolutely heartbroken.

Tony pulled his faceplate up. "You're telling me. Now let's hurry up and find those kiddies before something eats Steve. He looks absolutely delicious." The soldier blushed when Tony winked at him. Bruce sighed and moved in front of Steve to cover up his goods. His stance said it all. MINE.

"Friends, I must warn you. Svartalfheim is home to many dangers. This is the realm of Light and Dark elves. However the Light Elves inhabit Alfheim and we happen to be on Svartalfheim. If my guess is correct, we are currently in an uncultivated part of the realm. So we should not encounter any of it's natives." Tony frowned. "So there are two worlds in one realm?" he asked. Thor nodded.

"Well...essensially yes. But in reality the Dark and Light elves are one and the same. They just happen to look different depending upon what magic they use. The true Dark Elves are acutally dwarves." Thor handed each of them a palm-sized stone that he had been carrying in the pouch at his hip. Steve took his. "I thought the home of the dwarves was called Niðavellir." Thor sighed shaking his head. "Mortals. They know nothing." he muttered.

"There are different types of dwarves. There was a war sometime ago and it was decided that some of the dwarves would go to Niðavellir ad the rest would stay on Svartalfheim.. Many do not know this but the Svartalfheim dwarves are actually half elf. That is the main reason why the two groups seperated." They nodded. Hey you learn something new everyday. Thor pointed to his stone.

"These will allow us to keep track of one another." Tony turned his over in his hand. "Hey JARVIS, what's this thing made of." Still no response. His communications functions were probably still screwed up from the battle. He'd tried to fix it earlier, but he didn't have enough equipment to fix it properly.

It was decided that Tony would go with Bruce and Steve with Thor. Steve was a bit unhappy about being seperated from his boo, but it was agreed upon that distractions were not an option at the moment.

And so they set off with strict words from Thor to stay on task.

* * *

Frigga didn't allow anyone to lay a hand on Loki, ensuring sure that anyone with a grudge against the prince couldn't harm him in his weakened state. There were two guards at the end of every corridor. Odin had protested at first, but what the queen wants the queen gets.

The room was kept cold for Loki's comfort and Frigga had to wear her warmest furs to endure the temperature while she sat in the room.

She held her breath as she gently cleaned his wounds. She tried not to look at the older ones; the scars. It was painfully obvious they were the result of his tortuous time with his allies. When she finished, she tightened her furs around her body and ordered that a kettle of tea be brought to her. As she sipped it, she couldn't help by stare at her youngest son.

With all of these horrible things happening to him so fast, she actually couldn't believe how he withstood it. She continued to watch him sleep.

She prayed that Tony was good to her son. Loki was a complicated being and there was no telling what would happen if he snapped completely.

She feared that his attack on Midgard wouldn't even compare slightly to the damage dealt by his complete destruction.

* * *

After hours of searching, Tony had gotten completely restless. He activated his repulsors and flew up into the trees to take a look around. He came back to tell Bruce he was going ahead.

The scientist nodded. "Just don't go too far." he advised. Tony sighed. "OK mom. Don't get your apron in a twist." he teased. "I'll circle back in an hour, so don't go off course. " Bruce nodded and waved him on.

Tony checked the stone periodically, making sure didn't go too far off in a certain direction. Halfway through the hour, he decided to stop and get a breath of fresh air, simultaneously giving his suit a rest. He hadn't removed his faceplate in hours.

As soon as he took a deep breath, he almost gaged. There was a horrible rotting stench wafting through the air. It was quite a ways off, but he didn't think about that at the moment.

He closed his eyes, the smell bringing back memories of Afghanistan. He'd witnessed many people die there. He decided to double back. Even if his suspicions were wrong, he didn't want to face whatever that was by himself.

He quickly flew back to Bruce's side, who let out a surprised laugh. "Well you're back early." he commented. Tony lifted his faceplate. Underneath he was pale as chalk.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Tony shook his head. "I-I don't know. There's this...smell." he told him. Bruce froze. "Tony are you telling me that-."

"I don't know! I just couldn't look. Ever since Afghanistan..." He shook his head. "I couldn't look. I was hoping that if I'm right I could go back for Thor and Steve while you stayed." Bruce nodded. "Ok. But-." Tony cut him off. Obviously he wasn't in the mood to talk about the matter more than necessary. "It's this way." he said, leading.

When they got to where Tony had left his stone as a reference point, they paused, neither knowing how to continue. Then the wind picked up and the small wafted their way. Bruce grimaced, struggling to remain calm.

"Oh god I hope that's an animal." Tony gasped, trying to breathe through his mouth. Bruce looked at him. "Are you ready?" he asked. Tony shook his head. "No."

When they entered the clearing they had to turn away.

There were hundreds of small bodies, decayed and lying on the ground, with quite a few hanging by their necks. All had missing limbs and were mutilated.

Tony threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this chapter on X-mas day over on FFN. Wasn't very Cristmasy but the chapter and length was a gift to my readers over there. *sigh* I just love writing fanfiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> :)


	26. Open Wounds

Loki sighed as Frigga brough him tea. Again. He kept telling her that he didn't need it and that it was too hot for him to drink, but, yet she persisted. He had no choice but to wait for the beverage to cool off before drinking it.

It had been a three weeks since they had found him suffering in the dungeons and removed the chains. Two of the men who had done the crime had been found and executed. It was discoveredthathy had been working for Thanos. They had yet to find the other two. Even so, Loki still worried for Tony and the others who had gone in his stead to find the children. It still worried him that they had been gone for such a lengthy time and had not returned yet. Frigga insisted that there was no need to worry. He forced himself to relax.

The children were going to be saved. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**2** **weeks** **ago**

Thor took a deep breath. He was sure he hadn't heard his companions correctly. "All of them?" the god asked. Bruce nodded. Thor groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"How many?" he asked. Tony removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know...a lot. Maybe around 300? It was just...a lot." he said. Thor shook his head. "All of them?" the god asked again. Bruce nodded. "It's kinda hard to look at." he warned. Tony nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe anyone would do that to a child." the inventor said. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can, my friend. If we had known that it had been an ally of Thanos that had taken the children, we would have suspected that they would not be found at all, let alone alive." He paused, listening to the quiet around them.

"How do you think Loki will take it?" Bruce asked. Thor shook his head. "He is still recovering. I fear the stress of the situation would not be good for him." the god answered. Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"So we're not going to tell him?" the captain asked. Tony shook his head. "I know this seems wrong, but, he's not stable enough to handle this yet. He hasn't even gotten his magic back. At least that's what your mom said the last time I spoke to her." Thor frowned.

"You have spoken to my mother? When was this?" Thor demanded. Tony pulled a small shiny object from a compartment in his suit. "A few days ago. She gave this to me just before we left so I can talk to her. Told me not to say anything until we'd found the kids and were returning. I was just doing what she asked." Thor took the glass and turned it over in his hand.

"This is Loki's." he said. Tony raised an eyebrow, taking it back. "Really? Well I'll just make sure he gets it back then." Thor nodded and urged him to lead on.

When they got to the clearing, Tony hung back a bit, waving them on. Bruce stayed with him.

"How long do you think they've been here?" they heard Steve ask. Thor sighed. "I cannot be sure. Perhaps a week. No less than that I'd say." The men returned to the others. "We must return to Asgard and aquire more men to assist us with the removal of the bodies." the god declared. Tony groaned. "Do you really think Odin will let us burrow a whole group of men when he wouldn't even send two to even go through the portal to look in the first place?" he asked. Thor shook his head.

"If King Njord should discover that we have kept from him these findings, there may be another war with Vanaheim. At the very least there will be no communications with the Vanir for a few centuries. It is only right that the children are returned to their parents. It is only right that they alone put their children to rest." Tony sighed. "Ok. But you're the one who's going to ask him." Thor nodded, a small smile forming.

"Of course."

* * *

**Present**

Odin sat quietly as Thor spoke. So much had happened, and now this.

"Thor I can only spare twenty soldiers to aid you. The rest you and your friends must handle yourselves." Thor bowed his head. "Of course father. Thank you." he replied politely. He'd been hoping for a bit more help, but it appeared that this was the Allfather's first and only offer, so he decided not to argue and take it. He left the throneroom, leaving the king to deal with the repairs and requests of his kingdom.

Thor returned to his friends who still in Tony's chambers were where he had left them. When he entered the room, they turned in his direction, waiting.

"My father has agreed to allow us twenty men to aid us." he told them. Tony groaned. "Seriously? Didn't you tell him how many bodies there were? It's going to take us weeks now. And by that time, we'll only be able to give their families back a few bones."

"The Allfather is quite busy attending to the damages done to Asgard as a result of the battle. I am actually quite grateful that he even spared the men at all." Thor told them. "Oh alright. He didn't have to do it I guess. It'll just take a bit longer than expected." Tony said.

They all glanced over as the door opened and Frigga slipped into the room. "I heard that you had returned, so I came to see about the children." Thor shook his head. "Oh no, Thor. What happened?" she asked.

"There is nothing else we can do for them mother. They were already dead when we found them. We plan to bring the bodies back here and reunite them with their families." the god told her. She nodded. "I take it you do not wish for me to speak of this to Loki until he has recovered completely?" she said. Thor nodded. "I suppose someone shall have to tell King Njord then. They were his people after all." she said with a sigh. "I plan to speak with him the first thing in the morning.." Thor said. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know you worry for your brother Thor. But you know how he is. He has gotten quite anxious for you to return with news. He will want to see you nce he learns of your return. He asks daily for news on your progress."

Tony stood. "How is he by the way?" he asked her. "He is still weak from the chains. But he is doing quite well."

"Goodbye everyone. I do hope that your future endeavors are successful." she told them as she headed to the door. Thor patted Tony's shoulder when he saw the look on his face. "Man of Iron, I understand that you wish to visit my brother but your presence my alert him to the true reason why we have returned. It is for his own good I assure you."

"I know. I just haven't seen him in sooo long." Tony whined. Bruce smiled. "Tony it hasn't been that long." he said. "That's easy for you to say. Steve's been by your side since day one. Loki's been here, sick." Tony groaned, grabbing fistfulls of his own hair. "I sound like a horny love sick teenager. What the hell is wrong with me?" he wailed.

Thor sighed. "Anthony, I am sure Loki wishes to see you too. But you must wait another few weeks or so. Alright?" he asked. Tony nodded. "Of course. I would never do anything to jeoperdize Loki's health." the inventor said quickly. Thor nodded. "Alright. Now if you'll excuse me I think I could use some alone time right about now." Tony said. The others nodded and left the room.

Tony sighed and went to lay down on his bed. Then he jumped up again to make a few minor repairs on his suit. "God what I wouldn't give for a good bottle of scotch right now." he moaned.

"I do not believe we have that beverage here on Asgard. May I bring you something else instead?" a voice asked from over in the corner. Tony let out a cry of surprise and whipped around toward the sound, mini blowtorch in hand. He looked at the servant standing in the corner. He slowly put his tool/weapon down, a hand over his arc reactor.

"Dammit Rezylyn! I thought I told you not to do that! It's really creepy." Tony exclaimed. "My apologies Master Stark. I shall remember next time. I will wait here while you decide my punishment." Tony stared at him.

"What punishment? I keep telling you I'm not gonna punish you over such a trivial matter. In fact I'm not going to punish you at all. Not my style Rezie. Now come over here and help me with this last part." The man came to stand at his side and waited for his next instructions. Tony handed him a pair of fire-proof gloves.

"Ok. Now I need you to hold these two pieces of metal so I weld them back together."

* * *

Loki sat up as Frigga reentered the room. "Have they returned yet?" he asked. Frigga smiled and shook her head. "Give them time. The realms are very large places to travel through." He relaxed.

"I wish you would tell me more mother. It feels as though you are keeping something from me." He looked at her face, studying it. It only showed her love for him and her concern for his health. It frustrated him.

"There is nothing to worry about Loki. Just rest and reclaim your health. I am sure Thor and the others will be happy to know that you have recovered during their search." He nodded and pressed his head back onto the piillow.

"Alright. I will not trouble myself. I trust them to find the children." He took the sleeping potion she handed him and drank it down. He closed his eyes as it began to take effect. "Goodnight Loki." she whispered, wanting to kiss him the way she used to ut not being able to because of his Jotun skin.

* * *

Hours later Thor had the chosen twenty men Odin had given him assembled and ready. He led them through the portal with Tony, Bruce and Steve to the place where the bodies had been found. As they approached the designated area, Tony began to slow, hanging back again. "Hey what's wrong?" Steve asked him. Tony shook his head.

"I just...I need a minute." he said. Steve nodded in understanding. "Alright. Take your time." he said. The captain made his way back to Bruce, giving Tony some time to himself. After a few minutes, Tony took a deep breath to calm himself and lowered his faceplate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it was not my computer that kept putting up that old Author's Note. Got a new computer and OMG the keyboard! I know it's weird to obsess over a new keyboard when you also have a new computer too, but, oh well. The keyboard is so smooth!
> 
> *sigh* Anyway ignore the 'Tada' thing if it isn't just me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	27. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda screwed up here. Over on FFN this comes before Nightmare. This is actually the chapter I meant to post. This is acutally chapter 27. Nightmares is actually chapter 29. *sigh* My bad.  
> ;)

Loki sipped the cooled tea Frigga had brewed for him as he watched her sew. Frigga had spoken to Odin and convinced the Allfather to reconsider imprisoning Loki again. He had relented eventually and had agreed to the terms, but, Loki was not allowed to leave the castle however.

"Is everything alright Loki?" she asked him. He nodded. "Of course." he answered. "Why do you ask?" he questioned. She smiled.

"You seem a bit uneasy. Would you like me to make you a sleeping drought?" Loki shook his head and continued to sip his tea. "You are doing quite enough for me already mother. Perhaps you should make one for yourself." he suggested. "You are my son Loki. It is my job to care for you in the absence of your wives." From her tone, he could tell she disliked the women he had married. He sighed.

"You know Odin forbade them from seeing me. If not for that, then I am quite sure they would be here tending to me in your stead." Frigga shook her head when he smiled.

"Odin never could understand why you married the first two or bothered to stay with them." Loki rolled his eyes. "Odin never approved of what I did so why should I even care? But at least he got off my back when I married Sigyn."

"You know your father loves you in his own way Loki." she told him. Loki chewed the inside of his lip. "He is  _not_  my father. I killed my father. Do you not remember that?" he spat. She sat down. "Please don't do this Loki. Not why you are still recovering." she pleaded. Loki nodded and set his cup down.

"I appologize mother. It's just that everything is so frustrating. I just-" He suddenly felt sick.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked as she reached for the pot near his bedside. She looked on worriedly as he vomited black fluid into it. After, he placed it on the floor and rolled onto his side, moaning as sharp flashes of pain raced up his spine. "Loki?" she said gently. "I don't feel like talking...everything hurts." he whimpered. She nodded and retrieved the bowl, leaving another in its place should he have another episode as she went to empty the other.

She stared down at the black fluid in the pot, wondering what kind of substance it could be that was making Loki so ill.

* * *

Tony opened his faceplate and immediately regretted it, fighting the urge to throw up.

It was almost a month later and they were still gathering more bodies. It was becoming even clearer that the Other had not been kind to them while he had kept them.

Some were missing fingers, toes and even whole limbs. Most had been drained of their blood and even a few had been mumified. Tony couldn't even begin to think of what kind of sick the Other's mind was. Or Thanos. Whoever had done the deed.

Tony took a deep breath inside his suit. It was almost over. Thor would handle the notifications of the rest of the remaining family members. King Njord had decided that all of the children would be cremated. Another week or so and it would be over.

Tony sighed as he was handed another body. It would be another few weeks until it would be alright to tell Loki. Tony was not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

Loki pushed himself into a sitting position as Frigga entered the room. She smiled at his eagerness. "Relax Loki. Tomorrow." she assured him.

Frigga had finally decided that Loki was well enough to leave the bed and move about for no more than a few hours at a time weeks ago, but, the god had grown restless with moving about his room aimlessly.

Loki groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Mother." he moaned. She smiled. "Patience is a virtue." Loki rolled his eyes. "You must confuse me with Thor. I was always the patient one." Frigga laughed and sat down to begin her sewing.

"I will admit that Thor really never thought things through when you were younger. You used to come back to the palace with trophies of your battles and injuries too numerous to count." Loki grinned.

"I remember once when we came back from a hunting trip that Thor had cut himself on a sharp branch. He tried to make it as if he had gotten the injury from a wild boar." Loki was laughing so hard he was out of breath. "He needed twelve stitches! But when I told everyone the truth, he was so angry with me." Frigga nodded.

"He was so angry with you that he refused to speak with you for weeks until you set him up with that girl he'd fancied but was too shy to talk to." she recalled. Loki smiled penly now, unable to help himself.

"Her name was Bina. He bedded her for a whole year before they broke up. She's been angry with me ever since. She still blames me for their breakup."

Frigga sighed and placed a gloved hand over his. "She still hates me." he said quietly. Frigga stroked his cheek. "I am sure she does not hate you Loki. Not after all this time." she told him. He smiled weakly.

"Perhaps you are right. Holding such grudges is quite absurd. With our immortal lifespans it would take quite a lot of energy to continue to hate one another for so long." He paused going stiff. "Loki? What is it?" Frigga asked. He shook his head.

"Anthony is not immortal." he told her. "But do you love him?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes. Desperately...although I have not told him verbally. It is unlike anything I have ever felt with Glut, Angrboda  _or_  even Sigyn." Frigga smiled.

"I am sure he knows Loki. Even though Anthony is mortal and compared to your own experiences your time together may seem short, treasure every second of it."

"Thank you mother. I think that Anthony and I shall speak of the matter once he returns." His mother nodded. "I shall send him to you if I should see him first." she promised. Loki smiled. "Now rest Loki. I do not wish for you to injure yourself on the day before you are to be released from the infirmary."

* * *

Loki was already awake by the time Frigga entered the room in the morning with his breakfast. She took the clothes the servants had given her and laid them on the bed. Loki turned, frowning at what she was doing.

"Mother you did not need to do that. You have already done so much." he told her. She merely smiled. "It is alright Loki. I do not mind. What is one more day anyway?" she asked. Loki sighed and backed off, seeing the determined glint in her eyes. He took the food and pushed it around on his plate, occasionally eating a bite or two. He wasn't very hungry and he glanced over at her to see if she had gone yet. To his surprise, she was standing at his shoulder watching him eat.

"Eat Loki. You were already thin and now even more so since you were injured. It is not healthy for you to starve yourself." she said. Loki grimaced and shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. After he forced it all down, she gave a satisfied nod and took his plate from him. He waited for her to leave before he went to put on his clothes. He picked up the strange pendant that had been lying on top of his clothes.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" she asked as he came out of the sickroom. He nodded. "I can assure you mother that besides the absence of my magic I am in good health." he told her. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Alright. But come to me should you feel ill again." He nodded. "Of course mother."

He held up the pendant. "What is this?" he asked. She smiled and took it from his hands. "I understand that you are uncomfortable in your current form and do not have enough magic to create your own illusion, so I took the liberty of having this crafted for you." She worked the clasp open and held it out to him. He smiled and linked it around his neck. His skin turned pale white and his eyes returned to their usual green shade.

"Thank you mother." he said.

Frigga tried to send several guards accompany Loki back to his chambers, even though he began to protest. He talked her down to four. He entered his room, looking around. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. He hadn't really thought he'd been gone for that long.

After two hours, he reentered to a newly dusted and cleaned room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Functioning without his magic was really taking a toll on his body.

* * *

Three days later, Loki discovered that Thor had returned. Loki wanted to go see him immediately, but, Frigga advised against it. They needed time to relax and rest after traveling for so long. She said the same of the children when he asked to see, he agreed to wait. He passed the time by sitting in his room for two days reading mostly. But, he couldn't really concentrate, and ended up reading the same page over and over again.

Having gone for a morning walk to maintain what was left of his sanity, he learned that Thor wished to speak with him. He hurriedly went back to his chambers to change. To his surprise, his brother and the Avengers that were present on Asgard were already there. He removed the pendant from around his neck. The enchantment on it made his skin feel heavy when he wore it too long.

"So mother gave it to you then?" Thor asked, gesturing to the pendant. Loki rolled his eyes. "Obviously." he replied. He eyed their sullen expressions. Thor looked as if he'd just eaten a lemon and Tony as if someone had torn out his arc reactor.

"Brother I believe you should sit down." Thor told him as he himself began to stand. Loki circled the room. "No." he said stubbornly. Thor nodded. "Very well then."

"Why are you all here? You have been avoiding me for the past few days. Has mother finally forced you to come and see me? Do you pity me so much that you cannot bear to look upon my being?" he demanded. Thor stared down at the floor, clearing his throat multiple times. "Loki I am truly sorry." the god told him. Thor's eyes shined with tears when he finally looked up. A hard knot started to form in Loki's stomach. "Thor..." he warned. Thor shook his head.

"I am truly sorry Loki...the children...there was nothing that could be done." Loki was shaking now, trembling with emotions that he couldn't distinguish. "No...you lie!" Loki spat. Thor closed his eyes and sat back down.

"Loki they were already dead when we found them." Tony said. Loki backed away from them. "No..." he sobbed. He pressed himself against the wall, pressing his pointed Jotun claws against the stone. He dug them into the wall, scratching down over and over again until his nails broke off and began to leave blood trails in their wake. Thor rushed over to pull him away.

"Don't touch me!" Loki snarled. Thor ignored him and placed a hand on his cold shoulder. Loki twisted away from his touch.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "I think I should go." he said quietly, his eyes looking a bit greener than usual. Thor shook his head. "The rest of you go. I will stay." the god told them. Tony rubbed his hands together. "No, I'll stay." he said. Thor looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. The engineer nodded. "Alright. You will stay with him. I will have a few more servants sent up here to bring food for you." he promised. Tony grinned.

"I don't think that will be necessary but thanks." Thor and the others left. Tony looked over at Loki, who was now crumpled on the floor, shaking and crying. He went over to the god, grabbing the pendant from where it had been placed. He pressed it against the god's skin before running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I'm sorry Loki. It's gonna be ok. I'm here for you."

* * *

Tony sat quietly near the door, not knowing what to say to the god curled up in te corner. Every few minutes he would get up, prepared to take a step toward Loki, to say a comforting word or two. As he would get closer, his confidence would faulter and he would back away returning to his seat.

Once again he prepared to stand. "If you are going to keep doing that, then leave or I swear I will kill you." Loki growled. Tony swallowed and sat down.

He chewed his lip. "Loki...I'm not sure what I should say." he said. Loki didn't move, tears spilling down his eyes.

"Then don't say anything. Nothing at all."


	28. You Wanna Stick That In My What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry. Actually Chapter 28. Kind of a fluffy chapter. 
> 
> Also did you hear about Hershey not wanting any more imported chocolates from Britain because the wrappers are too simiar? WTF! You just don't mess with chocolate like that. OMG I'm going to die! I love chocolate so much. *sobs* Anyway...
> 
> ENJOY!

After what seemed like an entire day, Tony was itching to move. He shifted in his chair, careful not to make a sound, lest he disturb the sleeping god on the other side of the room. At least Tony hoped he was sleeping. Loki really needed the rest.

"Hey Reindeer Games. You want me to get you something to eat?" he said softly. Loki shifted slowly. Tony gave a mental shout of joy when he saw a blazing green eye look in his direction. Still, the god said nothing. Tony sighed. He'd just get Loki to eat a little something so he wouldn't starve at least. Even if he had to shove it down the god's throat.

He stood and left the room to find a servant to relay the information to. He was scared to leave Loki alone for even that short amount of time. Thor had warned him that Loki had attempted suicide in the past. When he came back, Loki was still thankfully laying in bed where Tony had forced him into two nights before. He hadn't moved since.

When the food finally arrived, Tony moved to sit closer to the bed. "C'mon Loki. You need to eat something. At least drink some water." the inventor urged. Loki didn't so much as blink. Tony reached out to pull back the covers and pull the god toward him. He cursed when his hand grazed the now suddenly blue skin.

"You know that was rude. I'm trying to help you. If you're not going to do anything for yourself, the least you could do is just lay there and not resist while others try to do shit for you." Tony stuffed his aching fingers under his arm. He crawled up onto the bed beside Loki as best as he could with one arm. Tony had ordered that the tray be placed on the table next to it, so Tony could reach over easily. He put a small handful of grapes on a plate and held them out to the god. It was probably best that he give Loki something light.

"If forced to do so, I will risk frostbite again to shove this down your throat. I may never be able to build another machine again, but you will be by my side to ease the pain." Loki mumbled something into the pillow. Tony leaned closer. "What was that?" he asked hopefully. Loki rolled his red Jotun eyes. "I'm not hungry." he said a bit louder. Tony frowned.

"It's not much. Just a few pieces of fruit and I'll be happy for now." he said. After staring at the blanket of fur he was wrapped in for several long moments, Loki glanced from the inventor's hand to his face. He sighed in defeat and gripped the pendant in his hand before snatching the plate from Tony. The inventor watched him eat it all before he was satisfied.

They lay there for a few more minutes before Loki jumped up, hand over his mouth. Tony could hear him wretching in the bathroom after that. "You ok?" he called. Loki continued to vomit into the toilet. Tony got and went into the bathroom. He knelt down and held the god's hair back while he trembled. Loki groaned and leaned against Tony's leg.

"Are you done? Can you come back to bed now?" he asked. Loki nodded and got to his feet. Tony helped him back into the room, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Are you sure you aren't constipated?" the inventor joked, feeling the slight hardness of the god's stomach. Loki shot a glare at him. "Shut up Stark." he growled.

Loki curled up on his side. "Look...I know you may be feeling guilty right now and I just want you to know that it's not your fault. It wasn't. You couldn't have done anything to help them. The Other...he tricked you. He lied..." he paused when he heard Loki begin to sob.

"I was selfish...I could have let the Other kill me in their place. It was the right thing to do." Loki buried his face into his shirt. "It's all my fault..." he said.

Tony stroked his hair. "No Loki. It's not. I know what I'm saying sounds like shit. I was never really good at comforting people. You can ask Pepper. When it was that time of the month, I was terrible. She would see a comercial for UNICEF and start crying and I would just lock myself in my lab until it was over." he said. Loki sniffed.

"What is UNICEF?" he asked. Tony smiled. "It's this thing where people donate money for...uh...sick animals." he said quickly. Loki smiled. "Does it work? Do the animals get better?" he asked. Tony shrugged. "Some do. Others don't. Mostly the ones who don't make it are the ones who are too far gone. It's always sad when that happens."

Loki nodded. "I am sure it is." Tony tightened his arm around Loki, pulling him closer. Loki moved so that his head was laying on his chest, just beside his arc reactor.

"Tony...I love you." The god looked up at the slightly starlted man. "What?" he said. Loki continued to look at him. "I've never really said that to anyone before and meant it. Not even Sigyn and she was such a good wife to me. Don't get me wrong, I  _do_  love her. Just...not in the same way. Not anymore. Things have changed now." Loki smiled, snuggling against Tony. "I love you too Loki." he whispered. Tony sighed and continued to stroke Loki's hair.

"I want you to come back to Midgard with me Loki. I would be so much happier if you did." Loki nodded against his chest. "Alright Tony. Whatever you want." the god said sleepily. He was fighting a losing battle, having forced himself to stay awake for the past few weeks.

"Go to sleep Loki. You need it." Tony urged. Loki moaned. "Whatever you want Tony." he mumbled.

* * *

Thor immediately went to his mother after he left Loki in Tony's care. He was hoping that his mother might be able to make a sleeping drought for his brother so that he could sleep. Frigga refused his request however.

"I do not think that giving him any more potions would be healthy. He must be given the time to come to terms with this new knowledge without the aid of drugs. He can become severely dependant on them. You cannot allow him to hide everytime something gets difficult. You cannot protect him from everything Thor." The god nodded slowly. "But, mother-." She sighed. "Goodbye Thor. Perhaps you should go and visit your Lady. I am quite sure she misses you."

Thor nodded. "Of course mother. I will take a week off from Asgard to see her. I feel as though I have not seen her in ages." Frigga smiled. "A mother knows best. Now go. And do not waste too much time nagging Loki. He probably wants to spend all of his time with Tony, interrupted."

"You will look after them won't you? And the Captain and Bruce Banner?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, yes Thor. I will look in on them all." she promised, watching as her son took off running.

* * *

"So will you come back with me?" Tony asked. Loki eyed him thoughtfully. After once again vomitting that morning shortly after he got up, Frigga had given him some tea to soothe his stomach. He stayed in his Aesir form to drink it. Forcing himself to stay awake all through the night was taking a toll on his body, much to Tony's and his mother's distress.

"I promise I'll take care of S.H.I.E.L.D. and anything else you could ever need. We could go to my penthouse in Malibu. Or if it's too hot for you there, we could go back to the tower in New York. And if you need some other place that's cooler, we could go to Antartica. I've got a couple houses up there for some reason. I'll have to keep my workshop hot as hell so my machines don't freeze up, but I don't care. I'll even-" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Anthony,  _please_." the god moaned. The inventor stopped takling to look at Loki who was using one hand to rub his temples and drinking his tea with the other.

"I have nothing keeping me here on Asgard, save my mother. Maybe Thor too if he does not already spend much of his time on Midgard and choose to stay on your realm with Lady Jane. If it is alright with Banner and the Captain then I will be happy to return with you. Of course you will have to make accomodations for Lítt Bjarn-dýr. But he is small. He could stay in my room." Tony stared at him.

"What is a lit born durn?" he asked. Loki sighed. "He is my-" Frigga entered the room carring a tray. "How are you feeling Loki" she askd. He smiled. "I am quite alright. Just a little nausea now and then. And maybe a bit of..." His cheeks got a bit red and he trailed off. "Never mind that last part. It is not important." he mumbled. Tony sighed. "He's constipated." the engineer provided. Loki glared at him.

"Oh my poor baby. I will get you something fot that. Wait here." she ordered. Tony burst out laughing once she had gone "You should see your face! Ha ha ha! Oh wait! No sit back down Loki! I didn't mean it. I still want to live!" he cried as the god arose and stalked toward him like the lethal predator he ws.

"Damn you Anthony. Now she might want to give me an enema." he grumbled, flopping down beside Tony.

"Are you sure my presence will not be an inconvience in the tower?" he asked quietly. Tony kissed the top of his head "I'm sure your mom's not gonna give you an enema, and no you won't be an inconvience. I promise. You might even spice things up." he told him.

"By the way...what is that thing you said again? Lit something." Loki smiled. "His name is Lítt Bjarn-dýr but I call him Lítt Bjǫrn for short." the god answered fondly. "I must speak to Thor about his whereabouts." he muttered. Loki sighed tiredly and propped himself up against the headboard, trying to resist the urge to sleep once again.

"Loki you really need to sleep. You're starting to look like a drug addict or something. Or me when I get caught up in my machines for a few days straight."

Loki smiled. "I am quite fine Anthony." he said tightly. He looked up as Frigga reentered the room, carrying a bag. Loki paled, whiched seemed impossible with his current cmplexion. "Oh no..." he groaned. Frigga smiled. "Alritht Loki. Since you have been taking so many potions lately I will not be giving you any more. So it will have to be...an enema." she said sweetly. He swallowed.

"I think I would prefer... being eaten alive by a biglesnipe." he said. Frigga shook her head. "Loki..." she admonished. "It has happened before. It was not an enjoyable experience the last time it happened, but, I would prefer it to...that." he snarled. Frigga sighed and looked at Tony. Loki glared at them both.

"You want me to do it?" the engineer asked. Loki sighed. "Alright. But you will tell  _no one_  of this. Or I will kill you myself." Tony smiled. "C'mon babe. Let's get this over with."


	29. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anyone who has read this as chapter 27 should go back and read the actual chapters 27 and 28. Made a mistake and got ahead of myself. Posted this two chapters ahead.**
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THE BOLDED PART OF THE REST OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE MEANS SLIGHT CHAPTER SPOILER! DON'T WANT TO KNOW AHEAD OF TIME? DON'T READ!
> 
> **So there's a dream sequence in here. More like a nightmare. It's itallicized for you so if you queasy people out there don't like mentions of lots and lots blood and death then and other horror film like things. DO NOT READ!**  
> 

Thor took a deep breath of fresh Mexican air and let out a sigh. Everything was so quiet here. Peaceful. He was glad that Heimdal had opened the Bifrost in this particular location. It was just what he needed after Asgard. He sighed again, not wanting to leave, but, also wanting to see Jane more. He swung his hammer around by the strap and took flight.

After half an hour of travel, he landed in the town. As soon as they saw him, the people greeted him cheerfully. Some of the children came over to tough his cape.

The children...

He shook his head. He didn't know what would happen if he brought Loki here. If he saw these small mortals. They would most likely remind him of the ones he believed he killed. He couldn't see them yet. Not yet.

Thor forced himself out of his darker thoughts when he saw Dr. Selvig approach him. "Well hello Thor. It's been a while hasn't it?" he said. The god nodded. "It has been a while since we have seen each other. Things have been quite busy on Asgard." he admitted. Selvig nodded. "What brings you back to Earth Thor. No wait...you guys call it Midgard right?" he said. Thor nodded. The doctor seemed different, more unfocused than usual.

"I am here to visit Lady Jane." the god said. Selvig sighed. "I'm afraid Jane's away on a business trip. But, I'm sure she'll be back soon. She told me a couple more days." Thor nodded. "Then I will wait for her return." he declared. Selvig smiled. "Come on. Let's have a drink to get you settled in." the man beamed. Thor nodded. "I tink I could use one right about now."

* * *

_Loki tried to roll over, but, his legs caught on the chains that bound them. He began to panic, seeing that his hands were also bound. He began to pull at the restraints harshly, trying to break free._

_He felt something wet and cold touch his leg and looked down. The piece of partially rotted pink and black flesh wriggled toward him again as he tried to nudge it away with his thigh. As he looked closer he saw it looked like a... tongue._

_A dry rasping sound over to his right drew his attention away, only for another horror to greet him._

_The girl couldn't be any older than five years old, clothed in tattered rags that had once been fine quality silk. Vanaheim silk._

_Loki looked at the girls face, unable to to move. He stared at the blood pouring from her mouth down the front of her body, blackened from rot. She reached for him and he began to cry._

_"You see what you have done, Trickster?" the Other's voice rang out loud and clear across the cavernous dungeon. Loki shook his head. "No...I didn't." he sobbed. He could see the girl moving toward him now, her flesh rotting away with every step. More dead children joined her._

_"Make it stop! Please! Please make it stop." Loki begged. All around him, he could hear the Other laughing at his distress._

_Loki pulled at his chains, desperate to get away, but, the chains were too strong; he too weak. He jerked as he felt something cold and wet drop onto his cheek. He ignored it, focusing all of his strength on using his weakened magic to free himself._

_The drops kept coming, however, some of the liquid getting in his eyes. For a moment all he saw was red, before his eyes teared up from the burning and tears cleared his eyes. He caught a glimpse of the liquid on his clothes. Wet and sticky. Red. He cried out as the torrent suddenly came faster, drenching him._

_The children were upon him now, clawing at his skin and hair._

_"Why did you do this to us Loki?" they asked in unison. Loki cried openly as they tore him apart, piece by piece. He tried to draw his knees up to his chest, but, the chains were too short. He began to scream as dead flesh dropped onto his own living flesh, sticking to him with ease with the help of the blood._

_He could feel his skin tearing, melting away painfully as the children clawed at it. The blood suddenly became unbearably hot._

_'I deserve this.' he thought._

_He sagged against the bars against his back, letting the darkness claim him. Letting Death have her way._

_He groaned when he felt someone began pushing at his shoulder insistantly, probably trying to get at his throat to tear it out. He sighed, lifting his head._

_He could do nothing as he watched his own intestines ripped from his body and thrown across the room. Strangely, he didn't even really feel it._

* * *

"Loki wake the hell up! It's just a nightmare. It's not real!" Tony's voice called out to him distantly. Loki slowly opened his eyes and saw that his chains were disappearing, being replaced by his bedsheets, that were now cutting into his skin. He forced his eyes to open again, focusing on the voice above him.

"You ok?" Tony asked. Loki took a shallow breath. He closed his eyes again. "I think we should get you off the floor now. That can't be comfortable can it?" the inventor observed. He grabbed the pendant off the floor where it had been ripped from the god's neck. He touched it to Loki's skin before trying to touch him. Loki stiffened.

"Do not touch me mortal." he growled. Tony backed away. "Ok, calm down. No one's going to take advantage of you. This isn't prison. You didn't drop the soap." Loki bit his tongue to keep from casting a curse on the man that would probably be fatal since he didn't have much control of his magic at the moment.

Loki gathered all of his remaining strength and pushed himself to his knees before pulling himself back onto the bed. He winced at the blossoming pain in his hip from thrashing around on the floor for so long.

"You sure you're ok Loki?" Tony asked. He looked at the god worriedly as he curled into a ball. He bit his lip as Loki began shaking, choked sobs tearing themselves from his throat. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, fingering the pendant. He placed it into Loki's hand. "Can I touch you?" Tony asked. Loki gave a slight nod and Tony smiled, dragging his fingertips over Loki's bare back.

It's ok Loki. It was just a bad dream. Everyone has them at least once in their life." Loki began to cry harder and Tony sighed. "I'm going to get Frigga. Maybe she'll be able to make you feel better. Stay here, alright." the inventor ordered.

"No." Loki said in a shaky, muffled voice. Tony stopped. "You want me to stay?" he asked. Loki took a deep breath before he gave a nod.

"Yes. Please don't leave me. Not now. Not ever."


	30. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in so long. Had a few more chapters already written out and then I got a new idea for the fic when I saw that those weren't going to work with the way my brain was deciding to change stuff and had to rewrite them. So far I have 6 more chapters written out and edited, currently editing number 7. Just need to type them. But I always end up adding extra stuff to them anyway when I type them. Ah the joys of writing.
> 
> Also may not be updating again for another week or so. Maybe longer than a month. Mom troubles. It's hard growing up with such a strict mother. You can't do anything. Anyway...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Jane sighed as she entered her apartment, Darcy following closely behind. The woman paused in the doorway, listening.

"Hey...do you hear that?" she asked. Jane shook her head. "Hear what?" she asked. Darcy chewed the inside of her lip.

"Never mind. Guess I'm still a little jet-lagged." she said, putting her stuff down.

"So? How do you think it went?" she asked. Jane groaned, throwing her bag onto the floor. "I don't know Darcy." she said tiredly.

"Still not even sure that they liked my theory though. I mean what other proof do they need? New York wasn't enough?" Darcy shrugged and made her way to the kitchen to pour them some wine.

"You really don't hear that?" she called over her shoulder. The strange noise seemed to get louder. Jane shook her head.

"No."

As she passed the couch, she tripped over a large and heavy object.

"Owww!" she cried out, rolling around on the floor dramatically. Jane rushed over to see what was wrong, fumbling for a light switch.

"What happened?" she asked. Darcy sat up, rubbing her toes.

"I tripped over something. It's over there somewhere." she grumbled unhappily. Jane flicked on the light, and looked at the floor. They both stared at the huge hammer.

"So I guess that's a really good replica of Thor's hammer. Come on Jane. Why can't you just stalk your boyfriend like everyone else?" Darcy said. Jane shook her head and leaned down to examine the object. She tried to pick it up but couldn't.

"I'm pretty sure it's the real deal." she said, wiping her brow. Darcy frowned.

"Why would Thor leave his Mew-mew here?" she said half to herself. She quieted when she heard a deep rumbling on the other side of the couch. They both looked over the side.

Thor lay on his stomach, sound asleep. Darcy grinned and reached down to pinch his nose shut.

"Darcy." Jane warned. The woman ignored her, squeezing the god's nose shut.

Minutes later, Thor rolled away from them and onto the floor, coughing and sputtering. After he regained his composure, he turned, rubbing his eyes.

"Lady Jane and Lady Darcy!" he exclaimed happily. He stood, trying to smooth out his rumpled hoodie and jeans.

"I apologize for intruding. I must have fallen asleep." he said sheepishly. Darcy smiled, rushing to hug him. She hung on a bit too tightly and longer than necessary.

"Darcy." Jane groaned. The woman stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me then." she said. Jane shook her head.

"How did you get in anyhow?" she asked.

"What up my future brother-in-law! How's your little bro' of sexy mischief?" Darcy called from the kitchen. Thor frowned.

"Loki is well Lady Darcy." he replied. Jane smiled, shaking her head.

"How did everything go with the weapon? It did work didn't it?" she asked. Thor nodded slowly.

"It was a marvelous invention on your part, but sadly we did not prevail in our battle." he told her. Jane's eyes widened.

"So...the Other got the Tesseract?" she asked. Thor nodded.

"There was no other option. Thanos forced Loki to lead him to the Tesseract. I do not know what other things they spoke of, but after they returned, Loki was quite pale. I fear Thanos may have done or said something to disturb him greatly. My brother is not one so easily startled."

Darcy returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray of snacks as a peace offering.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked. Jane sighed.

"The Other got the Tesseract." she said. The smile on the other woman's face fell.

"What?! Was there anything wrong with the weapon? Oh my god this is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have taken out those extra bolts." she wailed. Thor shook his head.

"That was not the problem Lady Darcy. I am sure you and Lady Jane made no mistakes in your work. The weapon worked perfectly. If the Chitauri had not over powered us then we would have been victorious in the battle." he assured her. Darcy groaned, flopping down onto the couch.

"What's going to happen now?" Jane asked. Thor paced around the couch, staring at the floor.

"The Allfather has not seen fit to share with me his plans for retaliation. I only know that he has ordered many of the destroyed homes in the villages to be rebuilt. In the mean time, Heimdal is to keep watch as he always has. Nothing more can be done." Jane stared at him.

"That's it?" she asked. "What if the Other decides to come back? What will you do then?" she demanded. Thor's eyes flicked up to hers for a brief second.

"The Allfather will decide when the time comes Lady Jane. That is the way of Asgard." he told her quietly. Jane swallowed. 'They were screwed.' she thought.

Darcy leaned forward and pulled Thor down beside her. She discreetly wrapped an arm around his bicep.

"So Thunder cat, tell me about Loki. Is he ok?" she asked. Thor nodded.

"Loki is currently recovering. The Man of Iron known to you as Anthony Stark is staying with him for the time being, helping him. The Other and his ally tortured him for months to ensure his cooperation. But, my brother is resilient. He will heal quickly. He always has." he said, a bit of pride shining through.

"So Iron Man and Loki are like really good bff's?" she said. Thor frowned.

"I do not know what that means." he said. Darcy sighed.

"Best friends for life? Never heard of that before?" she asked. Thor shook his head.

"It is unfamiliar to me. And no they are not "bff's". I thought it well that they remain together, given their relationship." Thor answered. Darcy chewed her lip worriedly.

"Are you saying Loki and Tony are..." she trailed off, positioning her two index and middle fingers in the shape of a 'V' and pushing them together repeatedly until the webbing between said fingers met. Thor frowned again.

"Lady Jane what does this mean?" he asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Darcy, please stop confusing him." she ordered. Darcy sighed.

"So they're...having sex." she asked tentatively. Thor shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Not at the moment." he said, crushing her two seconds of happiness.

"Loki is still recovering from his injuries and any such copulation would cause him more pain that needed." he explained.

"Why God, why!" she wailed. Jane patted her back soothingly.

"It's ok Darcy. You'll find someone else." she told her distressed friend. Darcy sniffed.

"He was perfect. Sexy, tall, beautiful eyes...a literal god. Our children would have been so beautiful." she said.

"Dammit Iron Man." she growled. Thor looked at Jane, who gave an encouraging nod.

"I am sure you will find someone else. You are a beautiful woman Lady Darcy. Any man would be lucky and should be honored to have your hand in courtship." Darcy looked back and forth between then both.

"Just as long as he's hot. And smart too." she declared.

* * *

Loki paced around his room, occasionally running his hands through his hair.

"What's got you so antsy Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, looking up from the spell book he was studying. Loki had become annoyed with the man's restlessness and had finally given in to let him study magic. Tony had been content until Loki began the same thing.

The god shot him a look, before sitting down.

"Odin has forbade me from leaving my chambers." he said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he just doesn't want you in the way or anything?" he asked. Loki snorted.

"It is something else entirely Stark. He refuses to tell me anything." he sighed. The god stood suddenly, and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he returned, he pulled on a green tunic, careful not to overstretch his aching muscles.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am going to the garden. I cannot stand it being trapped in my own chambers." he said. Tony smiled.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll get dressed." he said. Loki grimaced but nodded anyway. After Tony had dressed, Loki led them out of the palace to the gardens. As Loki had suspected, Tony was not able to keep his hands off the plants.

"What  _is_  that?" the inventor asked, pointing to a particularly weirdly shaped flower. Loki smiled, pulling him away.

"That is a poisonous Vengal flower Anthony. My mother uses them to make healing salves. After it is boiled, it is no longer poisonous." he said. Tony grinned.

"I have a feeling that's not all it does." he said expectantly. Loki sighed, shaking his head.

"Due to it's naturally poisonous nature, it can also be used to make weapons such as poisonous darts, daggers or what ever is on hand. It is quite valuable." he offered. Tony gave a satisfied nod.

"Alright. I get that. But why are they here? Isn't your mom afraid of someone touching them by accident?" he asked. Loki laughed.

"Everyone knows not to touch a Vengal flower Anthony." he admonished, with his signature eye roll. Tony pouted.

"Well I still want to look at some other stuff and not end up dying in the process." he huffed. Loki sighed.

"Go on. Just don't touch anything." he warned. Tony grinned widely an ran off in a hurry. Loki sighed. The man was so predictable a times.

Loki grunted as he sat on a stone bench. His side had started to ache and he was feeling tired anyway. He had not been sleeping well at all. He figured he could just close his eyes for just a second, and wait for Tony to come back. No sooner had he done so, he felt an insistent nudging at his shoulder and someone calling his name.

"Prince Loki?" a voice said softly. Loki opened an eye to see who could possibly be bothering him. He eyed the small servant girl standing in front of him warily. He had never seen her before.

"May I ask why you are out here my prince?" she asked. He blinked at her slowly.

"I came out for a walk with a friend." he replied, looking around for Tony. The man was no where to be seen. He sighed. He shouldn't have let him go off alone.

"Well my prince, I am Silga. I would be happy to accompany you back to your chambers if you like. Your friend has probably already gone back to their own."

Loki didn't allow his disgust to show on his face. It wasn't uncommon for serving girls to try to bed a noble so they could become pregnant. Then they would be tied to the royal family, able to live the life of a royal.

Loki shook his head.

"Have you seen a man by the name of Anthony Stark? He is quite a short man. With brown hair and eyes." The woman shook her head.

"No. But perhaps if it will help, we can look for him together." Loki nodded, rising to his feet.

"Perhaps he went this way." she suggested. Loki nodded silently and followed her.

"Anthony where the hell are you?" he asked aloud. He continued to follow Silga, looking around for a glimpse of the inventor.

After an hour of looking, Loki decided that maybe Tony  _had_  gone back to their chambers. He looked to Silga, ensuring that she was still with him.

"Silga, I think it would be best if we retired now. Perhaps Tony did return to the palace." She smiled.

"Really? Well I guess...wait." She ran to the other side of the pond they were currently standing in front of and looked over a hedge.

"I think I see him. You were right. He  _is_  short." she said with a smile. Loki sighed.

"Come on. He went over there." she urged, pulling him along. Loki ignored her touches. It was usually improper for a servant to touch a prince without his permission, but Loki was tired and the urge to throttle Tony for scaring him overcame his sense of protocol.

When they got to the spot where Silga had said she'd seen Tony moments before, Loki looked around at the closed in space they were standing in. They had come to a dead end.

"Silga...I think you were mistaken. He could not have possibly come in here." he said quietly.

"Oh no. I make no mistake in this Prince Loki. My actions are my own and I must fulfill my duty as a citizen of Asgard to protect it from all forms of harm. Those that originate outside of it...and those that are born from within." she said. Loki turned, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Are you alright Silga?" he asked.

Loki didn't see the blade aiming for his chest until he turned back around. He couldn't stop it. He didn't have the strength.

The blow knocked him back a few steps, and he stared at the woman, impossibly strong for her size. He stared down at the blade protruding from his chest.

"Why...?" he asked. The woman knelt in front of him, smiling.

"You have brought so much pain to Asgard. It was you who led the Other here. I will not allow you to destroy my home. My mother always said that the best way to heal yourself of a poisoned limb was to cut it off. I will not let you destroy my people  _Jotun_."

She grabbed the handle of the dagger and pressed it further into his chest, twisting. Loki screamed as agony tore through his chest. He grabbed her arm and tried to push her off of him, but she just positioned herself on top of him and used her body weight against him.

It was getting herder to breathe. He could feel blood leaking into his lungs. His eyes burned with the strain of keeping them open for so long.

Tears slipped from his eyes.

He had never told Tony that he loved him.

* * *

"Loki!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. He'd heard the god's scream and it worried him.

"Loki!" he tried again. He was pretty sure he was getting close. He ran a bit faster, hoping the reason Loki had screamed wasn't bad. Tony turned to the right. He looked over his shoulder, pretty sure he'd made the wrong decision. He turned back and went left. He hated mazes.

A woman walked right into him. By instinct, he grabbed her to hold her still.

"Oh. Sorry." he said, loosening his grip on her arms. He watched her run off through the maze like garden. Tony groaned, wiping a hand across his forehead. His hand left a wet streak across it, which quickly turned cold in the chilly air. He whipped his hand away and stared at it. Red was smeared on his fingertips.

"Oh shit." he breathed.

"Loki!" he called out again. He looked behind himself, where the woman had gone. He continued on, calling the god's name as he went. He didn't want her to catch him standing still.

A weak moan caught his attention.

"Loki?" He continued toward the noise.

He entered a dead end and cursed. He was going to have to find his way back to the path now.

As he was about to go back a chocking sound caught his attention.

"T-to...ny." said a weak voice. He ran over to the far end of the small enclosure, slipping and almost ending up in the pond.

"Damn him for always wearing green." he said, looking around. He took a step forward and promptly tripped over a log.

"Dammit." he growled, rubbing his leg. He sat down on the accursed log and pulled his pants leg up. No broken skin as far as he could tell.

His eyes widened as the log twitched under his butt. He jumped up, realizing that it wasn't a log. He poked it and jumped back, expecting something to jump out and chew his face off.

It was soft. Fleshy soft.

He moved the leaves out of the way, uncovering a body. He stared at the face he had been looking for.

"Fuck! Loki? Oh crap. What the hell are you doing..." His hand came away, slick with fluid. Even in the dark, he could tell it was blood. Loki groaned, moving weakly. The glint of metal embedded in Loki's chest that caught the inventor's eye made him grow increasingly wary of that woman.

* * *

Tony brushed a sweaty strand of dark hair out of Loki's eyes as he watched him struggle to stay awake. The god hadn't closed his eyes since they had brought him back into the castle after the attack two days ago. The healers had managed to remove the blade safely, but the risk for infection was still high.

"You really should sleep." he said quietly. Loki shook his head.

"N-no. I just...I need you to get me a few ingredients." he said shakily. He grunted, trying to sit up. Tony pressed him back down without any effort.

"You need to  _rest_." he said again.

"I can't Anthony. Please. Just get me a few ingredients from the markets. The potion I need to make with them will...it will help me." he said. Tony sighed.

"Fine. What do you need?" he asked. Loki gestured toward the table beside the bed.

"I'll write a list for you. Send one of the servants. They know the markets better." he advised. Tony nodded, handing him the pen and paper.

"You wanna tell me what this potion is for?" he asked. Loki sighed, pushing the list into the inventor's hand.

"It will help me with my sleeping habits." the god said after a long moment. Tony smiled.

"Ok. I'll have someone get you what you need." Loki grabbed his arm.

"Make sure they check  _everything_. If anyone should find out that I am sending someone to gather items for me, others might see it as an opportunity to harm me and take advantage of it."

"You mean...like poison or something?" Tony asked. Loki nodded.

"I am practically mortal now Anthony. My body has been weakened and I do not know the cause for it. Until I am well again, I need to be careful. Lately I have been quite careless and for that I am sorry for scaring you. I...I know you care greatly for me and I appreciate your sentiment." Loki said quietly.

"Well...I'm touched Loki. You promise you won't get into anything while I step out?" he joked. Loki smiled a bit.

"I can promise nothing. I am after all the God of Mischief and Chaos."

Tony left the room in search of a servant. He found one cleaning a table in the living room.

"Hey, I need you to get some stuff for me in the markets." he said, handing over the list. The servant read the list. He looked up at the inventor, frowning.

¨Are you sure sir? These ingredients...they can be quite dangerous if prepared improperly.¨ he said. Tony paled.

¨Say what now? What is going to make exactly?" he asked. The man smiled shyly.

¨I believe that this will make some sort of sleeping potion. If it is too strong, you will sleep for days. If it is too weak...well the cases I have heard of have not been good." Tony nodded.

¨Alright. Bring this stuff to me. I'm sure Loki knows what he's doing.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Another assassination attempt? Really Rathian? Don't worry. I won't over do it. I promise.
> 
> Also just listened to KoRn's song Love and Meth a few days ago. OMG so good! Can't wait for their next album.
> 
> :)


	31. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been studying for exams lately. But summer vacation is coming soon, so I'll be able to update all of my fics more often.
> 
> ENJOY!

Odin stared at the small shivering girl being presented to him.

"Was she the only one found?" he asked softly as to not frighten the child more than she already was. The soldier shook his head.

"A young boy was found hiding with her. We discovered he was injured, so he was taken to the healers who are seeing to his needs as we speak."

The girl flinched when Odin rose up from his dais. She pressed her back into the soldier behind her as the king came closer. Odin knelt down so that their faces were level with one another.

"My sweet child, hear me. What you have endured is something no innocent should have to go through. Even though it pains me to ask this of you, it is necessary.

"I wish for you to tell me of your experience with the Other. Everything that you have seen or heard. If we are to defeat this great evil, then we must know all we can.

* * *

Tony whistled happily as he walked through the corridors . He'd gotten lost three times now, but there was always a guard to point him in the right direction when asked. Nicely of course. Some of the Aesir were still wary of the Midgardians currently living among them.

He was on his way to the throne room, going to tell Odin that they were going to be leaving earlier than planned. Things had been tense around the tower ever since the assassination attempt on Loki a few days ago. It was best if they left as soon as possible.

Tony slowed a bit when he saw more guards than usual posted outside of the throne room. In total, there were about ten guards standing outside of the room. 'That's interesting.' he thought.

"Hey guys. What's with all the crowding here?" he asked pleasantly. One of the larger guards shifted his spear, inclining his head toward Tony.

"We are not permitted to discuss the matters of the Allfather with those whom it does not concern." he said, eyeing Tony critically. Tony grinned up at him.

"Come on. I'm Iron Man! A hero of Midgard. You can trust me." he insisted. Another guard stepped forward, equally large.

"The matters of the Allfather are not to be trusted among outsiders and are of no concern to you." he said coldly. Tony frowned. He was sure he wouldn't be able to bribe them. Their currency had actual gold in it. Nope. Not a chance. He didn't have that kind of cash on him anyway. He just hoped whatever it was, wasn't about Loki.

"Listen, can you at least tell me if it's about Loki or not? 'Cause if it is, then it concerns me too." he said. The guard that had spoken to him tightened his jaw.

"The matter does not pertain to the royal family." he answered after a long moment. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then. Just make sure Odin knows that we're going to be leaving before the week is out." he told them. The larger guard grimaced.

"The Allfather will be addressed by his proper title: King Odin or simply by Allfather." Tony raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He nodded, planning on asking a friendlier guard for directions back to Loki's chambers. A high pitched scream caught his attention and he stopped, turning.

The throne room doors opened a crack and a small girl rushed out. The guards tried to grab her, but she was small enough to escape their large hands. Tony didn't move, even when she plowed into him. He grunted as she pounded her tiny fists into his abdomen, sending sparks of pain up his spine. He grabbed her arms and forced them down to her sides, waiting for her to calm down.

Once she did, she looked up at him fearfully. Her eyes widened to the size of silver dollars when she saw his face. She went pale.

"It's you..." she said in disbelief.

* * *

Loki sighed and rolled onto his side, expecting the warmth of Tony to greet him. 'Oh right.' he thought. The inventor had gone to talk to the Allfather, and then to Eir to get some herbs to help with preventing infection in his wound. He groaned, throwing a hand over his face.

"Do you need anything?" he heard his mother ask. Loki peeked out from under his arm at her. She sat in a chair next to the bed, looking at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"No mother. I am well." he told her. She nodded, going back to her embroidery.

Loki groaned, sitting up. She watched him with a curious expression on her face. He swung his legs out of the bed with some difficulty, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Loki." Frigga said in warning. Loki nodded and slowed down, taking his time getting up. He stretched slowly, grateful for his decision to begin going to bed in sleeping robes. It would have been beyond embarrassing if he had been naked with his mother in the room.

Frigga watched him as he gathered an armful of clothes and went into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him. Loki checked the brewing pot in a hidden room leading off the bathroom.

The anti-sleeping potion was almost done, he observed with a satisfied grin. He closed the room, entering back into the bathroom. He washed as best as he could with his limited mobility from the stab wound. He cursed when he reached too far and his stitches pulled.

"Are you alright?" Frigga called from his chambers. Loki grunted, leaning against the wall.

"I am fine mother." he told her. When she didn't come in, he assumed she believed him. Just in case she decided to come in anyway, he finished up quickly.

"Well don't you look handsome." she observed, looking at his choice of clothing and his newly washed and braided hair. Loki smiled.

"Well I can't go out looking like I just woke up now can I?" he said. Frigga frowned.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Loki sighed.

"Anthony should have been back hours ago mother. And I am going to see Eir for the poultice he was supposed to bring back." Loki told her. Frigga smiled.

"You do not need to leave, Loki. It would be unsafe. I am sure Anthony will be back soon." she assured him. Loki played with his braid, twisting it between his fingers nervously. He looked down at the floor.

"What if...someone should harm him to get to me?" he asked. Frigga's features softened.

"Loki, I am sure that Odin would not allow that to happen." she told him. Loki glanced up at her, a flash of anger reflecting in his eyes.

"You do not know what he would do. When he banished Thor, did you not tell us that he would not do such a thing?" he asked. Frigga sighed.

"If I know better, and I do, I even think he's be willing to give me up just to get the Tesseract back." Loki said. Frigga gasped.

"Do not say that Loki. Your father would never do that." she insisted.

"That's what you said about Thor!" he exclaimed. Frigga stood.

"I know you are frustrated Loki, but please try to understand. You know that everything Odin does is for the good of the realm." she said. Loki hung his head, feeling weak. Frigga began to wrap her arms around him, but stopped when he stiffened, his arms coming up across his stomach.

"What is it?" she asked. Loki shook his head.

"Nothing mother. Just a slight pain is all." he told her. She nodded.

"Perhaps you  _should_  go to see Eir." she suggested. Loki smiled.

"Alright." he said slowly.

"I will send a quad of guards with you. Just in case you should need them." she told him. Loki shook his head.

"Mother, you need not go through all the trouble. It will be but a simple trip to the healer's." he protested. Frigga smiled.

"I know Loki, but it is for your own protection." she insisted. Loki gave in with a simple nod, too tired to argue. He watched as she selected four trusted guards from the twelve that were surrounding his room to accompany him, sighing internally. He eyed them, not really having noticed how large they were before. He hadn't really been allowed outside of his room all that much in the past few weeks before the attack.

Two of the guards kept a fair distance behind him, while one went ahead and the last stayed close to his side. Loki couldn't help but feel a bit insecure next to the muscular guard. He was even thicker than Thor, he observed. It unnerved him.

When Eir saw them, her eyes widened in surprise. The look quickly turned disapproving, seeing that he was out of bed so soon after the attack.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked sweetly. Loki smiled, hearing the order to go back to bed clearly not-so-hidden. Loki shook his head.

"I would but, Anthony was supposed to be back hours ago with the numbing herbs I sent him here for. You haven't seen him pass through here have you?" he asked. The healer shook her head.

"I have not seen him today, but I do have those herbs. I'll get some for you." she said. Loki nodded thankfully, already starting to feel his chest throb with the beginnings of pain.

"He is very sweet, that man. I am glad you both are together. But...perhaps you should speak with your wives. Angrboda is quite anxious to see you." Eir said. Loki nodded.

"Soon." he promised. Eir smiled, patting his cheek.

"Perhaps you should check the kitchens. I heard he was fond of the cakes your mother makes." she advised. Loki sighed, letting how tired he was bleed through. The healer eyed him worriedly, but kept to herself.

"Fine. I think I need something to eat anyway." he said. He thanked her for the medicine and left in search of his estranged boyfriend. After stopping for a snack in the kitchens, he began to hear a commotion creeping up from the corridors of the castle. He frowned, going to see what was wrong. Of course, his guards followed closely behind.

Outside the throne room, a group of nobles stood arguing. Looking about he spotted Tony's form, his arms wrapped around a much smaller figure. His eyes were glued to Odin, who was waving Gungnir above his head in a very unkingly way. Loki smirked.

"Quiet! I said quiet!" he commanded. Everyone settled down, but continued to whisper among themselves. Odin sighed. That was as good as he was going to get he supposed.

"The matter of this child is simple. Since her parents are no longer alive, she will go to the next of kin. Just as the law states. Is this acceptable King Njord?" Odin asked. The Vanir king nodded slowly.

"Of course. It would be the best option at the moment." he answered. Odin nodded again, urging everyone back inside the throne room so they could conclude the meeting.

Loki glared daggers at Tony's back. The man had worried him almost to death and here he was listening in on the Allfather's meeting. Loki narrowed his eyes, preparing to tear Tony a new one, as the mortals said.

"Anthony." he growled. Some of the nobles hung back, watching the tow of them. The inventor turned to look at the god, a smile pasted across his face. It faltered when he saw Loki.

"Hey! Look, I got a little caught up here." The inventor gestured to the small child clinging to him. Loki glanced down at her, his expression softening. He swallowed thickly, his throat becoming dry when she turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and she tore herself from the inventor.

"Loki!" she exclaimed, running toward him. Loki staggered back, feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach. He stared at her in disbelief.

She was the girl from his nightmares.

"No...you can't be alive." he gasped, holding his hands out in front of him. He had seen her die at the hands of Thanos.

The girl paused, confused at why he was treating her this way.

"Loki...don't you remember me?" she asked tearfully. Loki clamped a hand over his mouth, biting back the sob threatening to tear itself from his throat. She moved toward him again and he screamed. He backed away from her, pushing past his quad of guards as he turned to run.

Everything was spinning. The walls were shrinking around him. Everything grew cold and hot at the same time. Loki pulled at his collar, which was becoming too tight. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

He felt hands on his back, voices calling his name. He closed his eyes, heaving up his breakfast onto the floor. Then he was shaking uncontrollably. Hands held him down as he jerked on the floor, his world fading into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. A cliche ending. But you know...Anyway as I said I will be updating my fics more often now that I will finally have a break from school.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> :)


	32. Dramatic Motions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for not updating for so long. Been quite busy lately. Exams were all this week and I was studying last week too. Damn these regents! Lol. But I am back now. All I have to do is wait to see if I passed or failed. Hopefully passed. Not really good at math so I know I definitely failed that test, but should be ok with the other ones. But we'll see.
> 
> ENJOY!

Jane smiled, kissing Thor's nose affectionately.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked, stroking his bicep. Thor nodded, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"I fear I must Lady Jane. I was given only a week of absence by the Allfather. He expects me to return soon." He stood and gathered his armor, going into the bathroom to put it on. Jane sighed, getting up.

"I'm making some coffee. You want any?" she called to him. Thor opened the door.

"No thank you. I am not very fond of the drink and would hate for you to go through the trouble of making any for me." She nodded, going into the kitchen and making some for herself.

Almost an hour later, Thor emerged from the bathroom armor shining and cape tossed over one shoulder, looking like the god he was. Jane smiled at him, sipping her coffee, feeling a slight tinge of jealousy. Thor, noticing her change in mood, frowned.

"What is the matter Jane?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"It's just kind of annoying that all you have to do is put on some armor and look perfect while I have to put on ten pounds of makeup and not even manage to look a fourth as good." she complained. Thor smiled, laughing as he pulled her close.

"You will be the most beautiful maiden in all of the Nine Realms Lady Jane. My eyes are only for you." he promised. Jane smiled.

"They better be." she mock threatened. Thor bowed to her.

"Only for you." he promised.

Loki opened his eyes, shaking as the memory of his nightmare hung over his consciousness. He gasped for air, feeling as though he were going to suffocate from the weight of his fear. Once he was calm again, he realized how bright everything was, hissing as the light began to hurt his eyes.

His immediate reaction was to roll away from the source of his discomfort. He opened them again a few minutes later, to see Tony sprawled out in a chair by his bedside. He grimaced as he tried to swallow, feeling as if his throat was made of sandpaper.

He glanced at the pitcher of water on the table. It was too far away for him to reach and he didn't have the strength to get up and go to it.

"Anthony...wake up." he whispered as loudly as he could. When there was no change, he tried again.

"Anthony!" Loki practically screamed. The inventor finally jerked awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What...what's happening?" Tony asked, fighting the urge to yawn. Loki licked his lips, his eyes glued to the water.

"Water..." he said quietly. Tony glanced to where Loki was looking, slowly realizing what he wanted.

"Oh...Oh right! Your mom said you'd be thirsty wen you woke up." he mumbled. He grabbed the pitcher and poured some water into a goblet for Loki. He helped the god sit up to drink.

"What did...she give me?" Loki demanded worriedly. His muscles were weak and he could hardly move. He was sure his mother would never intentionally poison him, but he no longer trusted anyone. Not after Thanos.

Tony shrugged.

"I think it was some popolictus...or maybe...I don't really remember. It was a weird name." Loki nodded.

"I think I know what is was. She probably didn't expect me to wake up so early." he said. Tony sat down, looking at him.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. When Loki shook his head, Tony frowned.

"Your mother said you have to eat something. It will help." he advised. Loki managed to curl onto his side with his numb limbs and stayed that way.

"I do not require anything Anthony." he said.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Loki sighed.

"I am fine." the god answered. The inventor nodded.

"I'll just go tell Frigga you're up." Loki sighed.

Tony was gone for at least twenty minutes, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

He reflected on his first fall from the Bifrost. The first time he had entered the Void. He shuddered at the very memory of it. Feeling helpless and confused. He had realized that right before he had fallen, he would never live up to Odin's expectations. He would forever be seen as the Jotun runt taken in out of greed and personal gain. To be used for advancements politics.

Loki closed his eyes, feeling himself begin to shake again. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to still.

When Tony returned with Frigga, they found the god suffering from the effects of another seizure. Frigga made Tony wait outside of the bedchambers while she and two other healers tended to Loki.

Tony paced around the length of the sitting room, waiting to be allowed back in to see Loki. After an hour, the women finally emerged from the chambers, talking among themselves, worried looks on their faces. Tony waited patiently for them the speak with him.

Frigga sent the other women away, before turning to him.

"Anthony," she said quietly. He stepped forward, nodding for her to continue. She sighed, pulling her robes about her shoulders.

"This is not something a lady asks about her son, but I ask as a mother and a healer." she told him.

"What's going on? Loki is ok right?" he asked. Frigga nodded.

"He is fine. It's just that I discovered something..." she shook her head slowly, taking a breath.

"Have you and Loki...had sexual relations?" she asked. Tony's eyes widened and he began to sputter nervously.

"We...we haven't...I haven't even...why!" he cried out. Frigga smiled.

"I apologize for upsetting you Anthony. I was just wondering." she told him. Tony frowned.

"Wondering? What for?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It is nothing. Just a miscalculation is all." she told him. Tony nodded slowly.

"You sure there's nothing else wrong with Loki?" he pressed. Frigga nodded.

"Of course. If we continue what we have done, we should be able to help his with the seizures. We just need to keep him calm and help him to relax."

Thor nodded to Heimdal as he stepped out of the light of the Bifrost.

"Good day to you Gatekeeper." he said in greeting. The Watcher smiled tightly.

"I do hope you enjoyed your time on Midgard." he said. Thor nodded.

"My time with Lady Jane was most pleasant." he answered. Heimdal nodded.

"Good because as of right now, I fear relaxation will not come easily to you in the future." he cautioned. Thor frowned.

"Has something happened?" the god asked. The Watcher sighed.

"It has been discovered that two of the stolen children have been discovered during additional searches in Aflheim. A boy and a girl." Thor's mood brightened.

"Really? Has anyone told Loki yet? I am sure he will be overjoyed to-" Heimdal held up a hand.

"Your brother's health has taken a slight decline in your absence. It has been decided that once the children have recovered from their injuries and are not in danger of regression, then your brother will be made known of their presence. The healers are not even certain if the boy will survive. It is for the best Thor. We are still not sure of Loki's stability. Physically or mentally." he said. Thor grimaced, but didn't argue.

"Is he alright?" he asked quietly. Heimdal nodded.

"For now. But I recommend that you get him out of Asgard. Quickly. In my watch, I have listened to many who despise Loki. I fear the first assassination attempt will inspire others to follow." he said. Thor swallowed thickly.

"Thank you for this Heimdal. I will continue my plans to have him leave within the week. Do you think that is sufficient enough time?" he asked. Heimdal sighed.

"I certinly hope so. Otherwise if another attempt is made, there is no telling where it will come from." Heimdal answered.

Loki stared down at the glass of water he had been given, turning it slowly in between his palms.

"What happened to..." Loki paused, placing the water back onto the table, fearing the unsteadiness in his hands would cause him to drop it.

"The girl...what happened to her?" he asked. Tony straightened, clearing his throat.

"She's fine Loki. Just relax." the inventor urged. Loki sighed, resting against the pillows.

"There's something wrong with me Anthony? And don't tell me there isn't." he said. Tony shrugged.

"I don't know Loki. Frigga says you could still just be going through some trauma. Frome the Other. Those kids...but everything's ok now." he insisted. Loki cradled his face in his hands.

"There's something more. More than me just needing to relax." Loki shook his head.

"I can't place it, but it's not normal. Not for me. I can't use my magic, and when I try there is pain. And I keep vomitting." the god groaned. Tony frowned.

"The no magic thing has never happened to you before?" he asked. Loki shook his head again.

"No. Well, not since I..." the god trailed off, his palor becoming even whiter.

"Loki...what's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, reaching out to comfort the god.

"Don't touch me!" Loki snarled. Tony jerked his hand away, moving away from the god as fast as possible.

"Loki?" Tony asked slowly. Loki curled onto his side, his back facing Tony. The inventor looked on worriedly as the god began talking to himself quietly, apparently trying to solve some internal crisis. Before he could ask, Thor burst into the room.

"Brother! I have returned, bearing good news." Thor called out as he entered the room. Loki rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked. Tony shrugged.

"I don't know. He just...we were talking and...I don't know. I really don't think I said anything wrong..." Thor patted his shoulder.

"Fear not Anthony. Loki has always been difficult to understand. Give him time." The inventor sighed.

"How much time?" he questioned. Thor smiled.

"It has not yet been determined, but I think it will be soon." Tony sighed.

"You said something about good news?" he asked. Thor nodded.

"I do have good news." he said quietly. Tony perked up.

"Well? What's happening Hammer Time?" he asked.

"I have spoken to Heimdal and my father. It has been decided that Loki's health is becoming increasingly at risk the longer he remains. There have been suspicions that there may be another assassination attempt, so we must leave for Midgard." Tony nodded.

"You're coming" he asked. The god nodded.

"Of course. He is my brother. I have already informed Banner and Captain Rogers. I have yet to inform Director Fury of this, so we will leave in two days." he said. Tony frowned.

"What if Fury says no?" he asked. Thor stood, slowly pacing around the room.

"At the moment Stark, my brother's health is of the highest priority. I will simply inform Fury of my brother's future arrival and if he should refuse, then I will have to persuade him to see reason." Tony watched him, glancing back at the bathroom door every few minutes.

"Fury isn't a man who is easily persuaded Thor." he told the god. Thor nodded.

"Perhaps." he said. He turned to the inventor suddenly.

"Will you allow him to stay with you?" he asked. Tony shrugged.

"Of course." he said. Thor smiled.

"Even if it goes against the wishes of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he questioned. Tony grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"When have I ever not followed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rules to the letter?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Thor smiled.

"I am glad my brother has you Stark. I would want no one else to care for him in my absence." he said truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So a bit of fluff- if that's what you call it. I usually just pick up fanfiction slang as I go along. Anyway, in the next few chapters things will be heating up.
> 
> Also sorry to any of my readers who have been keeping up with my other fics, such as Memory Fade, The Tale of the Pirate and the Blacksmith and The Fears of a Broken Mind, which haven't been updated in a really long time.
> 
> Just want you to know that they are not abandoned works. I promise. I'm just taking a break. I know, I know. A really long freaking break right? Sorry. But hang in there! WIll try to update on all of them within two weeks, and update at least once a week for each until finished.
> 
> :)


	33. Suspicious Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS BELOW! MAY NOT BE A SPOILER BUT DEPENDS ON HOW YOU LOOK AT IT THOUGH.
> 
> Anyway, so I noticed that this fic is going a bit slower than I realized. I had/have this really good idea but it comes about two to three chapters after this. So I decided to fuse two chapters and cut out unnecessary parts to speed things up a bit. I don't know why, but I'm quite eager to get to the end of this fic to start the next one in the series.
> 
> ENJOY!

Odin listened attentively to the healer's reports. The girl as expected, was recovering quite well under the attention being given to her. She had even been coaxed to eat on her own. She had grown depressed since she had not been able to see her family and had stopped eating a week before. The young boy that had been with her was another story however,

His health was failing by the hour and it was evident that he would not last much longer. The injuries he sustained had caused internal bleeding that had been stopped temporarily and it was evident that his wounds had festered beyond help.

The Allfather nodded as the information was presented to him. He had suspected as much. He turned to his wife.

"Have the girl's parents been located yet?" The queen shook her head. She had relayed the information to King Njord and he had aken it upon himself to find both of the children's parents. Up until now, there had been no reply.

"I spoke with King Njord and he believes that they were among the several families that had perished in the fight against the Other when he abducted the children." she told him. Odin nodded.

"Keep searching until you are sure." he advised.

"Have faith Odin. The boy is not dead yet. Do not prepare the funeral pyre before he is cold." she replied. SHe stood, smoothing her robes.

"I will be tending to your youngest son should you need me." she said, walking off. Outside of the throneroom, she took a moment to compose herself.

"My queen...are you alright?" a faminine voice asked. The queen opened her eyes, slightly startled.

"I am fine dear." she said. The maid nodded, continuing with her work. Frigga climbed the stairs to stand outside of Loki's chambers. When she entered, she discovered Tony already packing Loki's things away. The god watched him from the balcony, looking paler than ever.

"What if your Director Fury does not want me in your realm? Where will I go then?" he asked quietly. Tony sighed, straightening up. He winced when something in his back popped.

"I don't give a damn about that one-eyed, bald Chewbacca. All I care about is you Loki. If he says no, then I'll sneak you into my tower. I'll up the security so no one will find out. And we'll get you a doctor. Or a healer from here if you don't think they can do anything for you." the inventor pormised.

Loki stared out at the sky, his face blank again.

"There is no cure for what ails me Stark." he said. Tony paused in his motions.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Loki shook his head.

"Nothing. I...I misspoke." he said. Tony sighed, clawing at his face.

"Loki, if we're going to make this relationship work then you have to trust me with stuff. I'm not gonna rush you but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll wait as long as you need me to." he promised. Loki stared down at the floor, going silient for a few minutes.

"I don't want you to hate me." Loki whispered. Tony groaned.

"Loki I could never hate you. You're too special to me for that." he said. Loki said nothing.

Frigga decided to stop listening in on their private conversation and go in. The inventor wasn't all that surprised by her sudden appearence.

"Hey your majesty. Good to see you. Did you bring more of those delicious little cakes that Loki and I both love?" he asked hopefully. Frigga smiled.

"Not today Anthony. But I will make you some before you all leave Asgard. To take with you." she promised. She turned to Loki, eying him carefully.

"Is something wrong? You look pale." she observed. Loki scoffed.

"I'm always pale." he shot back. Frigga shook her head, going over to feel his forehead. She frowned, bringing her fingers back slightly damp.

"You're burning up." she said. Loki grimmaced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine." he insisted, pushing her hand away when she went in for another feel, this time attempting to see his eyes. She sighed.

"You haven't been taking anything have you?" she asked. Loki set his jaw, refusing to look at her. Her eyes widened.

"Loki! Tell me it's nothing dangerous." she pleaded. He sighed.

"It is not...potentially dangerous. I am careful." he admitted. She looked up at him, fearful.

"What are you taking Loki?" she asked quietly. The god shook his head, trying to move around her. She placed a hand on his arm, stopping him for a moment.

"Loki, I don't want you to hurt yourself." she said. Loki pulled away, going back to staring off the balcony. Frigga turned to thee other man, trying to grt her attention off of her youngest son.

"Do you need help packing?" she asked Tony. The man shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'm almost done here." He picked up a long, glittering box over in the corner of the room. It was heavier than he had expected so he stumbled a bit under its weight.

"What about this?" he asked. Loki glanced over, doing a double-take when he realized what it was.

"Put that down!" Loki snarled, lunging for the box. Tony let it go when the god snatched it away, holding it against his body protectively. Tony stared at him wide-eyed not understanding what the reaction was for.

Loki placed the box on the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." the god said. Tony forced himself to smile.

"It's ok. I don't mind if it's that important to you." he said. Loki shook his head.

"It's not that it's important. It's juts..." he paused.

"It's the only thing Odin ever gave me." Loki undid the clasps on the box and opened it.

Inside was a jagged looking sword. It was inscribed with Nordic symbols and a double guard cross. Tony let out a low whistle.

"Damn. Now that is a bad-ass looking weapon." he complimented. Loki shrugged.

"I was estatic when he first gifted it to me. for a moment, I thought he saw me as he saw Thor." he said. He shook his head.

"I was wrong. He only gave me the weapon so I would stop embarassing him with my use of magic. Perhaps he thought I would abandon my study of it if I became a swordmaster. Like Fandral I suppose." he said wistfully. Tony gripped his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I think you would have been a great swordmaster." the inventor said. The corner of Loki's mouth gave an upward twitch.

"Thank you Anthony." the queen told him. The inventor nodded, continuing to pack Loki's clothes. Frigga glanced over at her youngest son, worrying again. She watched him stand and go into the bathroom, closing the door tightly. She turned to Tony.

"Has he been feeling well lately?" she asked. Tony shrugged. "He's been a bit crankier than usual. Maybe he's just frustrated about being cooped up in his room for so long." he suggested. Frigga nodded slowly.

"I know my son Anthony...but perhaps you are right. Maybe this trip to Midgard will get him into better spirits." he said. The inventor nodded. She walked over to the bathroom, placing a hand on the door.

"Loki...are you alright?" she asked. There was a muffled reply, which Tony assumed was along the lines of 'yes'. The queen tturned away, shaking her head.

Tony straightened, finished packing. He glanced over at the queen, a thought coming to him.

"What did you mean about him taking stuff?" he asked. Frigga smoothed her robes.

"I worry for him. Some potions, when mixed with certain herbs, they can become...addictive."

"You think he's taking something?" he asked. Frigga shook her head.

"I don't know. If so, I hope it is nothing harmful." she said. Tony frowned, sitting down. He glanced at the door Loki had disappeared behind, wishing he would come out already.

"You want me to watch him?" he asked. Frigga hesitated, not wanting to do anything to upset Loki.

"Not necessarily. Just...be cautious of his health." she said after a long moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies to those of you who see Tony and Loki's relationship as well...not real enough. Some of you may think that Loki is a bit too unresponsive to Tony's affections or there are no affections expressed at all and there are suppoed to be since they're in a relaationship.
> 
> I don't really have any experience with relationships and really don't find it appealing to date someone right now. Sorry if things seem a little blah now and to anyone rooting for some explicit Tony/Loki. Promise that there will definitely be some soon and if not by the end of this fic then in the next installment of this series.
> 
> Also the sword I described is from the game Skyrim. I was looking up pictures of the kind of sword I thought Loki might use and it seeemed like the perfect one. It's really cool looking. You can look up 'Skyrim Nordic Rune Sword' if you want to know what it looks like.


	34. Dreaded Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry for not updating in so long. Just got my computer privileges back. Then I had to read four books for school and a reading challenge thing. Took me a few weeks. I think reading Barack Obama's book Dreams of My Father in a four days is quite the accomplishment.
> 
> Also, for the rest of this fic some things may seem a bit off. Sorry in advance. Had to change a few things when I got a new idea for a plot twist.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> :)

Thor allowed himself to be led to the conference room to wait for Director Fury. It hadn't taken much to get in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D. since Jane was now employed by them.

When he had told her of his plan to bring Loki back to live on earth, she had been hesitant. As he waited, he thought back on their conversation. It had gone better than he had expected. Still, he worried.

_"Thor, he's a war criminal," she said simply. The god sighed._

_"My brother has paid for his crimes tenfold, Jane. He is no longer serving a prison sentence," he told her. She crossed her arms, pulling away from him. She walked around the back of the couch._

_"He killed over 80 people. Usually, you tend to get life sentences for killing_ one  _person," she said. Thor sat down, forcing himself not to become angry with her._ _Of course, she would be upset._

_Loki had attacked her planet and slaughtered many of her people. In earlier days, Thor would have been most likely to go and retaliate, wanting to start a war. He looked up at her, realizing her fear and understanding._

_"Loki has suffered enough. No man should go through what he has endured. The Allfather has provided him with a safe place in the castle with armed guards but, we fear it may not be enough." he admitted._

_"Aren't there other realms?" she asked. He nodded silently._

_"Then why does he have to come here? S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't going to be very happy. Neither is the rest of the world if they find out."_

_"There are still those who wish Loki ill. The only way to protect him is to bring him here. Your realm has very few people who could do him harm. His location must remain a secret. In his weakened state, he cannot defend himself."_ _Jane paused._

_"What do you mean by 'weakened state'?" she asked._

_"Do you remember when I told you of the Other?" he asked. Jane nodded, coming to sit beside him._

_"Loki has refused to tell me of his time with him. He has not spoken to anyone as far as I know." Thor said._

_"I fear Loki may have been hurt more than we realized. I believe that perhaps by bringing him here, it will help him. He will not have to fear for anything." he told his girlfriend. Jane nodded, taking his hand._

_"Alright, Thor. I'll talk to Director Fury. But, the choice isn't up to me. The higher ups can still say no." Thor hugged her gratefully._

_"Thank you, Jane. Whatever the outcome, I appreciate your efforts."_

Thor turned his head as Fury entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Fury gestured for the god to sit, doing the same across the table from him. He folded his hands in front of himself, sitting in perfect silence for several moments.

"Thor, I'm curious to know why you asked to meet with me so urgently. This isn't about another alien invasion coming our way is it?" Thor took a breath, choosing his next words carefully.

"Director Fury, I hope both you and the Council will see reason in granting my brother immunity from his crimes against you and your people while also allowing him to stay on Midgard for his own safety."

Fury crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. The man was instantly suspicious, realizing the situation was about Loki.

"Thor, are you telling me you expect me to let Loki, your insane, homicidal brother return to the planet he attacked two years ago and let him off without proper punishment?" Thor shifted uncomfortably, fingering the shaft of Mjolnir.

"I can assure you that my brother has been punished enough," the god insisted. Fury studied him, his eye roaming over the god's face slowly.

"Really? To whose standards?" he asked. He didn't even flinch as Thor's face hardened with anger.

"He was tortured by the Other and his allies for several months before I went to rescue him after he willingly sacrificed his own life to save Anthony Stark's when said man almost perished from a poisoned dagger. I believe that to be sufficient enough punishment. So does the Allfather." Thor said heatedly. Fury remained unconvinced.

"How do you know it wasn't a trick? You said yourself that he's a master illusionist. He could be faking his injuries." Fury asked. Thor sighed heavily.

"I know my brother. If it had been a trick, he would have found a way to escape in the last few months since we brought him back to Asgard. I can assure you, he is a changed man. But he cannot stay on Asgard. There are those that wish to harm him. Kill him even. I cannot allow that. So I come to you, and I implore you to listen to my words without prejudice and allow Loki a fair chance." the god told him. Fury frowned.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not really here for permission?" the Director asked. Thor sighed.

"Because, at the moment I am not asking for your permission to bring my brother to Midgard. Anthony Stark has agreed to house him at an undisclosed location until it is safe for Loki to return to Asgard, should he wish it.

"I only wished to inform you of my actions. It gives me no great pleasure to defy the will of you or your superiors but, Loki is still my brother and I will not stand by, allowing him to be hurt when I am able to prevent such things," the god told him.

Fury massaged his temples, feeling his blood pressure rise. He was a middle-aged African-American male. He didn't need this kind of stress in his life right now.

"I'll have to speak with the Council about this. It might take a while," he told the god. Thor nodded in understanding. The god rose to his feet, preparing to leave.

"Thank you, Director. I apologize for giving you this information so late but, things have been quite chaotic on Asgard. I will return on the morrow for your answer." he said. Fury frowned, getting the hint. 'Hurry it up' the god seemed to imply.

"For your sake, Thor, I sincerely do hope that Loki has indeed changed for the better. Otherwise, once he sets foot on earth, we will not hesitate to use all of our power to protect the inhabitants." Fury told him. Thor smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I become unsure whether getting the brother I once knew back is worth destroying the one that I see now. Or if it is even possible."

* * *

Tony watched quietly as Loki emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed and wearing a black wool shirt and pants. He grinned, eyeing the god's physique with a carnal interest he didn't even bother to hide.

"How come you don't dress up like that for me?" the engineer pouted playfully. Loki couldn't help but smile at the man currently giving him puppy dog eyes with his lip sticking out.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" Tony asked, standing as Loki tied his long hair back with a strip of leather. The god nodded, giving Tony a reassuring smile.

"Of course," the god replied, pushing Tony toward the door. The inventor sighed, digging his heels in. Feeling the resistance, Loki stopped moving, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you coming or not?" the god demanded. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just a little concerned," he admitted. Loki frowned.

"Why would you be concerned? We are going to see a  _child_. I see no reason to fret over my well being since there are about a dozen guards coming with us." Loki told him heatedly.

"Come on Loki, you can't get mad at me for worrying. Especially after everything that's happened. The last time you saw her you had a seizure." Tony told him. Loki paused, beginning to see the inventor's cause of concern.

"I was surprised is all. I can assure you that I will be much calmer this time," the god assured him. Tony nodded slowly, relaxing a bit.

"Besides, I think that this will be good for me. My mother suggested it after all." Loki said. Tony groaned.

"Oh yes. The old 'mother always knows best'," he said, smiling. Loki smiled back, holding out his hand. The inventor gripped it firmly, following Loki's lead out of the door where they met a group of eight guards.

Frigga had insisted that there be four for each of them. Loki would never admit it but, without the use of his magic, he couldn't help but feel a lot safer.

* * *

Loki stared out from the balcony, listening to the soft footsteps of his mother's approach as he sent out the last raven he would send his wives, Sigyn and Angrboda. He knew they wouldn't reply to them, but he supposed it made him feel better for trying.

Loki felt Frigga's warmth at his side as she paused, waiting for him to speak. When it was evident that he wasn't going to, she realized she had to take the initiative.

"Did you speak with her?" she asked. Loki smiled sadly.

"I did. She is...a sweet girl," he told her. Frigga nodded, reaching for his hand. When he pulled away from her, she frowned.

"Loki, is there something wrong? I thought going to see the girl would make you happy, " she said. The god nodded silently.

"It has...but now I have come to realize..." He trailed off, going quiet. Loki bowed his head, refusing to look at her.

"I've done terrible things, mother. Things I can never be forgiven for. Things I can never forget." he whispered.

He could feel his face burning with the shame of the sudden revelation he had discovered a few nights before. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to continue.

Frigga remained quiet, knowing from experience that it was best not to pressure her son.

"Mother, I must show you something," he told her. Frigga stepped closer, straining to hear what was being said.

"What is it Loki?" she asked gently. At the sound of her voice, he slowly raised his head, giving her the harshest look he had ever given her.

"I..." Loki began shakily, closing his mouth as quickly as he had opened it.

"Loki please tell me what is wrong. You are beginning to worry me," she told him.

"Mother...please," he said, gesturing for her to come closer. As she took his hand in hers, Frigga watched as his other hand went to his tunic, pulling it up above his stomach.

Frigga's eyes widened as she took in the slight swelling of his belly, finally realizing the reason for Loki's discomfort.

"Oh Loki..." she breathed as she rested her hand against his skin. She smiled, feeling a slight joy in what she had discovered.

"Does Anthony know?" she asked. Loki froze, pushing her hand away and hurriedly pulling his shirt down.

"No," he told her quickly. Frigga sighed.

"Loki, you must tell him. He has a right as the father," she told him. Loki shook his head.

"No. He had no part in this, and please do not ask. I am not at liberty to say anything further on the matter," he told her. Frigga smoothed her robes as she sat. taking a moment to think.

"What are you planning to do?" she questioned. Loki sighed.

"I do not want the child, mother," he admitted.

"What do you mean Loki? What else can you plan to do with it?" she asked. Loki took a deep breath.

"I was hoping you would help me...get rid of it," he said slowly. Frigga couldn't help her harsh intake of breath.

"You wish to have an abortion?" she exclaimed. Loki winced as her voice rose suddenly.

"Mother please," he said, trying to keep her quiet.

"I do not have the resources to do it myself, and it would be highly suspicious of me to go and get them myself since I do not trust anyone else to bring me the needed materials," he told her. Frigga sighed.

"I remember when Odin brought you home from battle that day. You were so small for a Jotun. He told me that you had been left to die on the battlefield," she recalled. Loki frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" he demanded.

"I do not wish for you to do something you will regret, so I will give you an alternative option," she told him. Loki turned to face her, feeling mildly interested in what she was saying.

"If you will allow it, I would be happy to raise the child in your place." Frigga offered.

Loki stared at her for several long moments before responding.

"Why?" he asked. She smiled reassuringly.

"Because I love you and any child you have, I will love also," she told him sternly. Loki forced himself to breathe, feeling himself become light headed from the shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Frigga nodded. Loki closed his eyes.

"Alright. When the child is born, I will probably need you to come to Midgard anyway, so that will probably be for the best," he told her.

Loki sat, burying his face into his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this Loki?" she asked. Loki sat, staring down at the floor.

"I don't want it," he told her. The queen nodded, taking his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead, smiling down at him.

"I love you Loki," she told him, taking her leave. He took a shaky breath, his vision beginning to blur.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

* * *

Fury stood with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for the Council's reaction. They hadn't been very happy with his request.

"How are we going to handle this situation?" he asked. At the sound of his voice, the Council took notice of him once again.

"The knowledge of Loki's return to earth may cause an uproar in the public. When Thor brings him, we will need to keep him hidden," the first Council member said. Fury nodded.

"We believe it would be most beneficial if you were to use one of the underground facilities for a thorough interrogation. We can't be certain if Loki is as stable as Thor claims him to be, or if he will even be allowed to stay." Fury sighed.

"I'm not sure about it either but, from Thor's words we don't have a choice in whether or not Loki stays here. It seems that Loki's gotten himself into a crisis and needs protection, and Thor won't take no for an answer," he told the Council.

After a brief debate, the Council finally agreed to watch Loki closely for signs of deceit.

Immediately after the meeting, the Director set to work, making preperations for the God of Mischief's arrival. He made sure to include extra precautions, should anything decide to backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOOOM! Yep. Loki is preggers. I know, I know. WTF! And there can only be one guess who the father is. *cue dramatic music* Also sorry again for not updating in so long. Been working on some new fics too and I got a bit lost.


	35. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. New chapter. Here's an extra long chapter for you. At least I tried to make it extra long. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me on this and have waited patiently for my tortoise butt to update. Also had a sudden revelation about this fic to move things along. Why had this idea not occured to me before?!
> 
> Hope you're making the best of the new year.
> 
> ENJOY!

Fury wasn't really surprised to see Thor waiting for him in his office. The god had been quite adamant about returning the next day. He sighed, hoping the god wouldn't be as intense as the day before. Listening to reason wouldn't be too much to ask for either. The nation of Iran wouldn't be very forgiving if the god suddenly attacked the island of Triskelion.

"Thor, how nice to see you this early in the morning," he greeted the god. Thor stood, giving the man a curt nod.

"Have you come to a decision over my brother?" the blond asked outright. The Director nodded, sitting down behind the desk.

"We've decided that if the situation is as dire as you say, then we'll allow Loki a trial amnesty. Whatever location Tony Stark chooses to house him in, there will be a fully armed S.H.I.E.L.D. team right outside of the building. 24/7 surveillance. No questions asked. Non negotiable I'm afraid," Fury told him. Thor frowned.

"I mean no disrespect to your people, but I fear my brother will not be comfortable with such an arrangement," Thor told him. Fury raised an eyebrow. What part of non negotiable didn't Thor understand?

"Then tell him that he can stay wherever the hell he is at the moment. He either agrees to the arrangement _and_ our terms, or we shoot him on sight if he sets foot on Earth without our knowledge," he countered. Thor paled.

"Alright. There is no need for such technicalities. I am sure he will agree to your terms," the god said. Fury nodded, motioning for Thor to follow him.

"He doesn't step a foot outside of his designated area without our knowledge or he'll have to deal with us and another cell. This time it won't be glass. Make sure he understands that. Explicitly. Everything he needs I'm sure Tony will provide for him. The bastard certainly has enough money to do it," he said. Thor nodded solemnly.

He only hoped Loki wouldn't become vexed that he had made these arrangements without him, but time was of the essence.

"Good. Now there's the question of where Loki will be staying." the Director said. Thor nodded.

"I was told that Anthony Stark would have a space prepared for Loki in his tower for the time being," the god answered. Fury shook his head. Hev took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't want to stop by for a visit and find that the whole place has been packed up in the middle of the night. You may not have noticed, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s relationship with Stark hasn't been all that positive in the past." Thor nodded.

"I understand Director. I can assure you that will not happen. I shall make it clear to the both of them that it is the best option. For both of them if Loki is to remain here. Tony cares greatly for my brother and I would hate to see them torn apart over a mere aversion to rules." Fury paused.

"Tony has a...lasting relationship. With Loki?" he asked. Thor frowned.

"What are you implying Director?" the god demanded. Fury leaned back in his seat.

"I meant nothing by it. It's just that the Tony Stark I know doesn't seem like the committed type. He gave himself the name playboy for a reason Thor," he said. Thor nodded.

"So I have heard. But fear not. Tony knows not to hurt Loki or his demise shall come from the surface of my hammer," Thor said. Fury smiled.

"Well, I can't argue with you on that. Sometimes he needs to be knocked around a bit. For all that knowledge he's got, he can be a real idiot sometimes." Thor leaned against the railing, watching various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go about their day.

"My brother is not the same man you saw that day, Director," Thor told him. Fury came to a stop beside the god.

"That may be the case, but I've seen guys like him. Soldiers mostly. We call it PTSD. Posttraumatic stress disorder. They would change, sometimes back to their normal selves, and then change again from being placed in a bad situation. Even a single word could set them off. It was hell for them," he said. Thor frowned.

"You believe that this is the case for Loki?" he asked, a hint of worry appearing in his voice. Fury shrugged.

"Hard to say. But from what you've told me the signs are pointing in that direction. All we can do is keep him under close surveillance and provide him with a therapist if there are any signs of worsening symptoms," The god nodded absentmindedly.

"You may expect us in a few days time. Until then, I shall remain upon Asgard until the time comes," Thor exited the building and took off into the air with his hammer. Fury watched him for a moment. After the god's form was no longer visible, he walked off the platform. He needed to make a few calls before the day was done.

* * *

Steve groaned, watching the two suns of Asgard set over the horizon. He knew he was going to miss this place, but he knew he also needed to get back to Earth. There was no telling what could have happened while they had been gone. Weekly updates from Thor just didn't cover it.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he straightened his frame to greet whoever was on the other side.

"Come in," he called out. He smiled as Tony entered with a hand covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" he asked loudly, feeling around with his hand. The soldier rolled his eyes.

"Bruce isn't here Tony. He just stepped out for a moment," he told him. Tony laughed.

"Why? Is he going after more soil samples?" the inventor asked. Steve shook his head.

"I guess. We're both trying to wean ourselves off of Asgard, but it's tough. Were you looking for him?" Steve asked. Tony shook his head.

"I just came to hang out I guess. Loki's hanging out with his mom and I was apparently intruding on their conversation so here I am," he said. Steve nodded.

"Maybe they're discussing Loki's moving to Earth. Asgard is all he's ever known mostly," Tony huffed.

"From what I've heard, both Thor _and_ Loki have visited our planet plenty of times. I'm sure he'll be fine," the inventor said.

"It kinda sucks that we have to leave though. I was starting to like it here," Tony complained. Steve shrugged.

"It's for the best. We've probably been here for too long anyway," he said. Tony scoffed.

"Speak for yourself. I happen to like being treated like an Asgardian prince. It suits me," he said with a hint of arrogance. Steve sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah well I think it's about time for you to get used to being a regular guy again. You can't stay here forever you know." the soldier pointed ut. Tony grinned.

"I could if I really wanted to. But I'm afraid if I stay gone any longer, JARVIS will rebel and create his own body," Tony said with a wink. Steve rolled his eyes, unable to keep from smiling at the man's humor.

* * *

Thor stretched his neck to relieve the stiffness in it. Some claimed that traveling along the Bifrost multiple times in one daycould be stressful on the body. Apparently they had been right. He groaned as his neck popped and a pleasant feeling filled him.

Heimdall stepped down from his place, coming toward him. His expression was grim, causing Thor to worry.

"My Prince, I fear there has been a sudden revelation. I have heard whisperings from my Watch of plans to ambush the palace and kill Prince Loki," he told him. Thor felt himself reach for his hammer. He cursed when he realized he had left it at Jane's.

"How have you come to know this information Heimdall?" he demanded.

"There is a complete rebellion in the kingdom. Many of them threaten to ambush the palace guards and invade the castle. Of course the common folk would never get past the guards, but Odin suspects there are supporters of the rebellion within the palace. Our best option now is for you and your friends to take Loki and leave now," the man said. Thor nodded, pulling himself onto a horse..

"We must gather the palace guards and escort Loki and the others to safety," he said. Heimdall nodded.

"Be cautious in your decisions Thor," the Guardian said. The prince nodded.

"I thank you Heimdall. If things should go wronly, I will know you have done what you could to help."

* * *

Loki glanced around the room, trying to decide what he would miss most about his room. He supposed his books and scrolls. Certainly not the people and the way would look at him when he was younger.

He supposed with his dark hair and fair complexion, many had assumed he had not truly been born of the king and queen, but most likely the product of some hidden relationship outside of the marriage.

The god glanced over at his boyfriend. Tony sat, cleaning his signature red and gold armor, wispering promises of a new paint job and circuit system. Loki smiled. He still hadn't told him about the baby yet. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the knoledge forever, but for now he was content with figuring out the right moment. At that moment, Tony caught his gaze and smiled at him. Loki couldn't help but return the gesture.

Of course Thor had to ruin the moment by barging into the room. Loki withheld his sigh, knowing it wouldn't help anyway.

"Thor, what is the meaning of this intrusion? I was quite relaxed until you rushed into the room like a baby biglesnipe just learning to walk," Loki scolded him goodnaturedly. Upon seeing the look of worry on his brother's face, his smile faded, giving way to fear.

"Thor? Thor what is it? Has something happened?" Loki demanded. Without a word, Thor pulled Tony to his feet and gestured for Loki to follow them. Tony hurriedly packed his suit away and chased after the two gods.

"We have been betrayed. Our plan to leave in a few days has changed. We must leave now. I have heard talk from Heimdal that those who believe Loki should be killed are on their way right this moment. We must leave immediately," the thunderer told them. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What of the Captain and Banner? They have been told of this recent development I hope," he said. Thor nodded.

"Father has sent mother to fetch them with a trusted company of guards. We are to meet again at the stables where we will make our escape. They will be fine until then I am sure," he said. Loki nodded and followed behind the two men.

He eyed the guards that had been sent to escort them with suspicion, but continued on without complaint. If the time came where any of them needed to be killed, he ws sure one of his daggers would do the trick.

Along the way, they crossed paths with a servant. Loki immediately recognized her as a daughter of Eir. He couldn't for the life of him remember her name though. He knew that she was not very fond of him, however. Upon seeing the group, she frowned.

"Prince Thor you seem to be in an umpleasant mood. Is there anything I can do to assist you?" she asked. Thor shook his head.

"This matter does not concern you Delia. Please be on your way and continue your duties," he told her. Her gaze hardened when they attempted to pass her.

"You're trying to escape aren't you? And with him?!" she screamed, pointing a finger in Loki's direction. Their guards shifted themselves around to prevent any type of attack. Delia screamed with rage when she saw this.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Siding with the likes of that _thing._ We are Asgardian. _They_ are the enemy," she said in disgust. Thor sighed heavily, preparing to step forward. The guard leading them however intervened.

"Stand down woman. These are princes of Asgard you treat with such disrespect," the guard said. The woman spat in his face and drew a mirror from her bag. She broke it against the wall and pulled a long sliver if glass from the wreckage, brandishing it like a dagger.

"I would rather die than allow myself to be ruled by such vermin," she growled, slashing with the makeshift blade. When the guard stepped forward with his spear lowered, Loki stopped him.

"Do not kill her. She is just confused. Restrain her and have her taken to an empty room and locked inside. Leave her for Odin," he said. The guard nodded and motioned for one of his men to relieve her of her weapon and take her away. When everything had calmed, they continued on.

Thor allowed them to be led to a hidden passageway, glancing around for any more attackers. When it was apparent that there were to be no more, he sighed in relief. The less people that knew they were leaving, the better.

At last they reached a place where they could exit the tunnel and enter the stables. Frigga and the others were already waiting.

"Good, you made it. You didn't have any trouble did you?" the queen asked. Thor shook his head.

"We encountered an unruly servant. Delia was her name. It seems she has turned against any who support Loki," he told her. Frigga sighed.

"I feared this would happen. You must leave now. Thor, Odin says you should stay away until the situation is handled. Look after your brother," she told him kssing his cheek. She went to the others and said goodbye, knowing it would be a while before they saw eachother again. When she reached Loki, she paused.

"Make sure you eat properly and take care of yourself," she told him in a hushed tone. He nodded and hugged her tightly. She then took her own guards and returned to the palace.

Thor saw that Bruce and Steve had already chosen their horses. They didn't have saddles however, Thor and his group most likely arriving minutes after they did. Tony noted this, complaining about chafing. Thor shook his head.

"We do not have time to saddle them. Besides, we will not be riding long enough to start chafing. The Bifrost is not that long, but long enough to warrant the use of horses," he said, mounting his own stallion.

"Quickly now. We don't know how long until the rebels realize we have fled the palace and come looking for us," he told them. He frowned when he did not see Loki among their group any longer.

"Where is Loki?" he demanded worriedly. Steve pointed toward the back of the stable. Thor nodded and dismounted. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait here," he told the others. He made his way down the long line of horse stalls, the sound of his brother's voice becoming louder with each step. He stopped when the outline of his brother came into view. What he saw was both heartbreaking and revolutionary. He knew he should just step in and spare his brother this pain, but a part of him knew it wouldn't ease his brother's state of mind.

* * *

Loki approached the stall hesitantly. He knew that Sleipnir probably wouldn't want _to see him now, not after how Loki had treated him in the pa_ st. He cursed himself, thinking of all the times where he could have admitted to Odin that the horse he had been riding had not just been a gift from Loki, but his own grandson.

"Sleipnir...Sleipnir please. Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I know nothing can make up for the way I've treated you in the past. I was a shitty mother. I know that now. As a matter of fact I've always known," he said desperately. Inside of the stall, there was only silence. Thor sighed and stepped closer.

"Loki, perhaps he is just tired. When things calm down a bit, maybe we can come back and you can talk to him then," the god suggested. Loki shook his head.

"He hates me. I don't blame him. I'd hate me too after what I've done to him," he said. Thor placed an arm over his shoulder, pulling him away.

"It's ok Loki. You can't blame yourself for this. Right now we must leave," he told his brother. Loki glanced mournfully back at the stall, allowing Thor to lead him away. Loki took a deep breath to calm himself before they rejoined the others.

Thor nodded to them, and urged them to mount. Once they did theyleft the stables behind. Thor spurred his horse and led the way to the Bifrost.

* * *

Natasha surveyed her surroundings. She -and what amounted to a small army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents- were currently standing guard at the previously arranged Bifrost site, awaiting further orders. Their instructions had been simple: take Loki into custody and transport him to a top secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Simple enough.

Albeit those orders were actually supposed to be carried out in a few days, they had been sent in to check up on a massive energy surge, similar to the Bifrost.

Natasha had been worried at first when Clint had heard the news. He still hadn't recovered from his last encounter with Loki.

 _"Sir, are you_ sure _you want Agent Barton involved?" she questioned. Fury nodded confidently._

_"Agent Barton has shown improvement since Manhattan. However, I don't think he is quite ready for fieldwork yet. So he's been assigned with the tech department in monitoring abnormalities. It'll give him something to do." he assured her. Natasha nodded slowly._

_"I think I'd feel better if you kept him away from any mentions of Loki completely, but..." she frowned, not knowing what to say next. Fury sighed._

_"Clint is a strong man Agent Romanov. He's just not ready to be back in the field. Give him time," he said. She nodded silently._

_The meeting was over. Judgement had been passed. Cllint Barton was not as stable as he claimed to be._

Natasha wiped the sweat from her eyes, her gaze roaming over the other agents. Most of them hadn't even been in the field during Loki's attack. They had no idea what to expect. She kept her gun at the ready. Maybe it was another alien.

She knew she trusted Thor, maybe not with her life even if he was a god, but enough. She just didn't trust his easy going nature. It made him so very easy to manipulate.

His love for Loki would be his downfall she was sure. She sighed, using her idle time to walk around to stretch her legs a bit. After a moment, she paused as a bright light overtook the sky. 'Shit' she thought.

"Everybody, hold your positions," she told her team. Everyone stiffened, raising their guns. Natasha held her breath, muscles burning to move. She adverted her gaze from the light's blinding rays, willing it to subside. When it finally did she was ready.

"Move, move, move!" she ordered. The heavily armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents closed in rapidly on the group in front of them. Within seconds, their guns were trained on the newcomers. Tony placed his suitcase on the ground beside his foot and raised his hands over his head..

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me Natasha. We're ok here right?" he asked. The spy eyed him with suspicion in her gaze. She glanced over at Loki who was squatting beside the inventor. Tony nudged him with his leg.

"Loki, what are you doing? We've got guns pointing at us from every which way and you decide to take a nap? Very unproessional Loki," he whispered with a loud tsk, attempting to keep his sense of humor in tact. He grew even more nervous when the god doubled over.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment," Loki told him, jaw clenched tightly. The inventor nodded, his worry fading slightly. He directed his attention back to Natasha when she began to speak.

"Whether or not you haven't been compromised will be determined later. Right now, my job is to ensure the safety of the public," she told them. Tony frowned, but allowed himself to be handcuffed by one of the agents. He sighed tiredly.

"Hey, be careful with him. I don't think he's feeling well," Tony said worriedly when the agents began to manhandle the god to his feet. They paid him no attention however, treating Loki as if he had leaprosy.

He couldn't blame her for being cautious after what they had experienced during New York, but he found that all of them being restrained was ridiculous. Even Thor. He shrugged at the god's questioning look. He had no idea what was going to happen either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are finally back on Earth. Did not realize practically all of this fic was taking place in Asgard. But now that they're back things are going to heat up. Stay tuned!


	36. Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying the fic. I only het to work on it on the weekends so bear with me here. Got a little carried away at first, but I know where I'm going now. Enjoy!

Jane sighed as she followed Darcy. She felt apprehensive about the whole situation, but the promise of a possible scientific anomaly helped to urge her forward.

"Darcy this better not be a waste of time," she grumbled. The woman glanced behind her, a huge grin on her face.

"The readings pinpoint the signal to be coming from one of those buildings over there," she promised, running ahead. Jane sighed and glanced back at Ian, Darcy's "intern", who was carrying an armload of heavy equipment. She gave him a sympathetic look. He stumbled a bit and grabbed wildly for one of the machines that slipped from his hold, catching it just in time.

"You better not drop that equipment, Ian. I don't care if you are cute," she growled. He groaned and trudged after them into an abandoned factory.

"Jane, we definitely need better equipment," she said. The astrophysicist sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with our stuff Darcy. Now hurry up. My legs are starting to hurt from all this running," she complained. The woman scoffed, leading the way. To their surprise, they came into a room with four or five children standing over a balcony. They appeared to be dropping things down onto the floor below.

"Well this seems to be the place," Darcy announced when the machine she was carrying began to go crazy. She glanced up ahead where she saw a small group of children crowded around a railing.

"Are you the police?" one boy asked, slowly coming toward them. Darcy grinned.

"I hope not. Otherwise, I would have some pretty hefty fines," she said with a wink. Jane stepped forward, smiling reassuringly.

"No...we're scientists," she answered. The children glanced to one another in uncertainty. Then the young girl in the group shrugged and went back to dropping plastic bottles. Darcy watched with interest until she was compelled to join them.

"Oh my god Jane. This is so cool. You _need_  to try this," she gasped with delight. Jane sighed and came to stand beside her. She grabbed the can Darcy handed her and dropped it. She looked around for it to appear again, but nothing happened.

"Sometimes it comes back...sometimes it doesn't," one of the boys said. Ian stepped forward with keys in hand.

"Cool," he breathed, releasing them into the air. When they didn't come back, Darcy slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot," she hissed. She hands Jane the machine she'd been holding and proceeds to continuously swipe and hit at his jacket. He blocks her attack as best he can while holding their equipment upright. Jane shook her head, staring down at the screen. The readings had slowed and were now pointing in another direction. She began to walk, curious as to what she would find.

After a few minutes, she came a wall. She frowned, preparing to turn around and find another way to what was on the other side. However, in the blink of an eye, she felt herself being pulled away from the course she had set for herself. She cried out as she fell and she banged her elbow on the ground. She groaned, rolling to her feet.

As she dusted herself off, she realized she didn't recognize where she was. She looked around and saw a red light wavering up ahead. Seemingly unable to stop herself, she approached it to get a closer look. All of a sudden, a feeling of warmth washed over her and the red light flowed toward her. She tried to back away, but couldn't move fast enough before the object caught up with her.

She fell back as the force of it slammed into her body and knocked her to the floor. She screamed as fire enveloped her entire being. Her vision became a sea of red. Then everything faded as the red became so dark that it blacked out even the brightest of light.

* * *

Thor left his parents rooms with doubt swimming in his head. His father had just told him of a legend involving an Infinity Stone called the Aether. The Convergence was known to be approaching and the king had feared that because of this, it would make its presence known. There was one particular enemy of Asgard that Odin did not want to have that stone in his possession again and his name was Malekith. He heard the story begin to play again in his head and a sudden shiver ran through him.

_Long ago, the dark elf Malekith the Accursed sought to plunge the world back into eternal darkness using a force called the Aether. King Bor,_ father _of Odin, led a battle with his army of Asgardians against the dark elves and Malekith's band of warriors known as the Kursed. Before Malekith could bind himself with the Aether, Bor contained it within a giant stone column and sent it somewhere that it couldn't be found. Malekith then sacrificed his army and escaped with his lieutenant Algrim to remain hidden until they could locate the Aether once again._

After what Odin had told him, he was sure that Thanos would go after it because of its immense power. He could only be glad that it had been hidden well. Perhaps it should never be found again. He shook his head.

Thor groaned tiredly as he approached Heimdal. He feared that even at his best, traveling the Bifrost so many times in a week could take its toll on a god. He smiled upon seeing the Watcher. The smile faded however once he saw the sternness of his face.

"Heimdal, what is the matter?" he asked, fearing for his brother's sake. He knew he shouldn't have left so soon.

"The Convergence draws near," he replied solemnly. Thor frowned. First his father, now Heimdal. Could he never have any good news?

"Heimdal," Thor said tensely. He could tell that the man was keeping something from him.

"It is not Loki," Heimdal began. For a moment, Thor's fears were quelled. "Do not panic, Thor. I am sure it is nothing," he said to the prince. Thor waited patiently. Heimdal sighed.

"It is the Lady Jane. I'm afraid I can no longer see her. She has simply vanished from my line of sight," he told the prince. Thor's heart sank. He would never forgive himself if something dire had happened to her.

"I must return to Midgard immediately," he declared. Heimdal nodded and placed his prodigious sword into its slot, powering up the bridge.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes slowly as her head threatened to pound even harder. She sat up even slower, afraid she would find herself in another dimension. To her surprise, she was back in the factory, lying on the stone floor. She looked down at herself and was grateful to see that she wasn't glowing red. She stood and stumbled outside on wobbly sounds of sirens Almost immediately

The sound of sirens assault her ears. Almost immediately she was tackled by Darcy.

"What the hell is going on here Darcy? I wanted this to stay secret. Now we're going to have S.H.I.E.L.D. crawling all over our asses by tomorrow morning," she said.

"Jane, you were gone for  _five hours_ ," she said. Jane quieted, slightly dazed. Five hours of her life gone and she remembered none of it. Darcy glanced up as a drop of moisture slid down her forehead. She stepped closer to Jane and was instantly out of the rain. Both women shared a perplexed look.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane sees the flash of a red cape. She sees it's Thor and runs to him. Darcy throws her hands up in annoyance when she is left in the rain again.

"Is everything ok with Loki?" she asks him. The god glances around her when he sees they are dry despite the rain. An officer sees this and goes to grab her.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to ask you some-" As he reaches for her arm, a wave of red energy slams into his body and throws him into the ground. The rush of power from her body makes her feel unbalanced and she begins to sink to her knees. Thor catches her before she falls.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asks. The moment her eyes flutter closed and she becomes unresponsive is when he really begins to worry.

Thor picks his girlfriend up bridal style and wills Heimdal to send down the Bifrost again. When Darcy sees the first signs of light coming to envelop them, her resolve hardens.

"Oh, hell no I am  _not_  being left here again," she growled, running to them. Fate must have been with her that day because she made it just in time.

The ride to Asgard was nothing like she'd expected, however, and she vomited on the Bifrost when the ride ended. Heimdal eyed her disapprovingly, but she didn't care. She had finally made it to the fabled promised land.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should clean that up right?" she asked. Heimdal sighed and gave Thor a look of slight annoyance. The god rushed off to get Jane much-needed help. Darcy followed closely behind, forgoing her instinct to stay and examine the material the bridge was made from.

* * *

Loki awoke to a harsh bright light shining into his pupils and a gloved hand checking his mouth. He made a sound of protest and jerked his head away from the assault. When the man continued to hold on, he bit his finger. The man gave a cry of pain and yanked his hand away. Loki spat out the taste of latex and blood. When he tried to sit up, he found that he was restrained onto a bed. He sighed in annoyance and gave up struggling.

The doctor watched Loki out of the corner of his eye as he washed his hands. He accepted the bandage from the nurse beside him before turning back to Loki.

"They told me you were quite a nasty one. Guess even after seeing the footage from New York, I was still doubtful," he said. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I do not particularly care for others digging around in my mouth. Especially while I am unconscious," he replied with a hint of snark added to his tone. The doctor shrugged.

"I was told to make sure you weren't carrying any weapons on you. I'll still need to do a full examination, though," he said. Loki frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously. The nurse glanced at the doctor uncertainly.

"Doctor Anderson, maybe we should hold off on that," she said quietly. He frowned.

"I have orders to complete Ms. Taylor. If you don't like them then you are more than able to leave and let me do my job," he told her. She glared at him.

"You know what, I'm tired of having to take your shit. I was trained as an agent and I will no longer continue to be disrespected like this."

With that, she threw down her papers and stormed out of the room. Loki whistled lowly.

"It seems that there is trouble in the workplace. You should handle her before she influences the others. Then you might have a full blown rebellion on your hands," Loki said sarcastically.

"How about you just shut the hell up and try not to move. I'm authorized to shoot you if you attack me," he pointed out. Loki scoffed.

"If you lay another finger on me, I will make sure you never see it again. Do not touch me Midgardian," the god threatened. Loki winced when he heard himself. Even to his own ears, his threat sounded weak. The man backed away, seemingly convinced, however. He put a hand to the com in his ear.

"Sir, he's awake," he said. He listened for a response and when he got one, he nodded. He sighed, bringing his hand back down to his side.

"Well, it seems that my job is done here. You are to be escorted to a secure room and wait until someone comes to speak with you," he informed the god. Loki glared at him as he moved to undo the straps binding him to the bed.

"If you bite me I'll shoot you," he threatened. The god rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of course, you will," Loki muttered. He didn't move however as his restraints were loosened. Once he was free, Loki sat up, rubbing his slightly chafed wrists. He raised an eyebrow as the man leveled his gun at his head.

"Is that really necessary?" Loki asked. Anderson didn't answer, only using his gun to point. Loki sighed and rose to his feet.

* * *

Thor stood by, waiting anxiously as the healers examined her. Jane flared dangerously as they tried to approach her. Eir held her hand up for all movement to stop. Nearby, Odin stood, looking on unhappily. Darcy hadn't been allowed inside because Odin had claimed her aura was "too rousing".

"She belongs here as much as a goat belongs at a banquet table," the king commented. Jane shot him a dirty look. Thor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I am sure my father meant no offense," he said. Odin scoffed but nodded anyway.

"That energy inside her...it should not be possible for her to contain it as well as she is. Its presence here will attract less than favorable characters," he said. Thor frowned.

"Can we not draw it from her? Perhaps we can look to the old texts of Bor. Maybe during his battle with Malekith, he learned of a way to control it," he suggested. Odin shook his head. He approached Jane and grabbed her wrist. As he touched her, she flared up suddenly. Odin and the others drew back as the energy was released. Jane fainted. Thor stroked her hair worriedly.

"It protects her," he muttered. Odin sighed.

"I have read them many times over. There is nothing that could help us. I am afraid Jane will have to stay here until the matter is resolved," he declared. Thor's brow furrowed.

"But you said that the Aether could be harming her," he said. Odin stared his son in the eye.

"Then perhaps we cannot change her fate. Perhaps it is meant for her to pass on to the gilded halls of Valhalla to destroy this substance once and for all," Odin told them.

"How can you say that? Jane is my girlfriend. And if and when I am crowned king, she will be the future queen of Asgard," he boomed. Odin grimaced.

"She is Midgardian, Thor. Their kind is...expendable," Odin said. Thor pressed his lips together, keeping himself silent. A plan was slowly formulating in his head and he needed time to mull it over.

"I understand father," he said quietly. Odin eyed him for a moment. Then he nodded and left the room. Thor took a deep breath and looked to the healer.

"Make sure she stays here. And care for her well," he told her. Eir nodded.

"I will try my best. But by the looks of it, she is fading quite rapidly. Faster than we thought. Whatever you are planning to do, hurry," she ordered. Thor nodded, knowing he could never slip anything past the goddess. She was just like his mother in that matter.

* * *

Far away on the realm Svartlheim, the Dark Elf Malekith had awoken from his slumber long ago and was now waiting. He looks to his second in command, Algrim, a glowing molten rock in his hand. He motions for him to approach. Algrim waits patiently as Malekith slits his abdomen open and places the rock inside. The heat from the rock causes the wound to cauterize and the skin becomes hardened as it seals enough to keep what is inside from spilling.

Malekith smiles and whispers orders into his ear. He then hands him a mask, nodding to him. Algrim bows as walks away from the small group of Dark Elves. His only thoughts are to serve his king.

* * *

Fandral grins as he kicks his attacker in the chest, knocking him to the ground. What remains of Korg the Kronan lays on the ground in the form of scattered rocks. Thor breathes heavily, wiping his bloodied nose.

He turns around, looking to the people of Vanaheim.

"You are safe now. I am Thor, son of Odin, and this realm is under my protection. You need not fear," he tells them. In reality, he has no idea what they fear, only that he arrived just in time to stop a group of mercenaries from overrunning Hogun's village. He looks to the man who clasps his arm in gratitude.

"Thank you for this my shield-brother. I know not whence these monsters came but they are defeated now. Let us celebrate with ale!" he declares. Volstagg cheers as he rises, covered in dirt. Sif closes her shield and wipes her sword off on the leg of her trousers before retracting it.

"Sounds good," she says with a smile. Thor nods, looking to the prisoners.

"First we must handle them. Then we will talk," he tells them. They follow him in rounding up the remaining mercenaries without question. After they return to Asgard, Fandral is tasked with a dozen other guards to take the prisoners to the dungeons. At first, he protests, claiming that he is too attractive to be seen among such lowly people. He finally relented when Sif offered to let him handle her sword. Thor finally relaxed when Volstagg agreed to go with him to keep the man out of trouble.

As soon as the man are gone, a masked Algrim reveals himself. He forces his hand into his abdomen and pulls out the rock. The other prisoners in the cell look on in terror as he crushes it in his fist and the heat of the room becomes stifling.

They begin to yell for the guards. The blast pulverizes the other prisoners, leaving nothing but ashes behind. The blast breaks the force field that kept him contained him in the cell. He steps out calmly as several guards come rushing in.

He kills the men and proceeds to smash the force fields on the other cells to free his allies. They ran ahead to clear the way. He paused as a sudden blur of motion caught his eye.

A beautiful woman smiled at him, waving shyly. He approached the cell.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice like grating rocks. She laughed pleasantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

My name is Lorelei, sweet elf," she replied. Algrim eyed her skeptically, but his interest was peaked.

"They said that you had escaped," he pointed out. Her smile tightened to the point of looking painful.

"I did. But...I was captured again when I sought to further my reach upon Midgard. That bitch Sif forced me back here," she spat bitterly. Algrim continued to eye her with interest.

"If I were to free you, what could you offer me?" he asked. Lorelei smiled.

"I assume you may have heard of me. If not, then I can bend any man to my will. If you can get me close to Odin...well let's just say your master can rule the realm of Asgard from the safe distance of his homeland. No one would need to know of his return." She paused for a moment, considering her words.

"Am I correct to assume that you serve Malekith?" she questioned. Algrim narrowed his eyes, his gaze betraying nothing. Then he smiled widely.

"You are correct," he told her. He came closer to the forcefield.

"You have intrigued me little Asgardian. But can you do the same for my king? It will be his choice whether you live or die this day," he warned.

He curled his hand into a fist and drew his arm back to smash the shield. Lorelei leaped back from the force of the release of energy. She smiled when she saw the barrier was gone.

"I thank you for that. May I repay you with a kiss?" she asked, sliding closer to him. He grabbed her head when their lips were mere inches apart. He threw her away from his body in disgust.

"That will not work on me sorceress," he growled. She smiled sweetly.

"May I, at least, have the name of my savior?" she asked softly.

"Algrim," he replied, walking ahead. Lorelei raced after him, slightly angered that her tricks had not worked for the first time in her life.

* * *

Heimdal raised his head, feeling a sense of foreboding. His sharp eyes searched the air for any signs of disturbance. He saw it almost instantly.

Heimdal ran down the Bifrost and jumped. He landed on the invisible ship creeping past and used a dagger to damage its engine. It sputtered for a moment, then crashed into the waters below. He then rushed to activate the shield of the palace before going to take down more incoming ships.

From a distance, he sees the shield he had placed on the place begin to fail. He looked on in terror as more ships came into view and flew onward to the palace, missing the top of the shield by mere inches.

A ship larger than all the others comes into view and Heimdal's fear grows until it is all he can see. He forces it down and draws another weapon to fight off the Dark Elves coming toward him.

* * *

In the infirmary, Frigga draws a dagger from her belt, prepared to fight. Malekith enters the room with Algrim following behind. The Dark Elf had been pleased with the lieutenant's offering and had decided to keep the sorceress for future plans.

"Hello, Allmother. Have you seen what belongs to me?" he asked. Behind the queen, Jane peeks out from a pillar. Malekith sees her and smiles.

"I think you have," he says, answering his own question. He lunges for the woman. Frigga's blade slices him across the face and he staggers back in surprise. He touches a hand to his cheek and it comes away red. He licks the blood from his fingers.

"Alright. I suppose it is only through you that I shall reclaim what is mine," he says. He lunges again but anticipates the queen's attack this time. He twists away from the blade and his arm lashes out, knocking the queen to the floor.

Malekith reaches the woman and grabs for her. He frowns when she slips through his fingers and disappears.

"Run, Jane!" he hears Frigga order behind him. He whips around and sees that Algrim has already blocked the Midgardian woman's path. She backs into a corner, shaking with fear. All of a sudden, Algrim is knocked to the ground. Thor appears behind him and swings his hammer roared in outrage.

Malekith roared in outrage. He grabs Frigga and plunges his dagger into her ribcage. Thor yells and bashes Algrim's head in when he tries to rise. The Kursed Dark Elf lies on the floor in a steadily growing pool of blood that spills from his head. Malekith drops Frigga.

Thor throws his hammer at his head. Algrim rolls away from the thunder god and drags himself over to his master in an effort to protect him.

Malekith, seeing no other option, he grabs his Lieutenant and drops off the open balcony onto a ship below. Thor wants to follow them but sees that his mother needs his attention more.

Odin arrives then and sees evidence of what has happened. He kneels beside his son, bowing his head.


	37. Moving Tides

Loki shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the handcuffs that held him to the table. He looked around the pristine white room he had been placed in. He frowned again as he ran a hand through his hair. It had gotten much longer than the usual length that he usually kept it and it was starting to annoy him. He sighed, forcing back a yawn.

He hadn't realized that traveling via the Bifrost while pregnant would be so exhausting, until he actually started feeling the exertion on his body. He sighed. Perhaps he'd just close his eyes for a bit...

A few moments later, he found himself being awakened by the sound of someone speaking. He grimaced, certain he had gone to Niflheim. Surely this man could not be yelling any louder. He opened his eyes, intending to unleash a torrent of harsh words. He hesitated upon seeing the bald, glasses-wearing brown skinned man sitting across from him. He knew he had seen him somehow, but couldn't plaace his finger on the exact date.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you Loki, but now is not the time to be taking naps," Jasper Stillwell said quietly, the agitation in his voice evident. The god sighed, shaking his head.

"I assume you are here to interrogate me? Has Thor proven to be unconvincing in his testament to my rehabilitation?" he asked. Stillwell smiled pleasantly, eying the god with interest.

"Well, one can never be too careful these days you know. I hope you can understand given your...history?" he said. Loki nodded.

"I suppose you believe this supposed to scare me?" Loki asked in a bored tone. He began to let his gaze wander around the room once more, frustrated that the it held absolutely nothing that could distract him. The agent frowned.

"I don't get what you mean by that," he said. Loki smiled.

"The room. It gives a sense of...foreboding," he answered. Stillwell didn't bat an eye.

"Well, maybe for you perhaps it does. But for now, I'd like to ask you a few questions. If you really have changed like Thor's been telling us and wish to help us, then I expect you to cooperate and answer them honestly. Is that understood?" he asked. Loki eyed him for a long moment.

"What if I don't want to answer your questions? What if I just wish to be left alone?" he asked stubbornly. Stillwell didn't back down.

"Then I think that there's a nice cell we can prepare for you. For permanant residance," he said with a shrug. "Or we could just send you back to Asgard. Your choice really," he said calmly. Loki glared at him.

"Alright. Ask your questions. You may not like the answers, though," he said.

"Alright, let's get started. First question: What is your relationship with the creature known as Thanos?"

* * *

Tony groaned as he sat up, a sharp pain in his back drawing his attention away from the fact that he had a slightly more painful headache. He rolled off the bed and rubbed his eyes.

He'd been up all night, checking in on the status of his company. Apparently, things were still good and everything Pepper had done in his absence had increased his profits tenfold. He vowed that he would never let that woman go.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had insisted that he just go home. He'd been cleared of all suspicions of being under Loki's control and was free to go after all. However, he'd felt uncomfortable with leaving Loki in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility by himself, so he'd decided to stay. It was three days later and they were still there. He flopped back down onto the bed. How he hated S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony pushed himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror, a scowl instantly forming on his face. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. He splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He decided to skip breakfast, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat it. He knew he wasn't hungover since he hadn't even had any alcohol the night before. He vowed to create his own hangover free Bifrost transportation system in the future.

After he took a quick shower, he pulled on a t-shirt and drank a couple of glasses of water, hoping that would help his headache. He decided he might as well check and see if he could talk to Fury about Loki. He was sure they didn't plan on keeping the god forever. Thor wouldn't allow it. Hell, he wouldn't allow it.

Tony made his way down to the lower levels of the facility, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Director. Maybe he could convince Fury to let him talk to Loki. Maybe Thor. Screw it. He suddenly realized he needed coffee. He should have made some back in his room. He was pretty sure there'd be some in the kitchen, though. Hopefully.

He got a few odd looks from some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but he didn't care. He was a man on a mission.

He zeroed in on the coffee maker and poured himself a mug of the hot liquid. He groaned in relief as soon as it hit his tongue, growing annoyed when it burned him. He sipped it slowly to prevent further injury to his mouth. As he did so, he rummaged around in the drawers for a painkiller. He found one after a few minutes and popped it into his mouth, washing it down with the coffee.

At that moment, Thor chose to enter into the kitchen, clearly having been up much longer than Tony. The god glanced at him nervously, sitting down in silence. Tony greeted him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. The god took a deep breath and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Tony, we need to talk," he said quietly. The inventor nodded and sipped his coffee.

"What about?" he questioned. Thor glanced around them, then shook his head **.**

"Not here," he told the man as he stood. Tony sighed and followed him.

Once they were within the confines of Thor's rooms, the god glanced around nervously. Tony waited impatiently, still sipping his coffee. He got even more annoyed when Thor continued to say nothing.

"What  _is it_  Thor?" he demanded. The god ran a heavy hand through his hair and sat down heavily, apparently satisfied that they were truly alone.

"It's Jane. She has come into contact with an ancient power known as the Aether. It...poisons her. The Allfather will not allow me to take her off-world to remove the power from her, so I have devised a plan in which to do so," he said quickly. Tony rolled his eyes skyward.

"Well why are you  _here_ , then? Go do it!" he said. Thor hesitated.

"What, you need one of my suits? Take one. Just as long as you bring it back when you're done," the inventor offered. Thor shook his head, taking a moment to pace slowly.

"No, that is not it. I also require Loki's aid," he said, coming to a stop in front of the inventor. He stepped forward when Tony's eyes seemed to bulge from his head, offering a steady hand.

"What?! You know S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't going to go for that. They're still interrogating him," Tony pointed out. "They haven't exactly labeled him as a 'friendly' either," he mumbled into his mug. Where was a nice bottle of scotch when you needed it?

Thor shrugged. Tony's stomach couldn't help but drop at the look Thor was giving him. Hopeful, yet certain.

"You can't possibly think  _I'm_  going to get them to let you take Loki along, do you? Fury doesn't even like me, and I almost died for him and his freaking 'Avergers Initiative'. But do I get any thanks? Nope. Just a pat on the back and another psyche evaluation," he wailed. Thor nodded slowly.

"I know they will not support us. Which is why you and I will have to sneak him out of this facility," Thor said. Tony stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"What are you talking about? Have you not been listening to me? Listen to yourself Thor. It would never work. Loki's got about six armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding him 24/7. Even if we could sneak him out of his room, we'd never make it out of the building," the inventor insisted. Thor glanced up at him.

"I will handle the agents," he assured the man. Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"Holy shit, Thor," he breathed through his fingers. The god waited.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" he asked. Tony groaned, facepalming.

" _Thor_..." he moaned. The god placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stark, please help me. If we do not do this, Jane will die," he said. Tony sighed.

"What do you even need him for anyway? He's still got no magic for some reason, so he'd be useless in healing Jane. Why not take her to your mother?" he suggested. Thor shook his head.

"Magic will not help her. She has taken the Aether inside of her and it ravages her strength as we speak. The only way to help her is to have Malekith draw it out himself. After he does so, I will destroy it before he attempts to use it for his own gains," he explained. Both of Tony's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"I need Loki to show us one of his pathways out of Asgard. Odin will not allow Heimdal to let anyone leave without his permission." The god shifted nervously. Tony sighed.

"Loki's only gotten here, Thor. He's still trying to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. that he's on our side now. I don't think you'd want to mess that up for him by doing something drastic when your head's not in the right place," he suggested. Thor frowned.

"What are you saying Stark? That I am putting my brother's life in danger for the sake of my own happiness? That I am merely using him?" he demanded angrily. Tony backed away from the god.

"Thor, just listen, ok? Are you sure you've thought this thing through? That you've considered all the possible things that could go wrong?" he asked cautiously. Thor nodded slowly.

"Of course I have. I would never intentionally put Loki's life in any danger," Thor insisted. Tony groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Dammit. Ok, listen. It's going to be Loki's decision whether to help you or not. I don't know know how this will turn out, but I'll help you. I like Jane so I guess that's a plus for you," he said. Thor grinned.

"I have this program. I originally designed it in case I needed a way to get out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility quickly. I know I'm an Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. probably wouldn't do anything to directly harm me if I do something stupid, but you never know. I guess I could use it so you can sneak Loki out safely without anyone noticing for a bit," he offered. Thor nodded gratefully.

"If things don't go right, I can just say that it was a system glitch," he muttered.

"Thank you, Tony. I appreciate this," he said. Tony sighed, raising his coffee to his lips. He grimaced as he swallowed. The beverage had become cold and now tasted like liquid chalk on his tongue. He put the mug aside on the table. He turned back to Thor with a look of interest on his face.

"You sure you want to do this? The choice is still Loki's though. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to find out it was us that helped free him, even if you do bring him back. They're not going to be very trusting of us in the future. If things fail, it'll probaably be worse for him though," he pointed out. Thor nodded.

"I understand your concern Tony, but I know what I am doing. My friends on Asgard will help me once we return," he said. Tony nodded slowly.

"Alright, Thor. I trust you, and I'm sure Loki does too."

* * *

Loki gave a tired sigh, leaning back in his seat. Agent Stillwell had kept him up all night with his questions and the god was just starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation, albeit less sharply than he had before on Asgard.

Almost out of nowhere, the lights shut off and all sounds ceased to exhist. Loki tensed, expecting this to be an attack. He vaguely heard the voice of the Other in his head, repeating his threat from over a year ago.

 _"No realm, no barren moon where_ he _can't find you. You think you know pain?_ He _will make you long for something as sweet as pain_."

He shuddered as the memory faded, leaving behind a bitter taste on his tongue.

Loki heard the door open before a bright light spilled into the room. He felt hands grab him and fumble for the handcuffs around his wrist. Someone gave a hard tug and pulled him to his feet. He immediately began to resist as they began to pull him to the door.

"Loki, it's me. It's Thor. I can't explain right now, but I need your help. Please don't argue. Jane's hurt and I need your help to save her." Loki relaxed once he heard his brother's vioce and allowed himself to be led from the room.

"Is all this really necessary?" he asked. He felt Thor's hair brush his face as the larger man nodded his head.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. would have never let me take you, no matter for how brief a time period I'd claim to need your assistance," Thor told him. When Loki stopped walking abruptly, he almost tripped.

"Loki, what are you doing? Now is not the time for games!" Thor said sharply. Loki wrenched his arm out of the god's grasp.

"Do you never  _think_  Thor? What about me?" Loki demanded. Thor paused, a look of confusion on his face.

"I am here on Midgard to  _get away_  from all that violence upon Asgard, and you wish to take me back. Are you  _mad_?!" he demanded. Thor swallowed heavily, a thick knot forming in his throat.

"Loki we do not have time for-" he broke off when the other man becak walking back the way they had come.

"Where are you going?" Thor exclaimed, running after him. Loki shook off his attempts to restrain him.

"I am going back to my room. I will not risk my freedom for a Midgardian you will undoubtedly tire of in another year or two," Loki snapped. Thor stared after him, letting his light fall.

"Loki please. I need your help to get Jane off Asgard. Odin has ordered Heimdal to let no one pass though the Bifrost without his approval. Ever since Malekith attacked us, things have been in quite an uproar. Mother did not sacrifice herself for Jane to-" Thor stopped himself before he could go any further. Loki froze.

"What of Mother?" he demanded, his voice wavering slightly. Thor shook his head.

"She was defending Jane and Malekith...she was injured in the struggle," he told him. Loki's jaw clenched to the point of being painful.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Thor let his gaze drop to the floor.

"It is...uncertain if she will recover." Thor glanced up at his brother fearfully.

"When did this happen?" Loki demanded.

"A little over two days ago," he answered. The look of hurt that flashed across his face stunned Thor with its intensity.

"Why did you not tell me sooner? I could have done...something," he said. Thor shook his head.

"There is nothing you could have done, Loki. She has the best healers and even then they struggle to help her," he said. Loki nodded, wiping the still forming tears from his eyes.

"Alright, I'll go. But I wish to see mother first. If these are to be her last days..." he trailed off, his voice cracking. Thor pulled his brother into his embrace.

"Do not say that Loki. Mother will be fine. She merely needs to rest," he said. Loki pulled away from him, regaining his composure.

"I do hope you know what you are doing Thor. How much I will be risking for this. Your Midgardian commanders may not be so keen to accept me back into their arms so willingly after they learn of this," he said in a warning tone.

Thor felt himself become warmer as he himself became a bit more nervous. He knew his plan might not work out the way he had been hoping, but he knew they had to try to make it work anyway.

* * *

Tony checked his watch, tapping the fingers of his other hand against the table.

'It shouldn't take this long.' he thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and thought about dialing Thor's number on the phone he'd given him. He decided against it, figuring his interference would only slow the god down even more. Thor would call and let him know when they were in the clear. If Loki had even agreed to go with him that was.

He glanced down at the Stark Phone in his hand, curtesy of Natasha stopping at his tower to grab a few things for him. The urge to call was overwhelming.

"Swear to god Thor, if you get Loki killed I'm going to hurt you," he muttered. He jumped as the phone buzzed suddenly and he dropped it. He snatcheed it up off the ground in a hurry to answer it.

"Thor, what the hell? I set up a clear path for you. You should have called like ten minutes ago," he snapped. On the other end, a slightly out of breath Thor answered with less venom in his voice.

"Stark, I am sorry to have worried you, but Loki and I ran into some trouble. We're fine now. We are in fact on our way to you. The long way I'm afraid. The building has gone into lockdown mode," he said. Tony rolled his eyes, heart pounding. He clutched at his arc reactor, afraid that it would short circuit at any moment from the increased amount of work it was doing at the moment.

"Dammit Thor. I told you to stick to the east wing of the building. There's less security there and a straight shot to the roof," he told him. He heard Thor shift the phone to the other ear.

"Well, Tony it did not work out that way, alright? I would appreciate it if you stopped yelling in my ear and trust me when I say I know what I am doing," Thor snapped back. Tony held his tongue. Anger was not what they needed at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed. Is Loki ok?" he said.

"He is fine. We will see you soon," Thor promised. Tony sighed, ending the call.

* * *

Loki watched as Thor slid the phone back into his pocket, a sudden ill feeling coming over him.

"Thor, who was that?" he demanded. The god shook his head.

"Later. For now, we must get to the roof," he told his brother. Loki grimaced, hating to be left out of the loop of information.

"Please tell me we're not going to be fighting our way to Helheim. I don't think my body could take the strain at the moment," he mumbled unhappily. Thor glanced over his shoulder at him, a puzzled and worried expression on his face. Loki met his gaze with a calm exterior, realizing he had almost slipped up again. He shook his head.

"My magic still has not returned. I can handle these mortals, but if we were to come across a mystical being I do not think I would be much help to you," he explained. Apparently satisfied with the answer, or too preoccupied with their current mission to press further, Thor let the matter drop. Loki hoped something would happen to make Thor forget about it entirely since he was certain it would be addressed later on.

The pair finally reached their destination without further confrontation. As they exited the building and came out onto the roof however, things were a different story.

Captain America stood in all his glory, face as expressionless as stone. Thor stopped moving immediately, unsure of what the other would do. The captain pressed a finger to the communications device in his ear, alerting Fury to his discovery. The director awaited the answer to his offer for backup.

"What are you doing Thor?" the captain yelled over the wind and sound of rushing water. Thor's gaze shot to Loki momentarily for help, but when he saw his brother had none to give, he took control again. Thor began to approach him as quiclky as he dared. Steve held up his shield.

"Stop," he ordered, his voice full of cauion. Thor did as he was told, understanding what the situation looked like at the moment.

Thor was helping his brother escape from a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Perhaps Loki was threatening him in some way. Perhaps in reality, Loki actually did have his magic and was controlling him.

"Steve, please listen," the god said in his most reassuring voice. The soldier eyed him skeptically.

"Why should I? You've obviously come to realize that Loki can't be trusted, so you're trying to get him out of here before Fury gives the order to lock him up for good. Are you sure you want to do this to yourself Thor? I know he's your brother and all, but he's caused everyone enough pain for an entire lifetime. Back down now, and maybe you'll get a few years on probation from the higher ups."

Loki edged closer to his brother, speaking quietly. When Steve saw him begin to move, he unholstered his gun and leveled it at him.

"Loki stop," he ordered. The god's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Captain, you know me. We fought together on Asgard. Did I not prove my loyalty then?" he asked.

"On the contrary, I seem to remember you fighting with the other side," he said calmly. Loki nodded.

"Fair enough," he muttered. He turned back to Thor.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Thor. Perhaps it is the will of the Norns that Jane make this sacrifice for the greater good. She is mortal after all. Her death  _has_  to happen sometime," he said as genly as he could. Thor went rigid.

"You sound just like Tony...and the Allfather," he said quietly. The look of hurt that spread across Loki's face barely registered as he returned his attention back to the captain.

"Steve, listen to me. There is such a force as the Aether. It is a powerful Infinity Gem with which an evil sorceror by the name of Malekith the Accursed wishes to use to plunge the Nine Realms back into darkness forever. By some bizzarre possibility, that very same force has attatched itself to the doctor Jane Foster and is slowly killing her," he said in a rushed breath. Steve eyed both he and Loki, slowly lowering his weapon a fraction of an inch.

"What does that have to do with him?" he asked, gesturing with the gun.

"Asgard was attacked a few days ago by Malekith and his Dark Elves. Since then, Odin has forbidden anyone from leaving the realm by the Bifrost freely. I think I know of a way to save Jane, but I must get her off-world. Odin refuses to let her leave Asgard because of the power she holds within her, and I need Loki's help to show me one of his secret passageways from Asgard so that I may go through with my plan," he said. Steve's arm had dropped all the way down to his waist now, and he was on the verge of dropping it entirely.

"What's your plan?" he questioned. The god sighed.

"I plan to allow Malekith draw the Aether from Jane and then once she is a safe distance away, I will use Mjolnir to destroy it," he declared. Steve frowned.

"How do you know it will work?" the super soldier asked. Thor shook his head.

"It has to work, or else we are all doomed anyway. If Jane remains where she is, Malekith will return and kill her to retrieve what is inside her," he said. Beside him, Loki shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms.

"You didn't tell me all of that," he said. Thor smiled weakly.

"I told you I would tell you later, Loki. Later is here," he said with a mischevious glint in his eye. Loki tried to fight back the smile that sprang to his face and failed.

"Congradulations brother. You are one step closer to becoming a talented liar. That means something coming from me," he complimented.

Voices suddenly began to pour into Sveve's ear, asking his location of Thor and Loki. He glanced at the two gods, shaking his head. Steve pressed a finger to his com, taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I was mistaken, sir," he said quietly. Fury paused for a moment, but decided to trust Steve's judgement.

"Alright. Leave the search to the other agents," he ordered. Sheve nodded, lowering his hand. He raised his eyes to meet Thor's and cocking his head.

"Get out of here and take care of that Aether. I expect to see news reports by the end of the week anywy. S.H.I.E.L.D. will find out that way and eventually come to understand what you did was necessary," he told them. Thor nodded, clasping him on the shoulder. Loki approached him more cautiously, a hand crossed over his abdomen.

"Thank you, Captain. For a minute, I actually thought you might actually shoot me," Loki told him. Steve holstered his gun in response.

"I'm just doing my job Loki. To protect my home from threats. It's the same treatment I have for everyone I'm afraid," he said with a small smile. Loki nodded slowly, taking a moment to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my portrayal of Stillwell is OOC. I've never really read the comics and have only seen the movies, so I don't really know that much about him or his characteristics, only what I've read on the internet.


	38. Rising Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are one of my readers over on FFN, just know that I will be updating my PoTC fic soon. Going to work on bringing my other fics over here so my ao3 readers can read them too.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Tony threw himself onto the bed and breathed in the comforting scent of his own home. Finally back in his own tower after so long, he couldn't possibly be any more ecstatic than he was now. The only thing missing was Loki, but he trusted Thor to do what needed to be done. His enjoyment was short lived however when he heard JARVIS' voice over his head.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from S.H.I.E.L.D.," his AI informed him. Tony groaned shaking his head.

"Ignore it, J. Or better yet, tell whoever it is that I'm not in," he said. There was a moment of silence as JARVIS relayed the message.

"Sir, I am afraid they are attempting to bypass my security protocols. I do not think-" Tony rolled his eyes as the voice of Nicholas J. Fury suddenly began to sound in his ears.

"Stark, I've been trying to contact you for several hours now," the director said, sounding extremely annoyed. Tony lifted his head and glared at the ceiling.

"What do you want Nick? I'm a very busy man with people to do and places to see." Tony told him, trying to retain some of his old charms. There was a moment of silence before he heard Fury's voice again.

"Stark, I think you know what I'm calling you about," he said. Tony grunted as he got out of bed. He allowed one hand to run through his hair while the other absently scratched his stomach. He stretched, making his way into the kitchen. He felt an awkward moment of self-consciousness when Fury's face suddenly appeared on one of the glass panels on his wall.

"What the actual fuck? Do you have any idea how creepy that is? And how did you get access to the visuals? I've got the top security on this planet," he said. If Tony didn't know better, he'd say the director was sneering at him. He instantly began to think about Loki again.

"You're not the only technological genius out there Tony, and trust me when I say S.H.I.E.L.D. makes it their business to keep track of all of them in case they're needed." Tony scoffed, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Well do you like what you see?" he asked, turning around and flexing his muscles. By the look on Fury's face, he could tell the man was not amused in the least. Tony gave no fucks whatsoever. He stared into the man's remaining eye without fear. Maybe a little bit of unease, but that was it.

"What the hell did you do Stark?" he demanded, getting straight down to business. Tony shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about, _sir_." Fury sighed tiredly.

"I assume you heard about the security breach?" the director asked. Tony nodded.

"Kinda hard not to. I _was_ there when the whole building went into lockdown. I was trimming my beard at the time. Don't you know how hard it is to groom properly in the dark? Of course you don't. Thank goodness for all those years of experience from my blackout days, but I do _not_ miss them," he said with a chuckle. Fury stared at him, once again completely unamused.

"Well, then let me fill you in. It seems that Thor's had a change of conscience. He took Loki and we haven't heard from either of them since. When he returns, he'll have to explain a whole lot for his actions yesterday. Removing Loki from a secure facility when he hasn't even been cleared by the Council yet," he said, shaking his head. Tony choked on his drink.

"Well maybe that's the fucking problem," Tony told him, clearing his throat. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Stark, watch yourself. Even if you are Ironman, you can still be put on administrative leave," the man said. Tony's brow furrowed.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually _was_ Ironman before you recruited me and I'll still be Ironman even if you let me go, if ever," he said.

"That may have been true before Stark, but according to our agreement, if we feel that you are not living up to the standards of S.H.I.E.L.D., we have any and every right to remove weapons of mass destruction from their previous owners. We've done it before, and we will not hesitate to do so now. You are expendable and you _can_ be replaced."

Tony took a deep breath, feeling as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach and doused him with acid from head to toe. He resisted the urge to place a hand over his arc reactor as he felt his heart pulse unevenly just for a moment. Tony slammed his glass down, almost breaking it.

"You have no right to take my fucking suits," he growled. In the video feed, Tony saw Fury rose to his feet.

"We can if it's deemed necessary," he replied. Tony gave a pained gasp as he struggled to comprehend what he was being told.

"My suits are Stark technology. They are _mine_. You can't just take them. I won't allow it," the inventor said breathlessly.

"You don't have to _allow_ it, Stark. If we see fit to confiscate items perceived as dangerous to the public, then we will do so and find someone else who can handle the weaponry properly," he said. Tony forced himself to swallow the forming lump in his throat, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"So that's how it is now? Huh? You recruit me, knowing full well that I'm not a very good candidate, that maybe I won't make the cut in the long run, just so I can mess up and you have an excuse to take my shit. Well, guess what One-Eyed Willy. You don't get to make that call. I'll destroy my suits _and_ the blueprints before your people could ever get your hands on them," Tony threatened. Fury eyed him with mild annoyance.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D. is only looking out for the public's best interests," he said. Tony took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to reach for alcohol in front of Fury.

"I think we've had a bit of a misunderstanding. How about we talk in person next time the Avengers have a debrief?" he suggested. Tony nodded, the feeling of rushing adrenaline slowing down. He had meant what he said. No one was going to take his suits.

A feeling of dread washed over him. He took a deep breath to calm himself like he'd heard about in the movies and felt his heart rate slowing down.

He had meant what he said, though. No one was going to take his suits.

* * *

Thor watches Loki watch Frigga. His brother is tense, ready to spring into action at any sign that their mother is in distress. He can practically feel the strain in Loki's muscles as he sits. It makes him uncomfortable just seeing. He decides to break this uncomfortable silence with something hopeful.

"Father says she will recover, given enough time," he assured his brother. Loki doesn't even spare him a glance.

"Odin doesn't know everything," he says quietly. He half expects the king to show up now and reprimand him, like when he and Thor were children. After a few minutes, his anxiety fades, leaving behind a sense of silent determination.

"When do we start?" Loki asks suddenly. Thor perks up considerably. This is the very answer he had been hoping for when he had taken Loki from Midgard. He suspects Loki is the only reason they were allowed back into the realm, though. Even if Loki was in hiding from those who wished to harm him, Odin still knew how much Frigga meant to him, and it would be cruel to keep him from seeing her no matter how briefly. Thor sighed, knowing the worst was yet to come. Thor leaned forward and spoke in a low voice.

"We must free Jane from where Odin has placed her and make our escape. As a result of the attack, there is still an abandoned Dark Elf ship down in the corridors. If we can get to it in time, we can use it to flee," he said. Loki eyed him incredulously.

"Are you _mad_? Do you know how _big_ one of those things are?" Loki hissed back. Thor nodded patiently, waiting for Loki to continue his rant. He was not disappointed.

"We'd be caught before we even got to Heimdal. Think Thor! I know you love Jane, but being a reckless fool for a woman's sake is not the way it was in the past. If you get hurt, she won't come and kiss your cuts and bruises better the way mother did when we were children. At the very least, Jane will die and you and I shall be injured and exiled. Possibly even executed," he said, trying to reason. Loki frowned, realizing his choice of words was a bit off.

"Maybe not executed. We would still be princes of Asgard. But you get my point. _Please_ tell me you do," he said desperately, staring wide-eyed at his brother. Thor had the audacity to smile, which angered Loki beyond belief.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Loki demanded, desperately trying to keep his voice low. He didn't want to disturb Frigga's much-needed rest. Thor shook his head.

"We will not be leaving Asgard by Heimdal," Thor told him. Loki paled considerably.

"Thor...you cannot mean to use the Tesseract, do you? Oh Norns, please no. If that is the case then you are more stupid than I realized and I should kill you where you sit to spare the realms from your very presence," Loki said in that same hissing tone. Thor sighed, reveling in his mere moment of glory. He would savor this moment and the look on Loki's face forever.

"No," he said, becoming a bit smug. He didn't care how he sounded at the moment, though. His excitement was almost too much to bear. He continued as calmly as he could.

"I will let you will handle the pathway in which we are to go to Svarlftheim. I remember you telling me of your own hidden passages as a youth, or am I mistaken?" he asked, smiling broadly. Loki's voice caught in his throat and he choked. A small 'yes' was all he could manage at the moment. Thor nodded. Loki could practically feel the satisfaction pouring off him.

"Sif, the Warriors Three, and myself will handle everything else. But I may need your help in freeing Jane. You know all the passageways of the palace and I think we will have need of them if we are pursued sooner than planned," he told his brother. Loki nodded once more, trying to recover his voice.

"Heimdal will provide the necessary distraction to keep Odin from crossing paths with us. After that, I'm sure everything else will fall into place as we go," he said.

Loki nodded silently, a bit stunned at the intricate plan Thor had formed. Usually, that was _his_ job.

* * *

Steve stared down at his shield. He ran his fingers over the smooth vibranium edge, worrying it with the tips of his fingers. He didn't feel that he did the wrong thing when he let Loki and Thor go. In fact, he felt hopeful, but also fearful. If things were as serious as they seemed, then he could only assume that things would eventually spill over onto their side as well. His grip tightened and after a while, his hand began to hurt from the strain.

Steve let go of the shield, distantly hearing it clang against the floor. He took a deep breath and got to his feet. Steve knew he couldn't just keep this to himself. He had to warn someone of the impending danger. Hopefully, everyone would see the logic in putting off the fact that Thor had helped Loki escape and focus.

His hand lingered above his pocket, the faint outline of his cellphone resting against his hand. He suddenly didn't know who to call at S.H.I.E.L.D., if anyone. He shook his head and decided on the most obvious option.

"Tony, we need to talk," he said slowly. The inventor groaned on the other end of the line.

"Steeeve, I just got finished talking to Fury. I _do not_ need another lecture from you church boy," he growled. The soldier disregarded his aggressive tone, barreling into the important part.

"Tony, can I come talk to you? To the tower I mean," he said. He heard Tony whine irritably into the earpiece.

" _Now_?" he exclaimed Steve sighed.

"Is that ok?" the soldier asked him. There was a muffled sound and a loud crashing on Tony's end. Steve waited with baited breath for a response.

"Is it _that_ important?" he asked. Steve paused.

"It's about Loki," he answered after a long moment. He felt rather than heard the change in Tony's demeanor.

"I'll send a car for you. Just tell me where you are," the inventor said. Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"That isn't necessary. I have my motorcycle," the soldier insisted.

"A car would be faster, but if that's what you want, then ok." The call ended after that, and Steve took a moment to compose himself. It was times like these where he felt that there was a giant hole in his heart, preventing him from giving his all to his country.


	39. The Thickening

Darcy stomped angrily through the hall, not believing how unfair the whole situation was. They could at least give her a souvenir to take with her.

"Why can't I come along too?" she demanded once more. Thor sighed, placing a hand on her lower back to lead her along.

"Svartalfheim is much too dangerous for a mortal," he told her. She scoffed angrily but didn't move away from his touch.

"Jane's going," she pointed out. Thor nodded.

"Jane is required to go with us. The Aether inside her is slowly killing her and Malekith is the only one who can remove it. And the only place where we can lure him and have a safe advantage is his homeland," he told her. Darcy frowned.

"That makes no sense. Wouldn't he have more of an advantage if it's his homeland? See this is why you need me. Maybe I can cause a distraction. I've been told I happen to be very attractive. Maybe my beauty can distract him long enough for you guys to kill him or something." Thor smiled affectionately.

"Trust me, Lady Darcy. Not even your beauty can hold the gaze of Malekith the Accursed." Thor led her to the stables and mounted his own horse. He turned in his saddle. Behind them, Loki stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Darcy gazed back at him longingly.

"Are you _sure_ you're into guys?" she asked him, tossing her hair seductively over her shoulder. Loki smirked.

"At the moment," he answered, eyebrows arching at her boldness. She sighed and blew him a kiss. Loki made a show of dodging it excessively, causing her to pout. Thor could only shake his head. His brother hadn't been subtle in his disregard to her feelings. Loki had actually found it quite amusing and made fun of it at every available opportunity, much to Thor's disapproval.

"Goodbye, Lady Darcy. Hopefully, you find another who returns your affections. But alas, none will be better looking than myself I'm afraid," he told her. Darcy laughed, wiping away a mock tear.

"Goodbye, my Shadow Prince. Maybe we can work something out with Stark someday," she suggested. Loki smiled, inclining his head.

"Perhaps," he told her. Darcy almost fell off her horse when Loki winked at her. Thor decided at that point, it was time to leave. He spurred his horse onward, pulling Darcy's along.

"The Allfather has made an exception for you Darcy. He feels that you are an unnecessary prisoner here and wishes you well," he told her. Darcy sighed, taking one last glance at Loki. The god had already started on his way back to the tower without a second glance back.

"I am to lead you to the edge of the Bifrost and leave you there I'm afraid. But you will not be alone. Heimdal will be there to guide you the rest of the way, which shouldn't be too difficult since the path is straight across," he told her. The woman frowned.

"What if I fall off?" she asked worriedly. Thor sighed.

"You will not fall. The horses have made this trek many, many times," Thor told her as he led her through the lower villages of Asgard. Darcy's apprehension was not assuaged.

"Easy for you to say. You're a big muscly Asgardian. You slip, you just get sucked into the void and spit out the other side. I, on the other hand, know that intergalactic voids in space are not very healthy for the human constitution. Not even sure I'd come out whole," she told him in a single breath. Thor frowned, remembering Loki's experience with the void. He shook it off. She was only a mortal after all and could mean nothing by it.

"If you should fall, I promise I shall catch you," he said. Darcy grinned and began to lean over the side of her horse.

"Oh help me, Thor!" she yelled, waving her arms. Thor smiled.

"Perhaps Heimdal would be more to your liking," he suggested. Darcy squinted in the Guardian's direction.

"Maybe. Hey, don't you think he kinda looks like Idris Elba?" she asked. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who?" he asked. She waved him away.

"Never mind. I forgot you guys don't have tv's here. It's kinda sad."

* * *

It took Steve a while to figure out where to park his bike. But then eventually, he noticed the valet Stark had for the tower and handed it off. He was assured that it was in the best care and was directed to the lobby.

On the ride up, Steve contemplated what he would say to Tony. 'Hey, Stark, I think I made a huge mistake letting Thor and Loki go and the whole world is going to be destroyed because of it.' He shook his head, opting not to be so dramatic. Before he had even finished the thought, the doors opened and all too quickly, he was facing the very man he had come to see.

Tony smiled openly, a glass of scotch in one hand and a Stark Pad in the other. Steve felt his eyebrows go up before he could stop them.

"Stark, it's 10 am," he pointed out. Tony looked down at his drink and shrugged. He took another sip.

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. I've had a very stressful morning and I'm pretty sure Fury tried to see me naked on purpose. But, I keep telling him I don't do porn. Not for free that is," he said humorously. When Steve didn't join in, he sighed.

"Why are you so grouchy today? Did Fury try to peep on your goods too?" he tried again. Steve shook his head.

"Tony, I think something big is going to happen and I came to talk to you because it's important and I didn't know who else I could tell so please just listen to me for a minute," he said. Tony paused. The usually calm and beacon of light Steve Rogers was now a nervous wreck. He decided that this had to be a bit more serious than he'd thought. Tony gestured for the man to sit.

"Tony, I think that I've been seeing things," he told him. The inventor frowned.

"Well Steve I know I have a Ph.D. and all, but I'm the wrong doctor to be talking to," he said. Steve shook his head.

"No, not in that way. Around S.H.I.E.L.D. The people. Some of the agents...I don't know. They seem off. Am I wrong for not trusting them?" he asked. Tony came to sit down beside him.

"Steve, I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth ever since we met 2 years ago." Steve looked at him, slightly confused.

"What are you saying Stark? That I'm right?" he asked. Tony shrugged, placing the now empty glass on the table.

"I've never really trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. all that much, and they know it. Fury even threatened to take my suits if I didn't start being their perfect little monkey." Tony scoffed irritably. Steve frowned.

"Why would they do that?" he asked. Tony's gaze hardened.

"Well, seems to me S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to build their own little arsenal using stolen technology. Maybe even starting with me," he said bitterly. Steve couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look.

"I don't think they'd actually do Tony. Maybe they just think you need to be kept in line and that's the only way they can get through to you," he said. The inventor raised an eyebrow.

"Way to choose a side Rogers," Tony said. Steve sighed, not seeing a way out of this. Luckily, Tony was kind enough to change the subject.

"You said something about Loki on the phone?" he pressed. Steve sighed, running a hand across his forehead.

"I don't know, Tony. I just have a bad feeling about him and Thor. I kind of let them go when I was supposed to stop them from leaving. Now I'm wishing I hadn't. I just have a bad feeling is all," he admitted. Tony smiled.

"Well, at least, it's not just me who's worried. Thor's plan seemed a bit shady at first and I didn't think it'd work, but I got them off the island didn't I?" he said. Steve stared at him.

"You're the one who provided that getaway speedboat for them?" he said, a bit alarmed. But then again, it was Tony Stark he was talking to. The inventor nodded.

"Sure did. There was trouble on Asgard that Thor needed Loki's help with and S.H.I.E.L.D. would never have let them go. I think everything turned out to be a win-win: Asgard is saved and after everything is over, Loki is seen as a big help and S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to release him."

Steve nodded in agreement. He certainly hoped Tony's optimism didn't come from his infatuation of the mischief god.

There was an awkward bit of silence between the two men after that. Tony wasn't sure what to do with his guest that didn't seem to want to leave.

"You want a drink? I have a few alcoholic beverages I've been hoping to try out on you for a while now," he offered. Steve smiled.

"You know I can't get drunk, Tony," he said. The inventor shrugged. That hadn't been a 'no'.

"Can't hurt to try right? Besides, you were my inspiration. If I can get you drunk, then my mission in life is complete," he said, going to get a bottle of whatever was left.

He figured that since he was no novice drinker and Steve wasn't able to get drunk, they might as well try out his new heavy stuff. Shipped in straight from Russia three days ago, so he knew it was good. It was a new type of vodka that wasn't even supposed to be on the market. But hey. He was Tony Stark, right?

"I hope Russian alcohol doesn't bother you. You know, given your history with them. It's the strongest I have," he said apologetically as he returned. Steve frowned but shook his head.

"I think you mean Germany," he corrected. The man laughed.

"Oops, my bad. I was close, though. You don't mind, do you?" he asked again.

"Not at all," the soldier answered as Tony cracked open the bottle. He poured both of them a generous helping of the nearly clear liquid. He slid Steve's glass over, an impish grin on his face.

"Drink up Super Soldier," he said. Steve sighed and picked up the glass. His first sip caused him to choke.

"What is that?!" he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. He'd had vodka before and what Tony had given him was not it. Tony reached over to pat him on the back.

"Take it easy, Rogers. That's a new brand. Not even on the market yet," he said. The soldier nodded.

"This is terrible," he muttered but took another sip. Tony raised his own glass and followed his example.

"I can't believe you actually think this will work. My metabolism is 4 times faster than the normal human male's," he said. Tony eyed him.

"What's the deal with you and Bruce?" he asked suddenly. The soldier hesitated for a moment. He hadn't talked to Banner in quite a while since they had gotten back from Asgard. He sighed, knowing that the question had to come sometime.

"I don't know. I thought he and I were good together, but things just haven't been the same since we got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. again. I guess it's true when they say having relations in the workplace can kill the relationship," he said. Tony nodded slowly.

"Well, I hope you guys work everything out soon. Things are going to be quite tense with S.H.I.E.L.D. and you guys don't need that mucking you up," he advised.

* * *

As Odin and his trio of guards approach Heimdal's post, he can sense something about the man is off. He brushes it aside.

"Heimdal, what have you called me here for?" he asks. The Gatekeeper turns to face them, his golden eyes even more luminous now that the moons have come out.

"I am here to warn you of a treason that will be committed," he answers unwaveringly. Odin grimaces.

"Whose?" he demands instantaneously. He is the King of Asgard and he will not have his authority undermined so easily.

"My own," the man answers, drawing his sword. The answer shocks Odin long enough to hesitate. Everything falls into place then.

"Thor," he says quietly. He turns to his men.

"Stop my son by any means necessary," he orders. He glances back to Heimdal.

"I will deal with your judgment later. For now, you shall continue your Watch and not leave your post," he said. Heimdal bows slightly. He feels no shame about what he has done. He is not confident that Thor's plan will succeed. But he also knows that Odin's plan of doing nothing will be the end of them all. In his opinion, that is not a plan at all.

* * *

Darcy stands idly in front of the counter as she waits for the nurse to look up Selvig's name. Beside her, Ian fidgets nervously. He told her he was almost sure they'd be caught but so far nothing has happened.

"Alright then, everything seems in order. If you wouldn't mind, you can wait in the hall for your father to be brought from his room," she said. Darcy smiled.

"Thanks," she says. Not even ten minutes later, Erik Selvig is seen walking toward them down a long hall. Darcy grins and he hugs her. When she tries to pull away, she finds that Selvig is still holding on pretty tightly. She sighs but lets the awkward hug draw out. When he finally releases her, they collect his bag of medicine and some other gadgets Selvig made. Darcy's eyebrows shoot up as she counts, at least, fifteen bottles.

As they leave Selvig rummages through the bag, brings out a cup of liquid, drinks it and proceeds to throw the rest of the bag away. Darcy hands the gadgets to Ian and continues on with the doctor.

* * *

So far, Thor's plan has gone perfectly. Volstagg is busy turning anyone in another direction that comes their way, claiming that Thor has orchestrated a cleaning crew of sorts to get rid of the ship. In a way, it really isn't a lie. Fandral is at the other end of the hall doing the same. Thor knows it is a flimsy lie at the very least, but it is the best he can do given their circumstance. Sadly, he misses Hogun who is still in Vanaheim with his family but is still happy for him.

He has sent Sif for Jane while he and Loki wait in the designated meeting place. Loki paces uncomfortably, muttering under his breath. Thor watches him with mild interest to pass the time. He looks like how Thor remembers him before New York, except for the longer hair. He smiles when he sees the golden helm tucked under Loki's arm. The leather bag slung over Loki's shoulder catches his eye more than once, but it's Loki's demeanor that interests him more.

"Are you alright, brother?" he asks gently. Loki turns to face him, a look of anguish on his face.

"Are you certain the weapon Malekith used was not poisoned?" he asked. Thor nods and a look of bliss washes over the younger god's face. It instantly seizes up again, however.

"She should not be in such a state if that is the case. She should-" Thor places a hand over Loki's mouth. He gestures to the guard currently passing by and gives Loki a stern look. When the Asgardian finally passes he releases his brother.

"Isn't Fandral supposed to preventing that from happening?" he says angrily. Thor nods calmly.

"He must have gone ahead to get an early start the other part of the plan." Loki frowns, lifting the bag he is carrying higher up on his shoulder. It makes Thor curious enough to ask what is inside.

"At the moment, nothing of importance. If this plan of yours works, I will not have to use it," his brother answers cryptically. Thor frowns but lets the matter go. He is already asking a lot from Loki and fears pressing the matter will endanger their mission. Thankfully, Sif returns with Jane and he lets Loki be.

Loki perks up, seeing that everything is going as it should and they must move now. He studies Jane for one long moment, seeing the paleness of her skin and can instantly tell the woman won't last another day with all that power residing within her frail and mortal body. She is barely standing as it is, Sif supporting most of her weight. Jane catches his eye and he reconsiders his thoughts on her strength.

"I feel I should slap you for what you did to New York, but Thor says you're reformed now," she tells him in a voice that is stronger than she looks. Loki smiles.

"I think I can see why you like this one Thor," he tells his brother. Jane blushes modestly. Beside her, Sif rolls her eyes. She is immune to Loki's charms by now. Has been for centuries.

The female warrior hands Jane off to Thor and pulls her sword free. After a moment, Loki realizes why as he begins to hear the shouts of the palace guards from the way she had come. This time, it's from Volstagg's way. Said man comes running soon after Loki thinks this.

"Well, I guess that's our cue," he says blandly. Volstagg and Sif elect to stay behind to hold off the guards. Thor nods and he, Jane and Loki rush off to the Dark Elf ship.

Once inside, Thor goes to the controls of the ship and begins to look for the start button. Unfortunately, everything seems to be in elvish. He begins to press every button he sees. None seem to work and soon he is pounding every one of them with a great and ferocious anger.

"Thor, perhaps you should employ a gentler approach?" he says. Thor turns to glare at him.

"Perhaps you should just be quiet and focus on your part," he growls irritably. Loki narrows his eyes and from experience, Thor knows that is never good.

"Perhaps, you should move out of the way and let me handle this. Out of the two of us, I am clearly the better pilot," Loki insists. Thor scoffs, and it almost turns into a laugh.

"Out of the two of us, which one can actually _fly_?" Thor counters. Their brotherly feud is interrupted when Jane promptly faints.

"Oh dear. Has she died?" Loki asks, turning to check her pulse. The engines of the ship finally start up and Thor has no time to feel any sense of enjoyment from his accomplishment because his girlfriend is getting worse with every second time passes. Loki reports that she is still alive, but her breathing is shallow.

Thor operates the controls with some difficulty at first, but soon they are in the air, albeit shakily. Loki congratulates him sarcastically. Thor ignores him in favor of concentrating on trying not to hit things with the bulky flying machine. He fails, knocking down a column. He can practically feel Loki's unsaid comment rising in his throat.

"Not a word," Thor tells him before Loki can open his mouth. Loki smirks and rises from Jane's side. Another collision causes him to stumble.

"I think you missed a column, brother. Shall we try once more and see if you can to destroy all of Asgard as well?" He asks this in a disturbingly pleasant voice and Thor is instantly reminded of the man Loki was a year ago when they fought each other in New York. Thor turns to face him and Loki's eyes go wide with alarm at his sudden disregard for their safety.

"What the name of Nornheim is wrong with you Loki? Can you not see that I am _trying_?" he demands. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"You know, I was wrong. About all of this. This is a wonderful plan. Let us steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and smash it into everything. It's _perfect_ Thor," Loki sneers. Thor sighs tiredly.

"You know what, I give up. If you want to fly, then go ahead," Thor tells him. He lets go of the controls and Loki dives forward as the ship begins to go down. After he gains control, he doesn't even bother to glare in Thor's direction. He knows his brother can feel the anger radiating from his body. It was a reckless thing to do, but Thor is tired and scared Loki _was_ being a little shit to begin with. At least, Loki knows what he's doing.

"Thank you! Finally, we can agree on something," Loki says and gleefully begins to steer. He is clearly a better pilot but Thor decides to keep these thoughts to himself. He does quite nicely and manages to get them out into open air and over the water. Then the Asgardian skimmers appear and begin to fire at them. He was doing so well even then. That is until he crashes the side of the ship into a statue.

"You just decapitated your grandfather, Loki. I think _that_ should tell _you_ something," Thor tells him haughtily. Loki snorts derisively but returns the controls to Thor when he asks. After a few more minutes, however, Thor tells him to jump. Loki gives him an incredulous look.

"Thor, I think you have gone completely insane. There is _no way_ in Helheim I am going to jump," Loki tells his brother. Thor solves the problem by simply placing a hand against Loki's chest and giving him a strong shove out of the open doorway. Then he grabs Jane and jumps after him. He finds Loki flat on his back on the floor of the skimmer Fandral is steering. The blond warrior looks down at him, smiling.

"I see your time on Midgard has made you soft, Loki. I swear I am starting to see a nice womanly swell starting to form on you. I guess that Stark mortal is treating you _very_ well," he teases, his foot poking at Loki's stomach. Loki pushes the limb away and stands hurriedly, fixing his clothes. Oh, how he hates Fandral. The sound of approaching Asgardian ships distracts them, though. More shooting begins.

"Fandral," Thor says. The warrior nods, picking up the rope tied to the ship.

"For Asgard!" he says before jumping overboard. He swings onto the pursuing ship to handle their attackers.

"Nothing personal," he says before punching a soldier in the face. The other soldier draws a sword and attacks him.

"Not the face, dammit," he says when the blade comes dangerously close. He disarms the final soldier and turns to look at the ship ahead of him. He salutes Thor who gives a small nod. This is where they part ways.

"Alright, Loki. Takes us to your secret passage." Loki sighs and grips the steering stick. He coaxes the ship into a more accelerated pace, slowly steering them toward a steep cliff.

"Are you mad, brother?" Thor exclaims when he sees where they're heading. Loki grins.

"Most likely," he answers. It does nothing to reassure Thor in the slightest. At Thor's horrified look, he elaborates.

"If it were easy, everyone would have done it by now. Odin would know of this passageway and our escape would be that much harder." Thor nods and goes to hold Jane as the crevice comes closer. It's clear even from a distance that it will be a tight fit and the ride will not be smooth.

By some bizarre miracle, Loki manages to get them through the tiny crevice and white light streaks past them. Thor marvels at how similar it looks to traveling by the Bifrost. Once they are through, the hardest part of Thor's plan comes into play.

"Can I trust you to carry out the plan to it's fullest?" Thor asks for the second time that day. Loki nods.

"Trust my rage," Loki tells him hoarsely. Traveling through the secret passage proved to be less draining than the Bifrost, but still noticeable. Thor notices his fatigue and thinks it for the best. If Loki were to appear weakened, then Thor having him as a captive would appear much more plausible.

Thor nods and pulls out a pair of thick metal cuffs. He attaches them to Loki's wrists and takes a deep breath as they click into place. In the distance, he can see the huge shape of the Dark Elf ship. 'No going back now' he thinks as he continues to stare.

He attaches the chain from Loki's cuffs to his belt. He looks over at the ship and is relieved to see that Jane is standing on her own. When she walks, her steps are steady and Thor's worry lessens. As he begins to move again, he feels a tug at his belt. He looks to Loki.

"Wait," he says. Thor frowns when Loki reaches for the amulet hanging around his neck. He slips it off and gives it to Thor. When Thor opens his mouth to protest, Loki stops him.

"It's likely they have heard of me, Thor. A Jotun runtling. If I am to be a convincing captive, then I intend to play the part well," he says. Thor nods silently and pockets the trinket. Loki unties his hair and runs his fingers through it to give him a look if disarray.

"Besides, even if they haven't heard of me, how enticing would it be to have a Jotun runt for a slave? Especially if they have ties to the royal line." Thor can only hope that Loki doesn't get angry if the elves should mock him for his small stature as a frost giant. They move forward as a group and Loki adopts a sluggish limp to his walk. Thor finds himself almost believing it.

The Dark Elves are not surprised to see them and it doesn't unsettle Thor in the least. Malekith approaches with a group of them, him in the middle. He does not trust Thor.

"Malekith, I bring you an offering of good faith!" Thor shouts over the wind. The Dark Elf leader turns as his second in command Algrim comes forward and whispers into his ear. Loki reigns in his surprise when he sees Lorelei trailing close behind. He sighs inwardly, already hearing her taunting voice in his head. He shudders when it suddenly becomes real.

"Well, well Loki. I'd say you were feeling a bit blue, but then again I'm sure you'd know much more about that than I."


	40. Hollow Bait

Steve isn't sure how long he's been at Stark Tower, but he's completely certain that he's hungover. Or at least getting there. His vision is a little blurry and his tongue isn't doing what he wants it to do. His head hurts and every little sound irritates his ears. He almost wishes he were back in the ice.

He looks over to see Tony passed out on the floor, shirtless with his arc reactor casting a blue hue over everything. Steve closes his eyes, remembering the blue of the Tesseract and realizing how similar the two look. He groans as he sits up, prompting the inventor to roll over on his side.

"JARVIS...please tell me you have painkillers." The AI replies in the affirmative and the soldier sighs with relief. He stands and prepares to follow JARVIS's directions on where to find them. He forgets where Tony is for a moment, but remembers when he trips.

"Owww!" Tony yells as all of 180 lbs of Captain America drops onto him. It feels like having a car dropped on him. Steve apologizes and stumbles to his feet. Tony continues to lay on the floor, his whole side throbbing with pain.

"You alright Tony?" Steve asks. The inventor groans and moves his legs weakly.

"Rogers, you need to go on a diet," Tony tells him in a pained voice. Steve can't help it. He laughs.

* * *

Malekith eyes Loki appreciatively as Thor talks. Loki holds back any signs of discomfort as he hears his brother sing the praises of having a Jotun like Loki as a servant. It's disturbing at first but he just blocks it out after a while.

Lorelei sneers above him, her arm draped around Algrim's muscular form. The Kursed is steadily trying to dislodge her body from his, but she just keeps latching on. His annoyance becomes so great that he lets his body heat up. Lorelei jerks away from him as her skin is burned. She glares at him and decides that Loki will be better company for the time being.

Lorelei walks calmly toward Loki, smiling cruelly. When she's close enough, she gives him a sharp kick in the ribs. He can feel it through the thick armor he is wearing but manages to smile nastily at her when she gives a yelp of pain. The God of Mischief was really starting to hate her, but he feels a bit better now. When she sees his smile, she promptly kicks him in the face with her other foot.

Thor glances back at him worriedly. He tries not to let it show, though. He steps in before Lorelei can kick his brother again. Loki gives him an irritated look but doesn't say a word.

"That's enough sorceress. I will not have you injuring him any further than he already has been," the god thunders. Lorelei simply glares at him, not daring to stand against him.

"It would seem as though you still have an attachment to him," she says quietly. Thor smiles.

"I am simply trying to get the highest price I can for him. Damaged goods do not sell well I here," he tells her. Lorelei looks to Malekith for approval.

"What do you think Lord Malekith? Shall we keep him? I think he'd make a good servant. Of course, we'd have to make sure that his magic is truly gone. But we can simply cut it out of him using a few methods I picked up when I visited Midgard," she says happily. Loki knows her preferred methods of removing magic and doesn't like the implications one bit.

Malekith studies Loki for a long moment before walking over and grabbing a fist full of his hair. He forces Loki's head up until they can stare into each other's eyes. Loki spits in his face and Malekith slaps him sharply across the face.

"What are your plans for him should I allow you to keep him?" the dark elf asks. Thor frowns.

"Allow? He is _my_ prisoner. A prisoner of whom I no longer have a use for. But, since you are curious I will answer you. If you do not want him, then I will have no choice but to execute him," Thor answers. Malekith smiles.

"Kill him if you wish. I have a feeling he will be more trouble alive than dead," he says. He promptly loses interest in the kneeling god for the time being.

"Now with that out of the way, shall we speak of why you are truly here son of Odin?" The dark elf looks to Jane who was sitting on the ground, clearly in pain. He can feel the power of the Aether calling to him but restrains himself. Thor nods and brings Jane closer.

"I need you to remove the Aether from her body," the god tells Malekith. The dark elf frowns.

"What will I receive in return? Perhaps I should just let her die and _then_ draw the Aether from her body," he suggests. Thor pales.

"She is the love of my life. If you were to remove the Aether, I would be forever in your debt," Thor tells him. Malekith gave him a skeptical look.

"How is it that only less than a day ago, you were ready to slay me but now you are willing to just give me what I desire? Is this a trap? I should think so," he says quickly. Thor sighs heavily, turning away from the dark elf. Loki's catches the corner of his eye. ' _See, I told you it might not work. Think of something else and quickly before you get us killed_ ,' Loki seems to say with his eyes. Thor turns back to Malekith.

"In truth, I am here because I have realized that Odin does not share my best interests at heart. He thinks me wrong for choosing to make a mortal my bride. He would rather allow her to die than attempt to save her. So, now I turn to you Malekith. In hopes that you will allow me to beg mercy of you and save her," he says. Malekith still doesn't look very convinced but nods anyway.

"And what do you require in return?" he questions. Thor bows his head.

"In return, I only ask that you spare my realm of Asgard and that of Midgard. I fear I have grown rather fond of the mortals. If you do as I ask, I promise not to stand in your way," Thor said. Malekith regards him thoughtfully for a moment. Then a broad smile reaches his face.

Thor feels barely a tug at his side before he realizes what is happening. He whirls around to see Loki drawing back his hand from removing a dagger from a strap at Thor's thigh. He looks at the blade in Loki's hand. Suddenly, Loki lunges forward faster than Thor can comprehend. For a moment, Thor understands the fear that others feel when they came across the deadly accuracy that is Loki.

Thor feels a stab of pain as the small blade slashes at his face. Thor grips Mjolnir and prepares to swing it at Loki's head. Before he could bring his arm down, however, there was a flash of pain in his wrist and he stares in horror as he sees his entire hand fall to the ground. Mjolnir flies past his hand and lands with a solid metallic _thunk_ into the ground. Loki kicks him square in the chest and Thor hits the ground hard enough to rattle his teeth.

Behind them, Jane screams. Loki turns and sees her trying to run. He starts toward her and when Thor grabs at his legs, he kicks him in the face, knocking the downed god unconscious. Loki grasps her around the waist and drags her kicking and screaming body along with him. Jane shouts insults at him along the way. He throws her at Malekith's feet, panting from the exertion.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim and I present you with a gift. Take what you need from her. All I ask is that you allow me to kill that arrogant bastard in my own time and when you return your people to their former glory, you simply give me a proper seat from which I may watch Asgard burn," Loki declares, a bit breathless at the end of his speech. Malekith smiles.

"Why should I believe you?" he asks. Loki grins wildly, eyes sparkling darkly.

"Because I have absolutely everything to lose should you fail. There is a being even greater than you that seeks to wash their hands in my blood. If you were to take the Aether, you would be even more powerful than he," Loki tells him.

Lorelei steps forward fearlessly. Her hands flare with the beginnings of magic and Loki prepares himself for the spell she was about to cast. She relaxes as Loki turns toward her.

"He tells the truth. There is a being that seeks to have his blood. His name is Thanos," she tells Malekith. The dark elf stares at the god, wondering what he could have possibly done to get on _his_ bad side.

"Alright, we have a deal," he says. As Malekith raises his hand to summon the Aether, Jane rises with it. Loki's hand tightens on the handle of the dagger. As the Aether flows from Jane's body and into the air, Thor lifts his head. It takes barely a five minutes before all of it is out. As soon as it is, he lets out a shout.

"Now, Loki!" he yells, rising to his knees. Thor rips off the pendant dangling around his wrist and calls Mjolnir to his hand. With it, he summons bolts of lightning to strike the gathered mass of Aether. Loki throws himself onto the ground to cover Jane as it solidifies and shatters into a million pieces. Malekith looks on, barely moving. He suddenly begins to laugh.

"Fools! You cannot destroy the Aether. It is impervious to such things," the dark elf says as it begins to rise again. He draws it into his body and soon, his eyes darken and so does his skin. He smiles, feeling the power surge through his body.

"Kill them," he says to his men. At his order, the dark elf soldiers move forward with incredible speed. Thor fights them off one by one, but they soon begin to swarm him from all sides.

"Get her away from here!" Thor yells to his brother. Loki grunts as he has to haul Jane to her feet. He pushes her out of the way as a dark elf throws a grenade and it explodes, creating a void of energy that begins to suck him in. Out of nowhere, Thor tackles him before he can disappear. When Jane rushes toward them, both men yell for her to run. With almost all of his dark elves defeated, Malekith sends Algrim to finish them off.

Thor turns to confront the Kursed, swinging his hammer. Algrim proves to be too powerful for him though and is soon pounding him into the ground. Loki groans, going back for Thor.

Loki picks up a discarded blade from a dead dark elf and drives it straight through the Kursed's back and out the other side. Loki hopes that's enough to bring him down. As the Kursed Algrim turns around, Loki's heart sinks in his chest. He stares into its glowing red eyes, a tingle of fear reaching up to grab at him through the soles of his feet.

"Loki, no!" Thor yells. When tries to get up, Loki gives him a knowing look and it shocks him so much that he drops to his knees again. Thor can't keep himself from wanting to help, but he knows that he won't be able to help in time.

Loki can see it before it happens. The shock of Algrim grabbing him and pulling him onto the blade simply doesn't register. The pain is a distant feeling as his body is being pushed away. Before he falls, he grabs the grenade at Algrim's hip and pulls the pin. As his back hits the ground, he smiles up at him.

"See you in hell, monster," he says in the strongest voice he can manage while blood begins to fill his lungs. Algrim looks down and begins to claw at the grenade to throw it away. Before he can unclip it, it explodes and he is pulled into a dark void of blackness. Loki allows himself to relax.

"Brother," Thor says as he cradles Loki's head in his lap. He places a hand over Loki's wound and the god winces as a sharp pain shoots through his chest. He can already tell that the wound is bad. Hot blood is welling up underneath his armor and he tries not to think about how uncomfortable it feels.

"Thor," Loki says weakly. He sees Jane approach slowly and he takes a deep breath.

"Thor, you must go," Loki tells him. Thor shakes his head.

"I will not leave you, Loki. There is hope for you. I will get you back to Asgard and the healers will help you," Thor insists. Loki smiles again. He is starting to feel lightheaded from the blood loss. The blood slowly filling his mouth isn't helping any either. He chokes when he tries to speak again.

"Thor, I will never forgive you if you allow sentiment to keep you from stopping Malekith," Loki tells him. When Thor hears this, he freezes. He can feel Loki slipping and he is helpless to stop it. He simply nods.

"Ok. I will tell father what you have done here this day," Thor promises. Loki tries not to laugh.

"I didn't do it for him," he says quietly. There is a dark haze coming across his vision now and he knows he can't hold on much longer. As Thor rises, Loki tightens his grip on his arm. Thor allows himself to be pulled back down so that Loki can whisper in his ear.

"Thor...tell mother...that I am sorry. For...the baby," he says with his last breath. Thor is confused for a moment as he tries to work out what Loki has just told him. He watches as Loki's skin takes on a blue hue and his body becomes cooler.

Jane calls his name and he looks to her, tears stinging his eyes. He nods and pulls off his cloak. He covers Loki's body with it, silently vowing to come back for him.

When Jane offers her hand, Thor takes it and gently squeezes it. Now is not the time to mourn, he tells himself. Malekith is his top priority at the moment.

* * *

Darcy eyes the anti-gravitational machine skeptically. But, if Selvig says it works then she'll trust him. For the moment. She still isn't sure is all his marbles are intact. She's just placing the first pole into the protective pack the good Dr. has designed when there is the sound of air popping and a pressure builds at her back. She turns. Jane stands with Thor, shaking slightly.

"Lady Darcy, we haven't much time. Malekith has escaped with the Aether and Jane has had a vision that he plans to come here first. We must defend this realm from him," he tells her. Darcy stares at them.

"How did you guys get...never mind," she says throwing her hands into the air. She knows better than to ask questions of the universe. It always bites her in the ass.

Selvig comes out of the back of the house, wiping oil from his hands. He has no pants on but doesn't seem to notice. He smiles when he sees Thor. The god tries not to let his gaze drop below his waist.

"Thor! This is wonderful. Now that you're here, you can help us prepare for the aligning of the planets. With my creations, it will pass us by without interfering," he says. Thor nods.

"Are you well Selvig?" Thor asks. The scientist nods. Then he looks around nervously.

"I don't mean any offense, but I hope you didn't bring Loki along. I know my therapist says I have to face my fears eventually, but I don't think I'm ready to deal with that sort of thing at the moment," he says. His eyes widen at the look of pain Thor gives him.

"Loki is dead," Thor tells them. Darcy almost faints. A look of relief passes over Selvig's face, but he quickly hides it when he notices Thor staring at him. He decides to keep quiet.

"NOOOO! Not my shadow prince! Oh why!" she mumbles, practically unconscious. Jane goes and splashes some cold water on her face to revive her. She then begins to sob into Jane's shirt. Thor sighs.

"There is no time to mourn his sacrifice. As I have said, we must stop Malekith," he said. Selvig nods and grabs the equipment.

* * *

Tony stares at the flashing lights that are assaulting his eyes. He groans and asks his AI what the hell is going on.

"Sir, it appears that you are being summoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. for a mission. I suggest you prepare yourself accordingly," he tells his creator. Tony hauls himself to his feet.

"Wake Steve up, will you? Tell him we have a mission," he orders. Tony goes about his daily routine a bit quicker than usual. After, he gets into one of his suits and heads out. Steve was already waiting for him in his Captain America garb.

"Do you just carry that around with you in a suitcase like I do, or do you just wear it under your clothes like Spiderman?" he asks. Steve sighs but doesn't answer the question. Tony will always be Tony, he reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're going to say. Something along the lines of "WTF Rathian Empress! What are you doing? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" Not to worry. I have not lost my faculties. Not yet that is. *evil laugh* *cough cough*


	41. Darkened Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello faithful readers. Just wanted to let you know that I plan to update every week around Thursday. If not on that day, then no later than Friday.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain."_

Darkness swirls around him. He can feel agonizing pain waiting just outside of his consciousness. He wills himself to shrink away from it. He does not want the pain. But it's inevitable. The voices begin again, tearing at his being. They grow louder until he is consumed by them.

 _"..._ _no crevice._ _..sweet as pain..."_

He can feel himself being drawn back into his body, back to the agony that is the flesh. He tries to pull away. The physical pain is inevitable if he wants to breathe the essence of life, but he doesn't want it. He doesn't know how to stop it either. He screams as he touches it. All at once, the voices stop and the pain begins.

Loki coughs violently, spitting up cold blood. The taste is old and coppery and he is tired, weak from the strain of coming back to himself. He inhales deeply and realizes that his internal injuries are no longer bothering him. Slowly, he raises himself to his elbows. Then as he sits, he remembers what he has to do. First, he unbuckles the straps that hold his leather armor in place to check his wounds.

Fresh blood begins to pour from the gash in his chest and he tears a piece from his tunic to clean it. He resists the urge to cry out in pain, knowing that there are creatures in the dark that would be attracted by the sound. The blood itself is enough to worry him. Once he has done all he can, he presses a fresh piece of fabric against the wound and fixes his clothes.

Slowly, he allows his fingers to inch toward the enchanted bag at his side. He reaches inside, feeling the object inside. After a while, he manages to sit up and remove it.

The blue glow is harsh against his eyes but he stares anyway. The object in his hands is warm and holds more power than he had ever realized. He shudders to think of what would happen if he were to break it.

After another half hour, he manages to get to his feet and staggers off to hide this precious gem. When the deed is done, he wanders the arid desert of Svartalfheim, searching for a passageway that will take him from this place. He remembers one that is close by and begins to walk toward it but stops suddenly when a better idea comes to him.

He will need the assistance of another sorcerer for what he plans. His magic is still practically non-existent at the moment and he knows he will need help. He figures if he looks hard enough, he thinks he will know just where to find one.

* * *

The attack begins as Jane, Darcy Selvig and Ian race around London, planting the anti-gravitational energy force machines. The large and imposing dark elf ship suddenly appears in the air and drags its bottom across the cement ground. Darcy stares up at it, her mouth hanging open. When Thor had said there was going to be an attack, she hadn't expected there to be an actual ship.

"Holy shit that's a big harrow ship," she says. Selvig grabs her shoulders and pulls her out of the way. Thor moves to confront Malekith, swinging Mjolnir in his hand. The other Avengers arrive minutes later, not surprised to see the god already in the fray. With their coms properly fitted, they go to join him.

Captain America confronts his first dark elf of the day with a faint curiosity. Its pale mask shows a forever emotionless expression as it moves. It makes him wonder if they all look the same under there. He knows for sure that their blades are sharp enough to scratch the coating on his shield and that upsets him. He'll have to get it fixed later, but right now he has to avoid getting cut. It's like fighting multiple Loki's all over again.

Meanwhile, Tony is having a hard time dislodging an elf from his back. He twists around and manages to shoot it in the face with a repulsor. Its mask cracks and he sees white skin beginning to burn before the creature falls to the ground. He sends a quick shot into its chest to finish it off before flying up into the air. He's a superhero for christ's sake, not cruel.

"Cap, how are things on your end?" the inventor asks as he surveys the scene below him. There weren't really that many dark elves to begin with, but they're a pretty resilient bunch. Usually takes him two to three tries before one finally goes down. He searches for Thor amid the chaos and spots him confronting the BB. The big boss Malekith. He gives a low whistle as Thor is tossed about 3 yards back the way he had come. Tony frowns when he disappears in the middle of the air.

"Uh...I just lost my visual on Thor. Swear to god he disappeared into the actual air over here. What the _hell_?" Clint answers him, apparently fighting from the other side of London.

"Apparently Jane's set up some sort of anti-gravitational energy force. Like a teleportation device I guess," he says. Tony grins.

"Cool. I think I might check that out later. Maybe I'll get one. Could really use one," Tony mutters to half to himself. Natasha intervenes.

"What could you _possibly_ use those things for? Except for battle of course," she says. Tony dodges out of the way as a dark elf tries to tackle him. Tony sticks his foot out and successfully manages to trip him. A simple blast of repulsor energy and the elf is no more.

"Lots of things," Tony tells her. He grunts as he fends off another attacker. He's not as young as he used to be and his body is starting to catch up with his age. "Like maybe I could use it to teleport myself to another room so I won't have to walk," he says. He can hear the woman scoff on her end.

"Maybe if you don't feel like _walking_ to another realm," she tells him. He can hear her even breathing and gets a bit jealous. Damn her perfectly trained body he thinks, more to amuse himself.

Once Tony handles his section of dark elves, he decides to pop over to Jane. He figures her work should be interesting enough for him to take a quick break.

"Hey," he says as he lands. Jane looks up from where she is fiddling around with on-screen buttons. When she sees him, her expression saddens, almost to a pitying look. Tony raises an eyebrow.

"What? I have something on my beard?" he asks. The woman shakes her head and focuses back on the screen in her hand.

"No...it's nothing. I thought I saw...never mind," she says quickly. She begins to chew her lip. Tony comes over to look at her calculations. They seem to be quite an interesting. If he'd had the time, he would ask how they work.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" she asks him. Tony shrugs.

"I was. Finished all my chores early. Just needed a breather," he tells her. When she looks at him again, she smiles sadly. He begins to suspect that something is off and he doesn't know about it which makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't like it.

"Do you know where Thor is? I think he disappeared through one of your portals," he tells her instead of asking what is wrong. Maybe he's better off not knowing. Besides that, he was never good with emotional stuff anyway. Let her therapist handle it.

"Perhaps somewhere near the public transportation system. I got a strong energy surge from near that way," she tells him. Tony nods slowly. There is suddenly a crackling in his ear and he realizes it must be Thor trying to radio in. He reports that he is indeed ok and heading back over to Malekith to finish him off. Tony sighs, flying off to find another fight. He finds one fairly quickly. When Thor's voice comes on again, he grabs the chance to speak with him before he can become distracted.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you," Tony says conversationally. Thor nods and he summons his hammer to him again.

"What happened to you and Loki? Did everything go over well?" he asks. Thor hesitates for a moment before he decides what he must do. He knows he cannot tell Tony the truth. Not yet when there is so much at stake. He takes a deep breath.

"Loki decided that he would be better suited to watching over our mother. She fell ill quite suddenly," the god says calmly.

* * *

Thor isn't proud of what he has just done. But, in the heat of battle, every active warrior is necessary and key to survival over the enemy.

The god sighs as he enters the train. He stands among the crowded train car and waits for it to move. As it does, a woman falls against him with her hand splayed against his chest. He tries not to think how that hand lingers far too long for the motion to be an accident. As soon as he reaches his destination he gets off the train and makes his way back to Malekith. He grips Mjolnir tightly in his hand.

"You need some help Thor?" he hears Natasha ask. The god looks up to where the woman has made herself practically unnoticeable, just out of shooting range. Blood marks her pristine bodysuit. He smiles as she comes over to him before he can even answer. They are soon joined by other members of the team.

"No need to thank us," Tony tells him from above, as though he has just won a prize. His suit looks a bit scuffed up, but nothing that cannot be repaired. The Avengers turn to confront their final enemy.

"Malekith, you must stop this!" Thor bellows above the wind that has just started up. The dark elf leader turns slowly. Around him lay the dead and dying bodies of the last of his people. Those who are still well enough to stand do in a poor attempt to protect their leader until the very end.

"Darkness returns, Asgardian. Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" Malekith asks in a confident voice.

"This realm is under my protection and I shall defend it until my last breath," Thor declares. Tony almost rolls his eyes. It's almost too much like a comic book.

In Thor's ear, Jane tells him that the anti-gravitational machines are up and running again. He gives her the go ahead to use them where he is. In a flash, Malekith's whole arm goes missing. He yells in outrage. Where the severed limb once was is a shadow of excess aether that is slowly fading. Tony stifles a laugh when the elf begins to flail his remaining arm around as he suddenly becomes unbalanced.

"It is too late, Thor. The Convergence has already begun. For your insolence, I think I shall kill you slowly and painfully. Just as my general Algrim killed your worthless brother, so shall you and the rest of your allies die!" Malekith laughs as Thor trembles with anger. Distantly, he hears Tony ask for Malekith to repeat himself. The dark elf ignores him. The anti-gravitational force starts up again and begins taking Malekith apart piece by piece.

"You think you can stop this?! The Aether cannot be destroyed!" Malekith yells. Thor throws Mjolnir at him just to shut him up. He really does hate when the enemy makes long speeches. Soon, the dark elf is nothing but a torso. Beside him, Tony raises his hands to fire at the remainder of Malekith's body. When it doesn't appear that he will be stopping anytime soon, the others feel they must intervene.

"Stark, calm down," Natasha says. She goes over to stand in between him and Malekith's now highly dead torso. It is clear now that the fight is already won. Now they just need to clean up the mess. All of a sudden, Tony spins around to face Thor.

"What the fuck was he talking about Thor?!" Tony demands. The enraged inventor raises his arm to level a missile at the god's head.

"Tony, let me explain. Please," the god says slowly. Tony feels himself begin to shake, but his suit does well to hide it.

"What the hell happened on Asgard Thor?" Tony demands. He sounds as though he is anticipating a brutal attack and has steeled himself against it. In a way, Thor thinks, it kind of is. The god clears his throat.

"Tony, I think it would be best if we just clear the area first. Perhaps then we will all be in a better mood," he suggests slowly. Tony doesn't move an inch.

"No. I want to know now and I will not leave until I hear what you have to say," the man said. Thor nods.

"We were on Svartalfheim," he begins. Thor has to take several deep breaths before continuing.

"My plan was working perfectly. But when Malekith had managed to remove the Aether from her body, he ended up absorbing it into himself. Then there was a dark elf. Algrim. I was no match for him on my own. Loki...he came back for me," Thor glances up at Tony's impervious mask, trying to ascertain his emotions and failing.

"Loki tried to kill Algrim by stabbing him through the chest from behind." Thor pauses here as a wave of suppressed emotion washes over him. Out of his peripheral vision, Thor sees Tony begin to lower his arm.

"Thor..." the man says quietly. Tony takes a step back. He has a feeling that what he's about to hear is bad, but he can't help but want to know. It's a morbid curiosity that has always been with him and he can't seem to fight it. Thor shakes his head.

"I told him to go and he didn't _listen_. That was when Algrim...he pulled Loki onto the blade Loki had stabbed him with," Thor says. Tony turns away from him. He knows he's supposed to be the Man of Iron, but under all that armor he's still just a man with flesh and nerves and blood.

"He's dead," Tony says blandly. "You told me that you'd make sure he was alright and now he's dead," Tony says quietly.

Thor tenses when he hears the man speak. He hasn't spoken the phrase himself, not wanting it to be final. But now as he hears it for the first time, he can't deny it. There it is, painted right in front of him. His little brother is dead and it's his fault.

* * *

It's quite a while before he manages to find her. The cave she has managed to pick out is quite well formed and he cannot help but feel a bit of pride at that. She learned her survival skills from him after all. She's been abandoned and is shivering in the bitter cold of Svartalfheim's night hours.

He approaches her slowly and Lorelei raises her head to look at him. From her vantage point, he must seem like a ghost. He begins to smile, realizing he _should_ be.

There is a cold fury in her eyes and Loki doesn't try to look away. He's seen that look before. He's seen it far too many times when he looks into his own mirror. It's a sad and fearful expression, but he can't stop her from showing it. He knows she could be worse off. Oh, how he _knows_. Loki kneels down near her. She looks him dead in the eye, getting paler and paler by the second.

"You...you're supposed to be _dead_ ," she tells him, her voice cracking. Loki smiles at her. He really should be, he thinks. But where is the fun in that?

"Many have told me that, but not everyone can get their wish," he tells her. The sorceress looks up at him and anger flares in her eyes. Loki tackles her and pins her to the ground before she can cast a spell on him and cause him harm with her magic.

"You're _dead_!" she yells into his face. She struggles with him briefly before going limp. She begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Dead..." she repeats over and over again. Loki grunts as he feels his wound begin to throb with a severe pain from the strain of holding her down. Once she is calm again, he lets her go to tend to himself. When he turns back to her, she is staring at him through tear stained eyes. A bit of color has returned to her face and she sits up with her elbow.

"So, it's really you then." Her voice cracks as she speaks and Loki can't say he's sorry to hear it. He simply nods. Lorelei sits up fully, wincing as she does so.

"I assume Malekith is dead," she says conversationally. Her voice is actually quite cheerful. Loki would have been worried that she had gone mad if not for seeing the still lingering hatred in her eyes. He shrugs and gets to his feet. He cocks his head to the side as she follows every one of his movements.

"If Thor has done as he has promised to do, then I should think so. Otherwise, our world should be plunging into eternal darkness very soon," he tells her. She grimaces at his easy way of speaking. It unnerves her that he is so calm and confident. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles broadly.

"I assume you want something. Otherwise, you would have killed me by now," she tells him. Loki smiles, glad that she has decided to get straight to the point. He leans against a rather large rock that is jutting out of the ground at a convenient angle. She watches him with a distant curiosity. His eyes shine brightly and a slightly crazed look enters them as he takes on a serious tone. It scares her more than she lets on.

"Tell me Lorelei. What do you know of the Tesseract?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you there didn't I? Did you really think I was going to let Loki die after all this guy's been through? Come on people! I AM NOT CRUEL! Thanks again for reading. Stay tuned.
> 
> :)


	42. Hollow Heart

There is a thin line between what should have been and what _is_. Oftentimes, it is not as discernible as it should be. Sometimes you stop just before you cross it. Sometimes you're tossed head first and can only hope you don't break your neck in the process.

Tony sits in his lab, staring down at his hands. These are the hands of a killer, builder, and destroyer. The hero part comes last and he doesn't think it even matters at all. Not anymore at least. What use is he or any of his technology if he can't save the people he cares for?

He thinks he hears a sound behind him but doesn't turn to look. Bruce has been staying in the tower with him, just in case, S.H.I.E.L.D. says, he needs the company. He knows the real reason, though. It's just in case Tony's urge to give into his sadness overwhelms him and he decides to take that final step off _that_ cliff. All the way to the irreversible and everlasting sleep.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing," the inventor tells him quietly. Bruce huffs out a small laugh and enters further into the lab. He pulls out an extra stool to sit in and remains there. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, the scientist can't take it anymore.

"Have you eaten?" he asks his friend. Tony looks up at him, eyes sunken and shining with a terrible agony.

"I thought gods were supposed to be immortal," the inventor says in a voice that sounds like two pieces of sandpaper being rubbed together. Bruce shifts quietly, not knowing what else he should say. He's most definitely not a psychologist since he doesn't exactly have the temperament required for the profession. But, he still has to try anyway.

"Tony, maybe you should take a break...from this. I think you'd feel a lot better once you get some sleep," the man suggests. Tony's gaze slowly drops to the floor. There is a slowly building pain in his chest and he distantly thinks his arc reactor might have stopped working. He looks down to see it in perfect working order. The pain is just in his head then.

"I don't even think I ever told him that I loved him." It seems that the inventor has become intent on ignoring him or has become genuinely unhinged. Bruce has to assume it is the latter. He rises from his seat and takes the inventor by the arm.

"Come one Tony. I'm going to put you to bed and in the morning, we're going to see if you'll eat something," he tells him. As soon as Bruce's hand touches his arm, the man's brain suddenly kicks into gear and he explodes.

"Don't touch me!" Tony snaps, pulling away from him. Bruce pauses. He backs off and takes a couple steps backward.

"Tony, it's been two days and you need food and rest. You can't just stay down here all day and do _nothing_ ," Bruce tells him. Tony stares at him, brown eyes wide and clouded.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do," he yells back. Bruce slides his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Tony I know this is hard for you, but you need to accept that you can't change _anything_. Loki is..." he trails off as he realizes what he's about to say. He wants Tony to come out of his funk, not crush him.

"Don't you dare _say that_ ," Tony snarls. The inventor stands, knocking over his stool. Bruce looks up, startled.

"Tony, I didn't mean to-" he begins, but Tony speaks first, his voice rising in volume and pitch.

"You don't know shit, Bruce. You know _nothing_ about what I'm going through," Tony says. Bruce looks at him and feels a pang of sadness for the man.

"Tony calm down. I'm sorry, but I need you to come to terms with the fact that this happened, but you're not alone in this, ok? We're all here for you no matter what," the scientist insists. All at once, Tony begins to tremble, running a hand through his hair.

"You think that just because you're a doctor you can fix me. Well, guess what. I can't be fixed! _You_ can't fix this. You've still got Steve, so you can't tell me what the hell to do. You just...Shut. Up!" Then the inventor collapses onto the floor all at once, feeling as though his world has been turned upside down.

Bruce jumps to his feet and goes over to check the man's vitals. He rubs a hand against his forehead, pretty sure the man is dehydrated. When he sees Tony begin to come around again, he grabs a bottle of water from the mini-fridge the inventor always has in the lab and cracks it open.

"Tony, I'm going to need you to drink this," Bruce tells him. Tony looks up at him, shaking his head. The scientist sighs in relief when he takes the bottle and raises it to his lips. When Bruce sees that Tony stops with about a fourth of the water gone, he figures that's enough for now.

"You're starting to scare me, man," he tells the inventor as he takes the bottle back and screws the cap on. The inventor tries to fight back a yawn that suddenly comes on him. He's starting to feel relaxed...and sleepy.

"You bastard..." Tony says in a slurred voice.

"You put something...in my water," he says irritably. Bruce smiles apologetically. How else was he going to get Tony to get some sleep? Bruce shrugs and puts an arm around Tony's waist to hoist him up to his feet.

"Come on, up to your room you go," he says. Tony mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like a 'fuck you'. Bruce doesn't give him any type of response except to tighten his grip when he feels Tony begin to slide downward.

He's sure Tony will feel better in the morning. If not, then he certainly hopes there's a host of S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors that will be ready to help him should it be necessary.

* * *

Thor sits at his mother's bedside, watching her chest rise and fall. He half wishes that she remains asleep during the rest of his visit, but as her eyes open he sees that this is not to be the case. He looks to his father who stands on the other side with a solemn look upon his face.

"Thor," Frigga says slowly. She smiles and tries to sit up. The god rises and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he tells her. She smiles and lays back down. She can sense something weighs heavily on him and waits for him to speak of it should he feel the need to.

Thor bows his head and takes a deep breath. Odin already knows about Loki's demise and has decided that the job of telling his wife will be his and his alone. Thor is only there to ease the pain. The king takes a step forward and sits near her on the bed.

"Frigga," he says softly. The queen looks to him, his demeanor causing her to worry. She places her hand in his when he offers it and he squeezes it gently.

"Has Malekith been defeated?" she asks. Odin nods.

"He has. Thor has made the realms very proud to have him and his Midgardian friends." Odin has a bit of pride shining in his voice and Thor can't help, but feel guilty. Loki isn't here to enjoy this moment and it saddens him.

"I sense that is not all you have come to tell me," she prompts. Odin sighs and shakes his head.

"Frigga, there were many casualties in the aftermath of the Battle of Greenwich," he tells his wife. Frigga eyes him with a peculiar look on her face.

"As is the case with all battles. You should know that. Both of you. You certainly have been in enough of them," she tells both her husband and son. Thor forces himself to smile when she looks at him. It's a hollow feeling that he doesn't like, but he does it for his sake more than hers.

"Frigga, there is something else you should know," Odin says slowly. She turns to look at him. Her face softens when she sees the look on his face. Her face falls and she takes on a somber expression.

"Thor, where is your brother? Has he decided to return to Midgard after all?" she asks. Thor feels his whole body jerk. He shakes his head.

"Frigga, Loki was fatally injured on Svartalfheim. Because of the severity of his injuries, he did not survive," the king finally tells her. Frigga nods slowly.

"Have the proper actions been acted out for the funeral?" she asks in a softer voice than usual. She is saddened by the loss of her son, but she is still the queen and must act accordingly. Thor shakes his head.

"Not yet, but I will make sure everything is taken care of," he promises. Frigga smiles and he leans down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"I figured as much," she says. Thor licks his lips to moisten them. His mouth has suddenly gone dry and his head has begun to hurt.

"I was with him when he died. I...held him as he passed on," he says to his mother. She smiles sadly.

"Before he died, he told me to pass a message to you, mother. I'm not sure if what he was saying will make much sense because it did not at the time and still does not now, but it was his last wish and I shall honor it as he wanted me to." Thor takes a deep breath as he looks to Odin. His father gives him a slight nod and Thor begins to speak.

"He said that he was sorry...about a baby. I don't know what it means, but that's what he said," he tells her. Frigga's eyes widen and she fights back tears.

"Oh Loki," she breathes. Thor frowns.

"Does that mean anything to you mother? I figured perhaps it was a secret code of sorts." His mother nods slowly. She takes a deep breath and pushes herself into a sitting position much to the horror of the men.

"Thor, you may have trouble believing this but Loki was pregnant," she says. The god can't help the confusion that follows this sudden revelation. He stares at her.

"Pregnant?" he asks hesitantly. Frigga nods. Odin pushes himself to his feet and stands to look out at the kingdom from the balcony.

"Why did he not tell anyone?" the king demands. Frigga scoffs.

"He told _me_ ," she points out. The king grimaces.

"Yes I suppose he did, but why not the rest of us?" he asks. Frigga shakes her head.

"Because he was ashamed," she says after a long moment of debate. She was unsure whether or not to reveal such personal information about her younger son that he didn't want anyone to know, but she feels it doesn't matter now. Thor frowns.

"What could he have done that would cause him shame?" her son asks. Odin quietly comes to stand beside him.

"Would it have anything to do with his being Jotun?" Thor asks worriedly. He knows he tried his hardest to convey to Loki that he didn't care if they shared the same blood or not. That they were still brothers and that was what counted. Frigga smiles sadly. Slowly, she removes her blankets and sits up even more as she swings her legs around the side of the bed.

"Because of the birth father, I can only assume," the king says. Frigga nods. Thor stares at his parents who seem to be passing mental notes back and forth.

"From what Loki has told me, I can only guess who since he has never told me directly," she says. Thor looks on with worry as his mother makes her way over to the balcony to get some fresh air. They follow her at a comfortable distance.

"Loki never spoke openly about what he went through at the hands of the Other and his ally. Not to anyone but me. Even though I know he didn't tell me everything, I do know is that there was much abuse. Much of it was of a sexual nature," she tells them.

Thor has to sit. He doesn't want to hear this, but he doesn't have the heart to tell his mother to be quiet. He doesn't want to imagine the horrors he knows Loki went through all those months ago, but he can only sit and listen as he hears it anyway. When his mother finishes, he feels a great sense of awe when he thinks of Loki. His brother who embodied so much hidden strength is no more.

He rises to his feet, suddenly determined. He will honor Loki by bringing him home for a proper pyre, no matter how long it takes. Odin watches him as he goes, not saying a word. He knows his son's inner struggle with what happened on Svartalfheim is a hard one but he must not interfere.

* * *

Lorelei stares at the magical barrier they have created. It is a rift in time, composed completely of their essences. It means no one will be able to open it except for the both of them. Which also means should one of them die, it will be lost to the realms forever. It also just so happens to be her ticket to staying alive should she ever face judgment from Asgard.

"I did not think we'd be able to do it, but here it is," she says. Loki grunts from where he lies on the ground. He is exhausted beyond measure and there is a distinct pain in his abdomen. Vaguely, he worries for the sake of the child he carries within him but pushes the feeling down. At least, he is still alive to see the results of their work.

"You are of little faith Lorelei. If one of us had attempted to do this single-handedly, we would have died. But together, even in my weakened state, we are a force to be feared," he tells her. Loki rises from the ground, his body feeling heavy and disconnected.

"I fear this is where we part ways," he says. She turns to stare at him. Surely he can't be serious. But when she sees his face, she realizes he is. There is no trace of any discernable humor on his face.

"How can you just leave me here? You must take me back to Asgard and tell them of what has transpired. This thing we have created requires both of us to operate it." The sorceress eyes him for several long moments. Her eyes widen.

"But not unless you do not, in fact, plan to open it again. Ever," she says. Loki sighs and begins to walk away from her.

"Relax Lorelei. I do not plan to abandon you given our history. I do plan to take you to Midgard with me. Perhaps you may find something useful to do there with your time to aid the Avengers," he tells her. The woman glares at his back.

"I will do no such thing. I will not work for mortals. I am a sorceress of Asgard. It would be demeaning to do such menial work."

"Then I suggest you find yourself another powerful being to attach yourself to. It matters not if I come back for the Tesseract. The world is better off without its use ever again."

After he gets a few more feet away, she sees he's not coming back. She runs after him, not happy that he is ignoring her. If they hadn't reached a temporary allegiance, she'd have put a knife into his back right about now.

* * *

It is a full day and a half before he can bring himself to return to Svartalfheim for Loki's body. When he does, the scene that greets him proves to be both perplexing and disturbing. He doesn't know how to comprehend it.

Thor is sure this is the very spot he left Loki's corpse in. As a matter of fact, he is more than sure of it. He remembers the terrain around him from that day almost perfectly. He frowns.

The god begins to walk in a random direction to clear his head, to try to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. After half an hour, he comes upon a lump of red fabric. He bends down to pick it up, realizing that it is his own cloak before his fingers touch the edge.

Slowly, Thor gathers the cloak into his arms. He begins to search every inch of it for signs of blood. Perhaps it isn't his, he thinks with hope. That hope fades when he feels his fingers brush across a dried patch of stain. He sighs in defeat and looks down at it.

There on his cloak is a darker space of red, dried and flaking free in the wind. He closes his eyes, thinking the worst.

Perhaps Loki's corpse has been dragged off by some animal hoping for an easy meal. The god shakes his head. He won't allow that, he tells himself. Thor folds the garment over his arm and sets off to fulfill his last duty to his brother.


	43. Foraging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there fellow readers. I've recently been busy studying for the SAT's so I haven't been writing as much as I normally do. Will try to keep to my original update times, though. Enjoy!  
> :)

Odin watches the small girl that Frigga has taken upon herself to care for. Minva is a quiet child and she sticks by the queen's side in an effort to go unnoticed. Her face only peeks out from behind the queen's dresses when she begins to move and the small child is uncovered for barely a second, before darting for cover again. She needs someone to take charge of her. He knows this and so does Frigga. That is why it does not come as a surprise when his wife volunteers.

"We will raise her and care for her as a proper princess of Asgard. She has no one now and the people of Vanaheim are not too keen on the idea of accepting a refugee that has passed under the gaze of the Mad Titan," she tells him quietly. Odin nods slowly. He cannot say no, but he doesn't want Frigga to get too attached to the girl.

There may come a time when Minva will be old enough to decide on her own whether or not to return to her people's realm. He has told her this and they have both come to terms with it. Odin keeps his other, more sinister thoughts to himself. Thanos has never been one to leave behind loose ends.

"I was going to allow her to live with Loki. Once everything had died down, returned to normal even, I would have sent her to Midgard. She trusted him more than she ever will trust anyone else. The bond of pain can do that." Frigga's eyes are sad, but her smile is warm and loving toward the girl. Minva shyly smiles back. Odin can't help but smile too when she looks up at him. He had never expected himself to be caring for another child this young, so late in his life. But perhaps he can try to make amends for Loki. He sees it as another start. A new beginning, he thinks.

* * *

Tony sits patiently, watching the monitor from his room as Bruce shuffles around in the lab that they both share. The scientist goes to remove something from his desk. Tony sighs, a bit apprehensive when he sees it's a needle. A rather big one at that. He doesn't like the evil glint in Bruce's eyes one bit.

"Is this really necessary?" he asks impatiently over the live video feed. He could be doing better things with his time instead of getting a checkup from the friendly Green Giant's alter ego. For instance, he could be going over security measures for the tower. Never a bad idea when the general public labels you as a narcissistic bastard most of the time. Also, he's starting to lose space on his fingers for how many enemies he has accumulated in his short time as Ironman.

Bruce returns to Tony's room and the inventor is staring at the items in his hands with horror. Bruce tells him to pull up his sleeve. It is done with unnecessary grumbling which Bruce pays no attention to.

"You know, I just realized I'm terrified of needles. I fell on one as a kid and I guess the trauma always stuck with me," the inventor begins to ramble on. The alcohol pad is cold when Bruce rubs it against his skin. Then there is a sharp prick of pain as the needle pierces him and Bruce draws his blood into a vial. He removes it and attaches another tube to the needle which leads from an IV bag.

"I'm going to put you on a saline solution Tony. You're dehydrated and you've lost at least ten pounds in the past two weeks. That's not a healthy rate of weight loss for a man of your stature," he tells him calmly. Tony smiles ruefully.

"Is that supposed to be a short joke?" he asks weakly. Bruce barely glances at him. Tony grimaces at the man's stoicism.

"So what's my diagnosis doc? Do I need to be put on bedrest? Maybe have a tube shoved down a throat to help me breathe? Maybe my life has turned into a Lifetime special." Tony watches with interest, searching for any little reaction. When Bruce slams his fist down on his desk a bit harder than necessary, Tony jerks with surprise but is otherwise calm. The scientist turns to face him, taking deep breaths.

"This isn't a joke Tony. You need to start taking your health more seriously," he tells him in a stern voice. The inventor sighs tiredly. He isn't in the mood to be fighting a lecture by Bruce, so he just nods in agreement.

Tony is compliant when Bruce checks his IV. He focuses his gaze on the bag, willing it to go faster. He's not known for being a patient person and he knows sitting still for a whole half an hour or so will be a struggle for him. So instead, he focuses on Bruce. He says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"So...you and Steve are doing ok?" he asks. Bruce's hands freeze. He slowly begins to clear his supplies from the table.

"Tony, don't...just don't," he says. Tony frowns.

"Don't do _what_?" the inventor asks. Bruce sighs, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Don't do this to yourself," he says in a pleading voice. Tony frowns. He gives him a questioning look as he sits up.

"Bruce, I'm _fine_. Can't my curiosity over your well being be genuine?" he asks. In response, Bruce gives him a worried look. It somehow comes off as pity and Tony turns his face away, not wanting to see that emotion directed at him. He's never wanted anyone to feel sorry for him and he isn't going to start now.

"I'm not questioning your sincerity, Tony. I just don't think this is a particularly good topic to explore, given what...happened," he said. The inventor frowns.

"I'm simply asking, Bruce. It's what friends do. Don't they? No matter how painful it may be," the man tells him. Bruce feels his heartstrings clench at Tony's words. He has never heard his friend speak so deeply before. He shakes his head.

"Get some rest Tony. I'll check on you in half an hour," he said. The inventor watches in dismay as Bruce leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Tony has no choice but to lie down and go to sleep. Not that the choice was hard to begin with. He can already begin to feel himself drifting off.

* * *

 _Tony wakes up and finds himself sitting in one of his Stark Industries offices. He's pretty sure that it's 6 o'clock pm on a Tuesday, but everything is too bright for it to be_ that _late. Oddly, there isn't a clock anywhere to be found in the room._

 _There is a picture frame on Tony's desk and he turns it toward himself. He stares at it, and he sees himself as a happy man with two children. One sports a_ pair _of dazzling green eyes and the other has slightly bluish tinged skin. There is a taller, darker blue skinned man standing behind them and he realizes it is Loki in his Jotun form. The god is beautiful with his sharp features seeming to stand out more with his exotic skin color. He can't help but smile. It's something he hasn't thought about until now and the feeling he's experiencing now is amazing._

_He continues to smile and glances over as Pepper places a hand on his shoulder. She stands by his side looking down into a notebook, probably doing his taxes or organizing his schedule. Then there is a sudden crash and the lights begin to flicker. The building begins to shake._

_As he continues to stare, the picture begins to darken and the glass begins to crack. He begins to panic. He opens the case and snatches the picture out in an effort to protect it from harm. As soon as he touches it, his hand begins to frost over with ice and he drops it. The ceiling opens and becomes a black hole which begins to suck everything in close proximity into it. The picture begins to go up and Tony dives after it. He feels himself begin to go up too. He looks to Pepper who is calmly putting her briefcase under her arm. She reaches out and grabs his wrist in a vice-like grip._

_"You know, it's not_ all _Thor's fault. You could have been there. You_ could have _stopped that blade with your armor and your repulsor rays. You're supposed to be the Merchant of Death. But...you didn't because you_ wanted _Loki to die..." she tells him coldly. She smiles and her features begin to twist in a sinister way. Tony cries out and tries to shake himself free of her hold, but her grip is firm. Too tight._

_"You wanted it to happen!" Pepper snarls, a nasty set of yellowed sharp teeth replacing her normally even white ones. She then slowly begins to open her hand. As soon as the pressure lessens, the inventor feels himself begin to fall away again. Her sharp claws scratch his skin as he goes. He looks behind himself and a feeling of vertigo overwhelms him as he sees that dark void of space coming toward him. He thinks he would rather take Pepper's hand again, but reconsiders as Pepper's clawed hand reaches for his face. 'Maybe to give me a nice shave', he thinks._

_The sharp nails slash across his cheek and forehead. Blood begins to flow into his eyes. Just before the darkness closes around him, he can hear a deep, grating laughter echoing around in his head. He shudders as he realizes that what he is hearing the voice of Thanos and it terrifies him._

* * *

They are currently in a secret passage that he has not used for quite a few centuries. The first time was when he was a young and foolish boy. For good reason, he has never entered it without unnecessary reason. Now, he hopes he doesn't have to see the guardian of this place or there will be some serious explaining to do. Desperate times called for desperate measures, however. He fingers a rather large dagger at his thigh almost obsessively.

When Lorelei begins to giggle hysterically, Loki turns to hiss at her angrily. There are more dangers down here than he can imagine and he isn't in the mood to be eaten today. Lorelei on the other hand...

"We are not entirely alone here, sorceress," he tells her in hushed tones. She frowns.

"So what if there are a few men using these passages alongside us. Perhaps we shall have a bit of fun with them," she says suggestively. Loki rolls his eyes at her boldness.

"Oh believe you me, you won't be having as much fun with the things down here than them with you. If you aren't eaten first that is," he tells her. Her smile fades and she remains quiet after what he tells her, becoming much more alert and cautious to his satisfaction. She tenses as a low growl echoes around them.

"What was _that_?" she demands. Loki shrugs, a slight smirk creeping to his lips.

"Dammed if I know. Perhaps a lost bilgesnipe. An abandoned specter's bones finally come to life. Whatever it is, it need not concern us. Now come along. I will not come back for you should you get lost," he tells her. She grumbles unhappily but stays close to his side.

After several moments, the growls seem to be getting louder, closer. Loki hurriedly pulls her along a dark wall to a small opening in the floor of the cavern. She wrinkles her nose at him and tries to pull away. The opening is covered in dirt and there is a sleeping creature half covering it.

"How are we going to get past that thing?" she demands. Loki smiles and lets go of her hand. To her horror, he actually goes and _pets_ the slumbering creature awake.

"His name is Fenrir and he is...a friend," he tells her. The form moves and turns out to be a large wolf-like dog. It's blazing red eyes survey Lorelei with an almost human curiosity. Loki speaks to it quietly in a language she does not understand. Then it moves away and pads off, presumably to confront the other approaching beast. Loki points to the hole.

"You can't possibly expect me to fit down there do you?" she demands. The god sighs tiredly and simply pushes her out of the way, preparing to go first.

"It's a _portal_ Lorelei. It shifts its size as needed," he tells her sternly. He holds out his hand to her.

"Ladies first," he says with a devilish grin. She sneers at him but takes the offered hand anyway. She nods slowly and steps in front of him.

"Such a gentleman," she mutters. His smile becomes even wider.

"Only for you," he says quietly. She scoffs just loud enough for him to hear. There is the loud sound of two dogs snarling at one another and a snap of jaws. Loki glances back with a worried look.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise, if I get eaten, I'm going to find a way to haunt you for eternity." Loki chuckles quietly. Oddly, he doesn't seem to feel any worry at her words. Only for his son. He had never approved of Fenrir's union with Geri and Freki. But, those are _his_ friends. He cannot force him to choose better people to associate with. He turns back to Lorelei.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

When Bruce asks JARVIS how Tony is doing, he is relieved to discover that the man is still sleeping, albeit a bit restlessly. He sighs, rubbing his temples. He doesn't want to deal with all of this stress right now. He's not sure he _can_ at the moment. He sighs again and decides to stop putting things on hold.

Bruce picks up his cell phone and after two minutes of playing Hot-Potato with it, settles the device into his palm and presses the numbers on the screen.


	44. Fortunate Discoveries

The portal opens into a secluded area of Asgard, which Loki was actually hoping for. He and Lorelei will not be noticed as easily in this shady part of town, wearing dark hooded cloaks that hide their faces.

It takes almost no effort to blend in among the riff-raff. His blue skin will not be noticed since everyone else is worried about having their pockets picked, or trying to avoid being stabbed in the street.

Lorelei's hand tightens in his as he pulls her along. It wouldn't be good to linger in these parts too long or people will start to become a bit too interested in an undoubtedly good looking woman traveling with her single companion. With an annoyed growl, Loki has to stop yet again and yank the sorceress forward when she pauses to admire a man selling a pure white engraved boar's tusk.

"Don't pull me so _hard_ ," she complains. Loki grimaces, his mouth setting in a straight line. He ignores her and continues on. People are already starting to glance in their direction and he doesn't like the attention at all.

"Don't make such a scene. People are starting to stare," he tells her in a quiet but calm voice. She gives him an amused look.

"Relax. You act as if you owe someone money," she says close to his ear. He looks around quickly. He actually does know quite a few people down here, most from his youth. He had been quite foolish back then, often making fools of them and retreating back to the safety of the palace.

But these sorts of people do not forgive debts or being embarrassed so easily. It's all about status down here, and he's sure that his being a prince of Asgard will either get him found dead in an alley or sold to the highest bidder or held for ransom. Together, they transverse through the huddled crowd of people and into an artificially darkened alleyway.

"You sure do know your way around," Lorelei tells him with an impressed air in her voice. Loki scoffs just loud enough to reach her ears alone.

"In my youth, yes. How else would I find the necessary instructions in which to practice the spells even the most renowned of sorcerers would not dare touch?" When Lorelei raises her eyebrows, he rolls his eyes.

"Don't act like you know nothing of these parts. I know even your magic has its limits and needs a few...special additives every now and again," he adds as an afterthought to dampen any ideas the woman may be getting.

When they manage to make it back to Asgard, Loki has Lorelei drop the wards she'd put up to keep them hidden. As he expects, Heimdal will see them almost instantly and alert Odin. He smiles ruefully, almost preferring the tactic of surprise. He pulls up the hood of his cloak and takes Lorelei's hand in his own. He still has reason not to trust her even if he is her only way back into Asgard's good graces.

Together, they weave through the crowds of people. Loki leads them to a secret passageway into the palace. He feels a bit apprehensive showing it to her, but there is no other way in without attracting attention to themselves, which is the last thing he needs at the moment. Perhaps being dead to everyone who doesn't need to know otherwise can be a good thing.

"My, my Loki. So many secrets. Were we a bad boy in our youth? Perhaps sneaking out to lay with the pretty young maidens of the kingdom," she whispers into his ear. Loki scoffs.

"Do not attempt to liken your childhood to mine Lorelei." He smirks at her scandalized look and pulls his hood up a bit more. He cannot risk being recognized now. At least not yet. There it still so much to be done.

They come to a narrow opening and Loki turns his body so that he can squeeze through. Lorelei follows, making a small complaint if soiling her dress when she sees the centuries worth of caked up dust on the walls.

When they emerge, they are standing behind a column of stone. They are well hidden from the Allfather's gaze as he speaks with a man Loki doesn't know. He frowns, not liking the subject of the conversation. The two men are speaking of a disagreement between territories. Something that could mean the start of a possible uproar among the public.

They speak for another half hour before Odin sends him away. Loki waits a couple minutes before making his move. As soon as he steps out into the light, Loki can tell Odin is not in a good mood and hasn't been for quite some time.

Odin frowns when he sees his newly "dead" son standing before him. His frown deepens as Loki approaches him. He is obviously trying to make sense of his sudden appearance. The king puts his hand up in a halting gesture, so Loki obliges him and stops himself from coming any closer.

"Hello, father," he says quietly. Odin regains his composure and addresses his son with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Loki sighs as Odin begins to realize that perhaps there is a reason for Loki's actions.

"We believed you to be dead," the king says softly. Loki's lips twitch in the smallest of smiles. He faintly sees the look of regret in Odin's eyes. Before everything that had happened, he might have relished that look. Now, it stirs bitter feelings in his heart. He swallows thickly.

"It was a necessary ruse while it lasted. Now, however, I have a different agenda and I cannot wait any longer. I have sensed a great presence approaching and there is to be an even greater war than the last," he says. Odin shakes his head.

"Do you think I do not know there is to be a war? Thanos has taken the Tesseract and consorts with his allies to use it to-"

"No," Loki says, cutting him off curtly. Odin's brow furrows.

"Thanos does not have the Tesseract," Loki tells him slowly. The Allfather eyes him for a long moment before nodding.

"I see," Odin says quietly. Loki takes a deep breath, looking behind him to where Lorelei stands. She is growing restless, fearing capture at any moment. He gives a slight shake of his head when she tries to step forward. He turns back to his father.

"Allfather, if you would just let me explain the reasons as to why I have come here in such secrecy, then you will see my need for such things." After a few seconds, Odin nods.

"Contrary to what you may be thinking now, I actually _did_ die. But, I was revived. Because of the Tesseract." Odin's head snaps up to look at him when he says this. Loki scowls when the king begins to speak.

"No, I do not have it. I...hid it. I had to. It is for the best I think. There are things about it that we never knew. Maybe we will possibly never know again." Loki takes a moment to sit down, feeling the strain begin in his chest. He stifles a groan, forcing himself to continue. He waves his hand when Odin sees his distress.

"I'm just tired. I _have_ been dead for three days after all," he says with a grin. Odin sighs but allows him to continue anyway.

"I gave Thanos a false cube. Loaded with just enough energy and so well crafted that he was not able to suspect a thing. That was until someone or some _thing_ alerted him to its falsehood. Now I fear, he will return and slaughter us all if we do not prepare ourselves accordingly." This pulls a look of outrage from the king.

"Then why did you do it? If you knew what was going to happen, then why would you put all of us in such danger?" Odin demands.

"I had no choice!" Loki shouts. There is a sudden flare of anger that rises in his core. How can Odin not see that there had been no other way? Thanos would have destroyed all of Asgard to get to the Tesseract. He tells Odin so and to his surprise, the king merely scoffs. Loki reins in his anger. Now is not the time to be fighting one another.

"At the moment, none of that matters. For now, we must concentrate on the matter at hand. Which is preparing ourselves for an oncoming attack," Loki insists.

"Where is the Tesseract, Loki?" Odin asks. The god looks up at him, meeting the older man's gaze with a look of calm resistance.

"Hidden in a pocket of time, never to be breached." Loki watches as Odin's eyes narrow, putting two and two together.

"You were unable to use you unable to use your own magic...so you must have involved another. Who was this person? They must be found immediately," he declares. Loki nods.

"Which brings me to my next matter." Loki turns his head and beckons Lorelei forward. When Odin sees her, he tenses holding Gungnir in a defensive position.

"The spell used to conceal the Tesseract can only be undone by the both of us. I have promised Lorelei that in return for her assistance and her loyalty, she is to be granted complete amnesty for her crimes against Midgard and will be pardoned as of today." Loki tells him this in the calmest voice he can manage. A look of cold fury explodes over the king's face.

"That was not your decision to make," the king growls. Loki shakes his head and goes to step in front of Lorelei when Odin goes toward her. Odin glares at him.

"And now you have also brought a traitor into the heart of the kingdom as well. That was reckless and irresponsible of you." Loki sighs tiredly.

"Odin, please, at least, try to understand. I am doing this for the good of _all_ the Nine Realms. It is the least I can do after what has happened." When Odin's brow softens, Loki sees this as his opening for the king to see reason.

"Asgardian pride should not get in the way of the other lives at stake. There is no reason for all of Asgard to fall defending the Nine Realms against one enemy."

* * *

"So," Fury begins in a conversational manner. "How are you Stark?" The question seems a bit odd at first. The inventor cocks his head to the side.

'How does he _feel_?' he thinks. Of course, the most natural response to learning of your boyfriend's sudden death is and should be sadness. But...no.

There's a lot of anger that's for sure. Firstly, at Thor for waiting a _whole fucking day_ before deciding that it was apparently ok to finally say something. And the fact that he had to be coerced doesn't help any. So of course, there's _that_.

"How are you feeling Stark?" the Director asks again. Tony pauses in his thoughts, realizing he's just sitting there rambling around in his head like an idiot. He clears his throat. Tony shrugs nonchalantly.

"Never been better. Figured I'd better come down here and let you see that I am perfectly ok to get back into the field. You know how Bruce is. Just because _he's_ got a bit of an anger management problem, he has this sudden need to fix shit that doesn't need fixing." Fury takes a moment to adjust some paper on his desk that is out of place to no one but him.

The dark sunglasses the inventor is wearing are heavy on his face and the lenses are so dark, he can barely see through them. But they do well to hide the redness of his eyes and their strained exhaustion, so they are deemed necessary.

He just wants to curl up into a quiet little corner and forget the whole world, but thanks to Bruce and his _feelings_ he has to sit here and listen to Fury drone on and on about useless nonsense.

Tony stares into the Director's one remaining eye. Actually, he's staring at the man's forehead since the singular optical organ staring at him creeps him out. Like a lot. He's even had nightmares about it.

The inventor is distantly reminded of Thor's dad anyway. Those thoughts lead to Loki and...' _Oh here we go again_ ,' he thinks as he begins to feel a tightness in his chest and his eyes begin to well up again. Fury doesn't seem to notice.

"Stark, I don't think Bruce's concern is misplaced, but I'm not saying that it's unnecessary either. I know you had a rather close relationship with Loki and..." he trails off as Tony visibly pales.

"Sir, I don't really feel that now is an appropriate time to be talking about my personal life. Why don't we just skip ahead to the part where you give me a gold sticker for doing all my homework and I can go home and take a nap." Fury sighs tiredly. He's getting nowhere with Stark and it's starting to piss him off. He's just a simple man after all. He decides to try a different tactic.

"Alright, Stark. Here's an idea. I think it would be good if we were to turn part of Stark Tower into a headquarters for the Avengers," he says. The inventor stares at him for a long moment. Then an unexpected smile breaks out across his face. It feels odd, even to him but he just can't help it.

"You don't have to say anything about it now. Take some time to think about it, and then get back to me with your answer," Fury insists. Tony raises a single eyebrow.

"Sure," is all he says before rising to his feet. Things just took an unexpected turn and he's starting to get a headache. He thinks he actually _will_ take that nap. And a drink. Lord knows he needs one.

* * *

Lorelei watches with a slightly amused expression as Loki continues to pace back and forth. He's been at it all day and she begins to think that he's walked around so much that he can't _possibly_ stop now.

"Someone's a bit antsy," she says quietly. Loki turns to glare at her, proving her walking theory wrong.

"How can you be so phlegmatic about this whole situation?" he demands angrily. She smiles at him, smoothing her skirts around her. Frigga had arranged for Lorelei to be bathed and clothed in fine silks and ribbons and the woman isn't complaining one bit. In Loki's personal opinion, she was enjoying this too much.

"Come now, Loki. Don't you realize that there is nothing to worry about now? I have been clothed, fed and given a spacious room in which I may rest. Who would do that to a possible _prisoner_?" she asks. Loki frowns. She has a point.

"I still must return to Midgard," he tells her. Lorelei rolls her eyes to the heavens.

"Then go, for Valhalla's sake! You are starting to annoy even _me_." Loki simply crosses his arms and sits.

"How can I trust that you will remain here?" he asks. The woman smiles and slowly climbs over to him. She straddles his lap and pushes her small, but effective bosom into his face. She begins running her hands through his hair wildly, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Perhaps you can take me to Midgard with you. I can persuade you if you like," she says silkily. Loki grunts as he pushes her away. Thankfully, she lets go when prompted.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ you have that can possibly interest me," he tells her. The sorceress smiles knowingly.

"Oh so _that's_ how it is, is it?" she says. Loki turns toward her, his brows inching together.

"How _what_ is?" he asks distractedly. He's thinking he really should leave now. Otherwise, Thor will come and he'll have to face so many questions he. Doesn't. Want. To. Answer.

"You've gone and had a piece of that mortal builder and now he's turned you into a lovesick puppy dog," she says sweetly. Loki stares at her, a look of horror rising on his face. He has half a mind to throw her off the balcony.

"How dare you-" he sputters, but the loud crash from the other side of the room startles him into silence.

Thor bursts into the room, looking flustered and a little bit insane. Loki thinks the look does well to bring out the blue of his eyes, but he decides to say nothing since that look also harbors a bit of unrestrained fury. Loki sighs. ' _Too late_.'

There's an awkward moment where Thor just stares at him and Loki realizes that their parents are standing right behind him. Loki sits again when he starts to feel that annoying little ache in the middle of his chest and in between his shoulder blades. He makes himself inhale slowly and then exhale at a steady pace. Thor's mouth opens and all he can think is...nothing.

Loki can tell Thor is having a bit of trouble with his sudden reappearance. He attempts a small smile to encourage him.

"Hello Thor," he says quietly. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes how hollow they sound even to his own ears. Too bad magic can't reverse time.

"Are you alright?" Thor finally asks him. Loki frowns, having expected a more complicated question. Like _'how are you still alive when I watched you_ die _?'_ Loki groans, shaking his head. He runs a heavy hand through his hair and grins.

"I'm as good as can be expected," Loki answers in a voice that is steadier than he feels. Thor nods slowly, giving him a strange look. Loki guesses it's kind of odd seeing the man that died in your arms looking very much alive. He can't really blame Thor for his incredulity. He can see Thor is fumbling for the right words to say. When he finds them, they aren't really what he wants, but it's better than nothing and seem necessary.

"I think Tony will be quite happy to see you. He's been..." Thor says. The god pauses. He tries again.

"He was quite distraught to learn of your...demise. But I am sure that he will be much happier to learn that you are in fact alive and well." Loki closes his eyes. In all his haste with the Tesseract, he had actually forgotten about Tony. He can't shake this abysmal feeling that has come over him. It's hard to describe how he feels at the moment. Loki simply nods.

"I regret causing him any sort of discomfort. All of you in fact. But I was not able to make myself known sooner. I merely had to be sure," he says.

Lorelei watches as the two brothers converse, apparently amused that Thor is becoming more and more confused by the second. She smiles widely and rises to greet him.

"Why, hello Mighty Thunderer. I have often heard my sister talk of your glorious...power, but never did I think I would _ever_ have the chance to see you in the flesh myself." The woman walks toward him with a seductive sway overtaking her hips. Loki stops her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think the time for conversing is over now," he says quietly. He looks her straight in the eye as he speaks. For a moment, Thor thinks Lorelei is going to challenge his brother. But then she frowns and slowly backs down. She wriggles away from him as if he has burned her. Loki seems to take no notice of this and turns back to face him again.

Thor looks as though he wants to speak, wants to ask more questions, but he thinks better of it. The look in Loki's eyes gives him enough pause to reconsider. It unnerves him enough to realize that there is something different about his brother. ' _It's the eyes_ ', he realizes. Just for a moment, they seem dulled somehow and not as clear as they once were. He quickly drops his gaze.

When encountered, death itself leaves its own scars on surfaces that cannot be seen with the naked eye.


	45. Reunited Expeditions (Together Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been reading since Loki's Pain. And I know I said that there would be Tony/Loki smut somewhere in the first fic but things got complicated. Well...wait no longer. Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

Frigga is silent as she sits with both of her sons. Odin sits to the left of her, finally having had a free moment to spend a quiet dinner with her and their sons.

They reside over a simple supper of roasted salmon and fruit. Freshly harvested strawberries and melon to be precise. After her insistence on checking the health of the baby, Loki was not sure he could say no to her.

Loki notes that the evening isn't at all unpleasant, except for the fact that Thor keeps glancing at him every ten seconds or so. He knows that it isn't the case, but feels self-conscious enough to think his brother is staring because of his blue skin.

In reality, Thor is looking at his abdomen for any signs of life. At first, Loki is annoyed by it, but his mind soon begins to wander somewhere else and the moment for anger is lost. A small and nagging guilt nags at him from the inside of his head. He feels Frigga place a delicate hand over his.

"Loki, dear. Please tell me that you are feeling alright. You seem a bit off tonight," the queen says. Loki turns his head in her direction. His mother is staring at him with a worried expression on her face. Loki simply gives her a small smile.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just eager to return to Midgard. I have unfinished business there," he tells her. She nods slowly.

"Surely you will stay until morning? I fear it is too late to return anyway," she begins telling him. Loki sighs. She doesn't want him to leave, he realizes. He can understand her apprehension. After almost losing him to death three times now, she doesn't want to let him go.

"Besides that," she continues, "the threat of the people here has already been vanquished for the most part. Your father has changed the servants and no one is allowed into the palace without special permission now. You will be safe here if you choose to stay. You know how excessive travel with the Bifrost makes you feel sick. Please stay," she says. Loki nods, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"It's alright mother. You have nothing to fret about. I fear I cannot stay, but I promise you that once I get to Midgard, I will rest and take care of myself properly." At this, she smiles.

"I would at least like to visit until the baby is born," she says. Loki nods silently. He would never deny her that right, no matter how unnecessary it is given the circumstances.

* * *

When Loki finally returns to Midgard, it is with Thor by his side. He is grateful that Thor does not speak much along the way. The questions Loki knows he wants to ask are safely tucked away for a later date.

The Bifrost deposits them on the open top of Stark Tower, which Loki finds very convenient since he doesn't feel like walking there or being carried by Thor via Mjolnir. The nervousness he feels now makes the dinner they had shared with their parents sits heavily on his stomach, even if it was a light meal.

As arranged beforehand, Lorelei is currently at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base where she will be examined and interrogated. Loki had been assured that she would be let go soon after if she proved to be cooperative. He thinks he will never see the woman again and is not ashamed of the gleeful thoughts that come to mind. The woman is a bit of a handful.

Loki glances at his brother when he sees the mess of broken Ironman suit parts scattered about the roof. He takes a breath. ' _This can't be good_ ', he thinks. Beside him, Thor only gives a weary sigh and walks towards one of the cracked glass doors. Loki has no choice but to follow.

The inside of the house is even worse that he had expected. The scene of destruction seems to stretch on for miles. He's not sure whether or not he wants to continue. When Thor turns around, Loki steels his features.

"Anthony will most likely be in his laboratory. I think it would be best if I go ahead and explain the situation first. Perhaps that will make things easier on the both of you," his brother tells him. Loki nods. When the god is gone, he walks about the room, surveying the damage.

There are holes in the walls from the blasts of reactor energy, obviously from Tony's repulsor rays. Large chunks of the ceiling have fallen down, creating deep scratches in the floor.

Mostly, there lie chunks of cement ranging from the size of his pinky nail to rocks no bigger than his head. Whatever happened here will take a bit of work to repair. He figures that the debris will be the easiest to clean since all it requires is a bit of sweeping. Loki nudges a piece of cement with his toe out of boredom.

Before he knows it, ten minutes have passed. Then another fifteen. After thirty minutes of waiting, he begins to worry. It is almost a full hour before Thor returns. A solemn expression is etched onto his face and he doesn't look particularly happy to be where he is at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asks, fearing the worst. Thor shakes his head. He runs a large hand through his blond hair and pats Loki on the shoulder with the other.

"There was a bit of tension when I spoke to him, but I think all is well. He wishes to see you urgently," Thor tells him. Loki nods and allows himself to be pulled into a hug.

"Where are you off to now?" he asks. Thor smiles, almost bashfully.

"I am off to visit Jane. I must speak with her before I leave for Asgard again," he says. Loki nods silently. He figured he'd be left alone. Probably for the best.

When Thor takes off, Loki turns in the direction of the lab. The god isn't sure what he's supposed to say to get the ball rolling, but he knows it's something along the lines of ' _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't dead_ '. The very sentence sounds ludicrous to him, but it's the only thing he has. He can only hope that along with the truth is enough.

* * *

There is a moment where Lorelei thinks that the mortal man standing in front of her is cute. Not overly attractive...just cute. She gives him a dazzling smile of hers and raises her chest just enough to be enticing. He isn't having any of it. ' _So be it_ ', she thinks. She's just spent a whole two hours being interrogated and believes that she deserves a bit of fun at the very least.

"You know, I think I remember you. My unit handled you once before didn't we?" he asks. His voice sounds a bit hoarse, but that could just be from stress. He seems like a busy man after all. Lorelei sighs and her chest deflates. The man's suit is impeccably pressed and his posture is rigid. One would think him to be an Asgardian prince given the right attire.

"I'm sorry. Can't say that I remember you. Perhaps if you come closer, I could have a better look," she suggests. He sighs.

"My name's Phil Coulson. But you can just call me Agent Coulson. Everyone else does," he tells her. Lorelei smiles again.

"And here I thought I was special," she pouts. That pulls a smile from him and she's certain that her charm is working. Then he writes something down on the paper he's holding. Maybe not.

"Loki seems to think you are," he tells her. She resists the urge to roll her eyes if only to keep up her innocent facade.

"Well, Loki is a very tough man to convince, therefore, I _must_ be as beautiful as they say. Don't you agree?" She blinks her eyelashes in rapid succession in one last attempt to entice him. He sighs, shaking his head.

"I think I have all that I need from you Miss..." he trails off when he realizes that he doesn't have the last name for the woman on file. The sorceress shrugs nonchalantly.

"Just call me Lorelei, Agent Coulson," she tells him with a wink. He lets out a heavy breath and simply nods.

* * *

Loki's first reaction to seeing the inventor freshly showered and wearing a comfortable looking sweater is mild shock. Admittedly, this was unexpected. From Thor's depiction of the inventor, Loki had been expecting something along the lines of a man half dead with sorrow and depression. He swallows his apprehension and enters the open doors of the lab. The sweater still looks weird, but he decides not to say anything.

Tony is wearing a set of headphones with a microphone attached. He's currently speaking commands into it, apparently instructing the robots to clean up the room and the rest of the tower along with it. Dum-E is having a hard time sweeping up a pile of trash over in the corner since he keeps dropping the broom.

"Tony," Loki calls softly from the doorway. The inventor's only response to Loki's voice is a slight hesitation in his ministrations. He begins typing on his virtual keyboard much faster this time before throwing the screen's projection up in front of his face.

"You know, usually, when someone dies there's a big funeral and then there's a body that loved ones can actually grieve over. I should have known something was up, you sly little magic devil," he says. Loki isn't sure whether Tony is angry with him or mocking him playfully. Or just both at the same time. He enters the rest of the way into the room.

"Tony we need to talk," he says. The inventor snorts.

"Boy _do we_?" the inventor asks sarcastically. Loki frowns. Ok, that was definitely not a positive tone of voice, so his inquiry is answered.

Loki comes closer so that now he's standing over the man's shoulder watching his hands. These are strong hands, Tony has. Rough and muscled from long hours of hard work with their machinery.

The inventor rises out of his chair. Suddenly without warning, he kicks it away. It hits the wall with a dull thud, bouncing back a few inches. Next, he removes the headphones, leaving his hair an unruly mess. Lastly, he turns to face Loki.

Loki's heart almost melts at the sight of Tony's deep brown eyes. There is an intensity in them that he hasn't seen in a long time, and even then it's different. He's never seen this side of the man before. It leaves him conflicted in what he is feeling at the moment.

"Thor explained some things to me. I understand that you had to go off the grid for a while. I'm not mad," the inventor says quietly. Loki frowns.

"You don't seem very happy to see me. Believe me, when I say I'm sorry. I _am_ sorry. It was never my intention to cause you any pain." Tony nods.

"I know. But it's the fact that you felt you had to do it on your own. We're building a relationship here Loki. We're supposed to do this shit together. It's all what being a superhero is about," he says. Loki can't help the smile that comes to his lips.

"I am no hero Anthony Edward Stark," the god tells him. Tony's body gives an involuntary shiver when he hears his full name roll off Loki's tongue like _that_.

"Neither am I," he answers. Tony takes a step closer to the god, their gazes locked. Loki returns the stare wholeheartedly. He knows they are getting into dangerous territory here so he takes a steadying breath.

"We need to talk," he tries once more. The inventor gives him a lopsided grin. The heat in his eyes recedes for the time being, but Loki can see that is still there, just smoldering underneath the surface.

"Ok," he answers. He pulls up another chair and gestures for Loki to sit. The god slides into it, feeling nervous. He knows that Tony's eyes are on him, most likely studying his new blue skin. He's still getting used to other people seeing it.

"Tony, I don't want you to hate me," he says quietly. The inventor frowns and leans closer.

"I could never hate you Loki," the inventor answers truthfully. Loki chews the inside of his lip. He figures it's better to get it out in the open as soon as possible.

"Tony, I'm pregnant," Loki says suddenly. The inventor eyes him with a curious look. Loki can sense there is a change in the man's demeanor. He can't tell whether that is good or bad.

At first, he thinks Tony is going to yell, or kick and scream when he hears the news. But then Tony's face softens. To his surprise, Loki finds himself pulled into a brutal but heated kiss. The god stays still as Tony's tongue works its way into his mouth and this time isn't at all surprised when he feels a hand pulling at his clothes.

"Why are there _so many straps_ ," Tony mutters under his breath. The god stares at him, watching him struggle.

"Tony, did you not hear me?" Loki demands, a fearful edge in his voice. The inventor ignores him as he works incessantly at locating the first buckle located on Loki's clothing. He finds it and goes to work.

"Tony?" Loki asks. The man silences him with another kiss. Soon, it becomes a heated battle for dominance. Both men are frantic for that first touch of bare skin.

"Are you seriously turning down a chance to have sex with moi?" the inventor asks once they are apart. The god allows himself to laugh. He realizes that it's the first time he's done so in a very long time and can't help but savor the feeling. He shakes his head and Tony gives him a reassuring smile.

"Good. Now please tell me you're going to help with this or do I have to get all this off by myself?" When Loki sees Tony still hasn't broken the code to getting his clothes off, he pushes the man aside.

The god makes quick work of the task and as soon as the first expanse of skin is exposed, Tony is on him once more. With the most challenging part of the god's outfit out of the way, Tony decides to work on ridding Loki of his pants next.

"Tony, are you sure you don't want to talk more?" the god asks slowly. The feeling of Tony's warm breath on his genitals silences him completely.

The wet warmth of the mouth enveloping him creates a relaxing feeling that quickly spreads through his body. He groans as the inventor applies a gentle suction to the head of his cock. It feels so wonderful that he momentarily loses himself in the sensation.

"How do you prefer we do this?" he hears Tony ask him. Loki forces himself to focus more on the sound of the voice and less on the warm hand wrapped around his genitals.

"What?" he asks. Tony sighs, grinning to himself. It's cute when Loki, who is normally so composed and in control of himself, is brought to the brink of losing so.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" the inventor asks crudely. The sudden bluntness awakens him and Loki's eyes immediately snap into focus and he sits up.

"Tony...I don't think that would be a good idea for either of us," Loki tells him truthfully. He knows that he has no reason to feel apprehensive because _it's Tony_. But neither one of them will benefit in the long run if he freaks out the minute things get started.

Loki apologizes quietly and Tony nods, finding that the best acceptable answer to the current situation is silence, for a moment to think. Loki is grateful that the inventor understands in a way. To Loki's surprise, Tony draws his attention with another kiss.

"If we're still going to do this, then I'd like to use lube and I usually keep that in my bedroom so..." The man trails off, smiling slyly. Loki releases the breath he realizes he's been holding all this time and rises with him. He readjusts his clothing and allows himself to be pulled along. It's nice to be led every once in awhile, to relinquish control to someone he trusts.

The way to the bedroom is a short elevator ride and walk away. Loki smiles, remembering when he'd slept in this very room two years ago, under very different circumstances. The inventor catches him in his own little moment and smiles back.

"Are you ready?" he asks softly. Loki nods.

"I think I'm much more ready than you. I am a god after all," he says. Tony grins.

"Then teach me how they do it on Asgard and I'll refresh your memory on how we do it here," the inventor offers. Loki laughs and removes his shirt. They attack with renewed ferocity.

Tony slides their clothes off with ease, pushing Loki onto his back as he does so. He uncaps the bottle of lube in his hand and Loki has no choice but to watch as Tony reaches behind himself.

Tony starts himself off slowly adding first one finger, then two. He distinctly remembers the last time he did this and grimaces. He'd been young and had a vendetta against his father. So, he'd slept with an older man just to spite him. He pushes these thoughts from his head. He's with Loki now and that's all that should matter.

Tony sees that Loki's cock is still not completely erect, so he moves down the god's body until he is face to face with the one-eyed monster. He takes it into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Above him, Loki moans appreciatively at the attention.

By the time Tony has managed to fit his pinky finger in, he thinks that Loki's not going to get any harder unless he wants to learn to cut diamonds and that's good enough for him. He takes Loki's member into his slick hand and applies more lube. It drizzles down from the tip of Loki's cock and Tony scoops some into his hand and coats the hot flesh fully.

Loki is already panting by the time Tony positions himself over his cock. His breath hitches when the tip makes contact with Tony's wet hole. Slowly, he sinks down. Gravity does most of the work for them and Tony closes his eyes as he feels Loki fill him up so wonderfully. They both moan in unison when their hips meet. Tony rocks himself on the rigid length inside him. He places a hand on Loki's chest to steady himself. Loki watches him the entire time.

"Are you ok?" the god asks him. Tony nods.

"Oh yeah...I just haven't done this in a long while. College, I think. You know it is kind of just like riding a bike. You just…." He groans and he raises his hips and sinks back down. Loki places a hand on his hip to steady him as he thrusts up. The inventor gasps as a spark of pleasure shoots through him.

"Yes?" Loki asks. Tony nods, continuing to move his hips. Loki raises up on his elbows to get better leverage. He continues to thrust into the man above him. With a groan, Tony captures the other man's mouth in a drawn out kiss.

It isn't long before the pleasure between them builds until it reaches its breaking point. They are both climaxing, molding to one another. When it's over, they are both left gasping for breath side by side. Tony groans, throwing an arm over his face. It isn't long before Loki catches the sound of him snoring softly.

When the god glances over, he can see that Tony has already drifted off to sleep. He's feeling a bit tired himself, but there's a fear that this will only be a temporary thing. To combat this feeling, he rolls on his side and presses his chest to Tony's back. He can feel the beating of the inventor's heart this way and it pleases him.

* * *

Selvig is cleaning up a glass of spilled milk, courtesy of his new pet cat, when it happens. Apparently, his therapist had thought the use of a therapeutic animal would help him deal with the thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since New York, so why not? Hence the cat.

Everything had been going just fine until the headaches started up again. The shooting pain in his skull forces him to the floor and he doesn't even notice that he has dropped the glass back onto the floor where it shatters.

The first thing he sees is a tall outline, a shadow really. The man turns toward him with a fierce gaze in his eye. He immediately knows who this is that has appeared before him and tries to disappear. He isn't a man really, but it's the closest comparison Eric can come to without fumbling for words. Thanos' red eyes focus on him and Selvig almost faints. This man...this creature has purple skin and looks a lot like an ape.

"I have seen you before mortal. You are of Midgard. How is it that you have hidden from me for so long?" he asks. Selvig can't speak. He's seen this creature destroy worlds, but not through his own eyes. Through the eyes of the Tesseract. Through the eyes of Loki. He is terrified as a man, but as a scientist, his heart only holds awed fascination.

A look of understanding comes over the creature's face and he smiles. It's horrible and he wishes he could just get away, but he still can't move. He doesn't know if it's fear or not, but he can't help it.

"You are the mortal that helped Loki. I can see the fear in your eyes and it pleases me. Perhaps you think that I may destroy you because you have the _audacity_ to look upon me with such boldness. But...I forgive you. Instead, I will give you a choice. If you help me to find and capture that wretched Trickster, I will not destroy your world as I had previously planned. I will give you anything you desire and _more_..."

Selvig wakes up screaming. It's a moment before he realizes that the cat is licking his face and his hand throbs painfully. He sobs with relief at the realization that what he has just seen wasn't real. He feels so exhausted that he doesn't even remove the feline from his body. He lies there on the floor and closes his eyes, where he remains until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're one of my regular readers, then you must know that I usually don't do many sex scenes. I usually have to just make my own assumptions on what is right since I don't have anyone besides myself to beta. But I hope you enjoyed anyway. Hope it turned out ok.
> 
> :)


	46. Reopened Wounds

Loki isn't sure what to do now. Usually, he's not the type to stick around after sex. But this time, it's different. He knows it will be. He rolls over to face the man that has been newly dubbed his lover.

"Hi," Tony says with a grin. Loki remains silent as he studies him. He thinks this man must be absolutely flawless to be so accepting; so understanding. Eventually, he allows his gaze to drop to the glow of Tony's arc reactor.

"I didn't exactly plan the pregnancy. Nothing was planned. It just...I don't know," he tries to explain. Things just don't come out the way he wants them to and he stops talking. Beside him, Tony breaths with ease.

"It's ok, Loki," Tony tells him quietly. The inventor reaches out to stroke Loki's cobalt cheekbone. The skin is surprisingly smooth to the touch, except for the raised lines along the god's brow and cheeks. The lines continue down to Loki's neck and continue lower, so Tony makes it his mission to follow them like an intoxicating little maze.

"So, you really don't mind?" Loki asks, breath hitching. The man's hand tickles him as it continues its exploration.

The inventor shakes his head and continues to smile. He presses his palm flat against Loki's belly. Loki can feel the other man's half hard cock pressing into his thigh and can't help but roll his eyes. Taking advantage of the moment, Tony captures his lips and begins to kiss him.

"No. But I think Thor helped a lot with that, though," he murmurs absentmindedly. His mouth works its way down and becomes occupied with the god's neck. He's not about to stop its journey anytime soon. Even then, Loki frowns.

"He told you didn't he? After I specifically told him _not to_. That _idiot_!" Loki is both furious and thankful. He's not sure how Tony would have reacted without knowing beforehand. The fact that he'd had time to let the information sink in relaxes Loki. He lets Tony pull him closer and can't help the smile that crosses his face.

"I think that having a kid around will be good for me. For us. A few years ago, I would have _never_ said that. Now it's not such a bad idea," he tells Loki quietly.

Loki has a horrible feeling that he knows where this is going. He's pretty sure that this is some cruel joke, but Tony's look of complete sincerity can only mean one thing: Tony truly doesn't mind at all. He wasn't expecting to feel emotional about this. He knew that they'd have to talk about it _sometime_...but it's just too much. The first tear is unexpected. But once he starts he can't stop. Loki pushes away from him and Tony is sitting up.

"Loki, what's wrong?" he asks. He isn't sure what's brought on this sudden bout of emotion, but it doesn't look like pregnancy hormones to him. Then again, what does he know? He's never been in this situation before. Loki shakes his head and gets out of bed.

"Don't do that," Loki tells him. The inventor isn't sure whether or not he should touch Loki again, even though he wants to. He settles for moving closer. Tony realizes that that was a mistake since it causes Loki to back into a corner of the room. The light window illuminates him enough for Tony to see that the god's face is streaked with tears.

"Loki, it's ok," Tony tells him.

"How can this be ok? I'm pregnant with someone else's child and you haven't a care in the universe. _Nothing_ about this arrangement is ok. You don't even know who the father is!" The god is clearly agitated and growing angrier. Tony is a bit perplexed at Loki's sudden change of mood. They're a couple now, so why wouldn't Tony want the child Loki is carrying? What is he going to do, make him have an abortion? The idea makes him a bit sick actually.

"Look, if this is about the parentage, I'm ok. If you went slept with someone else, it's fine. It happens. Mistakes happen. I have no room to judge. I've done a lot worse, I promise. People make mistakes, Loki. At least if it turns out to be more on the Asgardian side, then we might have another potential Avenger. Go team!" he says, enthusiastically pumping his fist into the air. Loki turns toward the window so the man doesn't have to see his face.

"The child is not of Aesir descent," Loki tells him pointedly. Tony pauses. The god can practically hear the cogs working around in the man's head. Tony lets out a long sigh. He gives a small laugh.

"Look if it's forgiveness you want, then fine. I forgive you. But we're starting over as of right now. The past is the past," Tony insists. It apparently doesn't work since Loki continues to sulk by the window.

"When I was held captive by the Other, I faced unspeakable things. Some of the horrors I brought upon myself. I chose them." There is a hint of strain in his voice that the inventor doesn't like, but he'll listen anyway. If Loki's pain is so great that he must relive it to overcome it, then so be it.

"Loki, you don't have to torture yourself," Tony insists once more, trying to be helpful. Loki continues to look away from him. He supposes the sunrise is beautiful at this time, but it can't be _that_ interesting.

"Thanos wanted me, and so he took me." The anger in his voice cannot be contained and for a moment, Tony is fearful.

"Loki, what exactly are you saying?" He's suddenly started to feel a little light-headed but decides it's best to blame it on his Old Man Syndrome. There is a twisting knot in his belly and he can't ignore it.

"The child bears the bloodline of Thanos," Loki answers. The stunned silence that greets him is all he needs to hear.

"Pertaining to the agreement I have with my mother, I intend to birth the child and she will raise it as a prince or princess of Asgard. No one will know of its parentage since that will most definitely cause an uproar throughout all of the Nine Realms. Believe me, Tony. It's better this way."

Tony isn't sure what to say. Usually, he's full of cool quips and snarky comments but this time, he's emptier than he's ever felt. He feels his mouth move before his brain has time to catch up with it.

"So, essentially, you're doing just what your real dad did to you?" he says slowly. As soon as Tony says this, he knows he's fucked up. Big time. His words come out harsher than he means them to be. He regrets them as soon as he hears realizes what he has said. He sees the pained shock in Loki's eyes and feels even worse.

"Loki, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." The god stares at him for a long moment before hanging his head. Shame floods him and he can't bear to look at either of them for the moment.

"No, you're right. I am apparently more of a monster than I had realized. How can you look upon me in this form and still desire me?" He looks pointedly at Tony's semi erection. The inventor feels a hint of a blush creeping up his neck and he sighs.

"Maybe we're both monsters," he tries. For a moment, Loki shows no reaction. Then the god begins to laugh, which relieves Tony immensely. The inventor sighs and pats the side of the bed.

"Come here," he orders gently. Loki hesitates for a fraction of a second before he finally reapproaches the bed. He sits down and allows Tony's arms to wrap around him from behind.

"I think if that's what you want to do, then I can't stop you. But I want you to know that I won't hate you. Not for anything. I love you Loki. I just want you to love yourself too. For us," he says quietly. Silent tears fall into Loki's lap and he is comforted by the knowledge that Tony will stay.

"But, we'll get through this together. Ok?" he asks. Loki gives him a slight nod and the invertor's arms tighten around his middle in a comfortable pressure.

Silent tears fall into Loki's lap and he is comforted by the knowledge that Tony will stay.

* * *

The women are in the middle of cooking dinner when Thor arrives. Darcy immediately rushes to the sliding glass doors of their apartment to let him in.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you'd come visit me a week ago," the woman scolds. Thor sighs and lowers Mjolnir to the floor. It touches the wood surface with a dull _plunk_.

"Apologies Darcy. I was preoccupied after the battle with Malekith." Hearing this, her look softens.

"Oh," she says quietly, realizing what could have busied him for so long. Jane comes over to offer her condolences.

"At least Loki got to redeem himself in the end," she says. He smiles at them both. When his eyes widen with the realization of what they are talking about, they give him a weird look. He sighs.

"I forgot. The fact that you don't know is my fault. Loki still lives." At this, both women's mouths fall open. Darcy throws her hands into the air and shakes her head.

"I need another drink," she mutters. She retreats into the kitchen where the alcohol is kept. Jane crosses her arms and follows her.

"What do you mean he's still alive?" she asks. Thor comes to the entrance of the kitchen and leans against the door frame.

"He would not tell me everything but from what I gathered, he was trying to prevent Thanos from getting to the Tesseract. With the assistance of another sorceress, they hid it with their magic. I do not know where and neither does Odin. I am sure he will have Heimdal search for it eventually, but for now, it remains lost to us." Darcy frowns and pours herself a larger glass of wine. Jane sips hers slowly.

"But why would he do that? If your dad has accepted him back into the kingdom and he knows what he's doing, then why doesn't Loki just turn it over to him? He _is_ the king after all." She watches as Darcy takes a big gulp of the alcohol before setting the glass on the counter. Thor shakes his head.

"It is not that simple. Loki fears that the Mad Titan may be returning to exact vengeance upon the Nine Realms. And he believes it to be his fault. His mindset is that Thanos wants _him_ specifically. He recently revealed to us that the Tesseract he had turned over was indeed a mere replica." Darcy's eyes bulge out of her head as she watches the exchange.

"He can do that? I thought the cube was hella powerful. How can that thing be mistaken for anything but what it's supposed to be?" the woman demands. Thor rises and begins to pace.

"My brother's magic is quite powerful, even if it is out of his reach at the moment. Even we don't know how he managed to hide the cube without our knowledge," he tells them. He can see that Jane is itching to say something else, but she restrains herself.

"What?" he asks her. Now is not the time for hesitation. The woman sighs.

"Do you think that there may be something more to the situation?" Jane asks him. Thor's brow furrows.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Jane shifts uncomfortably as she sets her glass down. Thor watches her with mild curiosity. It isn't often that the woman before him is made to feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Do you think that maybe Loki wasn't being all that truthful in the first place? I mean...you said he has no magic and he's working with yet another known enemy of Asgard. Maybe it's just a coincidence but..." she sighs and picks up her glass. Thor shakes his head. He can't believe that Loki would intentionally put them all in danger like that. Not after all they've been through.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's just the knowledge that there is the possibility of another attack in the near future, and...I think I just need to get away from it all. Take a break." Jane places a hand on his.

"Then do it. Just for a few days," she suggests. Slowly, Thor takes her hand in his. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it, which has her smiling again. He misses those smile.

"I wish I could. I wish I could just leave all the glory and war of Asgard behind and remain here on Midgard with you, but I still have my duties as a prince to attend to." Jane nods and he lowers there joined limbs. Behind her, Darcy makes kissing noises.

"You two should just get married already. Or at least have sex. Again," the woman suggests. She barely manages to dodge the pillow Jane throws at her head. In response, the woman sticks out her tongue. Jane sighs and turns back to Thor.

"Are you positive that there isn't anything I could do? I can probably talk to someone at S.H.I.E.L.D. or something. Maybe Selvig. If what Loki said about Thanos is true, then we probably won't even know what's happening. We'll need all the protection we can get. Darcy and I can even start on a new weapon," she says. Thor shakes his head. The offer is tempting, but he doesn't want to risk it. She's done enough for now.

"I would rather not involve you any more than needed. Thanos' quarrel is not with you and your people. It is with Loki and that of Asgard. If Odin has need of you, then I shall inform you. Until then, relax. Your actions during the Battle of Greenwich were most exemplary." The woman nods.

"How's Frigga? Is she ok?" Jane asks. When Thor nods she gives a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad she's ok. When you told me how badly Malekith had hurt her, I was scared," she admits. Thor gives her a small smile.

"She has recovered quite a bit since you last saw her. Perhaps you should visit in a few days. Things on Asgard have calmed down and I am sure the sight of you would bring my mother much joy." Jane nods enthusiastically and gestures for Thor to join her on the couch.

Across from them, Darcy props her feet up onto the table and flips through the channels on the tv. It isn't long before she finds an R-rated action movie for them to watch and settles in for a bit.

"If you guys start making out...can I join in?"

* * *

Tony decides to start the day with its most important meal, even though he doesn't normally partake. But, Loki's never had cereal before so, he starts by showing him the wonders of turning grain into little breakfast pieces. And the way the god's face lights up when he eats his first helping of _Cap'n Crunch_ is too adorable to ignore. And it's arousing to see Loki sucking on the end of his spoon like... _that_. Tony's definitely all for breakfast now.

He and Loki are in the kitchen, testing out different flavors when there is a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass in the next room. Tony knows what's going to happen even before it happens. He had a feeling their happiness could only last so long. He should become a psychic.

"What was that?" Loki asks. He's clutching his bowl close to his chest, having almost dropped it. Luckily no milk has spilled. He's wearing what Tony assumes is his favorite silk sleeping tunic and to soil it would be blasphemy.

"My guess is that S.H.I.E.L.D. has come to pay us a visit," Tony mutters unhappily. He sighs and puts his bowl into the dishwasher. Loki's complacent look soon turns into an aggressive scowl. Tony places a hand on his chest when he moves forward to enter the living room.

"No, don't get upset. Let's just do this calmly. I've learned my lesson. More than once," he says. He puts on his best smile and strolls out of the room. He stops dead when he sees the familiar suited man in his living room.

Coulson, looking quite composing himself is backed by about twelve fully armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Loki immediately is taken aback by the sight of the man. He'd killed that man...hadn't he?

"Agent! Wow, you're looking pretty good for a dead man. How's the afterlife been?" the inventor asks without a hitch. He's been an Avenger for far too long to be surprised by the paranormal. Coulson allows the man a tight-lipped smile. How he's missed the man's sense of humor.

"Stark, I'm here on official business. Loki was requested to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at 8:30 am. It is now 1:47 _pm_. That was a little over five hours ago if I'm not mistaken. We'd like to know why." Tony sighs tiredly. Dammit.

"Well, we lost track of time. Sorry. We were kind of busy," he says. He watches as Coulson eyes them suspicion. When he finally realizes their state of undress, his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh well..." is all he says. He frowns and instructs his men to stand down and Tony thanks him. He watches as the man places a finger in his ear.

"Agent May, tell your unit to stand down." Tony frowns. He looks toward the window and sees a flash of black leave the window. Tony stands behind a table to put space between him and it. Coulson approaches him with a shrug.

"Sniper," Coulson says with an apologetic smile. Tony can't believe that all of these precautions were taken just for this one thing.

"Look, Loki's already explained the situation to you guys. Thor even vouched for him. So just what do you want now?" he demands. He doesn't mean to sound so pushy, but he's a bit irritated. Mostly because he's missing Loki _lick spoons._ He knows it's absurd, but it's not something he can help.

"We're not here about that. What we want is information. From what Loki has told us since his return, we have reason to believe that there may be more we can ascertain."

"More? He's already given you everything he knows." Tony looks to Loki for confirmation. The god averts his gaze too quickly for his liking. A sinking feeling begins in the pit of his stomach and he groans internally. The god is holding out and they can all see it. Nothing is ever easy is it?

"Yes well, Director Fury doesn't seem to think so," Coulson says. This earns him a skeptical look from the inventor. Loki takes a step forward as Tony opens his mouth. The god simply shakes his head.

"I am afraid there is nothing more that can be extracted from me. It is true I have told S.H.I.E.L.D. everything I am able to. Please be satisfied with that," Loki tells the man. He's gotten over the initial shock and is looking a bit better in Tony's opinion.

"Is that so? Well, I doubt that. You see, we received something the other day. Something we're sure you are _very_ familiar with." Coulson's face is a mask of stone. He isn't playing around anymore. ' _This isn't a game_ ' the look says. The agent removes an official looking envelope from the inside of his jacket and pops the tab open. He slides it across the table toward the inventor. It has fallen open and he can see flashes of color along one of the edges of the paper.

Tony upends the envelope and sighs tiredly. It's nothing but pictures of Loki's scepter. How uneventful. He thought there would be something more exciting like dead bodies or a severed finger in the picture.

"So what...you found Loki's spear. That doesn't mean shit. We gave it to you guys, remember? Didn't think finding something you lost deserved some sort of praise of something," Tony tells the man. Coulson shakes his head.

"No, Tony. We didn't leave it with S.H.I.E.L.D. for safe keeping. _I_ gave it to Thanos...and he returned it," Loki says, looking over Tony's shoulder. Coulson nods.

"Now we're getting somewhere." the man says. Tony stares at the pictures with growing nausea in his stomach.

"That was sent to us. From someone by the name of..." the man pauses, struggling to recall the information.

"Nebin or...Nebulis..." he tries. The name slips out of his grasp once again and he sighs.

"Nebula..." Loki breathes. The agent's head snaps up. He gives a sharp nod.

"Yes. You know of her? We've been doing all sorts of checks on her and we've got nothing so spill," he says. Loki sighs and stares at the floor.

"Her name is Nebula...a Luphomoid. And she is a daughter of Thanos. I met her once. It was a long time ago, though."


	47. Conflicting Tokens

Loki is following a woman. Her name: Maria Hill. He vaguely remembers her from two years ago, but he can't be sure. He guesses she sure remembers him. She keeps giving him this look. _I saw what you did. And I don't trust you one bit_ _._ Tony who walks beside him, gives him a sympathetic look. As though things will get better with time. Something he knows is very short at the moment.

S.H.I.E.L.D. is very different than from what he remembers. Of course, he had been seeing through different eyes then. He can see that new walls have been installed and much newer technology creates a calm hum in the air. It is only when he looks at the people around him, does he feel any discomfort.

He had managed to get Thor to bring him another amulet, so he feels better for that at least. He knows that his jotun form is more than accepted at home but...is that what Stark Tower is now? A home where he can relax and be free? Of course, it is. He didn't know it before but he sure does now.

But anyway, what was he thinking? Oh yes. His appearance. It's apparently quite unsettling to see a blue skinned, red-eyed man walking down the street. The fear of demons runs deeply in these mortals. But he has chosen to live among them, so he must deal with it.

Now as he walks, he sees not disgust in their eyes but horror. Why might you ask? Oh, he simply murdered 80 of their brethren in cold blood and then tried to enslave their entire race with the help of a bunch of scary looking extraterrestrials. He knows he shouldn't make light of what he has done, but where is the fun in being reformed if you can't reminisce about what you were and try to make the best of it?

Two of the men he passes recognize him almost immediately. They both look to one another in confusion. Then, they run off down the hall, most likely going to tell their superiors of what- or who- they have just seen.

The woman leads him to an apartment like room. It's small, but he's not here to stay is he. He's just grateful that they didn't put him in a cell. He's grown quite tired of them believe it or not. He smiles to himself again, quick to hide it when Tony looks at him. He takes the other man's hand and winds their fingers together.

* * *

Fury is still looking at the latest report when Coulson comes storming into his office. The man is normally calm and mild natured, but something's got him riled up. He's been working harder than he has in years and it shows. But he still makes tired and angry look good in his neatly pressed suit. They exchange greetings before getting down to business. That's always a good sign.

"Director, with all due respect, I think you've gone too far this time. Things have gotten out of hand and if we don't do something soon, then all hell is going to break loose." The man takes a look at the folder in his hands and sighs. The pictures inside are gruesome and he snaps it shut with disgust.

"Alright. You handle him. I think he'd like that. They both would," he suggests. Coulson snorts, a sound Fury thought he would never hear him produce. Life is full of surprises as they say.

* * *

Ian looks around at the two people across from him. Thor and Jane are sitting on the couch, awkwardly watching tv. As a matter of fact, he feels a bit awkward himself. He leans closer to Darcy.

"Hey uh...don't you think we should have our own house to go to?" Ian asks. The woman frowns.

"No. I like it here. With Jane. She has good food." the woman insists. He sighs.

"Well, I thought that since you said we'd be spending time together...then we would be spending time at my place. Or your place. You know. Maybe going out. Somewhere else," he tells her. Darcy takes a moment to think about that. ' _Maybe he's right,_ ' she thinks. She looks at the couple across from them and groans softly.

"Ok. Thor, Jane it has recently come to my attention that I may be a bit too clingy with you guys. So I think it's best that we leave," she says. The woman looks over at them with raised eyebrows. Thor shakes his head, ever so optimistic.

"Nonsense Lady Darcy. Your presence is most welcome-" Jane elbows him in the stomach.

"Well, if you feel that way then we wouldn't want to make you feel like you _have_ to stay. You two go have some fun," she insists. Darcy takes the hint and pulls Ian along. She makes sure to close the door behind her. Once they're in her car she turns to him, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"So choir boy. Ever smoke pot before?"

* * *

Tony sits, holding Loki's hand in his lap. He's still a little upset about the whole situation they're in. And a little confused but whatever. They haven't spoken for the whole time they've been there but that doesn't matter. They both know it's going to happen eventually so why rush it?

The door opens and closes with an almost inaudible click. The inventor doesn't even have to look up to be able to tell who it is. Actually, he's lying. He can kind of see the stylish and professional school boy haircut out of his peripheral vision, but who cares. He's Tony Freaking Stark.

"Hey Dead Man. You look good. Nice color too. Been to Hawaii lately? I hear it's wonderful this time of year." A small frown graces Coulson's otherwise stoic features. The look Loki gives him says it all. ' _Shut up and let me work my magic._ ' Tony really doesn't think that there's any kind of magic powerful enough to get them out of this kind of trouble, but he's happy to sit back and watch...Loki that is.

"Good evening Agent Coulson. I trust you're here to question me?" the god asks. The man looks like he hasn't slept in days and is flat out annoyed with the world. Tony can relate. He knows the feeling all too well. But then Coulson turns to him and gestures toward the door.

"Stark, I'd like a private moment alone with Loki. If you don't mind," he says carefully. Tony raises his eyebrows in surprise. He hasn't been kicked out of a room since 1997, and he had been drunk then. So much for staying sober. He can see that Coulson isn't joking around and gets up.

"Yell if he tries to take advantage of you. I'll be right outside," he says. Loki nods with a smile as the man leaves. Once the door closes, Coulson sits in the opposite chair.

"Ok, cut the bullcrap, Loki. Things are getting serious out there. Take a look at this and tell me if you're still smirking then." The man tosses the portfolio at him and begins speaking again.

"It's clearly a message. We can only guess it's for you specifically, Loki. So why don't you tell us exactly what else is going on, because according to these, it looks like more than just you is involved in this." The agent gestures toward the photographs and the god reluctantly takes the folder.

Loki sighs and drops the folder in front of himself. When it lands on the table, out slide seventeen glossy HD photographs. Each one is more gruesome than the last. He turns away. He was never one for excessive gore. Tony takes a peek and manages a curse or two. ' _Well,_ ' he thinks, ' _that's one way to brighten your day._ '

In each photograph is a human body, brutally displayed as if it were a hunted game animal. In the last photo, an alien female with blue skin stands over the body. Loki recognizes her instantly and he suddenly has the urge to stand. The breath leaves his body with a heavy gasp.

"Her name is Nebula...a Luphomoid. And she is a daughter of Thanos. I met her once. It was a long time ago, though."

"You've already told me that," Coulson says. The door opens and Tony quickly enters the room. He tiptoes over to them, as if he can't be seen.

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot my wallet," he says when both men look at him. He picks up the brown leather square from the seat he had been sitting in, shooting Loki a wink. When he straightens up, he catches sight of the pictures.

"Holy shit. What the hell is that? Looks like someone got a little shredded there," he says with a low whistle. Loki relays the information to him, much to Coulson's annoyance.

"So you pissed off daddy and now his little girl is coming to collect," Tony says quietly. When Loki nods he groans tiredly. This is just too much for one day. Out of morbid curiosity that can't be helped, the inventor begins to look through the photos again. It's even worse the second time around. Loki keeps his gaze averted as to not catch sight.

"Her appearance now must mean that Thanos is much closer than I realized. She is his liaison. I think..." It's the nicest way he can put it without getting too in detail. Coulson sighs.

"Tony..." Loki groans. The inventor holds up his wallet.

"Found it. Think I might order a pizza now. You guys want anything? Anchovies? Pepperoni?" The silence he receives says it all. Tony figures it isn't funny anymore and decides to head out again.

"Well, what does she want with you?" Coulson questions. Loki sighs heavily.

"Isn't it obvious? I betrayed her father and now she is out for revenge on his behalf. Though I cannot understand why. They haven't exactly been very amicable toward one another in the past centuries. Then again, perhaps they have had a reconciliation of sorts," he tells him.

"Let's pray it doesn't last long," he adds quietly. He throws the papers back onto the table with a loud slap. A hand tangles itself in his hair and stays there. He's shaking his head in disbelief. His hands are shaking and he needs something steady to hold onto.

"Loki, you must know that this- all of this- is completely insane. You've got to give us something to work with. How can we allow one person do all of... _this_ and still call ourselves S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asks. The god isn't sure why it's funny, but it doesn't keep him from smiling.

"Well, she _is_ Thanos' daughter." The agent gives him an incredulous look.

"This isn't funny, Loki. People are dying. Essentially, because of you. Because of Thor. Our world was quite peaceful until New Mexico." Loki frowns. He's never really seen that side of things before. He guesses he can't be exempted from all of the blame.

"It's not important how Nebula and I met. We have never seen eye to eye, but I admired her. Once. No matter what can be said about her, she is quite ruthless in her endeavors. But, too unrefined for my tastes as a prince of Asgard. We could have never been friends back then if given the chance. Now..." Loki shrugs lightly. Coulson grimaces at the implication.

"Why would Nebula help Thanos if she's his enemy?" the agent asks.

"I never said she was going to _help_ him. I'm hoping she won't but then again..." In the background, they hear the door open again. Tony gives a slight whistle, summoning their attention. He grins.

"Hey, everything ok? It's been like two hours. Can I come in now?" he asks politely. Loki sighs heavily, but Coulson doesn't give him a chance to say another word.

"Stark, we're not finished yet, so please give us a few more moments," Coulson tells him. The inventor nods and closes the door again. The inventor has actually been on his best behavior for the past few hours, letting Coulson breathe a sigh of relief. He continues on with his questions, having now completely disregarded the other man's interruption.

"As far as I'm concerned, it seems as though you're trying to mislead us. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't look upon that very highly. So, please enlighten me." Loki scowls at the accusation. He keeps going.

"Power," Loki says carefully.

"That's what it is. What they are all after. Thanos, the Other, Nebula. There are more worlds than the Nine Realms. Much more than can be counted. It is only a matter of time before someone figures out where all of the power needed to control them all lies. In the combination of the Infinity Stones and the Gauntlet." Coulson nods slowly. The conversation is starting to pick up.

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere. Now tell me this. Where is the Tesseract?" he asks. The god hesitates. He should have known that this was coming. He did know in fact.

"The Infinity Stones are best left apart, Agent Coulson. You must know that wielding that much power can only corrupt a person, even if they mean to do good with it. Did you see what happened to Jane Foster? She is a mere mortal and the single Infinity Stone she did come into contact with almost ended her life." Loki runs a hand over his eyes. He's tired. He looks at the clock and realizes that they've been talking for over six hours now.

"Imagine what could happen if someone like you tried to harness the power of them all. I have an inkling of what you plan to do with the Tesseract. I know of Phase Two. It won't work. It is unfathomable. Even I wouldn't dare to be so bold. I can't even be certain if there would even be a Midgard to return to should you do just that."

"Yeah, well imagine if someone like Thanos got ahold of them. Maybe Nebula. There'd be a lot more of this," Coulson stabs at the papers with his index finger, "if that happened. Entire worlds would shatter from the force. Is that what you really want?" Coulson counters with a harsh tone. Loki stares down at the table, quietly thinking.

"Then perhaps leaving them where they lie would be would be the better of two evils," he says quietly. Coulson's eyes widen with shock. He clears his throat.

"So you would rather let the world remain defenseless and open to destruction than providing us with a proper chance of survival?" Loki smiles widely. He likes this new change of tactic. It's an interesting play.

"Your mind games will not work on me, Agent Coulson. I am a thousand years older than you and have used them all. Even if you don't agree with what I am doing, I did not say that I would allow the realm of Midgard to perish. This is my home now and I intend to do what is in its best interests," Loki tells him. Coulson nods slowly. He knows he shouldn't, but he tries again.

"Yeah, well we know that you love Tony. What's he supposed to do when he's going up against a being that's more than powerful enough to command an entire planet of aliens on us in the blink of an eye? Maybe next time he goes into a portal, it's a one way trip for real this time. Think about it, Loki. Is that really what you want?"

The god only watches as the agent gets up and walks out of the door. The pictures are still lying on the table, creating a glaring scene of horror. In the hall, Coulson comes face to face with Tony. The inventor is leaning against the wall, watching the door. He springs to life when he sees the other man.

In the hall, Coulson comes face to face with Tony. The inventor is leaning against the wall, watching the door. He springs to life when he sees the other man and begins to bombard him with questions.

"So, what happened? You're not going to keep him are you? " he asks. He continues on with his questions until the man stops him. Coulson continues on as though he hasn't spoken.

"You're free to go. But we'd like to keep going for a bit. There's still information that Loki holds that could prove useful for us." Tony nods and watches him walk away. He turns around and goes into the room. Loki stares at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"What am I doing, Tony? Am I wrong for not telling them? Should I just...give in?" he asks. Tony places a hand against Loki's cheek and the god leans into his touch.

"I think you're doing what feels natural. You know what the Tesseract can do. You've experienced it in ways none of us probably ever will. It's a dangerous weapon. To help or destroy. In the end, it has to be up to you and Lorelei whether or not you guys go and dig it up from wherever it is." Loki nods and takes a deep breath.

"You hungry? I sure am. You know on Asgard, I never once saw a piece of pizza anywhere. You up for some?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there fellow readers. I still don't know if I like this chapter or not. But I was mainly trying to convey the ruthlessness of SHIELD. The desperation that they as human beings might feel if there were a huge war coming for them even bigger than the last. Hope I'm not getting too out of context here. Or OOC with the characters.


	48. Moving On

Steve watches as Bruce rushes around the office, searching for something; shuffling through papers. He's not sure whether he should stop him or give him a glass of water. The man looks a bit thinner since last week, a bit paler than usual.

They both know that Bruce hasn't been avoiding him. He's just been really busy is all. S.H.I.E.L.D. has him practicing what they call 'search and destroy' tactics. In other words, they want him to locate the source of any type of unnaturally occurring signal from space or anywhere on the planet that doesn't belong that threatens life as they know it. It's all quite technical and top secret.

Bruce can't say he's a fan of the job that's for sure. The hours are grueling and more often than not, he finds himself staying up way past his bedtime. It's 10 o'clock pm if anyone's even interested, but apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't. Steve has just invited him out for lunch, but he can't go. He has to work again.

"You're busy, I'm busy...we're all busy. God damn aliens. God damn... _SHIT_!" He's just slammed his hand in a drawer and it _hurts_. Steve rushes forward to examine the hand. There doesn't seem to be anything broken, only some initial swelling. But he's not a doctor. He goes to get some ice from the cooler in the corner.

"You're working too hard Bruce. You need to calm down. Get some rest," Steve insists. The man looks at him, placing the ice on his aching hand.

"I can't. I need to keep...it's not safe out there, Steve. Fury says the Council is getting upset. Because of the Tesseract. Loki won't give it to them. I think he's scared. There's no telling what could happen. They lost it once. Who knows what'll happen the second time around. Maybe next time the bad guy won't be someone who's willing to trade sides." Steve sighs. He hates seeing Bruce like this. This is too much for him to handle on his own.

"Why don't you move in with me? I live right here in New York. It'd be easier than transversing from your apartment in..." he pauses, realizing that he doesn't even know where the man lived since before Tony. Did he even live in New York before? He does now, but beyond that, he has no idea. The scientist shrugs sheepishly.

"It's ok. I really didn't have a place to stay before two years ago. I went to Afghanistan and stayed for a while. Found some trouble along the way so I made it to Pakistan, where trouble still followed me. I then ended up in Kolkata and started helping the sick. I'd just hop from house to house every night. Did that for about 6 years, then Natasha found me and recruited me for S.H.I.E.L.D." he says. Steve nods.

"So?" he asks. The scientist frowns. He takes some ace bandages from another drawer in his desk, careful to open it slowly this time.

"So...what?" he asks absentmindedly. He's wrapping his hand in a bandage and is trying to get the lines right. It's an old habit of his and Steve smiles at the idiosyncrasy.

"Move in with me. Please? I promise I'm clean," he says. Bruce smiles. He pushes his glasses up, giving the man a curious look. He doesn't think living with Steve would be so bad, but it's Tony he has to work things out with. He still wants to visit the lab whenever he wants to.

"Ok," he says quietly. The soldier feels a surge of happiness hearing that simple word come from the other man's mouth. He lunges forward and captures Bruce's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The scientist falls back against his desk from the force. They begin to grope one another through their clothes, and Bruce groans when Steve's hand begins to rub the rapidly inflating cock trapped inside of his pants. Bruce watches as Steve takes control of the situation, moving to unbuckle his belt. Bruce tenses when he feels Steve's hands exposing him to the air.

"Steve?" he asks hesitantly. Steve kisses him again and grips Bruce's cock in a firm grip. He begins to stroke slowly and Bruce moans into his mouth. He reaches for Steve's belt but stops himself. They really shouldn't go any further. But then Steve kisses him again and his resolve almost weakens.

"Steve...Steve wait," Bruce chokes out. The soldier has slipped a hand inside of his underwear and is fondling his cock. He making it very hard to concentrate on saying no. Steve pulls back a bit so that they can look one another in the eye. Bruce tries to push his hand away.

"I don't think we should do this," Bruce says in that quiet way that is distinctly his. Steve sighs and pulls the other man close so that their chests are pressed flush together.

"I trust you, Bruce. Isn't that enough? " he whispers into the scientist's ear. Bruce shudders as Steve's hand twitches around his shaft. It's a wonderful feeling that has eluded him or so long that he doesn't want to say no to it. But he still doesn't want to risk it. But secretly, he wants to. He's never really had sex after merging with the Hulk and now, the very idea is frighteningly appealing.

"Steve...I don't think I trust myself sometimes," the man admits. Steve allows his free hand to come up to Bruce's face. His thumb strokes the scientist's cheek with a gentle motion.

"Then have faith in me," he pleads. Bruce is hesitant for a moment. He doesn't want his lust to overshadow his judgment, but he doesn't think he's in any danger of hulking out.

It's been 6 years since he's had an incident and any time he's changed recently, it's been a voluntary effort. It looks like the odds are in his favor. He gives Steve a slow nod. He may seem uncertain, but he can't deny that he wants Steve.

When he receives confirmation, the soldier grips his cock again. He begins to stroke even faster than before. Bruce can feel a stirring inside of him, but he pushes it down.

"I love you, Bruce," the soldier tells him. Bruce can only nod. He doesn't have the lexicon to properly respond at the moment. His body is a complete war zone, the sensations he's experiencing flowing all throughout his body. He can't get enough.

It's when Steve begins to tell him of what he'll let Bruce do to him once they are truly alone that really gets him going.

"I can't wait until you move in with me. You can fuck me just the right way, whenever you want to. We can have an entire day of nothing but hot sex," Steve says. Bruce gasps. He's never pegged Steve for dirty talk, but it does the trick. He's coming then. Steve continues to stroke him through it, continuing to whisper into his ear. When it's over, Bruce can only stare at him.

"I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. will appreciate what we just did," he tells him. Steve raises an eyebrow. He adjusts the scientist's glasses and fixes his collar. Bruce tucks himself back into his pants.

"Are you seriously worrying over the fact that we've messed up the one workspace our employer's provided us that was actually designed for messing up?" Bruce manages to smile at the logic. He begins to fidget nervously. Of course, he's being completely irrational. He takes a deep breath.

"You want to take the rest of the day off?" Steve suggests. Bruce frowns, glancing back at the paperwork he's still got to fill out. He begins to say that he can't, that he still has work to do. That what they just did was amazing but...But then he sees Steve's semi erection.

"I'm pretty sure I could take a couple of days off. To get settled into the apartment, of course," he says. Steve smiles.

"Trust me, but the end of the week I'm sure you'll be very _settled_."

* * *

Tony finds it strange that six weeks pass without an incident. S.H.I.E.L.D. simply maintains a healthy surveillance of the tower, insisting that 'they can't be sure'. Sounds like a load of bullshit to him. Loki continues to give them any information he can on Thanos and his allies, always eluding the one piece that they always want. The Tesseract's location is still a secret.

Maybe they think Loki will suddenly go off and get the Tesseract eventually. Maybe he will. He doesn't know. He just wants some peace and quiet. But that damn S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps pestering him about an Avengers Tower so...yeah. They're needy. He guesses he can just have one built. He wants to go to Malibu, though. He misses that amazing California sun.

The first thing Tony does in the mornings now is to go and mess around in his lab. Not too much, though. He's learned his lesson with Pepper. He knows that there must be a balance between work and R&R.

Bruce has recently told him that he's decided to move in with Steve. The inventor was a little upset at first because he knew he was losing his Science Buddy. But then he sees it from a different angle: Steve and Bruce are in a relationship. And from the looks of it, they're finally having sex. He couldn't be prouder.

They need time alone, he realizes. Just like he and Loki. He can't do anything to stop that. Bruce promises that he will continue to stop by. Tony isn't sure he will with all the lovey dovey stuff he'll be doing with Steve, but he can entertain himself.

He remembers the first time he'd offered Bruce a place in his tower. He was a bit hesitant at first, but then Tony offered him free reign of his lab and a potentially life changing charity fund for third world countries. So all in all Bruce couldn't say no.

He had still been excited about the lab, though. Tony had installed some heavy duty equipment as a precaution, should he accidentally hulk out from the enjoyment of it. Now the inventor looks at the empty desk beside his and sighs. He couldn't stop change, but he won't fight it. It's a natural occurrence of life.

* * *

Bruce finds out about Loki's pregnancy a week after moving in with Steve. Loki only made the allowance simply because of necessity. Tony made it clear that as his due date came closer, Bruce's expertise as a doctor would become essential. But when things eventually came to a head, S.H.I.E.L.D. would need to be involved with the birth. Of course, Tony could simply avoid them by renting out an entire hospital for his beloved. Loki had forbidden him from doing so, much to his disappointment.

Bruce is surprised upon hearing the news. And a bit confused. He thinks it's a ploy at first. Just to get him to stay, and he feels touched. But when he's finally been placated, he agrees to give Loki his needed check-ups every month or so.

After another month, Tony knows the god doesn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. involved yet, but the doctor insists now is the time to tell them. A passing agent is bound to see Loki's now swollen belly as his pregnancy becomes more prominent. Even with the loose tunics he wears. He is apprehensive until Bruce begins to tell him about possible health risks. With Loki's permission, Tony makes the call the next morning. Fury doesn't seem happy, but he doesn't sound upset either.

"Congratulations, Stark," the Director says dryly. Tony sighs. It's good to hear a bit of indifference every once in a while.

"Yeah, well thanks. Listen, Loki's due in a couple months and I'm sure that nothing will go wrong, but Bruce insists that it can't be just him looking in on Loki's health. He needs to have time to himself, you know? I just figured we'd better have a backup plan. Just in case."

He listens to Fury as he works out arrangements. Loki stares at the wall as the inventor replies. He reaches out to comfort his lover and receives a cold shoulder. Loki pulls away from him and retreats into the bedroom they both share. He is at a loss for words. He doesn't know _what_ he's done wrong. He simply knows that he has done _something_.

In the meantime, Loki hardly ever wants to be seen. When he first started to become self-conscious, Tony did everything he could to ensure his lover's happiness. But now the god hardly speaks to him about the pregnancy anymore. He has to resort to getting advice from Thor, much to Loki's dissatisfaction. But, Thor himself is at a loss. The god simply tells him to prepare a room for a guest and leaves. Tony sighs and goes to deal with his moody god.

So much for teammates. He decides to make a nice bowl of soup for the both of them. He has his robots do all the heavy lifting with the room and leaves JARVIS in charge. It's better that way.

* * *

Upon entering the throne room, Thor can immediately see that Odin is not busy with anything important. He summons the king to a meeting in the royal chambers.

"What is this about, Thor? I was in the midst of handling a dispute between a farmer and his son. Apparently, the boy feels wronged by all the years he has worked his father's land and wants half of everything," the king informs him. Thor sighs, shaking his head.

"Mother, father, I have come with a proposition," he tells them. The queen smiles and embraces her son tightly.

"What is it, Thor? Is it Loki? Has something happened to Jane? What has happened now?" she asks in rapid succession. Thor urges for her to sit down. The woman has been worrying more and more as of late.

"According to Stark, Loki has become quite unhappy on Midgard. I believe my brother feels that he is understimulated. I believe he requires some sort of motivation." The queen looks to her husband. Odin frowns, waiting for Thor to continue.

Thor isn't sure that it'll work. He realizes that he hasn't really thought things through. But he has hope. He hates seeing Loki unhappy and he thinks a visit from an old friend will help.

"Which is why I come with the suggestion that I take Minva to Midgard. Loki may act as her ward during her time there, and before you say anything against it, I have already discussed the situation with Tony...to an extent." When Frigga hears his idea, he can see that she is immediately enthusiastic, but also apprehensive.

"I think that will be a wonderful idea. But Minva has never been to Midgard before. What if she does not like it?" the queen asks. Thor smiles, nodding slowly.

"Both Loki and Tony will welcome her with open arms. Besides mother, her place here was to be a temporary occurrence. You know that. We have already discussed this before," he says to her. He pauses, realizing that perhaps he is being a bit one-sided.

"I know you have become attached to her. I do not mean to take her from you, but I am almost certain that seeing Minva will bring Loki much joy. I am sure he would be more than willing to care for her." The king and queen exchanged identical looks of consternation _._ They seem to have a silent conversation only years of marriage and companionship can hone. Then, Odin nods.

"Alright, Thor. Your mother will prepare a bag for her," he says. Thor grins and the king sends Frigga off to fetch the girl.

"Thank you, father," he says with a low bow. Frigga returns to the throne room, Minva in hand.

"I have explained the situation to Minva, and it seems that she requires another item before she leaves," she says. Thor takes the little girl's hand in his own and kneels down in front of her.

"What is it that you require sweet child?" he asks. The girl smiles when he tickles her nose.

"I want to take Litt Bjørn with me," she says quietly. Her voice is barely above a whisper, afraid that her request will be denied. Thor gives Frigga an odd look. He doesn't know how she learned of the small ice rabbit, but he guesses that it's good for her to have a friend. He turns back to his father.

"Well, then it seems that I have another request," Thor says slowly. Odin gives a weary sigh.

* * *

Tony and Loki are both curled up on the sofa- Loki is asleep in his lap, after having insisted he hadn't been tired- when Thor returns almost three days later. Tony can't contain his surprise and almost spills his soup. Loki startles awake and looks around. When he sees it is only Thor, he lays back down. He obviously can't see the little girl clinging to his leg.

"Loki, I have a surprise for you," the god calls from the roof. Loki's only response is to raise a single eyebrow, glancing at the inventor. Tony can see that the god isn't in the mood for guessing games so he simply sighs, going to let Thor in.

"I believe you've contracted a stowaway on your little rainbow ride Thor. Care to explain?" the inventor says with a smile. The god grins back and steps into the room. Minva looks around the room with wide eyes. She's never seen anything like Stark Tower, with all its technology and modern furnishings. Tony realizes that it has to be a bit intimidating. Tony places a hand on the top of her head to comfort her. He's never really had a kid before, so he hopes that's ok to do.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" he says. The girl shrugs, reaching for the squirming bundle in his arms. She clutches the bundle to her chest, stroking it. When it begins to move again, she loses control and drops it.

The rabbit worms its way from inside of the blankets covering it and hops away. It becomes unsteady when its claws touch upon the marble floor, legs sliding out from under it. Loki rises from the sofa and approaches the sprawled frost rabbit. He smiles and picks him up. The rabbit recognizes his scent and becomes calm again.

"Hello Litt Bjørn," he says, stroking the fur gently. When Minva sees it's Loki, she goes to hug him, happy to see him again. The god glances down at the frost rabbit, who is trying to bite his pendant. Loki sighs and moves it out of his reach.

"You should be more careful with him. He may be an animal, but he still has feelings," he tells her. When she nods, he hands the rabbit back to the girl. Tony and Thor are both grinning side by side as they watch the interaction. It's nice to see Loki in a better mood.

"Thor says I can stay. Can I?" Minva asks. Loki shrugs and glances to Tony. The inventor gives him two encouraging thumbs up and a big smile.

"Well, Tony says it's ok. So why not?" This earns them all another smile from the girl. Tony steps forward and takes Minva's hand. He begins to pull the girl toward him. Both Loki and Thor look on with disapproval. The inventor ignores them both. He's just excited to show her around.

"C'mon. I know you're going to love your room," he tells her. Loki is uncertain which one of them is the child and which one is the adult. He sighs. He can't imagine having Tony as a father. It would most likely be a horrible delight.

"Have you eaten?" Loki intervenes. Minva shakes her head and allows herself to be pulled away from Tony. The inventor's demeanor plummets drastically. He'd been looking forward to showing her his lab. Having another scientist around the house 24/7 would be a great joy. But he guesses future scientists have to eat first.

"Well, it's a good thing I make a mean Reuben. You're going to love the food here Minva. Fatty but oh so delicious." Tony glances back to Thor. The god seems at a loss with what to do with himself.

"You coming? There'll be more than enough since Loki eats like a bird." His comment receives a silent eyebrow raising from the aforementioned god. Tony pretends not to see it. Thor politely declines the offer.

"I will leave the three of you among yourselves. I have other matters to tend to as it is," he tells them. Tony nods. A little bonding time between the three of will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please alert me of any mistakes in my writing.  
> :)


	49. Moving In

Tony has notices that time passes quicker than usual around Stark Tower now. Or should he say, Avengers Tower? In the past month and a half, S.H.I.E.L.D. has installed numerous security devices, intent on getting one leg up on the enemy. Some range from simple protection to mass surveillance around the world. They are truly items of mass proportions. But as long as he's allowed to make a suggestion here and there, he's alright with whatever they have in mind.

He thinks that things are coming together quite nicely so far. But then again, he _did_ design mostly everything that is being installed, so he knows it will work. It seems only right that he design an aircraft for the team as well. He's thinking about calling it an Avenjet.

There is still the matter of Loki he has to contend with, however. He respects Loki's choice involving the pregnancy. Deciding that he should stay out of it is the only decision he feels he has any right to make in the life of the child the god is currently carrying. In hindsight, _maybe_ he was just a little interested in the prospect of taking care of a newborn. But he's Tony Stark. He doesn't do kids. He sees Minva run by and rearranges that in his head. He doesn't do _tiny helpless infants_.

Anyway, in the beginning, he'd tried convincing his boyfriend that maybe keeping the child would be an interesting idea to entertain. But now, he simply keeps this information to himself. He can tell Loki doesn't want to talk about it, so he won't bring it up again if he can help it.

Tony goes to team meetings more often now. He's quickly realized that they're not as boring as he'd originally thought and finds them tolerable as long as he's allowed clearance to any information ascertained by his employers. To an extent of course. Even he won't press for the really top secret stuff. He's got secrets, they've got secrets. It's best to leave it alone, lest he opens up a 'bag of cats' quoting from one scientist that just so happens to be a really good friend of his.

Things are better than he could hope for. Life is coming together.

* * *

The Other stands a few feet away from Thanos. The Titan has been in an increasingly bad mood as of late. The duplicate Tesseract is the least of his problems at the moment. Now, he must deal with two unruly daughters who seem intent on bringing about his downfall.

"Are you _certain_ she took it?" Thanos asks again. The Other shifts anxiously to his other leg. He feels that repeating himself will assuredly get him killed. He begins to walk around the far side of the Eternal so that he will be on the side of his bad arm.

"Yes. Ronan was with her. Apparently, she and Gamora tricked him. He is currently...incapacitated at the moment." Thanos snorts loudly. So much for the Accuser. He would have made a good general, had he continued on.

"If he is no longer standing at his post, then there is no one to guard his possessions. Where is the Stone he possessed?" he demands. The Other sighs. His day is just getting better and better.

"It was taken...to the Collector...by a human." The air cracks with a ferocious heat. Thanos' anger cannot be more apparent.

"What human?" the Eternal demands. The Other shudders. He's not liking this change in dynamics at all. There was once a time where he considered himself to be Thanos' equal. An advisor even. Those times are long gone.

"A mere mortal. The one who calls himself a...star lord," he explains. Thanos frowns. He's heard of this mortal before.

"The son of J'son still lives? The one that hails from Xander?" he questions. The Other nods slowly. He is relieved that Thanos has calmed somewhat.

"From the Galaxy Andromeda..." Thanos mutters to himself. Once again, the Other nods even though Thanos is no longer looking in his direction. It relieves him somewhat.

"So he is a Midgardian? Has he joined forces with the Trickster?" the Titan asks. The Other shakes his head. Now _that_ would be catastrophic.

"No, but he still possesses the Tesseract, so all hope is not yet lost," he tells him encouragingly. His voice is strained, like his wits. His plans seem to be slipping through his fingers as quickly as he can form them. It's not supposed to be like this. Thanos _will_ have both the Infinity Stones and the Gauntlet in his possession. It is only a matter of time before the realms of the universe will bow to them.

"There is something else you should know," the Other continues. Thanos turns to him, eyes a blaring red haze. He can tell that another bout of bad news will end him. He is grateful that this isn't the case. Thanos begins to approach him slowly, his stance menacing.

"How is it that whenever I tell you to do something, it must always end in failure? I should have known not to trust you. I should-"

"There may be something else of importance on Midgard. Something that we may be able to use to our advantage," he says. Thanos stops speaking and waits for him to continue. The Other does so with a confident exterior. Perhaps this will prove that he is worth something after all. He is still valuable.

"I have been communicating with a few spies that have been positioned on Midgard for a while now. There is the matter of the Trickster...Loki," he says slowly. Thanos grows impatient with his hesitation and slams his fist into the wall. Stone debris flies everywhere, sprinkling them both with a light coating of dust. The Other calmly brushes himself off. He goes to do the same for Thanos, but his efforts are rebuked. He enjoys this. These moments where Thanos realizes that he is indispensable. He sighs calmly.

"He is with child," the Other says finally. Thanos pauses in his tirade. This changes things, he realizes. _Drastically_. When Thanos begins to smile, the Other suppresses a shudder.

Oh how he _hates_ this. Oh how he _loves_ this.

* * *

For some bizarre reason, Loki finds himself being summoned to an Avengers meeting late in the afternoon. He's tired, irritable and his back aches. He doesn't like getting out of bed now. Not for any reason. But Tony insisted. So he does it. For love. Steve walks with him to the meeting room. He doesn't really mind the company, just the fact that the man seems unnecessarily nervous.

"So...have you and Tony thought of a name for the baby yet?" he asks conversationally. Loki glances at him. He can tell that the man means well, but he doesn't feel like talking about that particular subject at the moment. He still hasn't become entirely comfortable with the current situation.

"No," he answers curtly. Steve nods. He can sense that he's hit a nerve somehow. He'll quit while he's ahead. Thankfully, they arrive at the meeting room then. He's glad that the doors slide open automatically. He'd be unsure how to handle the situation if they didn't. Should he open the door for Loki, since he's pregnant? Or would that be considered rude because it's _Loki and he's pregnant_? He hasn't been around a pregnant person since he was a teenager, and that was a really long time ago.

They both enter the room together. The atmosphere of the room is calm. Tony is at the head of the table, with his feet on top of it. He's wearing a very shiny pair of designer sunglasses that have to cost more than Steve's bike in its prime. When the man sees them, Tony pushes them up to his forehead. Or more specifically...when he sees Loki. He sits up and takes his feet down.

"Hey, you finally made it!" the inventor says enthusiastically. Loki sighs and sits down in a chair near him. He just wants to get whatever this is over with as quickly as possible. Shortly after Steve sits, Fury enters the room looking surprisingly in a good mood.

"Good morning Avengers," he says. Loki frowns. He's not an Avenger, not one of them. But decides not to dwell on it for long. It takes all of his concentration to open the bottle of water he's been handed. After it cracks open, he takes a long drink. Fury is having a private staredown with Tony.

"Stark, get out of my seat," the man orders. Tony sighs heavily and hauls himself to his feet. He plops himself down in the seat directly across from Loki with a grin. He gives the god an encouraging smile. It's then that Fury begins the meeting.

"I've been speaking with the Council for the past few weeks, and it has come to my attention that as of today, we may have been stretching you guys a little thin. As a team, you can't be in multiple countries at once when something that requires all of your strengths comes up." He pauses for what seems to be dramatic effect. Tony frowns. That's usually _his_ thing.

"Which is why it's been decided that as of today, a new program will be put into place. We have been gathering information for a new Avengers team for the future." As to be expected, Tony is the first to speak. He's outraged, and a little hurt too.

He has a strange suspicion that this had to do with that conversation (fight) he'd had with Fury a couple months back about his suits. He'll be damned if he was expected to give one of his suits to some guy 20 years younger than him for training as a new Ironman.

"Hold on...you're replacing us?" he demands. Fury holds up a hand, but the inventor continues. "I will not be replaced by some pretty boy, Tony Stark 2.0 wannabe!" he says. Loki pats his shoulder, holding back a yawn. He knows he should pay more attention, but he doesn't want to seem too interested. He kind of likes the atmosphere and doesn't want to be asked to leave.

"Tony, we're not replacing any of you. We're...adding to your numbers in a sense." The inventor sits back down. He feels a bit foolish now.

"Oh," is all he says. He gestures for the Director to continue.

"As I was saying, we're looking for new recruits. And Loki was among the first to be suggested." Loki perks up when he hears that. Him and Avenger? The idea is completely absurd.

"I'm not an Avenger," the god points out. The Director nods.

"Not yet that is," he states. Loki's frown deepens. He's not liking that tone.

"You must be joking," he exclaims. He places a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby kick. Tony notices his discomfort and takes ahold of his hand. Loki smiles a bit at the comforting gesture.

"You've proven to be quite an exemplary person so far. The information you've given us has helped us a lot. Now with the threat of Hydra back up and running, we need all the help we can get. So what do you say? Want to join toe party or what?" he asks. Loki sits there for a moment, unsure of what to say. He knows he should accept, but he doesn't know if it's for selfish reasons or truly genuine ones.

He's about to decline; make up an excuse so he doesn't have to say how he really feels about the whole situation outright. But then he looks into Tony's eyes. The answer suddenly becomes so clear then. He takes a deep breath.

"I would be most honored to become an Avenger," Loki says. Thor lets out a bellowing laugh and slams his fists down on the table. For once, Loki excuses the raucousness of Thor's actions. And just like that, he's one of them.

Loki sits quietly for the rest of the meeting, listening as the core Avengers are told about the potential recruits each of them will be assigned to train. He doesn't become a mentor until later, which is fair since he can't be seven months pregnant _and_ fight.

When the meeting is over, Loki returns to the room he shares with Tony. The inventor remains behind, most likely to apologize for his outburst. He sighs quietly, smiling when he sees Minva. When she places a hand on his swollen belly and begins to rub his stomach, he lets her. He doesn't have the heart to reprimand her for such a natural curiosity.

"Aren't you tired?" Loki asks. The girl shakes her head. Litt Bjorn hops after her, occasionally standing on his hind legs to sniff for treats. Loki takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He turns on the tv and pulls the frost rabbit up beside them when he tries and fails to join them on the couch.

Tony joins them half an hour later, StarkPad in hand and a wireless headset in the other. He's speaking about his company and his face is flushed from the debate he is having with the person on the other line.

"Yeah, well what does this guy look like Happy?' Loki hears him ask. He frowns at the response.

"Blond? Really? How can she-" he glances up as Loki chuckles quietly at a scene in the movie.

"I should call you back. I'm in the middle of moving and I should pack," he says. Happy hangs up and Tony finds his eyes drawn to the screen.

"Something funny?" Tony asks as he sits down. The god shrugs.

"It is simply amusing that my likeness has been so misconstrued over the years. I would _never_ wear my hair in such an outlandish fashion," he complains. Tony looks and sees that the moving playing is in face _Son of the Mask_. Minva had seen the first movie and it was established that it was a necessity to see the second. Loki had not been very happy with the result, but it had grown on him somehow.

* * *

Things aren't exactly going the way he'd expected, but they were getting there. The move to Malibu was stress-free and he's sure that his suits will be arriving soon, even if S.H.I.E.L.D. was a bit peeved. He allowed them one suit as a compromise to do with as they wished.

Now at the Malibu penthouse, Tony can't help but frown. He gestures with his hands the direction he wants his stuff moved, but he seems invisible. Everything had been going so well at the tower until S.H.I.E.L.D. insisted upon a training center. He's a tech guy, not a workout junkie. The most he ever does is a few simple moves to stay in fighting shape.

"Hey, not there! That is not where I want that to go," he yells to one of the movers. Everything seems to be going downhill ever since lunch. It's not that he _had_ to move any of this stuff into the penthouse. He just wants Minva to be surrounded by familiar things.

He'd read last night that kids are fragile things at the tender age of seven. Or was she eight? He's just beginning to count on his fingers when he catches sight of Loki's silhouette in the sun. He smiles and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around the god's burgeoning waistline.

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asks. Loki sighs, sipping his tea. He'd taken a liking to it as soon as the moving began and now Tony just gives it to him so the god will just calm down.

"It's better than I expected. I don't even mind the heat," Loki tells him truthfully. Tony grins.

"That's because of the air conditioning. Nothing but the best for you babe." Minva comes running from somewhere in the back of the house, screaming with delight.

"Tony, Tony, Tony! Loki, Loki, Loki!" Minva yells, running to meet them. The inventor kneels down and catches her mid jump.

"I love my room. Can Litt Bjorn sleep with me? I promise he'll be really good," she says. Loki smiles, raising an eyebrow. ' _This one is yours_ ' it tells him. Tony sighs.

"Listen, sweetheart. Litt Bjorn is a frost bunny. Ok? So that means that a comfortable temperature for him may be freezing cold for you. That's why he has his own room. It's regulated specifically for him, just like yours was for you. But, I mean you can still hang out with him during the day. You just can't let him sleep with you because that could harm him, or you. Does that sound logical?" he asks. At first, Tony is afraid that she might start crying. He's ready to hand her off to Loki if that happens. But she doesn't. She simply nods and runs off to play.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Loki asks. Tony shakes his head.

"I think I'm starting to like this whole kid thing," the inventor says confidently. Loki smiles, but it is tight lipped. He nods. He goes to sit quietly by the window facing the ocean. He's found it's existence to be a calming presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be the last one in this fic. But not to worry. There is another fic in this series Trials of A Damned Soul, called Loki's Redemption.


	50. New Beginnings

Things are going well so far. The construction of the newly named Avengers Tower is going a little slower than expected, but things are certainly on the right track. The decision to move Stark Industries was a mutual agreement, so no blood was shed.

At the moment, the majority of the Avengers themselves are out on a low-level mission. Apparently, a bunch of kids had thought it would be funny if they started their own little apocalypse.

Everyone is involved, except for Clint, who was in an accident while in fighting. And Loki of course (who is supposed to be on bedrest according to Tony, but the god will hear none of it).

Loki is eating a light breakfast of dry toast and fruit. Clint sits beside him, reading a newspaper. His arm is in a sling and his leg in a cast. A bottle of water sits in front of him, half empty. He consumes nothing else this morning, having claimed to have gone on a diet.

It amuses Loki greatly, seeing as he had been insulted only a week earlier about his weight by a mere child. Who knew the archer's ego had been so fragile?

The god sighs, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He's had to urinate for the last hour and a half now and the urge is starting to become irritating, overwhelming even. He sets down his fork and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

Tony had thought it best if someone accompany him to the bathroom, but Clint was having none of it. To tell the truth, neither was Loki, but there was the fact that JARVIS was always watching. So the AI got the job instead.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Loki states. Clint looks up from his newspaper. He sips his water, silently watching as Loki pushes himself, belly first, into a standing position. His eyebrows shoot up.

"So, why are you telling me? Just go," he says. Loki sighs, shaking his head.

"I wasn't talking to you Clint," he clarifies. The archer frowns, but goes back to reading. He's not used to living with an Artificial Intelligence hanging over his head 24/7, so it's not his fault. Clint just tries not to laugh as the god waddles out of the kitchen.

* * *

There is a sense of satisfaction in a job well done. Of course, turning a bunch of teenage delinquents over to the authorities isn't exactly the best thing in the world, but hopefully an encounter with law enforcement will set them straight.

They had only wanted to meet the Avengers, but went about it the wrong way. No, after the mission, the team is eating lunch. They're all taking a moment to relax.

Tony's cellphone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out. He frowns, seeing it's a call from Clint. He decides to answer it. Clint never calls him. When he puts the phone to his ear, he's met with an overly calm but cheerful sounding Clint. It's unsettling.

"Tony, where are you right now?" the archer asks. This isn't an odd question, but still Tony still bfrowns because it's said in that tone.

"We're out having lunch. In Boston, actually. Why?" There's a pause as he waits for Clint's reply.

"Tony you need to get back here now. Loki's sort of...in a situation."

"Wait...what happened? Is Loki ok?" he asks in a worried voice. He can hear the man laughing on the other end and begins to get uncomfortable. He lowers his voice.

"Clint, tell me what's going on right now," he demands. The others glance up from their meals. He's starting to get a little loud again. He hears the archer sigh tiredly.

"Don't freak out ok. Tony, just listen to me. Loki went into labor. Don't freak out. It's fine. When you guys get back here, you can see for yourself." The call ends after that. It's abrupt end doesn't help his mood any.

"Guys, we have to go," he says, getting up from the table. He grabs his jacket and the others follow his example.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asks once they get back to the quinjet. The inventor sighs, shaking his head.

"Clint just called. Loki went into labor a little while ago. He claims everything's fine, but I'm not so sure. He sounded weird." Tony steps into his suit. It comes to life around him and he prepares to launch himself into the air. "I'm going ahead. You guys meet me back at the tower ASAP." He takes off into the air with a kick of power to his thrusters.

The others begin to pile into the the quinjet. Thor begins a to pace along the walkway. Now that the time has finally come, he has to think for a bit.

It's true that he knows of the arrangement Loki has with their mother. He won't involve himself in that affair however, but he will try to come to a compromise with his brother. He watches with distracted interest as Natasha takes her seat behind the controls and everyone else straps themselves in.

"You know, I was just thinking that Loki was looking a bit odd before we left," Natasha remarks as the plane starts up. "I guess it was lucky that Clint had to stay behind."

"Why do you say that?" Bruce asks. The woman shrugs.

"Well, I mean he has experience with this sort of thing. If it had been necessary, I'm sure Clint could have handled Loki's delivery." This revelation is met with confused silence.

"I didn't know Clint had that type of experience. It just seems odd for his line of work," Bruce comments. Idle chit chat is the only sound among them until they reach the tower.

It's no surprise to see clear evidence of Tony's arriva. Pieces of his suit are scattered about near the elevator.

When they are informed by JARVIS that none of them are allowed in the room where Loki us giving birth, they proceed to the communal floor. Clint is already there, using an unbent hanger to scratch underneath the cast on his arm. Tony is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys. How was the mission?" he asks as they exit the elevator one by one. Natasha makes a beeline for the bathroom. She smiles when Clint gives her a small salute.

"Well," Steve begins, "it wasn't very difficult that's for sure. A bunch of kids wanted a meet and greet but went about it the wrong way." Clint sighs loudly.

"Were they bummed that I wasn't there?" he asks. The captain rolls his eyes.

"Not particularly," he says with a hint of falsehood. One of the kids had actually cried upon learning Hawkeye wasn't with the team because he was on sick leave. The archer smirks anyway because he knows it isn't true. He simply raises an eyebrow when he sees Bruce and Steve holding hands.

"You lovebirds out of the honeymoon phase yet? Because I totally have a few things you can borrow if you're feeling adventurous." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

The offer does not go unnoticed. Bruce huffs out a laugh while Steve's cheeks turn crimson red. Bruce decides to change the subject before his boyfriend melts into a puddle on the sofa.

"That's very generous of you Clint, but I think we're doing ok in that department by ourselves. But speaking of help, Natasha says that you have experience delivering babies. I never knew that," he says. The archer shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah. It certainly comes in handy when your wife wants to have a home birth for your first child." The sentence is uttered so casually that the scientist almost doesn't catch it.

"I didn't know you had a...that you were a father. It didn't say so in your file. But then again, I guess it wouldn't say so for security reasons." Clint nods.

"Right. I wouldn't want Laura or the kids put in harm's way. It's better if I keep my personal life separate from my work." After realizing what he had just implied, he hurriedly tries to fix it. "But you guys are fine. You're both Avengers, who are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves." The clarification is met with some amusement.

"It's ok. What we're doing is a bit risky if course, but we'll be ok. Nothing is going to keep us apart oo break us up. That's just how we work."

* * *

It's almost 16 hours later, and Loki hasn't felt this content in a long time. The drugs the doctors had given him are working wonders on his aching body. It's a shame that his magic will be coming back so quickly though, since it will mean the morphine will no longer work for him. He'll enjoy it while it lasts anyway. But, the medication isn't the only reason why he's happy.

The babe in his arms is sleeping peacefully and he's about to do the same, when Lorelei walks into the room.

As usual, she is wearing a dress of fine silk and a face full of carefully placed makeup. Loki would say he was attracted to her, except for the fact that his groin is still acutely sore from the birthing. He's not really in a gaming mood at the moment and he hopes she isn't either.

"I thought you'd like to know that your Midgardian is running around the building like a madman. Looking for your idiotic brother I assume. I almost felt the need to lock him in a closet just to put him out of his misery. Was I wrong not to do so?" Loki sighs wearily, but still smiles.

"Leave him be. He'll calm down eventually," he tells her. The sorceress smiles down at the infant in his arms. She's never been one for children, but she'll make an exception just this once. It's not like she'll have any of her own. At least not for a long while anyway.

"You know, I kind of expected him to come out looking a bit more...blue," she remarks. Loki nods. That had been a concern of his at first too. But for now, the infant's skin is actually quite normal looking with undertones of a barely noticeable shade of periwinkle. It's a great relief.

"Have you decided on a proper name yet?" she asks suddenly. Loki gves her a slow nod. He's been thinking on it ever since it became apparent he was going to keep the child. Now the time has come to say his choice.

"Frelser," he answers after a short pause. He watches Lorelei as she allows the name to ruminate in her mind. When she begins to smile, he releases the breath he had been holding in.

"Savior," she translates. Loki nods. He's glad that this is her reaction. For some reason, having the name critiqued frightens him in a way he doesn't understand.

He looks down at little Frelser when he begins to move his tiny arms back and forth. Loki gently take one of the tiny hands between his thumb and index finger and is pleasantly delighted when he feels a small squeeze in return.

Tony chooses that particular moment to burst into the room. He's sweating profusely and breathing as though he's just run a marathon. He enters the room and collapses onto the bed near Loki's feet.

"Hey Lorelei. Wh...what's up?" he greets. The woman gives him a look that says she'd rather not have him so close to her. The very mention of perspiration has always been apart of her worst nightmares.

"I'm quite fine thank you. How about yourself? You seem as though you could use...a shower perhaps." Tony takes no offense to the suggestion, simply laughing it off.

"Well I've certainly been better. But you might want to fix your makeup. It's starting to run a little," he shoots back. The sorceress looks at though he's making inappropriate gestures at her.

"How dare you. I am a lady of Asgard and I will not be insulted by a lowly Midgardian blacksmith!" Loki, who had been enjoying the banter for some time now, silences Tony when he begins to respond. Frelser is crying now because of the noise. Lorelei stands as she regains her composure.

"I think it would be best if I leave the three of you alone now. I have other things to attend to anyway." To this, Tony snorts loudly.

"Like what? Pining after what shade of gold matches Thor's hair?" The woman has the dignity not to respond. Instead, she turns on her heel and leaves the room in a whirl of silks. Tony snickers into his hand. He's found that it's quite easy to rile the woman up.

"Why must you antagonize her so?" Loki asks in a voice that is somehow impatient and bored at the same time. The inventor shrugs.

"I don't know. It's fun I guess. She's such a pretty girl that it's interesting to see how little things get to her. Kind of how you used to be," he says fondly. Loki frowns as he rocks Frelser in his arms. When the baby finally quiets down, Tony leans over and pokes Frelser's tiny fingers with his larger one.

"He's kinda bigger than I'd expected," he observes. Loki nods and readjusts Frelser so that Tony can see him better. Loki doesn't respond to the statement. It's quite obvious where the size came from.

"The doctors said the birthing was extremely difficult. Are you ok?" Tony asks. The god nods again.

"I'm fine Tony. Nothing I couldn't handle. How is Thor by the way? I heard you've been chasing after him all day." Tony nods at this and lays hid head in Loki's lap.

"I think he's...I don't know. When he found out that you were going to keeping the baby after all, I guess he was excited. Then again it's not his kid. He doesn't have to take care of it. He doesn't have to worry about it. He doesn't have to-" Loki places a hand over the man's mouth to silence him.

"Calm down Tony. It's barely been a day and you're already panicking." The inventor sighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks quietly. Loki looks down at him with a slight frown.

"What are you talking about?" he asks in an even tone. Tony addam's apple bob's in his throat as he swallows.

"I'm just saying that a baby is a big thing. Are you sure I'm the one you want helping you raise this kid? If it's what you want then I can just stand off to the side and watch," he says.

"What do you mean? Of course I want you involved in Frelser's life. Even if you don't share a bloodline, I still want you as his father." Tony relaxes a bit. He's glad that this is the outcome of the day. He looks on with surprise as Loki offers the infant to him. The inventor pales considerably.

"Ah...are you sure you want to do that? I prefer machines to tiny, vulnerable human flesh." Loki sighs and takes the child back with a nod. Perhaps it's too soon for his lover. Better to ease the former playboy into the fatherhood of a newborn. He smiles anyway as Tony pulls himself up so they can sit side by side.

"You know I think I'm going to look forward to having another kid around. Me, you, Bruce and Minva. All having fun in the lab. You never forget the first time you burn your eyebrows off."

* * *

The Collector is awoken by a sudden commotion outside of his sleeping chambers. He gets out of bed and goes to the door. When he opens it, his servant Carina stands there, hands folded in front of her.

"Master Collector, there is someone here to see you," she says. He gives her a nod and orders her to prepare something light to eat. He's found that he is always peckish after waking from a nap. After a moment of checking his appearance, he purposefully strides out to meet his guest. He makes his way to his collection room.

When he first sees the man, his appearance seems off, but he is nonetheless attractive. He briefly considers the possibility of adding him to his collection. He doesn't look as if he has a high stature, so he will not be missed much. Perhaps a favored servant if sorts. He smiles brightly at his guest. He'd be willing to pay a reasonable price.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I am Taneleer Tivan, but you may call me by my more commonly known pseudonym, The Collector," he says with a bow. He continues to eye this strange creature with interest. He's never seen one if his kind before. It was absolutely _fascinating_.

The man pays no attention to his apparent interest. He begins to pace around the room, steadily drawing closer to Taneleer. It's an unnerving experience, to have this strange man circling him like a predator.

"I come in regards to my master. He sent me to acquire something, but I know not where the item may lie. So I come to you, imploring your assistance. It is said thst you are a collector of many rare items, so this should not be a challenge for you of course." Taneleer nods. Everything said so far is correct.

"Who are you stranger? Tell me your name. Perhaps I may be able to guess the name of the one you serve." This approach earns him a slight scowl. The man must realize now how deeply the Collector's interests run. He looks on smugly. Oh how he hopes he gets to meet this master of his.

"I am called Islis. But that does not matter. Not now. I hold no standing other than through the use of my master's name." The Collector nods. Just as he suspected. A mere servant. Expendable.

"Who is your master then? Why does he not come himself?" he questions. Islis smiles, revealing his pointed teeth. He can't really call them fangs, since they are not large enough in size.

"My master has his own devices yo tend to and cannot waste his time with such trivial matters. The Mad Titan is a very busy man after all **.** I am sure you have heard of him. It is imperative that he is not kept waiting."

The name of Thanos sends visible shivers through him. He stiffens, taking a deep breath.

"What is it that the Mad Titan requires? Surely he cannot think that such a lowly man such as myself is worthy of being called upon with such a great honor of serving him." His attempts at flattery are ignored, in favor of more pacing.

"Thanos requires an Infinity Stone. We know you have also been looking for them already, also. What we require is a specific one," he continues. The Collector frowns. So far, Islis hasn't said much of anything that will end thus conversation any quicker.

"And whixh one pray tell are you seeking?" he says. Out of nowhere, Islis lets out a fierce hiss. He backs away from him. Now that he looks closer, Islis no longer looks mostly like a man. but more so a vicious, deadly creature sent to end him eternally.

"We require the Time Gem. Do this for us, and Thanos will look upon you with favor. Perhaps, once he has claimed the others, you will be given a fine position in his army. Perhaps you can use your collecting skills for him instead."

With that, Islis begins to walk towards the door. A servant springs up and moves to open the door. Islis pauses as if considering the decorations engraved in the gold.

"You have one month from today. I will return then. Have the Stone ready by then," he orders. The Collector's eyes widen. That is not nearly enough time to find an item that has been lost for over a millennium. He says so, knowing that he is most likely quickening his own death.

Islis turns around slowly. He eyes are beginning to turn a mottled red now. Before he knows it, the creature has crossed the room and stands close enough for him to see that his skin is definitely _not_ solid. It shifts like an undecided cloud.

"Oh really? Then I guess you will have to start today, won't you?" he asks quietly. Taneleer nods silently. He just wants to be rid of Islis as soon as possible. Thankfully, his wish is granted and the Collector has to sit down.

He's just thankful that the two Infinity Stones currently in his possession are hidden deep within his home. He's not sure he even wants to know what would happen if that fact had been discovered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my fellow readers. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. There will be another fic in this series up in a couple months. I also have a special request:
> 
> I was going to try to post earlier this week, but I was saddened to learn that one of my best friends had committed suicide last Monday. He had been going through some stuff that eventually, sadly took it's toll. But I hope that there is a heaven and a god out there because he deserves it.
> 
> If any of you are religious, I'd like to ask that you keep him in your prayers. I have written something dedicated to him to advocate against suicide to help anyone who is also struggling with something similar. Thank you for reading. This is the link
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654219
> 
> Update: I added a scene at the end -the one depicting the Collector- that I forgot to add originally just in case anyone who has already read this chapter notices a difference than last time. I'll include a message in Loki's Redemption too.
> 
> So yes Islis is back. He'll be playing a more prominent role in the next installment of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> Tah-Da! Decided to just screw waiting and post. Just so you know I have 21 complete chapters posted over on FFN and one in progress I am furiously editing. Keep telling myself 'It's fine just post it' Then I think of something else and my fingers go 'NOPE WE TAKE OVER NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!'
> 
> So...welcome to the first chapter to the sequel of Loki's Pain. I've been wanting to post this here for a REALLY long time now. But you know. Gotta post stuff in order. Rules and logic suck Lol.
> 
> If you hadn't noticed I posted a chapter a day for Loki's Pain. Well I tried. Missed 1-2 days I think.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did Loki's Pain (if you enjoyed it that is). This picks up right where Loki's Pain left off, so enjoy. Fair warning this fic takes on a darker tone.
> 
> Much more non-con/rape an more descriptive torture. Gonna go slower with this one since it isn't finished yet over on FFN. Probably posting 1-2 times a week to keep a steady pace and so there won't be a really long posting gap here. Hope you enjoy! ;)


End file.
